Harry Potter y el fin de la epoca oscura
by Liz Echizen
Summary: Capitulo 35 Ultimo Capitulo! Harry se enfrenta una vez mas a Lord Voldemort, definiendo por una vez por todas el destino del mundo magico. ¿Se cumplira la profecia? Leanlo y averiguenlo HHr :mala en summaries:
1. La boda de Bill y Fleur

HARRY POTTER

Y el fin de la época oscura.

La boda de Bill y Fleur

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Harry había regresado a Privet Drive por última año, ya que pronto cumpliría años lo que significaba que pronto tendría 17 años y seria mayor de edad.

En estas semanas Harry se había encerrado en su habitación y no salía para nada, a excepción de comer e ir al baño, y la razón era porque el joven Potter se encontraba sumamente deprimido, porque hacia ya unas semanas que Dombuldore, su director, su maestro, su amigo había muerto a manos de Severus Snape uno de los seres mas odiados por Harry, ya que también odiaba a Bellatrix Lestrange por haberle quitado a lo que tenia mas cerca de un padre, le había quitado a Sirius Black su padrino y el otro era el mas odiado por Harry y temido por todos, era Lord Voldemort quien había asesinado a sus padres y a Cedric Diggory.

Ya era muy noche y cuando Harry iba a cerrar su ventana, entro por ella una lechuza muy pequeña, era pig, la lechuza de Ron, y esta traía consigo un paquete de cartas algo pesadas, Harry agarro el paquete y leyó la primera carta que había en el y decía:

Para el señor Harry James Potter

Se le informa que usted ha sido invitado a la celebración que se llevara a cabo el día 10 de Julio con motivo para celebrar la boda de Bill y Fleur, dicha celebración se llevara a cabo en los jardines de la madriguera.

Esperamos contar con su presencia y sin más que decir me despido de usted, firman con cariño.

Bill y Fleur.

Y la otra carta que traía el paquete era tan solo una pequeña nota en un pedazo de pergamino y eta decía:

Harry:

Te recogeremos en una semana y no me importa si tus tíos están en contra, te sacaremos de ahí, o te desapareceré porque acabo de aprobar mi examen de aparición.

Ron

- Valla es la nota más corta que había visto en mi vida, pero me da gusto que Ron ya haya aprobado su examen de aparición. Pig lleva a Ron este mensaje. –Tomo el pedazo de pergamino donde venia la nota de Ron y escribió por detrás:

Ron espero con impaciencia el día para salir de aquí un abrazo

Harry

-Se la amrro a la lechuza y esta salio volando rumbo a la madriguera, y después de eso Harry decidió dormir.

-La semana paso y Harry bajo las escaleras para avisar a sus tíos que ese sia se iría para ya no volver más.

-Tío dentro de un rato van a venir a recogerme y ya no regresare después.

-Y eso porque me lo dices muchacho.-Dijo tío Vernon en forma de gruñido.

-Porque solo quería agradecerles por haberme cuidado todo este tiempo.

-Bueno en verdad si quieres regresar eres libre de hacerlo. (A pesar de ser muggles no son unas bestias para dejar a Harry sin hogar.)

-Muchas gracias, bueno ADIOS- y subió las escaleras y preparo todas sus cosas y en solo unos minutos Ron se apareció en frente de Harry junto con Hermione, Fred y George. Todos lo saludaron y cuando le llego el turno a Hermione, Harry se puso muy nervioso que hasta hizo una expresión de nerviosismo con el rostro.

-Harry ¿te sientes bien? –pregunto Harmione al notar el comportamiento de su amiguen el cual había pensado mucho en estas 3 ultimas semanas.

-Estoy bien, no me pasa nada –dijo Harry aun poco confundido por su reacción con la castaña.

-Bueno Harry como tú todavía no presentas el examen así que te llevara Hermione que es la que mejor se sabe aparecer y Fred, George y yo llevaremos tus cosas bueno, manos a la obra. –Y en menos de 5 minutos todos ya estaban en la madriguera, Harry se puso rojo al ir de la mano con Hermione y ella al llegar rápidamente se soltó al notar que ella también se estaba poniendo roja.

-Bueno por fin llegamos.-Dijeron Fred y George un poco divertidos al ver la reacción de sus amigos.

-Hola Harry – dijo Ginny mientras los alcanzaba y abrazaba a Harry –esto hizo que Hermione sintiera pocos celos hacia Ginny.

-Hola Ginny, ¿Cómo has estado? –respondió Harry soltándose de Ginny.

-Muy bien tenia muchas ganas de verte –respondo Ginny –oye Harry podría hablar contigo un momento a solas por favor.

-Claro que si, vamos.

-Solo quería decirte que…, hay no se como decírtelo sin lastimarte.

-Dímelo no me lastimaras- dijo Harry para tranquilizar a Ginny.

-Bueno, se que estuve loca por ti durante 5 años pero en el momento en que tu y yo salimos me di cuenta de que no te amo, el cariño que te tengo es igual al que le tengo a Ron o a los gemelos.

-Valla no pensé que fuera así.

-Harry de verdad lo siento no fue mi intención lastimarte, pero también pude notar algo.

-así y que notaste- dijo Harry muy tranquilo ya que también se había dado cuenta de que no amaba a Ginny.

-Me di cuenta de que a ti te gusta Hermione.

-Claro que no.

-No digas nada, yo lo se y también puedo decir que ella siente lo mismo por ti.

-No creo, a ella le gusta Ron y creo que Ron gusta de ella.

-Eso lo tendrás que descubrir tú.

-oye puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-Claro.

-¿Quién te gusta Ginny?

-Si te digo no te enojas.

-Claro que no, puedes confiar en mí.

-Bueno me gusta mucho DRACO MALFOY.

-Pero el es un mortifago.

-Ya no, escapo de las garras de ya sabes quien, el lo amenazo con que hiba a matar a su madre por haber fallado y aunque no lo creas llego aquí con muchas heridas, aunque al principio no le quisimos ayudar después le ayudamos y nos contó que el señor tenebroso había matado a sus padres en frente suyo, casi todos le creímos, y nos hemos dado cuenta de que es una buena persona, que solo actuaba bajo la influencia de su padre y del que no debe ser nombrado. El esta aquí en el cuarto de Percy, por favor no lo trates mal.

-No te preocupes, no guardo rencor contra el, porque al ultimo momento vi como el quería quedarse aquí de nuestro lado y de no matar a… a Dombuldore.

-Gracias

-Bueno ya vamonos que la celebración va a empezar sin que nos arreglemos.

Pasaron 2 horas y todos estuvieron listos, estaban todos los de la orden y varios profesores de Hogwarts, Harry se sentó en una de las últimas filas con Hermione ya que a mero adelante se sentaban los familiares.

Al final de la boda hubo un pequeño baile en donde se divirtieron mucho.

-Bueno ya me voy a dormir- dijo Harry al concluir la fiesta, cuando iba a llegar vio que Malfoy salía de la casa y dijo:

-Potter me gustaría hablar contigo un momento en privado.-Harry acepto y se fueron al cuarto de Percy.

-Y que es lo que querías decirme Malfoy- el aspecto de Malfoy era muy diferente, ya no era el mismo chico frió de Slytherin, se veía mas humilde y mas amistoso.

-Solo quería disculparme contigo, por todo lo que te he hecho y también quería pedirte que me dejes ayudarte a destruir a Voldemort.

-Solo con una condición Malfoy.

-Si ¿Cuál?

-Que me llames Harry y que tratemos de ser amigos.

-De acuerdo – y se estrecharon las manos.


	2. El valle de Godric

El Valle de Godric

Después de la platica que Harry tuvo con Draco, Ron le comunico que dormiría con Malfoy porque gracias a una broma de los gemelos la habitación de Ron quedo destruida a medias.

-No te preocupes Ron, no hay problema, puedo quedarme con Malfoy el tiempo necesario.

-Espero que no te haga nada Harry, yo aun no le creo, ni Hermione le cree, creemos que es una trampa de ya sabes quien.

-No se, a mi me parece que mintiera, se ve muy diferente.

-Bueno con el tiempo nos daremos cuenta de cómo es en realidad.

-Si, bueno ya me voy a dormir, que descanses Ron.

-Tu también, hasta mañana Harry.

Cuando Harry entro en la habitación, Draco todavía estaba despierto.

-Hola ¿nececitabas algo Potter?

-Te dije que si querías ayudarme que me llamaras Harry.

-Pensé que te habían dicho que les estoy tendiendo una trampa, escucha Harry, yo nunca quise que Dombuldore muriera, por eso no pude matarlo.

-Lo se, yo estuve ahí, Dombuldore me silencio y me inmovilizo y también me silencio, y también se que fue Snape quien mato a Dombuldore y de cómo te dijo que lo mataras, es por lo que vi que te creo. Lamento lo de tus padres.

-Ya te dijeron, ahora ya se como te sientes, te vuelvo a pedir disculpas por haberte tratado mal todos estos años.

-No te preocupes Draco, oye te quiero contar algo.

-Así que cosa.

-Antes de decírtelo, tengo que estar seguro que ya no estas con Voldemort.

-Te lo mostrare, cuando un mortifago, con todo su corazón ya no quiere serlo el sello se desvanece, pero no sin antes ocasionarle muchas heridas de gravedad y una gran herida en donde estaba la marca, mira deja te enseño.-se levanto la manga de la camisa y en donde estaba antes la marca tenebrosa había una gran herida muy profunda con la palabra TRAIDOR grabada en su brazo-Ves ya no soy un mortifago.

-Bueno entonces no veo porque no decirte, en una semana mas o menos planeo ir al valle de Godric, ahí Vivian mis padres, solo quiero investigar desde el principio los pasos que ha seguido Voldemort, aun no se si valla a regresar a Hogwarts, pero necesito encontrar algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Draco muy interesado por el relato de Harry.

-Voldemort tiene muchos Horrocruxes.

-¿Horrocruxes? y ¿Qué es eso?

-Es como un objeto que contiene el alma o más bien dicho un pedazo del alma del ser que lo conjuro, y Voldemort tiene 6 horrocruxes. Hemos destruido 2 horrocruxes, el diario que hizo abrir la cámara de los secretos y un anillo que perteneció a Marvolo, el era el abuelo de Voldemort, otro es un guardapelo que era de la mama de Voldemort, otro puede ser una copa de Hufflepuff.

-Si no me equivoco apenas van 4 les faltan 2- dijo Draco haciendo sumas con los dedos.

-Si, creemos que otro puede ser algo de Griffindor o de Ravenclaw, porque el anillo perteneció a Slytherin.

-A menos que haya conseguido los dos aun le falta uno, aunque si lo pienso la serpiente de Voldemort no se comporta como cualquier serpiente, esta es diferente, tiene algo raro.

-Exacto, creemos que la serpiente es el sexto Horrocrux.

-Entonces lo que quieres hacer es destruirlos.

-Si ya destruimos dos faltan 4 y el mismo Voldemort, uno creímos haberlo conseguido pero no fue así porque alguien lo saco primero que nosotros, alguien que también esta en contra de Voldemort.

-Entonces podemos decir que solo faltan 3, Harry cuenta conmigo, yo te ayudare a destruirlos y luego eliminaremos a Voldemort.

-Si gracias por tu apoyo, entonces si vendrías conmigo Draco.

-Claro queso, no olvides que somos amigos, si yo te acompaño será mas sencillo no crees.

-si nos iremos en una semana junto con Ron y con Hermione.

-Crees que les agrade mi acompaña.

-Si, y si no les agrada a menos que se quieran quedar que se aguanten, porque tu vas a venir conmigo.

-Gracias.

-Mañana les diré a ver que piensan, bueno ya vamonos a dormir porque llevamos casi toda la noche hablando.

-Buenas Noches.

-Oigan Malfoy, Harry ya despierten dormilones ya esta el desyugo.

-Gracias Ginny- dijo Harry desperezándose y tomando sus lentes de la mesita de noche- Draco ya despiértate flojo- dijo Harry aventándole una almohada a la cara.

-Ya me desperté, impaciente, a, hola Ginny, podrías salir de la habitación por favor para cambiarme.

-Claro que si dijo Ginny poniéndose mas roja que su cabello.

15 minutos después los dos olieron y bajaron rumbo al comedor donde ya estaban todos sentados.

-Se tardaron mucho muchachos.-dijo la señora Weasley

-Nos quedamos hablando hasta muy noche, eso es todo.

-Quien hiba a decir que los rivales mas grande de Hogwarts ahora se lleven bien.

-Opino lo mismo que tu George.

-No se burlen, no tiene nada de malo que se lleven bien.

-No importa, yo ya muero de hambre.

-Hay Ron tú siempre con mucha hambre- dijo Hermione y todos rieron.

Después del desayuno Harry les dijo a Ron y a Hermione que si querían hablar.

-Claro que si Harry- dijo Hermione.

-Recuerdan lo que les dije al finalizar el curso?

-De que te querías ir a casa de tus padres.

-Planeo ir en una semana y quería saber si en verdad están dispuestos a venir conmigo.

-Claro que si Harry CREI que te lo habíamos dejado muy claro- dijo Ron sorprendido por el comentario de su amigo.

-Iremos contigo a donde vallas.

-Entonces miren a nuestro nuevo acompañante.

-Que Malfoy, en verdad estas seguro de eso.

-Si el es mi amigo, ayer me dijo que si vendría conmigo, y les pido que lo traten bien, ya que paso por algo muy duro.

-Puede contar con mi amistad, aunque me halla molestado mucho.

-Yo no lo voy a perdonar, intento matar a Dombuldore.

-Pero no lo hice, me arrepentí en el ultimo momento te pido una y mil disculpas por haberte insultado tanto Hermione.

-No hay problema Draco-dijo Hermione muy sorprendida por el cambio de Draco.

-Y también te pido disculpas Ron y espero que un día puedas perdonarme.

-Bueno que puedo hacer, si eres amigo de Harry y de Hermione entonces eres mi amigo.

Y así paso la semana hasta que llego el día.

Ya es hora, vamos todos al valle de Godric

-SI- y desaparecieron.


	3. El Mensaje de Dombuldore

El Mensaje de Dombuldore.

-Por fin podré conocer mi casa y también podré visitar la tumba de mis padres.- Dijo Harry escapándosele una lágrima.

-Harry será mejor que busquemos primero la casa de tus padres, para que descanses- dijo Hermione notando que su amigo estaba llorando.- Anda vamos a buscarla, ahí prepararemos una estrategia.

-Si, tienes razón, busquemos la casa, pero primero debemos buscar al jefe del pueblo, el debe tener las llaves de la casa.

-Si pero Harry ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar la casa? Este lugar esta un poco grande para no decir mucho.- Pregunto Draco al ver el tamaño del lugar.

-Creo que lo mejor será separarnos, pero ahora ¿Cómo vamos a llamarnos cuando encontremos la casa?-pregunto Ron.

-Yo si tengo una idea Ron, ¿aun tienes la moneda que usábamos para comunicarnos con el ejercito?- pregunto Hermione a Ron.

-A mi se me perdió, lo siento, no se donde la deje.- dijo Harry un poco triste.

-En cambio yo la traigo conmigo siempre.-dijo Ron feliz por haber traído su galeón.- por si volvíamos a formar el ejercito.

-Bueno ya esta, tenemos 2 monedas eso significa que tendremos que separarnos en dos equipos, Draco ira con Ron y yo iré con Harry, ¿están de acuerdo?- pregunto Hermione a los chicos.

-Por mi no hay problema Hermione.- Dijo Harry a Hermione.

-Estoy de acuerdo, no tengo problema y ¿tú tienes algún inconveniente Ron?

-Claro que no- Dijo Ron mirando a Draco- después de todo eres mi amigo.

-Entonces por medio del galeón nos comunicaremos, nosotros iremos hacia la derecha y ustedes hacia la izquierda – dijo Hermione a todos y todos se separaron.

El lugar estaba muy oscuro, a pesar de que era de día, las casas se veían deshabitadas, parecía un pueblo fantasma, el día estaba muy nublado.

-¿Qué planeas hacer cuando encontremos tu casa?- pregunto Hermione para tratar de alivianar un poco a su amigo.

-Por hoy solo descansar, y ya mañana preguntar a los habitantes del pueblo que es lo que paso en este lugar y luego saber que fue de mi casa después del ataque de Voldemort.

-Lo bueno es que este lugar es uno de los pocos que están habitados por magos, y por lo que se ve Hogwarts no esta muy lejos, ya que a lo lejos puedo divisar las montañas que lo rodean.

-Ya viste esta casa, es enorme, parece una mansión.

-WOW, es verdad es una mansión, y ¿ya viste de quien es?

-Veamos esta casa es de… -Se quedo callado por la impresión que le dio saber quien era el dueño de la casa.

-Harry, ya dime de quien es- Hermione también se quedo callada al ver el dueño de la casa- pero si esta es tu casa- En la pequeña puerta que había al principio decía: Los Potter grabado en oro.

-Es mi casa y es enorme, es más grande que la de Sirius en Grimnauld Place.-Respondió Harry aun impactado por su enorme casa.

-Parece que Draco y Ron ya encontraron la casa del jefe del pueblo. Aquí esta en la moneda la dirección, no esta muy lejos de aquí.-y salieron corriendo rumbo a aquella dirección.

-Miren es esta casa-dijo Ron a sus amigos que venían muy cansados.

-Bueno que esperamos toquemos ya.-Dijo Draco.

-Si ya toquemos- Harry toco la puerta y de esa salio un hombre larguirucho y un poco corpulento.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- dijo el hombre muy agresivo.

-Buenos días señor, solo quería saber si es usted quien guarda las llaves de las casas que ya no están habitadas- Respondí Harry al señor.

-Solo hay una casa sin dueño y solo le puedo dar las llaves al heredero, y ese es el elegido Harry Potter.

-No se si le valla a agradar al señor Potter que dude de el, cuando fue el quien le pregunto por las llaves, no se si sabia que este joven es el gran Harry James Potter- Dijo Draco usando de su astucia de Slytherin y señalando al ojiverde.

-No lo creo, con tantos mortifagos sueltos por ahí es posible que estés mintiendo oye chico muéstralo si no los matare y los llevare al ministerio de magia por robar la personalidad del gran Harry Potter.

-Si es necesario lo haré- Harry se levanto el flequillo para dejar al descubierto su cicatriz e hizo el experto Patronum en frente del señor, el patronum formo al antílope.

-Valla en verdad es usted el señor Harry Potter- dijo muy sorprendido el señor.-Es un honor muchacho, disculpa por haber dudado de ti, mi nombre es Dawston Reihorn y aquí están sus llaves señor que pase buen día.

-Gracias, ahora iré a mi casa...

-Si nesecita algo ya sabe donde encontrarme.

-Harry no debiste de conjurar el patronus rompiste una regla.

-Tienes razón Hermione, pero como tu misma me has dicho este pueblo esta habitado en su totalidad por magos, lo que significa que el ministerio no sabe quien hizo magia.

Llegaron a casa de Harry en menos de 30 hora, todo estaba vació, y muy sucio, todo se había perdido en el incendio que ocasiono Voldemort al atacar a los Potter.

-Primero hay que limpiar este lugar y después lo amueblaremos un poco.-Dijo Harry un poco nostálgico.

-Nos volveremos a dividir unos limpiaran arriba y otros limpiaran abajo. Ahora los equipos serán Harry y Draco y Hermione y yo, ¿están de acuerdo chicos?

-Si-Respondieron todos

-Harry, limpiemos arriba.

-Si, pero primero hay que comprar…

-Que comprar ni que echo cuartos yo ya soy mayor de edad, lo que significa que puedo usar la magia fuera de Hogwarts, de echo solo tu tienes que limpiar al estilo muggle Harry, no te apures yo lo limpio, de seguro ni Ron y ni Hermione se acordaron de que ya pueden hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts.

-En 2 minutos, Harry y Draco bajaron.

-Oigan aun no terminan- dijo Draco con una sonrisa de sastifaccion.-Nosotros ya terminamos.

-No seas mentiroso Malfoy, esta casa es enorme que hayan terminado en menos de dos minutos.-dijo Ron

-En verdad si es posible si estudiaste en Hogwarts Ron nos han enseñado a limpiar cuartos mas rápido que al estilo muggle.-Dijo Harry a Ron.

-Pero si usaron la magia, pero son menores de edad- dijo Hermione muy enojada.

-Relájate Hermione conmigo si tienes razón, pero yo no hice magia fue Draco y para su información el fue mayor de edad en Junio.

-Perdón por haberte regañado Draco, no sabia que ya habías cumplido años.

-Que tontos somos Hermione si podemos usar magia- dijo Ron un poco avergonzado por no acordarse de que podía hacer magia, y Hermione con un movimiento de su varita limpio el lugar por completo.

-Propongo que vallamos al callejón Diagon, ahí podemos comprar las cosas- antes de que salieran llego una lechuza con 4 sobres, Harry tomo uno, lo abrió y leyó:

Estimado Señor Potter.

Se le informa que Hogwarts tras pasar por muchos exámenes abrirá sus puertas para el siguiente curso escolar, también es un honor informarle que usted ha sido elegido como uno de los dos premios anuales. Aquí le mandamos su insignia, y sin más por el momento esperamos verlo el primero de Septiembre en Hogwarts.

Minerva Mcgonagall

Directora de Hogwarts

Atrás de la carta venia la lista de los útiles escolares a usar y la insignia de premio anual, todos ya habían terminado de leer y miraban a Harry.

-Oigan, ¿ustedes quieren regresar a Hogwarts?

-La verdad yo si regresare a Hogwarts-dijo un Harry decidido- estoy seguro de que eso hubiera querido Dombuldore, y además ahí puedo prepararme mas para la pelea contra Voldemort.

-Que bueno que si quieras regresar, porque si no nos quedábamos a ayudarte, y yo también quiero regresar a Hogwarts, porque me acaban de seleccionar como premio anual.

-Muchas felicidades Hermione-dijo Draco abrazando y dándole un beso en la mejilla, ocasionando celos en Harry-ahora el secreto es quien es el otro premio anual.

-Harry eres tu- dijo Hermione al notar que Harry traía algo en las manos. Y sin poder contenerse abrazo muy fuerte a su amigo y le beso la mejilla.

-Yo soy el segundo premio anual-dijo Harry muy rojo por el abrazo de Hermione.

-oigan que esperan, Ron y yo ya queremos comprar los útiles, Ron ya se fue.

-Si ya vamos- y se desaparecieron para aparecer frente a la puerta de Gringotts- Bueno iré por dinero para comprar las cosas.-dijo Harry, después de una hora todos salían con los bolsillos llenos de oro, primero fueron al caldero chorreante a pedir una habitación y ahí pusieron todos los libros.

-Bueno compremos algunos muebles.

-Deja te ayudo, tu casa necesita un toque femenino.

Primero fueron a una tienda en donde compraron todos los muebles y después a otra en donde se compraron algunos cuadros y también se tomaron algunas fotos.

-Bueno Harry ahora hay que llevar todos los muebles a tu casa- dijo Ron a Harry, en eso tardaron como unas 3 horas en ir y venir por los muebles y acomodarlos, después fueron por sus cosas al cuarto del caldero chorreante.

Después se tardaron como 2 horas en acomodar todos los muebles, pero el esfuerzo fue bien pagado por una rica cena echa por Hermione.

-Valla Hermione nunca pensé que hicieras de comer tan rico, deberías hacer de comer en Hogwarts- dijo Ron muy lleno.

-Como mis papas salen mucho de viaje pues me tuve que enseñar a hacer de comer. Oye Harry ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Hermione a Harry al notarlo muy pálido y frió.

-Estoy bien, ya me voy a dormir- dijo Harry muy cansado y se fue pero cuando llego al último escalón se tropieza y cae escaleras arriba.

-HARRY- grito Hermione al ver a su amigo rodar por las escaleras.

-Harry despierta, despierta por favor.

-¿Donde estoy?

-¿Harry te encuentras bien?

-Profesor Dombuldore, pero como, porque.

-Sorprendente verdad, solo vine a darte un mensaje, numero uno me alegra que hayas decidido regresar a Hogwarts, ahí hay algo que quiero que tengas, es mi diario ahí vas a ver como pude encontrar los Horrocruxes y de cómo puedes derrotar a Voldemort. Mira este es el ultimo recuerdo que te puedo dar es de cómo Voldemort ataco tu casa y de cómo se entero de todo, se que puede ser difícil para ti verlo, pero creo que ese es el mas importante de todos. Le deje a la profesora Mcgonagall que te hacia mi heredero y que todo lo mió te pertenece, también quería decirte que debes despertar tus poderes por completo, ya que al convertirte en mi heredero eres heredero de las 4 casas, otra parte de la profecía se acaba de cumplir el elegido por los 4 grandes magos se enfrentara al elegido por Slytherin, en el diario que ya te mencione puse muchos hechizos que te servirán para vencer a Voldemort, se acerca la batalla final, no olvides que siempre estaré de tu lado y de que a hora en adelante nos podremos comunicar mediante los sueños.

-Profesor si me hubiera escuchado sobre Snape no habría muerto- dijo Harry llorando

-Tienes razón Harry, pero yo vine a este mundo a amar y no a odiar es por eso que creí en Snape, bueno ya tienes que irte y ahora es el momento de descubrir el verdadero pasado con el recuerdo que te acabo de dar, se que podrás hacerlo. ADIOS HARRY.

-Harry ya despertaste que alegría, me tenias muy preocupada llevabas un día entero inconciente, estabas llorando que soñaste.- Dijo hermione abrazando a Harry.

-Hay que empezar a descubrir el verdadero pasado- dijo Harry apretando la botellita con el recuerdo que le había dado Dombuldore.

-¿Puedes levantarte Harry?

-Si, vamos a dormir mañana les contare mi sueño.

-Buenas noches Harry- al intentar darle un beso en la mejilla Harry se volteo porque pensó que le había hablado y se dieron un beso en la boca en donde ninguno se separo.


	4. Una Confesion de Amor

Una Confesión De Amor

-Los 2 se separaron muy lentamente y ambos muy sonrojados, pero como todo estaba muy oscuro ninguno lo noto.

-Hermione, yo, lo siento, no fue mi intención, fue un accidente.- Dijo Harry muy nervioso.

-Si, yo también lo siento, te hiba a dar un beso en la mejilla_-"Pero ese beso estuvo mejor, nunca pensé que fuera a besar a Harry."_-Buenas noches Harry, mañana hablaremos, va.

-Ok Hermione, buenas noches.- Los 2 se fueron rumbo a sus habitaciones con casi los mismos pensamientos.-_ "Ahora entiendo porque me molestaba cuando alguien la abrazaba o le daba un beso, me enamore de ella, lentamente cautivo mi corazón, desde siempre he sentido esto por ella, pero no me había dado cuenta."_

_-"Siempre fue el, del que estuve enamorada, siempre había tenido que actuar que me gustaba Ron para no levantar sospechas, como envidio a Ginny, tiene un novio fantástico que nunca se va a fijar en mi."_

A la mañana siguiente el primero en levantarse fue Harry, y se puso a hacer el desayuno para los 4, en menos de media hora Draco se despertó.

-Valla Harry ¿ya te sientes bien?

-Si, ayer en la noche recobre el conocimiento, después del desayuno les tengo que decir algo muy importante.

-Vale, pero deja te ayudo.

-No te preocupes, ya termine, solo pon la mesa ¿si?

-Ok, no hay problema-con un movimiento de su varita la mesa quedo lista para el desayuno.

-Huele muy rico, Harry, que bien que ya estés bien nos preocupaste mucho a todos y en especial a Hermione, estuvo todo el día a tu lado.-dijo Ron alegre- bueno ya vamos a desayunar.

-Lo siento por preocuparlos, de repente me sentí muy cansado y me desmaye.

-Hay que despertar a Hermione- dijo Draco sirviéndose un poco de huevo frito.

-No hace falta, ya me desperté- dijo Hermione que al ver a Harry se sonrojo un poco, y harry también al verla se puso rojo.

Después del desayuno, todos fueron a la sala ahí Harry les contó todo lo que hablo con Dombuldore.

-Cuando estuve inconsciente estuve en un lugar muy extraño, era todo blanco, y en ese lugar estaba Dombuldore.

-¿Qué? Hablas en serio Harry- Pregunto Ron muy sorprendido.

-Me dijo de que estaba muy feliz de que haya decidido regresar a Hogwarts, y que en el colegio me darían un diario de Dombuldore, en ese diario me dijo que venia todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre los horrocruxes, y también me dijo que me convertía en su heredero, que en diario estaba todo.

-Es sorprendente, y ¿podrás mostrarnos lo que viene en el diario?-pregunto Draco muy emocionado por el relato de Harry.

-No me dijo que no, creo que si se los podré mostrar, pero ¿ustedes saben donde puedo conseguir un pensadero?

-El pensadero solo se los dan a los magos muy poderosos y muy inteligentes, no creo que el ministerio te quiera dar uno.

-Maldito ministerio, siempre tiene que arruinarlo todo.-dijo Ron muy molesto.

-Hermione tiene razón, el ministerio jamás te lo va a dar, pero tal vez el ministro si te lo de, claro sin que nadie se entere. El solo quiere que digas al profeta que esta haciendo un mejor trabajo que Funge.

-Tal ves tengas razón, pero no me aliare con Scrimegeor después de todas las pestes que el ministerio dijo de Dombuldore y de mi, prefiero esperar hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts ahí pediremos prestado el de Dombuldore.

-¿Para que quieres el pensadero?-pregunto Ron con mucha curiosidad.

-En mi sueño Dombuldore me dio un recuerdo, creo que era de mis padres, solo quiero verlo, cuando me lo dio me dijo que ya era hora de descubrir el pasado.

-¿Sabes de que es?- pregunto Hermione.

-No- mintió Harry- por eso quiero verlo, pero por ahora empezare a entrevistar a las personas de este pueblo, sobre lo del ataque hace 15 años.

-Bueno, pues empecemos a buscar y a preguntar, llevare una libreta para apuntar lo más importante.

-Buena idea Hermione, yo también llevare una libreta, y así nos separamos en equipos, y sirve de que cubrimos mas espacio. –dijo Draco.

-Estoy de acuerdo, a mi y a Draco ya nos han visto pocas personas del otro lado del pueblo, iremos por allá- dijo Ron para que el otro equipo sea Harry y Hermione, ya que el los había visto besarse. –antes de irnos, ¿puedo hablar contigo Harry?

-Claro que si Ron- Hermione y Draco salieron de la sala.

-Te gusta Hermione verdad.

-Que… ¿Cómo sabes?

-Ayer los vi besándose, esta bien, pero no me parece que sea justo para Ginny.

-Ginny me dijo que ya no me amaba el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur, que confundió el cariño con el amor, yo también lo confundí, oye a ti también te gusta Hermione verdad.

-Eso creía, pero no a mí en verdad me gusta mucho…

-Que pasa porque te quedas callado

-Porque si te lo digo te vas a burlar de mi.

-Claro que no Ron eres mi amigo.

-Bueno a la chica que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza es a Luna Lovergood.

-Que bien, es una chica muy buena.

-Oye por cierto a quien le gusta Ginny de seguro te lo dijo.

-A ella le gusta mucho Draco Malfoy.

-Me parece perfecto.

-Te sientes bien, nunca estas de acuerdo con las personas con las que sale tu hermana.

-Antes si, pero no me puedo andar metiendo en la vida De Ginny y mucho menos decirle con quien salga.

-Bueno ya vamos, si.

-Si- al salir Draco y Hermione los estaban esperando en la puerta principal.

-Hasta que salieron, llevábamos media hora esperándolos, pensamos que ya los habían atacado.

-Ya cálmate, siempre eres bien impaciente. –dijo Ron a Draco.

-Ya vamonos Hermione, si no empezamos no terminaremos nunca.

-Si dejemos que estos se sigan peleando. –Y se fueron de ahí dejando a Ron y Draco peleándose. – Empecemos a buscar…

-Espera Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro, mira vamos a ese parque de allá.

-Yo quería decirte que este, yo este, yo siento algo por ti.

-así… y que es lo que sientes por mi. –dijo Hermione intentando sonar normal, pero estaba muy nerviosa.

-Bueno, no, no fue hasta ayer que nos besamos que me di cuenta en realidad de que no te quiero…

-Porque me dices eso me lastimas mucho Harry- dijo Hermione llorando y ya se hiba a levantar cuando el ojiverde la detuvo.

-Espérate Hermione, aun no termino de hablar, yo ya no te quiero como amiga, yo te amo y no fue hasta ayer que me di cuenta de que siempre estuve enamorado de ti, pero no quería aceptarlo tenia miedo de perder tu amistad.

-Harry, de verdad, lo dices en serio…tu…me amas.

-Si, ¿Por qué dudas de mi? Si quieres dame veritaserum para que lo compruebes.

-Es que no lo puedo…

-Ya se que pasa, tu no me quieres de la forma en que yo a ti, entiendo si esto es así, pero que esto no arruine nuestra amistad.

-Ahora quien es el que interrumpe, yo te quería decir que no puedo creer que mi sueño se haya vuelto realidad.

-Enserio, digo, entonces esta de mas, pero ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

-Claro que si, acepto Harry- y se dieron un beso, al principio tierno y luego muy apasionado.

-Y mira Ron quien estaba perdiendo el tiempo, ellos se están besando, siempre supe que ellos terminarían juntos.

-Eres muy bueno espiando, pero es aburrido, que tal si les preparamos una pequeña broma.

-Valla Weasley con que eres igual que los gemelos.

-Solo un poco, tuve que heredar algo de ellos no.

-Preparemos la broma, será muy divertido.


	5. El Relato de Reihorn

El Relato de Reihorn

-Valla ese es el mejor beso que me han dado en mi vida- dijo una Hermione muy alegre por lo que había pasado.

-Para mí también, te amo Hermione.

-Y yo te amo más a ti.

-Creo que ya hay que empezar a entrevistar a los del pueblo.

-Pero mi amor, apenas empezamos a salir.

-Si pero también tenemos que salvar al mundo de las garras de Voldemort, y aparte en estos momentos me preocupa lo que estén haciendo Draco y Ron.

-¿Por qué te preocupan ellos?

-Mientras tú y yo nos besábamos, ellos nos espiaban de atrás de unos arbustos.

-Que mal que nos hayan espiado, pero así nos ahorramos las explicaciones, no crees.- Dijo Hermione mientras le daba un tierno beso a Harry.

-En parte es bueno, pero oí que nos prepararían una broma.-le dijo Harry a Hermione y le dio otro beso.

-Eso no importa, vamos a buscar a los del pueblo para empezar con nuestro trabajo y así ya terminar.

-Si, vamos –y le ofreció su brazo que con mucho gusto Hermione tomo.

Pasaron por todo el pueblo pero no vieron a nadie fuera, entonces decidieron visitar la casa de la única persona que conocían ahí, era la casa del señor Dawston Reihorn.

-¿Quién toca para molestar, acaso es un mortifago que viene a atacarme?

-Perdone que lo molestemos señor, pero necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas-dijo Hermione al señor Reihorn.

-Aaaaaaaaa son ustedes, pensé que venían a atacarme, esta bien responderé sus preguntas, pasen o querrán que les conteste ahí a fuera.

-Muchas gracias señor- el señor Reihorn los condujo por la casa al recibidor que estaba lleno de muchas fotos en donde salían niños, jóvenes y adultos, pero Harry no les presto atención.

-No quieren tomar algo.

-No muchas gracias señor-respondió Hermione al señor.

-Bueno entonces dirán, estoy dispuesto a contestar sus preguntas con toda la verdad.

-Disculpe en las dos ocasiones que hemos venido usted menciona a los mortifagos que lo quieren atacar, ¿Por qué lo hace, cree que los mortifagos van a tocar a su puerta?

-Claro que se que no van a tocar a la puerta, niño grosero, pero se que pueden atacar en cualquier momento, si mataron a Dombuldore que no puedan matar a un mago sin un poder en especial.

-¿Por qué todos se esconden? No creo que se escondan todavía de Voldemort, la verdad no creo que vuelva a atacar aquí.

-Eso no lo sabes, y se esconden, a causa de que Voldemort ataco aquí hace 16 años casi 17, y eso no es todo se esconden por algo que dijo Voldemort antes de salir de aquí.

-Disculpe señor usted tiene muchas fotos ¿me podría decir de que son?

-Claro que si señorita, son fotos mías y de mi primo.

Harry al voltear a ver las fotos vio que el joven de la fotografía era su padre James Potter.

-¿Cuál es su nombre completo?- pregunto Harry muy sorprendido por ver a su padre en las fotografías.

-Mi nombre completo es Dawston Reihorn Potter, y como ya lo abras notado el de la foto es tu padre James Potter.

-Entonces usted es como un tío para mí.

-Así podrías decirlo, tu padre era el jefe del pueblo, y al enterarse de que Voldemort venia a atacar al valle, lo dejo todo, me nombro jefe del valle, y se fue, al salir, el menciono que estaba dispuesto a perder la vida por ti, pero si tenia que morir, moriría luchando por proteger a su familia. También conocí a los otros 3 y de ellos te puedo asegurar de que fue Pettigrew el que traiciono a tus padres.

-Me podría decir como comenzó todo.

-Te puedo pedir que me hables de tu, el usted me hace sentir muy viejo, y me molesta mucho.

-Claro que si.

-Lo que sucedió… como contarlo… ya se, así empezó todo, el valle estaba oculto bajo las ordenes de Dombuldore, pero el guardián hablo y el lugar quedo descubierto, lo que ocasiono que todos los mortifagos, junto con Voldemort entraran al pueblo cuando llegaron comenzaron a atacar a los aldeanos, pero el ataque ya se esperaba y había un gran ejercito de aurores y empezó la batalla, los mortifagos y aurores eran igual en numero, comenzaron a luchar pero Voldemort y Pettigrew no estaban, supongo que la rata comenzó a guiar a Voldemort a casa de tus padres, intente alcanzarlos, pero cuando llegue alguien me inmovilizo y no pude moverme por mas que trataba, pude ver como Voldemort tiraba la puerta, pero no pudo entrar al tirar la puerta un rayo rojo le dio a Voldemort en el pecho, pero no le hizo daño, de la puerta salio James Potter, no recuerdo lo que dijeron, pero conversaron por mucho tiempo, Pettigrew al ver a tu padre salio huyendo, cuando vi que se hiba me pude mover, intente alcanzarlo pero un gran perro negro me derribo mientras corría, decidí regresar a ayudar a tu padre, cuando llegue vi como Voldemort le daba la maldición torturadora a tu padre, cuando ya no podía moverse le lanzo la maldición asesina, tu padre lucho con mucho honor en esa batalla, murió por proteger en lo que creía y en lo que mas amaba. Luego de eso Voldemort entro en la casa y empezó el incendio cuando pude entrar ya era demasiado tarde, tu madre ya estaba muerta, y Voldemort te había lanzado la maldición asesina, pensé que todo estaba perdido, pero algo sorprendente paso, la maldición no te dio se desvió antes de tocarte y le dio a Voldemort, el se hizo humo cuando salio mencionaba que esto apenas comenzaba que sufrirías como nunca antes nadie haya sufrido, pero eso no es todo también hechizo el valle para que nadie pudiera salir de aquí, solo a los aldeanos, que no podrían salir nunca y que morirían con el temor de que algo les pueda suceder. Después de eso entro Black y me dijo que el te protegería y ya no lo volví a ver, hasta que salio publicado en el profeta de que el había matado a Pettigrew junto con todos esos muggles. Y no fue hasta hace tres días que volví a saber de ti.

-Harry, amor, ¿que te pasa?

-No te preocupes Her, estoy bien-dijo Harry secándose las lagrimas-Disculpa Dawston podrías darme el recuerdo por favor.

-¿Para que lo quieres?

-Lo necesito para eliminar a Voldemort.

-Te lo daré, se que vencerás a Voldemort.-y con su varita toco su sien y de ella salio una hebra plateada Dawston la deposito en un pequeño frasco y se lo dio a Harry.

-Espero que esta conversación te haya sido de ayuda Harry, cuídense mucho y vuelvan cuando lo necesiten.

-Gracias por todo Dawston.

-Gracias por su ayuda señor Reihorn.

Harry camino sin saber a donde hiba y caminaba muy rápido sin hablar, a Hermione le costaba mucho trabajo alcanzar a Harry.

-Se que fue muy difícil para ti oír todo eso Harry, pero era necesario que lo supieras, tal vez sea mas doloroso verlo, pero nos puede dar un pista de cómo vencerlo, y se que conseguirás derrotarlo, ya no estas solo, tienes amigos, me tienes a mi.-y le da a Harry un beso es significado de apoyo.

-Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me acompañarías a visitar la tumba de mis padres, quiero ir mañana, hoy ya es muy tarde.

-Pero mañana es tu cumpleaños Harry.

-Si, pero también es el aniversario de muerte de mis padres.

-Claro que si, no necesitas preguntarlo, seria una mala novia si te dejara cuando mas lo necesitas- dijo Hermione tratando de que Harry sonriera.

-Tu si que sabes como animarme, muchas gracias-y la beso con mucha ternura.

-Caminaron por 20 largos minutos platicando, y cuando llegaron a la casa de Harry y al abrir la puerta 2 grandes globos llenos de agua y jabón les dieron de pleno en la cara.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja se ven muy graciosos mojados y llenos de espuma.-Dijo ron sin poder contener su risa-Esta es nuestra forma de felicitarlos por su noviazgo, ya se habían tardado.

-Hey Potter a que supo eso.

-Draco, Draco, Draco, crees que con un simple globo de agua vas a vencerme, que te parece si yo hago esto-Harry levanto su varita y todos los globos en la cocina salieron volando y empezaron a mojar a todos, y así siguieron todos jugando hasta que se quedaron tirados y sin mas energía.


	6. El ataque al valle de Godric

El Ataque al Valle de Godric

-Después de haber limpiado todo el desastre que se había hecho en la casa por la guerra de globos, todos se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente el primero en despertarse fue Ron, y fue a despertar a Draco y a Hermione.

-Draco, ya despiértate, es hora de prepararle la fiesta a Harry antes de que despierte.

-Por favor Ron adornar el comedor solo nos tomara 5 segundos.

-Es tu última oportunidad o te levantas o te preparas para la consecuencia. –Draco solo cambio de posición y se volteo para el otro lado. –Así entonces luego no te quejes, Agua mentí –de su varita salio chorro de agua muy frió que cayo directo en la cara de Draco.

-Ya estaba despierto, no tenías porque mojarme la cara.

-Agradece de que no te haya mojado todo, y yo que sabia que ya estabas despierto si te hubieras levantado no te habría mojado.

-Ya vete y despierta a Hermione, yo me voy a bañar.

-Crees que Hermione es como tu, ella se levanto casi luego que yo, y me dijo que te levantara perezoso, pero como quiera ya me hiba, no te tardes tanto o Harry despertara.

Media hora mas tarde, todo ya estaba listo para que comenzara la fiesta, bueno solo faltaba que el festejado llegase.

-Oigan, porque hacen tanto ruido, ayer prácticamente nos dormimos a las 5 y apenas son las 9 de la mañana. –Dijo un Harry bien adormilado.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY –dijeron todos al ver entrar a Harry al salón.

-Vaya sorpresa, con todo lo que paso ayer se me olvido que hoy es mi cumpleaños.

-Ese era el objetivo de la broma de ayer, mi amor. –dijo Hermione abrazando a su novio.

-Tu lo sabias, y no me dijiste. –dijo Harry fingiendo enojo con Hermione.

-Si te hubiera dicho algo esto se habría estropeado, mi trabajo era que escucharas que te haríamos una broma. –dijo Ron felicitando a su amigo.

-Y mi trabajo era que escucharas que estábamos detrás de ti espiándolos, muchas felicidades, oye porque no abres tus regalos, este es el mió. –Harry abrió el gran paquete y dentro del paquete había una muy elegante túnica de gala color azul marino.

-Muchas gracias Draco la mía ya no me quedaba muy bien, de echo me quedaba demasiado corta.

-Como vamos a regresar a Hogwarts pensé que seria la mejor cosa que te pueda regalar amigo mío.

-Ahora es mi turno- dijo Ron sacando un paquete rojo muy pequeño de una mochila. –este es mi regalo de todo corazón espero que te guste. –Dentro de la cajita había una snitch plateada con la inscripción HP en su centro.

-Pero Ron, esto te debió costar una fortuna.

-Y eso a ti que te importa, yo no repelo cuando en mi cumpleaños me regala una cosa cara, además desde que papa es jefe de su departamento, que Fred y George trabajan en su tienda y Percy es ayudante del ministro, los ingresos familiares han subido mucho.

-Muchas gracias, me gusto mucho.

-Creo que ya te puedo dar mi regalo, espero que sea de tu agrado mi amor-Dijo Hermione muy alegre y le dio a Harry un paquete pequeño-ábrelo y me das tu opinión. –Harry abrió el paquete y dentro suyo había un collar con una piedra como colgante, la piedra era color transparente y cuando Harry la tomo en sus manos, la piedra cambio a un dorado muy intenso. –Como ya te habrás dado cuenta es un collar, y la piedra que tiene en el centro es de gran ayuda, ya que te dice el estado de animo de la persona que mas quieres en estos momentos.

-Muchas gracias Hermione. –y la beso, la piedra de Harry de repente cambio de amarillo a rosa.

-Yo también tengo un collar como el tuyo, solo que el mió me muestra tu estado de animo. –y le mostró el collar a todos que también tenia la piedra de un rosa intenso.-Mira ahora déjame te explico el significado de los colores, y saco una hojita y comenzó a leer.

**ROJO.-** Es un color que parece salir al encuentro, adecuado para expresar la alegría entusiasta y comunicativa. Es el más excitante de los colores, puede significar: PASIÓN, EMOCIÓN, ACCIÓN, AGRESIVIDAD, PELIGRO.

**AZUL.-** Es un color reservado y que parece que se aleja. Puede expresar: CONFIANZA, RESERVA, ARMONÍA, AFECTO, AMISTAD, FIDELIDAD, AMOR.

**VERDE.-** Reservado y esplendoroso. Es el resultado del acorde armónico entre el cielo -azul- y el Sol -amarillo- . Es el color de la ESPERANZA. Y puede expresar: NATURALEZA, JUVENTUD, DESEO, DESCANSO, EQUILIBRIO.

**AMARILLO.- **Irradia siempre en todas partes y sobre toda las cosas, es el color de la luz y puede significar: EGOÍSMO, CELOS, ENVIDIA, ODIO, ADOLESCENCIA, RISA, PLACER.

**ANARANJADO.-** Es el color del fuego flameante, ha sido escogido como señal de precaución. Puede significar: REGOCIJO, FIESTA, PLACER, AURORA, PRESENCIA DE SOL.

**ROSA.- **El dicho popular: "lo ves todo de color de rosa", refleja fielmente su significado: INGENUIDAD, BONDAD, TERNURA, BUEN SENTIMIENTO, AUSENCIA DE TODO MAL.

**VIOLETA.- ** Es el color que indica ausencia de tensión. Puede significar: CALMA, AUTOCONTROL, DIGNIDAD, ARISTOCRACIA y también VIOLENCIA, AGRESIÓN PREMEDITADA, ENGAÑO.

**BLANCO.-** Es la luz que se difunde (no color). Expresa la idea de: INOCENCIA, PAZ. INFANCIA, DIVINIDAD, ESTABILIDAD ABSOLUTA, CALMA, ARMONÍA. Para los Orientales es el color que indica la muerte.

**NEGRO.-** Es lo opuesto a la luz, concentra todo en si mismo, es el colorido de la disolución, de la SEPARACIÓN, de la TRISTEZA. Puede determinar todo lo que está escondido y velado: MUERTE, ASESINATO, NOCHE. También tiene sensaciones positivas como: SERIEDAD, NOBLEZA, PESAR.

**GRIS.-** Es el color que iguala todas las cosas y que deja a cada color sus características propias sin influir en ellas, puede expresar: DESCONSUELO, ABURRIMIENTO, PASADO, VEJEZ, INDETERMINACIÓN, DESANIMO.

-Ese fue un regalo estupendo Hermione, así podrás tener bien vigilado a Harry. –dijo Ron sonriendo y viendo las piedras de ambos.

-Yo no necesito vigilarlo, confió en el al 100.

-Te han llegado más regalos Harry, mira ahí uno de Hagrid, uno de los gemelos, otro de Ginny, y hasta hay uno de mi mama.

-Hagrid me regalo un pastel, vamos a comerlo.

-No es que Hagrid me caiga mal, pero es que el nunca ha cocinado muy bien que digamos.

-Estas seguro Ron, yo creo que Hagrid si cocina muy bien. –dijo Draco comiéndose una rebanada de pastel.

-Deberían probarlo, Hagrid ya cocina mejor –dijo Harry con la boca llena de pastel.

-bueno también comeré.

-Después de terminar de comer el pastel, del cual no quedo ni una migaja, Harry abrió el resto de los paquetes, el de Ginny era un libro sobre el quidittch, los gemelos le regalaron un paquete de bromas y sortilegios Weasley, lo nuevo en el mercado, la mama de Ron le regalo una camisa verde esmeralda muy bonita.

-Ya que vamos a regresar a Hogwarts, no creen que deberíamos terminar los deberes.

-Aunque no lo crean, yo ya termine los deberes. –dijo Ron muy divertido al ver la reacción de los 3.

-QUE, yo pensé que había sido la única en hacerlos.

-Pues yo también ya los hice, cuando estaba en Privet Drive, pues estaba muy aburrido, y los hice aunque no sabia se hiba a regresar a Hogwarts.

-Yo los empezare mañana, porque no vamos a pasear por ahí.

-Hermione y yo los alcanzamos luego.

-¿pero adonde van?

-Ayer nos quedamos con un pendiente. –dijo Hermione.

-Bueno los esperaremos en el parque.

-Si, ahí los alcanzamos.

-¿Por qué no les dijiste que querías ir a la tumba de tus padres?

-Porque esto quiero hacerlo contigo solamente, bueno ya vamonos.

-Si- y caminaron rumbo al cementerio tomados de la mano, al llegar al cementerio, no fue problema encontrar la tumba de los padres de Harry estaban en el mero centro, debajo de un gran roble.

-Mama, papa, ha pasado tanto tiempo, ya van 16 años, se que desde donde están ustedes me están cuidando, pero no saben la falta que me hacen, los amo a los dos. –dijo Harry y callo de rodillas y empezó a llorar como nunca lo había echo antes.

-Harry- y Hermione abraza a Harry en señal de apoyo, y para reconfortarlo.

-Papa, mama, les prometo que seré fuerte y venceré a Voldemort, ADIOS. –les dejo rosas rojas a los dos y se fue de ahí, abrazado por Hermione. Llegaron al parque y no vieron ni a Ron y ni a Draco por ningún lado, el día estaba muy nublado y de repente comenzó a hacer mucho frió.

-No puede ser, no puede haber dementotes aquí, maldita sea no traigo mi varita conmigo.

-Ni yo tampoco, que vamos hacer sin varita nos van a matar.

-Harry, Hermione, olvidaron esto –Ron les mando sus varitas pero los dementotes ya estaban muy cerca cuando apareció Draco.

-Especto Patronus- de la varita de Draco salio un dragón plateado que golpeo como a 5 dementotes que estaban muy cerca de Harry.

-Muy bien, todos apunten hacia un lado yo hacia el norte, Draco hacia el sur, Ron hacia el Oeste y Hermione al este.

-Si.

-ESPECTO PATRONUS. –gritaron los 4 y les dieron a los 100 dementotes, Harry con su ciervo golpeo a 30, Draco con su dragón golpeo a 25, Ron con un gran león golpeo a 20 y Hermione con su nuevo fénix le dio a 25.

-Terminamos con los dementotes, creo que voldemort ya sabe que estamos aquí.

-Yo también lo creo, mejor vayamos a la casa muchachos.

-Con que los 4 pequeños guerreros ya se agotaron, y apenas han luchado con mis dementotes. –Era una voz que congelaba hasta los huesos.

-Voldemort, como nos encontraste.

-Fue pura casualidad verlos aquí, yo solo venia a recordarles la maldición que les eche hace 16 años, pero me fue mejor, así podré destruir al amigo de los sangre sucias y de los muggles, a la sangre sucia, al traidor y a ti.

-Crees que nos vas a derrotar tan fácil, somos 4 contra 1

-Te equivocas Draco, pensaba que eras diferente, y por si no lo sabias mi señor nunca esta solo, yo siempre estoy a su lado, esta vez no te escaparas te matare, por habernos traicionado.

-Tía Bellatrix.

-Crab, Goyle encárguense de los otros 2.

-Si, amo.

-Yo mismo me encargo de Potter.

-Ahora si pagaras por todo lo que has hecho.

-Te pareces a tu padre en lo bocón, y en lo tonto, el pensó que me podría derrotar. ¿Qué pasa Potter tienes miedo de pelear conmigo?

-No te tengo miedo, Expeliarmus.

-Prtotego, es todo lo que puedes hacer, CRUCIO- Harry no pudo esquivarlo y se empezó a retorcer del dolor. –Eso es todo lo que tienes Potter, pensé que en un año aprenderías mas cosas.

Harry con mucho esfuerzo consigue pararse y lanzo- SECTUMSEMPRA- al estar desprotegido, Voldemort recibe el ataque y se le hacen muchas heridas.

-Me sorprende que hallas aprendido un arte tan oscura, pero esto ya llego a su fin AVADA KEDAVRA pero alguien empujo a Harry y el hechizo no le dio.

-No dejare que me arrebates a lo único que tengo.

-Eres otro Potter, Avery, Nott, Snape encárguense de este tipo.

-Gracias Dawston.

-En que estábamos Potter, ha ya recuerdo AVADA KEDAVRA- Harry logra esquivar la maldición acecina por muy poco.

-RICTUMSEMPRA- Grito harry, pero Voldemort esquivo sin problemas el hechizo.

-A ver que te parece esto, SECTUMSEMPRA- dijo voldemort, Harry no pudo esquivarlo y le dio, sintió como si miles de cuchillos lo atravesaran, y callo inconciente. –Ahora si no podrás esquivarlo. AVADA KEDAVRA.

-PROTEGO- grito Reihorn apuntando a Harry con su varita, el hechizo de Voldemort boto y se desvaneció.

-No dejare que lo mates.

-Ya no tiene caso que me quede aquí, nos vemos luego- y se desapareció junto con todos los mortifagos, al final Draco, Ron y Hermione vencieron a los 3 mortifagos, pero quedaron muy agotados y fueron a ayudar a Harry que se encontraba inconsciente al lado de Reihorn.


	7. El tercer Horrocrux

El Tercer Horrocrux

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde el ataque al valle de Godric, casi todos se habían recuperado de sus heridas, todos menos Harry quien era el que tenia las heridas mas graves de los 4.

FLASH BACK

-¿Harry estas bien?

-Señor Reihorn, ¿Cómo esta Harry?

-Hay que curarlo cuanto antes o perderá mas sangre, y no lo podremos ayudar después, ustedes ¿están bien?

-Si solo con heridas, no se comparan con las de Harry- dijo Draco preocupado. –Primero hay que curar a Harry con una poción sanadora.

-Bueno, ese es el problema, aquí no hay ingredientes para hacer pociones.

-Entonces valla y cómprelos. –sugirió Ron

-Aquí no hay tiendas de pociones, solo tiendas de comida y de ropa.

-Entonces vaya a otra tienda a comprarlos, o que no puede aparecerse.

-Sabias que eres igual de grosera que tu novio chiquilla, claro que se aparecerme, pero el vivir aquí no me lo permite. Este lugar esta hechizado desde hace 16 años, que no se lo dijeron estos dos. –dijo señalando a harry y a Hermione.

-Pues mínimo hay que limpiarle las heridas, con medicina muggle- dijo Hermione más tranquila y a lado de Harry. –Yo traje un botiquín por si ocurría algo malo.

-yo me aparecería pero no tengo la energía suficiente para hacerlo bien. –Dijo Draco –mínimo llevémoslo a su casa. –y transformo unas piedras en una camilla, y lo subieron y lo llevaron a su casa.

-Aquí traigo el botiquín, hay que curarlo cuanto antes.

-Primero lo curare a el, porque esta mas lastimado que ustedes. –Saco una botellita con alcohol y mojo un algodoncito con el y lo paso por todas las heridas de Harry. –Ahora siguen ustedes. –Los curo rápidamente ya que tenían mucho menos heridas que las que Harry tenía. –Lo mejor será que se duerman, ya mañana compraran las medicinas, ustedes si pueden salir de aquí.

-Gracias por curarnos señor, es muy amable.

-Como le dije a Harry llámenme de tu y no de usted me molesta mucho el usted. Cuídense mucho.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Hermione la poción ya desde de estar lista, según el libro de pociones tardaba medio mes en prepararse y ya ha pasado las dos semanas. –dijo Ron.

-No me voy a separar de Harry, debo permanecer a su lado, y si le pasa algo y yo estoy haciendo la tonta poción.

-Esa tonta poción es para curar a Harry, y si no se la damos va a tardar mucho en curarse.

-Yo la terminare, ya dejen de pelearse, fastidian mucho, no se como Harry les aguantaba sus tontas discusiones, le voy a agregar el ultimo ingrediente a la poción.

-Gracias Draco.

Así pasaron 2 largas horas en lo que Hermione y Ron solo se la pasaban discutiendo, y luego llego Draco con una pequeña botella con un liquido color azul zafiro.

-La poción nos quedo muy bien, justo como dice el libro. –dijo Draco muy alegre y corriendo hacia ellos con la botellita en las manos.

-Dásela ya Draco.

-Dámela, yo se la daré.

-Aquí esta Ron –le pasa la botella a Ron y este le da el líquido a Harry y todas sus heridas comenzaron a desaparecer y Harry comenzó a despertar.

-¿Qué me paso? y Voldemort, ¿dónde esta? yo me estaba batiendo en un duelo con el, ¿como llegue aquí?

-¿Cómo te sientes amor?

-Me siento muy bien, pero quiero saber que paso en la batalla, ¿ustedes están bien?

-Estamos bien, lo que te paso fue que te desmayaste ahí en pleno duelo con ya sabes quien, el no alcanzo a matarte porque llego Reihorn y te salvo la vida, después de eso ya sabes quien se desapareció del lugar. –explico Ron a Harry.

-llevas inconciente medio mes Harry.

-En serio, llevo medio mes inconciente, con razón tengo tanta hambre.

-La comida ya esta lista desde hace media hora, la prepare mientras la poción quedaba lista.

Todos comieron muy felices porque Harry ya se había recuperado totalmente de sus heridas, después de comer Harry se fue a duchar y bajo después para ir a conocer el resto del pueblo.

-Que tal si nos vamos a conocer el resto del pueblo. –Sugirió Harry a sus amigos.

-Si, a pesar de que llevamos aquí más de un mes no lo hemos visto por completo, apoyo a Harry, vamos a conocer el resto del pueblo.

Mientras caminaban Ron le pregunta a Harry

-¿No tuviste una platica con Dombuldore como la de la ultima vez?

-Ahora que lo dices, no, no soñé con nada, ni con nadie, la verdad cuando me desperté pensé que solo habían pasado unos minutos, pero no medio mes.

-¿No habíamos estado en esta parte verdad? –pregunto Draco

-Es un parque, pero esta muy oscuro –dijo ron un poco asustado.

-Ya vieron por allá hay como una cueva, entre esos dos árboles. –Dijo Hermione señalando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la cueva de donde provenía toda la oscuridad que envolvía al pueblo.

-Es verdad, propongo que vayamos dos de nosotros a ver que hay dentro de la cueva, yo me propongo como uno de los dos, ¿Quién me acompaña a ver que pasa dentro de la cueva? –dijo Draco a los demás.

-Yo te acompaño.

-Pero Harry aun no te recuperas al máximo.

-Estoy bien, ahora regreso no te preocupes mi amor –y le da un beso tierno a Hermione en los labios. –Te encargo que la cuides mucho Ron, no me tardo.

Draco y Harry entraron con mucho cuidado a la cueva, pero esta estaba demasiado oscuro que ni se podían ver las manos.

-Harry, mejor saquemos la varita, al llegar aquí sentí una presencia muy oscura, y a parte de que no podemos ver nada.

-A mi me comenzó a doler la cicatriz, esto es algo que tiene que ver con Voldemort, estoy seguro de eso. –Los dos sacaron sus varitas y le susurraron el Lummos y de la punta de sus varitas salieron unas luces que iluminaron un poco la cueva.

-Este lugar podría ser un muy buen escondite de algo, tal vez lo que mantiene hechizado este lugar esta aquí.

-Creo que aquí esta escondido un Horrocrux.

-Eso seria estupendo, así faltarían 4 por destruir, claro incluyendo al patán de Voldemort.

-Tal ves a eso vino Voldemort hace dos semanas, a checar que su horrocrux estuviera bien.

-Mira en el fondo, ¿que es eso?

-Parece un pensadero.

-¿Por qué estaría aquí un pensadero?

-Draco, recuerdas lo que dijo Hermione sobre los pensaderos.

-De que solo se los daban a las personas más inteligentes y… crees que es el pensadero de Ravenclaw.

-Exacto, pero ahora como destruirlo.

-Los ravenclaw se caracterizan por ser muy inteligentes no, tal vez esto tenga que ver con la característica de Ravenclaw.

-Creo que primero hay que tocarlo. –Harry se acerco al pensadero y lo toco, del pensadero salio una gran serpiente, era un basilisco no tan grande como el de la cámara de los secretos, pero si media mas de 5 metros. Harry podía entender lo que silbaba.

_Debo proteger al horrocrux, después de 16 años por fin viene a mi carne fresca, puedo olerlos._

-Lummos solem –grito Harry y de su varita salio una luz tan potente que cegó al basilisco por segundos. –Es un basilisco Draco como matarlo.

-Tengo una idea has que se refleje.

-Pero no traigo conmigo un espejo ni nada por estilo.

-Recibe el espejo antiguo de la familia Malfoy. –Le arrojo el espejo justo a tiempo, porque el basilisco comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, Harry le mostró el espejo y este al verse reflejado quedo petrificado.

-Ahora a destruir el pensadero BOMBARDA –el pensadero se destruyo, pero algo que salía de el golpea a Harry en la cabeza ocasionando que se desmayara. Draco encuentra un papel y lo lee:

**_TU DESTRUISTE UN PEDAZO DE MI, YO TE QUITO TU MEMORIA, AHORA NO RECORDARAS NADA NUNCA MAS. AUNQUE HAYAS DESTRUIDO 1 AUN QUEDAN 5 YO GANO, TU PIERDES, UN ENEMIGO MENOS._**

_**LORD VOLDEMORT.**_


	8. Un Nuevo poder

Un Nuevo Poder

-¿En donde estoy? Este lugar yo ya lo había visto, aquí fue donde platique con Dombuldore.

-Exacto, joven hechicero, aquí te vino a hablar mi viejo amigo Dombuldore, este lugar sirve para comunicarse con las personas que se encuentran en una dimensión diferente a la tuya, y solo las personas con mucho poder mágico, pueden venir hasta este lugar, como Dombuldore.

-Disculpe, pero ¿quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Rowena Ravenclaw.

-De verdad, estoy hablando con una de los 4 fundadores, es un honor estar aquí, conocerla y mucho mas es un honor el estar hablando con usted.

-También es un honor conocerte Harry Potter.

-Supongo que usted vino a comunicarme algo importante, porque la vez pasada Dombuldore me dijo algo muy importante.

-Tu lo has dicho Harry, pero primero que nada déjame agradecerte el que me hayas salvado.

-Disculpe por interrumpirla, pero ¿de que la salve?

-Veras Voldemort encerró todo mi poder en el pensadero, pero no supo como utilizarlo, ya que el no es mi heredero, jamás podría utilizar mi poder. Supongo que Dombuldore te menciono que tu eras el heredero de tres de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

-Si, así fue pero ¿Por qué me eligieron a mí de entre tanta gente?

-Te contare desde el principio, cuando Hogwarts era uno solo, antes de que los fundadores de Hogwarts se separaran todos nos llevábamos muy bien, todo comenzó con una discusión que godric había tenido con Salazar, porque Salazar había propuesto que solo aceptáramos a los magos puros, pero Godric se puso en contra y dijo que todo aquel que poseyera magia sin importar su sangre seria aceptado en Hogwarts, de esa discusión Salazar decidió separar su casa de las demás y así paso todas las casas se separaron, pero antes de que Salazar se marchara dijo que había hecho una cámara secreta y que hay guardaba algo que un día su heredero utilizaría para purgar todo el castillo de los sangre sucia, al principio no sabíamos a que se refería con eso de la cámara secreta, bueno años después oímos que habían habido varios ataques a hijos de muggles y descubrimos que era Salazar Slytherin quien había atacado a los hijos de muggles, Salazar había aumentado enormemente sus poderes, nadie podía pelear contra el solo Griffindor emparejaba su poder, un día Helga y yo decidimos darle todo nuestro poder mágico a Godric para así terminar con la época oscura que había ocasionado slytherin.

-¿Y con el poder que le dieron a Griffindor lo pudieron derrotar?

-Griffindor consiguió derrotar con el mago oscuro mas fuerte de nuestra época, y antes de morir Slytherin nos recordó lo de la cámara secreta y que su heredero terminaría lo que el comenzó. Después de la batalla vinieron años de paz en ese tiempo tuve una predicción en la que vi que la historia se repetiría, fue a partir de esa predicción que decidimos que al que Voldemort llamara como su igual, ese seria nuestro heredero, quien lucharía contra Voldemort. Y por eso fue a ti que te elegimos como nuestro heredero.

-Entiendo, ¿pero como voy a conseguir su poder?

-El mió ya te lo he dado.

-Así, ¿Cuándo?

-Antes de que te quedaras inconciente, justo al mismo tiempo que destruiste el pensadero.

-Antes de quedarme inconciente, algo me golpeo ¿qué fue eso?

-De seguro fue la maldición que Voldemort encerró con su horrocrux.

-¿Me va a suceder algo?

-No te preocupes, con el poder que te acabo de dar no recibirás ningún daño.

-Si no hubiera recibido su poder ¿Qué me habría pasado?

-Tal vez perderías tu memoria para siempre, pero justo cuando te di mi poder el actuó como un escudo.

-Disculpe, pero yo no me siento con mas poder, me siento normal.

-Eso es porque aun no controlas el poder.

-Y ¿qué es el poder?

-El poder que te di es el poder de la inteligencia, fue por eso que no olvidaste nada, tal vez a partir de ahora te den ganas por estudiar y por saber mas, tu mente se volverá muy poderosa y no habrá magos capaz de leer tu mente, también tendrás el poder de tener predicciones, como yo las tenia.

-¿Voy a poder ver el futuro?

-Mas o menos, pero tu poder aun no lo sabes controlar, fue por eso que escribimos un diario en donde cada quien explicaba sobre su poder y de cómo utilizarlo, ¿tienes el diario contigo?

-No, Dombuldore me dijo que me lo darían cuando regresara a Hogwarts, eso será dentro de dos semanas.

-Bueno cuando lo tengas podrás empezar a aprender a controlar mi poder.

-Entonces no me pasara nada, por lo de la maldición que me golpeo en la cabeza.

-No te apures, y este es mi ultimo mensaje, tiempos difíciles se aproximan, así que lo mejor será que tengas a todos tus amigos cerca de ti, ya que si te separas de ellos serán blancos mas fáciles para Voldemort y sus mortifagos.

-Claro que no.

-Bueno, ya es hora de marcharme, adiós joven hechicero, en tus manos esta el destino del mundo y ten mucho cuidado, recuerda mantener a tus amigos cerca.

-Adiós, y gracias por todo.

-¿QUE DICES DRACO? QUE HARRY YA NO RECORDARA NADA. –dijo una muy enfadada Hermione.

-Hermione, ya cálmate el no tiene la culpa. –dijo Ron tratando de calmar a su amiga que estaba a punto de golpear a Draco.

-QUE ME CALME, SE SUPONE QUE FUE CON HARRY PARA AYUDARLO, PORQUE HARRY FUE EL QUE PERDERA SU MEMORIA, NO ES JUSTO.

-Hermione tiene razón, no hice nada para ayudar a Harry, yo soy quien debería perder su memoria, pude haberlo ayudado, si yo hubiera destruido el horrocrux Harry jamás hubiera perdido su memoria.

-Tu no tienes la culpa Draco, todo es culpa de Harry, ya sabes como es le gusta actuar por si solo, ya sabes que me gusta el peligro y que jamás pondría a mis amigos en peligro.

-HARRY, ¿pero como es que me recuerdas? yo vi como el rayo te golpeaba en la cabeza y después salio una nota mira es esta. –Harry la leyó y luego dijo.

-Crees que Voldemort va a ser que pierda mi memoria con solo un hechizo, con eso nunca perdería mi memoria.

-Pero que modesto eres Potter –dijo Malfoy con sarcasmo y feliz de que Harry estuviera bien.

-Que bueno que no perdiste tu memoria –dijo Hermione abrazando a su novio para luego besarlo.

-Me preocupaste amigo, creí que ya no recordarías nada, que bueno que no ocurrió nada malo. –dijo Ron a su mejor amigo muy feliz de verlo bien.

-Ya vieron hacia el cielo, se esta despejando. –dijo Harry viendo hacia el cielo.

-¿Creen que el horrocrux mantenía hechizado este lugar? –dijo Hermione viendo el cielo.

-Yo supongo que si –dijo Draco con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-USTEDES, USTEDES FUERON…

-¿Qué paso Dawston? –pregunto Harry viendo hacia Reihorn.

-POR USTEDES…

-¿Por nosotros que Reihorn, ya di que diablos hicimos? –dijo Draco molesto a Reihorn. –Me molestan mucho que las personas no terminen sus oraciones.

-USTEDES NOS HAN SALVADO. VIVA.

-Eso significa que ya son libres de salir de este pueblo.

-Si, y gracias a ustedes, nos han salvado, rompieron la maldición esto hay que celebrarlo. Voy a avisar a todo el pueblo. –pero eso no fue necesario, casi todo el valle había salido a ver el azul del cielo y al sol, Reihorn menciono que esa misma noche habría una fiesta para celebrar que la maldición se hubiera roto.

-Nunca pensé que hubiera tanta gente en este lugar. –dijo Ron sorprendido al ver a tanta gente reunida.

-Parecía que el único en este lugar era Reihorn. –dijo Draco.

-Fue el único con valor suficiente para abrirnos y confiar en nosotros. –Dijo Hermione –por cierto Draco quería disculparme contigo por haberte gritado de esa forma.

-No te preocupes, ya todo quedo olvidado.

-Que bueno que las cosas se hayan arreglado entre ustedes. Vamos a bailar Hermione.

-si mi amor. –Harry y Hermione estuvieron bailando casi toda la noche, mientras tanto, Ron y Draco conversaban.

-Es muy aburrido solo ver. –dijo un Ron aburrido.

-Que tal si buscamos a alguien con quien bailar.

-Mira ahí vienen dos chicas, Hola ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?

-Tu eres uno de los héroes, claro que si pelirrojo lindo. –Ron se puso muy rojo ante el comentario de la chica.

-Y tú quieres bailar con alguien como yo.

-Aquí no hay casi ningún chico, vamos a bailar.

Así la fiesta termino, Harry y los demás se la pasaron muy bien y así pasaron el resto de las vacaciones donde pasaron el resto de las vacaciones muy alegres, hasta que llego el primero de septiembre, ellos se aparecieron en Hogsmead y de ahí se fueron rumbo a Hogwarts.

**Gracias a todos los que han leído mi historia y me han dejado reviews, por favor si les gusto déjenme su review, también acepto ofensas y lo que quieran si no les gusto solo tienen que hacer un click en donde dice GO.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. El regreso a Hogwarts

_**Aquí les dejo el 9 capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado y por favor denme su opinión de mi historia, para saber en que fallo y sobre todo para saber si la continuo escribiendo, bueno este capitulo se lo dedico a:**_

_**Hermy Potter 13**_

_**Gabb5878**_

**_Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Kent_**

_**Isabela Black**_

_**Tonks Granger**_

_**Yunypotter19**_

_**Karla Gilmore**_

El Regreso a Hogwarts y los nuevos profesores

Ya eran como las 6:30 cuando Harry, Hermione, Ron y Draco se aparecieron en Hogsmead.

-Nos van a regañar por no haber ido en el tren con los demás alumnos, nos iban a dar unas instrucciones Harry.

-Ya nos las darán después, lo que importa es que lleguemos temprano a Hogwarts, vallamos por uno de los pasadizos.

-¿Pasadizos? hay pasadizos para llegar a Hogwarts. –pregunto Draco sorprendido.

-Porque no vamos al de la casa de los gritos, de ahí podemos llegar más fácil a Hogwarts, no creen. –propuso Ron a sus amigos.

-No sabia de estos pasadizos –dijo Draco mientras cruzaban la casa de los gritos. –Así podrá ser más fácil escaparse de Hogwarts.

-Llegamos con 20 minutos de adelanto, caminemos ya antes de que sea mas tarde.

-Amor, no te preocupes llegaremos a tiempo. –dijo Harry tratando de calmar a Hermione.

-Pues caminemos ya rumbo al castillo. –dijo Ron, al entrar vieron en el vestíbulo a la profesora Mcgonagall, ahora nueva directora de Hogwarts.

-Alto ahí jóvenes, ¿Por qué no vienen en el tren con el resto de los alumnos?

-Lo podemos explicar profesora, estábamos mas cerca de aquí que de la estación King Cross en Londres. –dijo Hermione tratando de explicar a la profesora Mcgonagall.

-No sabían que el que no debe ser nombrado pudo atacarlos. No se como pudieron atreverse a venirse por su cuenta después de lo que paso el año pasado. No me los esperaba de ustedes, señor Potter, señorita Granger, pensé que por ser los nuevos premios anuales pensarían las cosas antes de hacerlas. Ya váyanse al gran comedor, Potter, Granger la contraseña es León Rojo, y deberán conducir a los de primero a la sala común. –dijo la profesora Mcgonagall a Harry y Hermione.

-Estaba muy enfadada no.

-Claro que si después de lo que hicimos, no venirnos en el tren, fue una tontería venirnos bajo nuestra propia responsabilidad.

-Eso ya no importa, llegamos con bien a Hogwarts, y espero que pronto sea la cena. –Dijo Ron sobandose el estomago.

Después de unos 10 minutos los alumnos comenzaron a llegar y a ocupar sus asientos en el gran comedor, la verdad se veían un poco mas de alumnos que en el año anterior, las gemelas Patil ya habían regresado.

-Como todos ya saben, nuestro querido director Albus Dombuldore fue asesinado hace ya varios meses, por eso las normas de seguridad aumentaran mucho mas, los alumnos tienen prohibido salir de sus salas comunes después de las 7:30 a excepción de los prefectos y los premios anuales que tienen que hacer rondas nocturnas por todo el castillo. Los profesores los llevaran siempre hacia sus otras clases y se les dará clases especiales a los alumnos de cuarto en adelante. Ahora que las reglas ya están claras que comience nuestro gran banquete de bienvenida.

Después de la cena en la cual Ron casi se atraganta, Harry y Hermione llevaron a los de primero hacia la sala común.

-Que bien, por fin me libre de llevar a los enanos de primero hasta aquí. –dijo Ron a sus amigos. –Ahora que ustedes son premios anuales ya no tengo que ser yo un desagradable prefecto.

-Ya vasta Ron, no es divertido tener que traer a los enanitos hasta aquí, son unos demonios, casi me hacen caer de las escaleras con todo y niños encima de mi.

-Eso fue culpa de Peeves y no de los pequeños, Pelees mojo toda la escalera y cuando llegamos a lo que ya estaba mojado los niños comenzaron a resbalarse y se sujetaron de ti Amor, no les eches la culpa. –dijo Hermione a su novio un poco alegre al recordar como Harry casi se cae de las escaleras. –Bueno ya me voy a dormir, mañana quiero empezar bien el día. Buenas noches. –Antes de irse por las escaleras que conducen al dormitorio de chicas Hermione se acerca a Harry y le da un beso tierno.

-Vallamos también nosotros a dormir.

-Te sigo –dijo Harry levantándose del sillón donde se había dejado caer, y se fueron a dormir.

-Harry estaba en una casa, era muy oscura y muy extraña, entro por la puerta y vio unas escaleras, el comenzó a subir por las escaleras, entro y se inclino ante un hombre con ojos color de fuego. De repente Harry dijo:

-Señor me dijeron que me buscaba.

-Si, por tu imprudencia no podrás regresar a Hogwarts este año, ahora quien me servirá de espía, no se como te pudiste dejar ver y menos por ese Potter.

-Mi lord si me lo permite puedo eliminar yo mismo al mocoso de Potter.

-NO, el chico es mió, y no se te ocurra lastimarlo a el o a alguno de sus amigos, yo matare a todos ellos. Pero antes de matarlos quiero que Potter sufra, vera como mato a cada uno de sus amigos en frente suyo, claro que comenzando con su novia la sangre sucia.

-Pero señor, entre mas rápido lo matemos mas rápido nos apoderaremos del mundo mágico.

-SILENCIO, hay que ser pacientes mi querido Snape, no podemos apresurar las cosas, por suerte me acaban de informar que mi espía ya pudo infiltrarse a Hogwarts, sin ese viejo chiflado de Dombuldore, todo será mucho más fácil para mí.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿Quién es su espía?

-Eso no te importa, de el nunca van a desconfiar. Jajajajajajajjajajjajajjaja. Retírate Snape, empieza a preparar las cosas para el nuevo ataque.

-Si mi lord.

Harry despertó de pronto y traía un dolor muy fuerte en la cicatriz, intento volver a dormir pero no fue capaz de hacerlo así que se arreglo y bajo a la sala común pero con estos pensamientos:

"_No puedo arriesgar a mis amigos en esto, tengo que alejarlos lo mas rápido que pueda, se que es doloroso, pero no quiero exponerlos en ningún peligro"_ –y también pensaba en – _"quien puede ser el nuevo espía de Voldemort, tal vez sea uno de los nuevos profesores."_

-Pensé que yo seria la primera en levantarme. –dijo Hermione a su novio. -¿Cómo dormiste mi amor?

-Bien –dijo Harry lo mas frió e indiferente que pudo, si el espía era un profesor tendría que alejar a Hermione cuanto antes.

-¿Te sientes bien Harry? –le pregunto Hermione al percatarse de la forma en que le había hablado Harry.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, no molestes. –dijo Harry pero mas frió que en la ocasión pasada.

-Bueno –Hermione trato de besarlo pero el la empujo hacia atrás, alejándola de el. -¿Qué te pasa, porque andas tan frió conmigo, que te hice para que me trates así.- y se fue de la sala común dejando a Harry solo ahí parado.

-Harry bajo al gran comedor, Hermione todavía no había llegado, así que decidió caminar por los pasillos. Antes de que Harry hubiera salido del gran comedor oyó la voz de Hermione acercarse, y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a la primera chica que encontró y la beso en frente de Hermione.

Hermione se quedo estática al ver a su novio besándose con Pansy Parkinson.

-¿COMO TE ATRVES HARRY POTTER? –grito Hermione y lo que hizo fue darle una gran bofetada a Harry en la cara, y salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cómo pudiste haberle echo eso a Hermione? Ella te amaba. –dijo Ron y golpeo a Harry con toda su fuerza. –eres mas cobarde que Snape, eres un gran cobarde. –Ron se fue tras Hermione dejando a Harry tirado en el suelo y con sangre en el labio inferior y con los lentes rotos.

-¿Qué te paso Harry, quien te golpeo? –dijo Draco que apenas acababa de llegar.

-Nada que te importe Malfoy, ¿Por qué no dejas de meterte en mi vida? Consíguete una vida propia.

-Ya no bromees, dime que te paso.

-Ya te dije que no te metas en mi vida. EXPELLIARMUS –Draco salio volando y se golpeo contra la pared.

-¿Qué es todo esto Potter? 15 puntos menos para Griffindor por andar atacando a los demás alumnos. –Dijo muy enfadada Mcgonagall. –quiero que venga a mi despacho ahora mismo.

-Si profesora.

-Ya llegamos, toma asiento. –dijo la profesora señalando un asiento, el despacho no había cambiado nada, ella no quería mover nada de su lugar.

-Hace poco encontré una carta, era de Dombuldore y en ella habla sobre los horrocruxes de Voldemort, y que te convertía en su heredero, así que todo lo que hay aquí le pertenece, incluido el pensadero de Albus.

-Podría dejar las cosas en la casa de los gritos, esque ahí no van a llamar la atención de tantos alumnos.

-Por mi puedes dejarlas donde quieras, son sus cosas. También me dijo que te entregara esto. –Era el diario del que le había hablado Dombuldore en su sueño. Era negro de piel de dragón.

-Gracias, mejor ya me voy a clases o llegare tarde.

-Vallase y ya no quiero mas problemas.

-No profesora. –dijo Harry y salio y fue rumbo a la sala común en donde dejo el diario en la cama y después se fue rumbo a los invernaderos.

-Buenos días clase, en este año serán sus EXTASIS, así que las plantas que veremos serán mucho más peligrosas que las de años anteriores. Alguien me podría decir que es esta planta. –La profesora Sprout traía en sus manos una planta muy pequeña.

-Es una planta paralizadora, quien la huele o la toma entre sus manos quedara paralizado por mucho tiempo, causa una gran parálisis que se le conoce como la flor del trueno.

-Muy bien señor Potter, 5 puntos para Griffindor. –Harry no sabía ni como sabia la respuesta pero el contesto como si las palabras salieran solas de su boca. Así termino la clase, ganaron 10 puntos mas después les tocaba doble clase de pociones, ahí tampoco estaban ni Ron y ni Hermione así que se sentó en una de las últimas filas y luego llego Draco.

-Se que planeas.

-A si, y que planeo.

-Estuve hablando con Ron y con Hermione y me contaron todo con lujo de detalles. Es obvio que como siempre quieras hacerte el héroe, los alejas de ti, Ron me comento que te vio gritando y sujetándote la cicatriz. Aunque haya funcionado con ellos, yo no me alejare de ti, porque yo debo vengar a mis padres, y si es necesario me batiré en duelo con el, pero necesito hacerlo contigo.

-podemos hablar mas tarde Draco. –En eso entro el profesor Slughorn y les pidió que hicieran una poción en equipos.

Draco y Harry terminaron el veritaserum de inmediato y el como recompensa les regalo una botellita muy pequeña con Félix Felicis. Después seguía la hora de comida, pero Harry y Draco se encaminaron hacia la sala multiusos, pero en eso encantaron a alguien ahí.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Es hora de su clase de DCAO, vamos los llevare hacia su salón. El extraño los llevo hacia el salón, ahí si estaban Ron y Hermione que ni siquiera se molestaron en voltear a ver a Harry.

-Yo seré su nuevo profesor de DCAO, de seguro no me conocen pero soy un auror, cuando termine con mis estudios en Hogwarts el ministerio me transfirió a Japón, ahí he vivido por mucho tiempo. Hace 5 meses que vivo aquí de nuevo. Mi nombre es Rave A. Blackstone. Yo prefiero enseñar por medio del método práctico.

La clase termino y solo les faltaba una clase, la de transformaciones.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Sandra Jonson, y seré su nueva profesora de transformaciones. En esta clase quiero que transformen un gato en un canario. –Al final de la clase solo Harry y Hermione habían conseguido cambiar al gato.

-Muy bien, 10 puntos a cada uno. Quiero que de tarea me traigan una compocison sobre este tipo de transformación y sus propiedades de 1 pergamino y medio, pueden retirarse.

La clase termino y Harry le contó a Draco todo lo del sueño que había tenido y el porque quería alejarlos a toda costa.

-Eso no me parece justo. –dijo draco después de oír a Harry.

-Por eso bese a Parkinson, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes muera por mi culpa.

-Nosotros decidimos que queríamos estar contigo.

-A ti no te voy a alejar, pero por favor, no le digas a nadie.

_**Gracias por leer espero que me den su opinión.**_

_**Liz Echizen.**_


	10. RAB

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews, me han ayudado mucho y continuare con la historia, espero que les agrade este capitulo, va dedicado a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews en el capitulo pasado y a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leerlo hasta el final, y prometo tratar de escribir mejor los nombres de los personajes.**_

_**Gracias **_

R.A.B.

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada ni a Ron y ni a Hermione, pero debes prometerme que pensaras las cosas antes de hacerlas, porque si sigues tratando de hacerte el héroe vas a venir quedándote mas solo de lo que estas y no solo eso también perderás la pelea contra Voldemort y sus seguidores.

-Esta bien Draco, voy a pensar las cosas mas bien, y no estoy solo los de la orden están de mi lado.

-Pero sin Dumbledore va a ser mas difícil atrapar a los mortifagos, con el en la cabeza la orden era fuerte, pero ahora se ha debilitado mucho, ya viste no se enteraron del ataque al valle de Godric, y ahí pudimos haber muerto todos si no hubiera sido por Reihorn que nos ayudo sin el Voldemort te habría matado.

-Si tienes razón.

-Por eso no es conveniente que te alejes de tus amigos, ahora todos los slytherin me miran con desprecio, ellos pensaban que ya me había transformado por completo en un mortifago, al menos los de nuestro curso ya no me hablan, y más desde que me junto contigo.

-Pero apenas fue el primer día de clases, como ya saben que somos amigos.

-Porque en pociones me senté contigo, y cuando Malfoy se hiba a sentar con Potter, eso seria imposible.

-Al menos sabes que tienes un amigo.

-Y estuve a punto de estar solo otra vez, por tu tonto acto de hacerte el héroe, sabes, cuando lo haces te ves muy tonto, siempre tratando de proteger a los demás, deberías preocuparte por ti un poco mas Harry, al menos tu acto no funciono conmigo, pero tampoco creo que te haya funcionado con ron y Hermione.

-Con Hermione si, la destroce cuando bese a Parkinson, fue lo mas desagradable que he hecho en mi vida.

-¿Porque crees que con ella si te funciono el plan?

-Porque con la piedra que me dio en mi cumpleaños, puedo saber como es que ella se siente, y por el color de la piedra estaba furiosa y muy triste.

-Me contaste que en tu sueño Voldemort dijo que había infiltrado a un espía en Hogwarts.

-Si, sin Dumbledore, las defensas se han debilitado, tal vez sea más fácil para Voldemort acceder a Hogwarts cuando lo desee.

-Ahora hay que descubrir quien es y capturarlo.

-Creo que es uno de los nuevos profesores, Blackstone luce muy sospechoso y sobre todo es un poco extraño que nadie lo conozca y que viviera en Japón tanto tiempo.

-No creo que Blackstone sea un mortifago, ni creo que nos enseñe bien a defendernos.

-Hay que vigilarlo por si las dudas.

-¿Cuándo vas a ver el recuerdo que te dio Dumbledore?

-Cuando vallamos a Hogsmead, hay esta el pensadero y el resto de sus cosas.

-Dejaste las cosas de Dumbledore en medio de Hogsmead, a la vista de todos, creo que eso fue tonto de tu parte.

-Claro que no lo deje en medio de Hogsmead, los escondí en la casa de los gritos todos en Hogsmead le temen a esa casa, va a ser mas sencillo ver el recuerdo ahí, sin gente que nos moleste.

-Ya es muy tarde, mejor me voy a dormir, antes de que los demás lleguen, o me atacaran entre todos.

-Hasta mañana, yo aun permaneceré en este lugar un poco mas de tiempo. –La verdad Harry no quería ir a la sala común ya que ahí de seguro estaban Ron y Hermione. –Se me había olvidado, el diario lo deje allá quiero aprovechar este tiempo para comenzar a leerlo, y de una vez iré por la capa y el mapa, así podré quedarme aquí a pasar la noche. –Harry fue rumbo a la torre de Griffindor que no estaba muy lejos de ahí llego, dijo la contraseña y entro por el hueco del retrato.

-Potter, la directora nos dijo que teníamos que hacer una ronda nocturna diaria, empezando desde hoy. –Dijo Hermione enojada y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Que te parece si cada quien hace la ronda una noche, yo puedo empezar hoy, y tu lo harás mañana, así no tendré que verte la cara de sangre sucia que tienes.

-Te guste o no así es mi cara y no la voy a cambiar nada mas porque el gran "elegido" no le gusta.

-Entonces empieza tu hoy y yo lo haré mañana.

-No estoy de acuerdo, haremos las rondas los dos y fin de la discusión. Así terminaremos más rápido todos los días.

-Hermione, ten cuidado con este tipo no te valla a lastimar otra vez –Dijo ron con desprecio hacia Harry.

-Harry subió las escaleras a los dormitorios y tomo una mochila y dentro guardo la capa, el mapa y el diario.

-Ya vamonos, o nunca terminaremos con esto. –dijo Hermione.

-Esperen, yo también iré así podré cuidar de Hermione para que no le vuelvas a hacer nada.

-Si pones un pie fuera de esta sala me veré obligado a bajarle puntos a Griffindor, por estar fuera de la sala común a horas indebidas, porque si más no recuerdo tú ya no eres prefecto, dejaste el cargo.

-No eres capaz de hacerlo, no te atreves a bajarme puntos.

-A no, pruébame y veras de lo que soy capaz. Pobre tonto Weasley.

-Mejor no provoques una pelea, yo se cuidarme sola, no necesito que me cuiden, se cuidarme sola. Ya vamonos Potter o le diré a McGonagall que estas peleando con quien se te pone en frente. –dijo Hermione a Harry enojada. Así salieron de la sala dejando a un Ron molesto.

-Será mejor que nos separemos, así cubrimos mas terreno.

-No, quiero hablar contigo. –Dijo Hermione.

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo, no necesito hablar.

-Me vas a escuchar porque me vas a escuchar.

-Esta bien pero dilo rápido no tengo todo tu tiempo Granger.

-Quiero que me digas porque besaste a Parkinson en frente de mí.

-Porque quise, se me hizo muy atractiva y muy guapa, no pude resistirme a sus encantos que ciertamente tú no demuestras.

-Pero yo soy tu novia, bueno ERA tu novia.

-La verdad Granger, nunca te ame solo te utilice para poderme olvidar de Ginny ya que me dijo que ella nunca me amo y que confundió un sentimiento con otro, y ya no quise vivir en una mentira. –Dijo Harry lo mas frió que pudo y muy dolido consigo mismo por haber tratado a Hermione así.

-Entonces todo quedo arreglado, me alegra que el colegio no se haya enterado de que salíamos, así me evito pasar por la vergüenza de que supieran que Salí con una basura como tu. Mejor me voy por mi parte, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida Potter. –Hermione salio corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos sin poder contenerlas.

Harry al quedar libre de Hermione fue directo a la sala multiusos, camino 3 veces por el pasillo y pensó: "_quiero un lugar donde pasar la noche y donde pueda entrenar un poco" _una puerta se materializo en frente de Harry y entro por ella. Era una habitación muy sencilla, tenia una cama un librero y un espacio vació donde podría entrenar un poco.

Harry se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer el diario.

"_Si estas leyendo esto es porque yo ya no me encuentro a tu lado, en este libro deposite todos mis conocimientos sobre los Horrocrux y sobre diversos hechizos que te ayudaran a mejorar tus habilidades mucho mas. Estos hechizos tendrás que dominarlos y aprenderlos cuanto antes. También encontraras poderes de los 3 fundadores, pero ellos solo aparecerán hasta que te otorguen su poder. Debes leer este libro con mucho cuidado para poder aprenderlo todo."_

_-_Esto se ve que va a ser difícil para mi, ¿Qué es esto?-Harry agarro un pequeño sobre rojo con las puntas negras, Harry lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

-_"Se que debes preguntarte quien soy, pero estoy mas cerca de lo que imaginas muy pronto revelare mi verdadera identidad y juntos derrotaremos a Voldemort yo siempre estoy donde tu estas aunque no este ahí, debes cuidarte de todos ya que aquí en Hogwarts hay un espía de Voldemort, no confíes a nadie esto._

_R.A.B._

Harry guardo la carta en su sobre y luego guardo el sobre en la mochila, luego tomo el diario y paso unas hojas rojas que no tenían nada escrito y después llego a unas azules esta tenían varias cosas escritas, Harry comenzó a leerlo.

"_Si consigues leer esto es porque eres el heredero y eso confirma que nuestro mas grande miedo se haga realidad, la historia se vuelve a repetir, yo te enseñare a dominar y controlar tu mente a hacerla la mas poderosa, brindándote todos mis conocimientos sobre la magia antigua y mucho mas."_

"_Primero te mostrare a cerrar tu mente para que no halla mago quien pueda leerla, esto te servirá a tener control en tus sueños."_

Harry intento hacer lo que decía pero no consiguió hacer nada y en menos de una hora quedo completamente cansado y con un dolor en la cabeza insoportable, decidió dormirse y dejar su entrenamiento para otro momento.

Harry se quedo dormido de inmediato, volvió a tener el mismo sueño que antes había tenido lo que hizo que despertara de sobresalto. Eran como las 5:30 decidió irse a la sala común, donde se baño y bajo a la sala común, donde se sentó en su butaca favorita frente a la chimenea. Después de un rato volteo y se sorprendió al encontrar a Hermione dormida en el sillón de a lado.

Harry se levanto muy sorprendido y al hacerlo se tropezó con su cinta de los zapatos haciendo mucho ruido que despertó a Hermione.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Son las 6:30 solo esperaba a que fueran las 7 para ir al gran comedor. –Dijo Harry tranquilo y abrochándose los zapatos.

-En la noche no llegaste, ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Eso a ti no te importa. –Dijo Harry recordando su sueño y hablando mal a Hermione.

-Es verdad, no me importa lo que hagas, ya me voy. –Hermione se fue rumbo al dormitorio de chicas.

Harry se fue a desayunar, en poco tiempo llego Draco y se sentó con el.

-Que tal.

-Hola.

-Viste la tabla de anuncios en Griffindor.

-No, de hecho no dormí en la sala común.

-Eso me lo explicas luego, había un anuncio sobre la próxima visita a Hogsmead, va a ser el 7 de Octubre.

-Me alegra mucho, en ese día veremos el recuerdo.

-Bien, ahora ¿Por qué no dormiste en tu sala?

-No quería incomodar a alguien con mi presencia, además quería pensar y leer el diario a solas.

-y que leíste.

-Vienen muchos hechizos, pero todos son muy difíciles de hacer, ella era un genio de verdad, a la hora termine todo exhausto.

-No lejos de ahí estaban Ron y Hermione, que escucharon toda lo conversación de Draco y Harry.

-Nos tocan 2 horas de DCAO, vayamos cuanto antes.

-Si, no se nos valla a escapar luego.

Harry y Draco fueron los primeros en llegar al aula del profesor Blackstone.

-Valla si son Potter y Malfoy, cuando llegue a este lugar me dijeron que tendría problemas con ustedes dos ya que eran rivales desde que se conocieron, pero veo que se llevan bastante bien.

-Es una historia muy larga de contar. –dijo Draco al profesor.

-Bueno entremos al aula y esperemos a que lleguen los demás.

En menos de 20 minutos todos los alumnos llegaron y se sentaron en sus lugares.

-Buenos días clase, hoy quiero ver que tan buenos son conjurando el encantamiento patronus, ya que Voldemort tiene a los dementores de su lado, me mostraran de lo que son capaces en frente de un boggart. Empecemos con Thomas Deán. –Deán pasó al frente. –Muy bien Deán a la cuenta de tres conjuras el patronus, 1 2 3. –el dementor salio y Deán solo pudo conjurar una neblina plateada que no le hizo nada al dementor.

-Buen intento, ahora le toca a Patil Parvati. –ella hizo lo mismo que Deán, no pudo contra el dementor.

Al final solo Harry, Draco, Hermione y Ron conjuraron el patronus sin ningún problema. –Muy bien 10 puntos a cada uno de tarea quiero que me traigan una composición sobre los dementores y de cómo derrotarlos, la clase termina.

Harry y Draco comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y luego el profesor dijo. –Potter, Granger, Malfoy y Weasley vengan conmigo, necesito hablar con ustedes 4.

-Si profesor. –dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

-Supongo que uno de ustedes ya debe saber de quien soy en realidad.

-Es un profesor. –dijo Ron como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Porque nos hace esa pregunta, usted nos menciono que no era muy conocido aquí en Inglaterra. –Dijo Hermione.

-Usted es Rave A. Blackstone, o tiene un segundo nombre.

-Aun no saben lo que quiero que sepan, cuando lo sepan, quiero que vuelvan a venir a verme.

-Espere, yo todavía no le contesto, y da la casualidad de que yo si se quien es usted realmente. –Dijo Harry recordando la carta roja y sacándosela.

-así, entonces contéstame Potter.

-Usted es R.A.B. quien le arrebato a Voldemort un horrocrux.

-Muy bien, no esperaba menos del heredero por los fundadores.

-¿Cómo sabe que soy…? -Harry se quedo callado al recordar que ese detalle no lo había platicado con nadie.

-Te he estado siguiendo desde que Dumbledore murió, y antes de que muriera me pidió que te ayudara en tu entrenamiento, y claro también a tus amigos.

-Dígame, ya destruyo el guardapelo de Voldemort.

-Si, fue una tarea un poco difícil de realizar pero ya faltan dos horrocruxes. Comenzare con su adiestramiento en 2 semanas, espero impaciente el día para comenzar.

_**Gracias por leer y en especial gracias a:**_

**_gabb5878_**

_**Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Kent**_

_**Pedro**_

_**Kmmy Potter**_

_**Jim**_

_**Slayer Sephiroth**_

_**Hermy Potter13**_

_**Por favor denme su opinión para saber que tal me quedo este capitulo.**_

_**Liz Echizen**_


	11. Reconciliaciones

_**Aquí vengo con otro capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado, va dedicado a todos aquellos que me han dado su opinión que es muy valiosa para mi. Gracias especiales a:**_

_**Pedro**_

_**Gabb5878**_

_**Hermi Potter 13**_

_**Tonks Granger**_

_**Sarhita Potter**_

_**Wpq-love**_

**_fRaNbLaCkOp _**

_**Brenda-Potter-SkyWalker-Kent**_

Reconciliaciones.

-Como ya les he mencionado, espero muy impaciente el día para empezar con su entrenamiento, pero quiero que traigan consigo a otros 3 chicos.

-¿Qué otros 3 chicos profesor? –pregunto Hermione.

-Cuando entre aquí me contaron que en su quinto año ustedes 3 –Blackstone señalo a Harry, Hermione y Ron. –organizaron un grupo en donde pudieran aprender lo que son de verdad las defensa contra las artes oscuras, y que su líder y maestro era Potter, bueno quiero que traigan a 3 chicos de ese grupo que organizaron.

-¿Para que quiere reunir otra vez a ese grupo? –Ahora fue Ron quien pregunto.

-No quiero a todo ese grupo aquí, solo quiero a los mejores, aquellos que demostraron un gran valor en el departamento de misterios.

-Yo no estuve en el departamento de misterios en aquella ocasión, para que me necesita a mí.

-Porque es uno de los mejores alumnos que hay aquí, y porque ya sabe demasiado sobre los horrocruxes, sin mencionar que su capacidad para los duelos es increíble.

-¿Quiere que traigamos dentro de dos semanas a Neville, Ginny y Luna?

-Efectivamente señorita Granger, con ellos tres va a ser más fácil su entrenamiento.

-No estoy de acuerdo en que venga mas personas, no quiero que mas personas se involucren en esta guerra.

-Que no quiere involucrar a nadie, por si no lo sabe tanto el mundo mágico como el mundo muggle están involucrados en la guerra, o que creía que Voldemort esta ocasionando diversos ataques solo para llamar su atención.

-Claro que no, pero…

-Entiendo por lo que pasa, pero la muerte de todos ellos no es su culpa, y si sigue pensando de esa forma lamento decirle que no durara mucho en un combate contra Voldemort.

-¿Por qué dice eso? Usted no puede comprender como es que me siento en estos momentos. Acaso usted tiene sueños de lo que Voldemort hace, o ha visto morir a varias personas por su culpa, no creo que me entienda. –dijo Harry comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Tal vez tenga razón, pero debe saber que nadie esta obligado a pelear, en esta guerra, los que están a su lado están porque lo decidieron y no porque alguien los haya obligado, por eso debería confiar un poco mas en sus amigos.

-Aun así no quiero involucrar a nadie. –dijo Harry muy enojado.

-Pues para que sepas aunque tú no quieras involucrar a nadie, todos ya están involucrados y si crees que tú solo vas a poder pelear contra Voldemort y sus mortifagos estas totalmente equivocado, y para que lo sepas, entre más personas haiga de nuestro lado mas poder habrá.

-Entonces háblele a quien usted quiera. –Dijo Harry muy enojado por haber perdido la discusión. –Ahora si, con o sin su permiso, yo ya me largo de aquí. –dijo Harry y al salir del aula dio un portazo.

-Este muchacho esta loco, cuento que ustedes tres lo hagan entrar en razón cuanto antes, otro día así y no seré tan paciente como lo fui hoy.

-Eso va a ser difícil profesor, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a Harry, nadie se lo puede sacar. –dijo Draco.

-El siempre ha sido así, siempre quiere proteger a los demás, para el son mas importantes las vidas de quienes lo rodean que la suya. –dijo Hermione un poco triste.

-Hagan lo que puedan hacer, Weasley, avísale a los otos tres por favor, también diles que están en todo su derecho si ellos no quieren venir, pero creo que podemos contar con ellos tres.

-Cuente conmigo, yo me encargo de avisarle a los demás.

-Ya se pueden marchar, estaré esperándolos dentro de dos semanas a partir del lunes.

-Si –Los tres salieron del despacho y subieron unos cuantos pisos para poder hablar.

-En estos momentos, tú eres con quien mejor te llevas con Harry. –dijo Ron a Draco. -¿sabes si planea hacer algo extraño?

-Recuerdan los recuerdos que Reihorn y Dumbledore le dieron a Harry.

-Si

-Los planea ver el día que vayamos a Hogsmead en la casa de los gritos.

-En esa casa no creo que haiga ningún pensadero, ¿planeara Harry robar el pensadero de la dirección?

-Claro que no Ron, el nos comento en su casa que Dumbledore lo había convertido en su heredero, supongo que Harry guardo las cosas de Dumbledore en la casa de los gritos. –dijo Hermione. –Además no creo que sea capaz de robar algo de la dirección

-Hablando de herederos el profesor Blackstone dijo algo sobre que Harry era el heredero de tres de los fundadores, y el hiba a decir algo de eso pero se quedo callado.

-Es verdad, aun hay cosas que no nos dice.

-Bueno, lo que a el le importa mas en estos momentos es alejarnos de el, es por eso que beso a Parkinson, no quiere que sus mejores amigos se involucren mas en esta pelea.

-Eso ya lo suponíamos, el siempre es así, pero ¿Por qué quiere alejarnos de su lado?

-Me contó que el primer día de clases el tuvo un sueño en el que Voldemort le decía que hiba a hacerlo sufrir, y que comenzaría con eliminar a sus mejores amigos. Es por eso que los quiere alejar a toda costa.

-Le seguiremos hacer pensar que su plan funciona, y que no sabemos nada de lo que planea, pero espero que entre en razón. –dijo Hermione. –No planeo perdonarle tan fácilmente el que me haya lastimado como lo ha hecho.

-Vallamos a las mazmorras, nos toca pociones. –dijo Ron consultando su horario. –De seguro el ya estará en el aula de pociones. –Fueron rumbo a las mazmorras donde se tomaba la clase de pociones con un ligero retraso.

-Llegan muy tarde muchachos, pero como quiera pasen a este lugar y tomen sus asientos. –Dijo el profesor Slughorn a Ron, Draco y Hermione. –Ahora les pondré un pequeño proyecto, para saber si el curso pasado les sirvió de algo, quiero que preparen por equipos de dos la poción de Félix Felicis. Como ya lo saben tarda como dos meses en estar preparada, yo les haré los equipos, los acomodare por sus habilidades en pociones. –Slughorn se quedo callado mucho tiempo consultando una lista en su escritorio. –Muy bien quiero que Mcmilian trabaje con Zacarías Smith, ahora Weasley con Malfoy. así siguió separando a las personas y formando nuevos equipos, hasta que llego con Harry y Hermione. –Valla, creo que tendré que poner a mi pareja favorita en el mismo equipo, Harry y Hermione, los dos mejores preparadores de pociones que yo haya visto en Hogwarts.

-Yo no quiero trabajar con Granger profesor.

-Ni yo con un tramposo como Potter.

-La verdad me sorprende que se estén llevando mal, pero eso a mi no me importa, van a hacer la poción juntos porque yo lo digo. –Dijo Slughorn. –están de acuerdo.

-Que me queda, ya ni modo. –dijo Harry para si mismo y en voz alta sentándose junto con Hermione. –Ni creas que me agrada trabajar contigo Granger, es lo peor que me puede pasar.

-Para mi tampoco es el paraíso, el tener que trabajar contigo por dos meses, va a ser muy tedioso el tener que aguantarte aquí a mi lado tanto tiempo.

-Comiencen con la poción, este será nuestro proyecto por dos meses, al final si hicieron bien su poción, tendrán un caldero lleno de buena suerte, y quienes lo hagan mal tendrán un veneno muy potente, bueno manos a la obra.

Por las 2 horas estuvieron trabajando muy duro por hacer bien la poción, en ese tiempo ni Harry y ni Hermione se hablaron, pero de repente se lanzaban miradas discretas, sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

-Para el viernes quiero que me traigan un ensayo de dos pergaminos sobre lo que es el Félix Felicis y sus probidades y como debe ser preparada, bueno los espero en la siguiente clase ya se pueden marchar. Hasta luego.

Así pasaron el resto de las dos semanas, Harry ya había conseguido realizar mucho de los hechizos de Dumbledore y también había conseguido cerrar su mente por completo, también ahora era mucho mas capaz de lo que era en todas las clases y sabia cosas que no sabia que sabia, Harry había dejado de tener los sueños sobre Voldemort y sus mortifagos, pero estaba aprendiendo a crear visiones en su mente por si Voldemort trataba de leerle sus pensamientos. también se había vuelto mucho mas frió casi ya ni hablaba con Draco, de hecho últimamente se le veía mucho el rubio con una pelirroja, había rumores de que ya estaban saliendo.

-Hoy comenzaremos con esas clases, pero a que hora serán.

-No se, mira ahí vienen muchas lechuza volando. –Draco señalo hacia las lechuzas y notaron que varias lechuzas entregaban cartas a Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna, claro también a Draco y Harry. La Carta decía.

**_Los espero hoy en mi despacho después de las clases de la tarde, si están preparados vengan, si creen que no podrán con lo que les enseñare no vengan_**

_**RAB**_

-Ya vieron la carta. –dijo Ginny sentándose junto a Draco y dándole un dulce beso en los labios, Harry se quedo con la boca abierta al ver eso.

-Valla no sabia que ya estaban saliendo.

-Si, desde hace una semana, como tú siempre querías estar solo nunca te lo pude decir. –dijo Draco a Harry.

-No te preocupes, me alegro mucho por ustedes dos, ojala les valla bien.

-Harry, ¿Por qué no intentas pedirle disculpas a Hermione? –dijo Ginny

-Porque si le pido disculpas y me llegara a perdonar, correría mas peligro del que ya corre.

-Pienso que deberías dejarla a ella decidir si quiere seguir a tu lado.

-Te prometo que lo pensare.

Así paso todo el día, hasta que fueron las 7 de la noche y Draco y Harry fueron hasta el despacho de Blackstone.

-Llegan muy tarde, pero con ustedes ya estamos completos, y podemos comenzar con su entrenamiento.

-Muy bien, díganos que hacer profesor.

-Primero quiero que Harry les cuente algo que es de suma importancia.

-¿Qué les voy a contar a estos?

-Sencillo, que los fundadores te eligieron como a su único heredero. –Dijo Blackstone a Harry.

-¿De que están hablando? –pregunto Neville, nosotros no entendemos nada.

Harry comenzó a explicar desde lo de los horrocruxes para luego pasar a lo del sueño que tuvo con Dumbledore y después lo del relato de los herederos y su plática con Rowena Ravenclaw.

-Ya lo dije todo, ¿esta contento?

-Si, muy bien Harry, alguien tiene una duda sobre este relato, no, bueno comencemos, comenzare con comprobar sus habilidades en el duelo, así podré saber quien es el mejor, su nivel y sobre todo con que comenzare a enseñarles. Ustedes decidan con quien pelear, cuando estén listos quiero que suban a esta plataforma.

-Peleare contra ti Potter, así podré vengarme de todo lo que me has hecho. –dijo Hermione fingiendo un tono de desprecio hacia Harry.

-Por mi no hay problema Granger, te puedo vencer muy rápido.

-Bueno un equipo ya esta listo, los demás valla Draco vs. Ginny y Luna vs. Ron, pero sobra uno Neville, yo luchare contra ti.

-Pero yo no soy tan bueno como para pelear contra un profesor.

-Eso a mi no me importa, no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como pelean los demás. Empecemos con el primer equipo, Harry contra Hermione, demuéstrenme quien es el mejor de ustedes. –Harry y Hermione subieron a la plataforma y se prepararon para el duelo. –Comiencen.

-No que me ibas a hacer sufrir en este duelo todo lo que te he hecho, ándale te estoy esperando. –Dijo Harry provocando a Hermione.

-Paciencia Potter. Expelliarmus. –Harry no hizo el mayor esfuerzo para esquivarlo y le dio en el pecho y lo saco volando. –Todavía no termino, Rictumsempra. –Harry volvió a recibir el hechizo y le hizo sangrar un poco.

-Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, porque ni siquiera me haces cosquillas.

-Ahora te atacare con este. Talantaedra. –Las piernas de Harry empezaron a moverse sin control. –Todavía no. Expelliarmus. –Harry cayó al suelo pero no tiro su varita.

-Ya fue suficiente, Finite Incatatem. Harry apunto hacia sus piernas y estas dejaron de moverse. –Me toca, contraataque, ACCIO varita de Granger. –La varita de Hermione salio volando de sus manos y llego hasta Harry. –Sin tu varita no puedes hacer magia, yo gane.

-Brillante idea realizar un hechizo convocador, pero pudiste haberte protegido de todos aquellos ataques que te realizo Hermione.

-Ten aquí esta tu varita, deberías tener mas cuidado con ese tipo de encantamientos. –dijo Harry dándole la varita a Hermione y en un tono dulce.

-¿Por qué no esquivaste ninguno de los hechizos que te lance, te conozco y se que pudiste haberlos esquivado sin ningún problema.

-Solo quise pagarte lo que te hice sufrir. –dijo Harry sin mirarla.

-No me alejes de ti, yo quiero permanecer a tu lado, no me alejes quiero estar contigo, yo todavía te amo.

-Yo no te amo. –dijo Harry recobrando su voz fría. –Ya te lo había dicho.

-Eso no es cierto

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por esto. –dijo Hermione sacándole el collar a Harry. –Si tu ya no me amaras no te lo pondrías, y además también olvidas que yo tengo un collar como el tuyo, y siempre que estoy contigo se pone de un color rojo. Y también lo se porque el amor que une a dos personas jamás desaparecerá.

-No digas tonterías.

-No cierres tu corazón… es lo que quiere que hagas, no cierres tu alma, bríndale sueños, bríndale tus sueños Harry. –Ya estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando mientras hablaban

-Lo siento Hermione, pero lo nuestro no puede ser aunque yo también te amo mucho.

-Ya se pueden marchar, nos vemos el viernes para la siguiente clase, me sorprendieron mucho adiós. –Harry salio corriendo lo más rápido del aula fue rumbo al cuarto del requerimiento.

-Ya no aguanto estar solo, si sigo así nunca podré vencer a Voldemort necesito de todos mis amigos, necesito de ella. –Dijo Harry llorando. –Pero si estoy con ellos el los atacara sin compasión, no se que hacer Ravenclaw me dijo que no los alejara y fue lo primero que hice, voy a arreglar las cosas con ella y con Ron, pero ya que estoy aquí practicare un poco.

Harry se quedo un rato en la sala practicando ya dominaba muchos de los de Ravenclaw, pero faltaba encontrar los poderes de Griffindor y de Hufflepuff., Harry se marcho rumbo a la sala común, ya era muy tarde cuando llego a la sala común, todo estaba muy oscuro, pero Harry pudo ver en el sillón a alguien y vio en el a Hermione.

"_A pesar de lo que a pasado, se quedo a esperarme o tal vez no, se ve muy linda mientras duerme, me da ganas de besarla" -_Harry se fue acercando lentamente y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, lo que ocasiono que se despertara.

-Harry.

-Hermione, -Harry del susto tropezó y callo al suelo, -pensé que estabas dormida.

-¿Qué horas de llegar son estas? Te busque con el mapa del merodeador y no aparecías, me quede a esperarte y no llegabas.

-Perdóname, necesitaba estar solo quería poner mis ideas y sentimientos en orden, ¿Por qué me esperabas?

-quería terminar la conversación que tuvimos hace rato.

-Perdóname, nunca quise lastimarte a si, fui un tonto, solo quería protegerte.

-Protegerme de que Harry.

-De Voldemort, el primer día de clases tuve un sueño, en el sueño yo era Snape y me dijo que hiba a quitarme lo que mas amaba y eso eres tu.

-Yo decidí permanecer a tu lado, creía que me respetabas.

-Claro que te respeto.

-eso no es cierto, si me respetaras, respetarías mi decisión y yo decidí quedarme a tu lado.

-Perdóname, yo quería arreglar las cosas contigo, te necesito, te amo.

-Yo también te amo y deseo permanecer a tu lado.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Claro que si, para eso son los amigos.

-Muchas gracias Hermione. –Se fueron acercando lentamente y se fundieron en un beso se separaron a la falta del aire. –Tenía muchas ganas de besarte.

-Yo también

-Eso significa que volvemos a hacer novios.

-No se, que te dice esto. –Hermione le da un beso y al poco rato se separaron.

-Tomare eso como un si.

-Mira ya es muy tarde, son mas de las tres de la mañana, vamonos a dormir.

-Crees que Ron me disculpe.

-No hace falta que me lo preguntes, yo claro que te perdono., hasta que entraste en razón.

-pensé que estabas dormido.

-Lo estaba, pero oí un ruido raro y baje a ver y cual fue mi sorpresa, Harry y Hermione besándose apasionadamente, me da mucho gusto que ya están bien.

-Que bueno que me perdones me da mucha alegría.

-Si, adivina que, yo ya ando saliendo con Luna, me le declare después de que me aplasto en el duelo, nunca pensé que fuera tan buena, y ella me dijo que si, así que ya no estaré mucho tiempo con ustedes.

-Que bueno que salgas con Luna, me daba la impresión de que ella te quería desde quinto. –Dijo Hermione alegre.

-Muchas felicidades Ron, espero que sean felices, pero mañana hablaremos, porque ya es muy tarde.

-Gracias amigo. –Se fueron a dormir como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos.

**Gracias por leer y espero su valiosa opinión. Liz Echizen**


	12. Recuerdos

_**Hola aquí les dejo el doceavo capitulo, espero que les guste va dedicado a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews a: Cristal90, a Tonks Granger, Hermy Potter 13, Pedro, gabb5878, fRaNbLaCkOp, wpq-love, jim y Brenda Potter Skywalker Kent.**_

Recuerdos

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban muy sorprendidos al ver al trío de oro de nuevo junto, todos en el colegí ya se habían acostumbrado a ver a Harry con Draco y a Hermione con Ron. Y se sorprendieron aun más al ver a Harry tomado de la mano de Hermione, lo que ocasiono que varias chicas se pusieran celosas de Hermione, y los chicos celosos de Harry, ya que hermione era una de las chicas más guapa del colegio.

-Draco nos comento que planeas ver los recuerdos que Dumbledore y Reihorn te dieron el día 7 de octubre, ese día vamos a ir a Hogsmead. –dijo Ron a Harry.

-Valla y yo que le dije a Draco que guardara el secreto, que no les dijera nada, bueno ya que les hiba a decir de igual forma, si en ese día planeo ver los recuerdos en la casa de los gritos. –dijo Harry a sus amigos.

-Querrás decir que veremos los recuerdos en ese día, porque no planeamos dejarte solo. –dijo Hermione apretando mas la mano de Harry.

-Si Harry, no dejaremos que vuelvas a intentarte hacerte el héroe otra vez, intentando alejarnos de ti, porque no va a pasar eso otra vez, y no te funcionara otra vez. –dijo un recién llegado Draco junto con Ginny.

-Y además ahora somos más personas las que conocemos sobre los Horrocruxes. –dijo Ginny a Harry y dándole palmaditas en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

-Tienen razón muchachos, juntos lucharemos contra Voldemort y sus mortifagos, yo ya no estoy solo. –dijo Harry sonriente al ver que de verdad tenia buenos amigos.

-Nunca has estado solo, siempre nos has tenido a nosotros. –dijo Hermione a Harry.

-Es verdad, pero porque mejor no comemos algo primero y después seguimos hablando sobre los grandes amigos que somos para Harry, me muero de hambre. –dijo Ron a los demás muchachos.

-Es verdad Ron, yo también muero de hambre. –dijo Harry apoyando a Ron.

-Pero que amigos tan glotones tengo, son un gran par. –dijo Hermione viendo hacia sus amigos Harry y Ron.

Después de llegar al gran comedor, y encontraron lugar en la mesa se sentaron a comer, Draco había tenido el permiso de la profesora McGonagall para sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor a comer todos los días, ya que en su mesa lo trataban muy mal todos los Slytherin.

-No gren gue glas glases del profesog Blackstong son guy gansadasg.

-Primero traga antes de hablar Ron. –Lo regaño Hermione por la forma en que Ron comía y hablaba al mismo tiempo.

-Dije que si no creen que las clases especiales de Blackstone son muy cansadas, se ve que sabe mucho sobre la materia.

-No tienes porque cansarte con la clase de ayer, solo fue un duelo, nada fuera de lo normal hermanito. –dijo Ginny contestando a su hermano.

-Si, pero Luna pelea muy bien, me gano y yo que pensaba que no sabia pelear, bueno eso me pasa por confiarme, la verdad me gusto mucho la clase.

-ya vieron la hora, es muy tarde, será mejor que nos vallamos a clase de transformaciones, o llegaremos mas tarde de lo que ya es.

-No te preocupes Hermione, Jonson no es como McGonagall, no nos dirá nada si llegamos poquito tarde. –Dijo Draco a Hermione.

-y eso que importa, hay que llegar temprano a las clases sin importar que maestro sea. –dijo Harry apoyando a su novia.

-desde cuando nuestro amigo es tan responsable. –dijo Ron en un tono burlón y divertido a Harry.

-Valla con que Granger te esta pegando lo de sabelotodo insufrible. –Dijo Draco en burla y juego.

-No le vuelvas a decir así a mi NOVIA Draco.

Todo el comedor se quedo mudo al escuchar las palabras de Harry a Hermione "su novia" mientras salían de ahí los alumnos de Hogwarts hacían comentarios como:

-Yo pensaba que a Granger le gustaba Weasley, que quedarían juntos.

Otros comentarios como:

-Que envidia por Hermione se llevo al chavo mas guapo del colegio.

Otros como:

-Yo pensaba que Harry y Ginny estaban saliendo.

Y pocos como:

-que bonita pareja hacen, son el uno para el otro, estos por lo general venían de los profesores ya que también habían escuchado las palabras de Harry.

-y por ultimo comentarios como:

-Yo siempre supe que quedarían juntos, que Granger gustaba de Harry, por eso siempre lo ayudaba en todo.

Harry y Hermione salieron casi corriendo al oír los comentarios sobre los demás estudiantes, y estaban muy rojos por algunos comentarios que hacían fueron rumbo al aula de Transformaciones en el quinto piso.

-Ahora todo el colegio sabe que estamos saliendo juntos. –Dijo Harry muy agitado por haber corrido con Hermione desde el gran comedor.

-De todas formas se iban a enterar. –dijo Hermione besando a Harry dulcemente.

-Valla corren muy rápido, nos tomo tiempo alcanzarlos. –dijo Ron que venia con Draco.

-Buenos días muchachos dijo la voz de la profesora Sandra Jonson cuando los vio entrar al aula.

-Buenos días profesora. –dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

-Hoy lamento informarles que les pondré un examen sorpresa, para poder ver que es lo que han aprendido durante sus siete años aquí en Hogwarts, de paso le sirve como repaso para su EXTASIS de transformaciones.

-Pero si todavía no es época de exámenes. –dijo Draco un poco molesto.

-Eso ya lo se señor Malfoy, es un examen sorpresa se supone que no debería saber que se lo pondría hoy. Como les hiba diciendo antes de las interrupciones el examen durara 2 de mis 3 horas, y son alrededor de 120 preguntas. Cuando termine de repartirles el examen comenzara a correr el tiempo. –La profesora entrego los exámenes a cada uno y agrego. –debo decirles que copiarse es imposible, todos sus exámenes son diferentes, ninguno es igual, bueno comiencen.

Hermione tardo una hora en terminar el examen después de revisarlo como tres veces, Harry termino diez minutos después que Hermione revisando el examen una vez, Draco termino media hora después y Ron termino justo a tiempo, sin poder revisar su examen ni una sola vez.

-Muy bien, mañana les daré sus resultados, espero que la mayoría apruebe este examen o si no, no estarán listos para los EXTASIS que son mucho mas difícil que esto.

Pueden marcharse.

-No puede ser que desde la primera hora del día nos hayan puesto un examen, me sentí peor que cuando presentamos los TIMMOS en quinto año. –se quejo Ron con sus amigos.

-No seas así de pesimista Ron, mírale el lado bueno a las cosas. –dijo Draco a Ron.

-Que puede haber de bueno en un examen a las ocho de la mañana.

-Sencillo, que nos quedo una hora libre del triatlón de transformaciones. –Dijo Draco riéndose.

-Es verdad Draco, tenemos una hora para hacer lo que nos plazca. –dijo Harry.

-Por cierto Harry, cuando planeas hacer las practicas para el equipo de Quidditch. –dijo Ron a Harry. –Tú eres el capitán, deberías hablar con McGonagall, nos hace falta un cazador y la jornada de quidditch se acerca.

-Les deseo suerte con eso, ojala aplasten a Slytherin. –dijo Draco con tristeza, lo que ocasiono que todos se sorprendieran.

-Porque dices eso, tú juegas en el equipo e inclusive eres el capitán de Slytherin. –dijo Hermione a Draco.

-Ya no juego en Slytherin.

-¿Porque? Te saliste del equipo.

-No me sacaron los otros miembros del equipo, al enterarse de que traicione a Voldemort, de hecho ni en mi propia cama me dejan dormir. –Dijo Draco.

-La verdad yo no estoy seguro de que quiera jugar al quidditch en este año. –Dijo Harry a Ron

-Pero, ¿porque? No puedes dejar al equipo así nada más.

-Es que quiero concentrarme más en la búsqueda y destrucción de los horrocruxes que faltan. –dijo Harry explicando a Ron.

-Lo siento mucho señor Weasley pero no habrá quidditch en este año. –dijo McGonagall al escuchar la conversación de Ron y Harry.

-Pero ¿porque?

-Por mas seguridad, y aparte es de mas importancia destruir a Voldemort que ganar una copa de quidditch, también quería decirles que su nuevo jefe de casa es el profesor Blackstone, a el pueden decirle lo que quieran, y además señor Potter quería decirle que las cosas de Albus ya están en la casa de los gritos en Hogsmead. Bueno solo quería decirle eso, me retiro.

-¿Porque no vamos a visitar a Hagrid? –sugirió Harry a los demás muchachos que venían con el

-Ni a Hagrid visitaste, el se fue la semana pasada a una misión de la orden. –dijo Hermione. –Nos lo contó antes de irse.

-Entonces vamos a la sala de los menesteres y ahí les muestro el diario que Dumbledore me dejo. –dijo Harry cambiando la conversación.

-Espere tanto por ver ese libro. –dijo un Draco muy emocionado.

Fueron hasta el cuarto del requerimiento que se encontraba en el tercer piso. Al entrar la sala estaba como con Harry siempre se aparecía, solo que con mas espacio del que tenia. Y en el centro se encontraba el diario encima de una mesita pequeña. Harry lo agarro y lo mostró a sus tres amigos.

-Solo tiene unas cuantas paginas escritas, lo demás esta en blanco. –Dijo Hermione a los demás hojeando el pequeño libro que tenia en las manos.

-A si, se me olvidaba que ustedes no pueden ver lo que los fundadores escribieron. –dijo Harry tomando el libro de las manos de Hermione.

-Pero porque, no es justo que no podamos ver lo que esta escrito. –Dijo Draco decepcionado. -Y yo que tanto que espere por verlo.

-Porque solo el heredero, sea yo, puede leer lo que el diario oculta tras sus páginas.

-Hablando de herederos Harry, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras el heredero de tres de los fundadores? –pregunto Ron a Harry.

-Porque pensaba decírselo luego, pero después les deje de hablar y no tuve mas tiempo, y además yo tampoco estaba muy seguro de entender esto de los poderes de los fundadores, para mi es muy difícil tener que aprender los hechizos que están escritos en este diario.

-Nos pudiste haber dicho.

-A la otra les juro que les diré cuando me den un poder.

-A la otra, quieres decir que ya tienes un poder de los fundadores.

-este, si, pero no te enojes Hermione.

-¿Qué poder tienes?

-El de Rowena Ravenclaw, por eso soy mas inteligente que antes este poder me dio mas poder mental.

-Con razón sabes muchas mas cosas que antes, y yo que pensaba que por fin habías dejado de ser perezoso y habías comenzado a estudiar. –dijo Hermione un poco molesta.

-Solo me faltan encontrar los poderes de Gryffindor y de Hufflepuff.

-¿Cómo le vas a hacer para conseguir los otros poderes? –pregunto Draco interesado en la conversación del ojiverde.

-Creo que se donde se encuentran los poderes de Gryffindor, pero los de Hufflepuff no tengo idea. –Dijo Harry a sus amigos.

-¿Donde crees que se encuentre oculto el poder de Griffindor? –pregunto Ron emocionado hacia su mejor amigo.

-Cuando vi un recuerdo con Dumbledore sobre que Voldemort quería ser maestro aquí en Hogwarts, me menciono algo de que quería conseguir el ultimo objeto que había dejado Godric en este mundo, y ese objeto es la espada que esta en la dirección. –Dijo Harry viendo hacia sus amigos que estaban muy interesados en su plática. –Planeaba pedírsela a la directora, para ver si eso es cierto, péro no le he dicho nada sobre los fundadores, tal vez no me crea, por eso no la he pedido.

-Y si la espada fuese el objeto en el que Godric oculto sus poderes, como le harías para sacarlos de ahí, la romperías la espada como rompiste el pensadero. –Le dijo Draco.

-Eso si no se, tendría que estudiar la espada con mucho detenimiento para saber como sacarle el poder, claro sin romperla primero.

-Ya vieron, se fue volando la hora libre hay que correr hasta las mazmorras a la clase de pociones.

-Ya vamos Hermione no te apures en 15 minutos llegamos a las mazmorras. –dijo Ron.

-Ya vamonos, chicos. –Harry guardo el diario en su mochila y se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Hermione que ya estaba bastante lejos.

En la clase de pociones las cosas mejoraron mucho, ya que Harry y Hermione se volvían a hablar comenzaron a trabajar mas en equipo y su poción fue quedando mucho mejor que de lo que antes estaba, solo faltaba esperar a que todos los ingredientes se mezclaran bien y esperar a que pasar el resto del mes.

Así paso el resto del día, por la noche Harry y Hermione hicieron una ronda nocturna para cuidar el castillo y después de eso se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente en transformaciones les dieron sus resultados, Harry y Hermione obtuvieron excelentes notas, ambos sacaron un extraordinario, Draco y Ron obtuvieron un supera las expectativas, la segunda calificación mas alta en el salón.

-así pasaron otras dos semanas en las cuales Draco, Ginny, Harry Hermione, Luna, Neville y Ron practicaban con Blackstone, los hechizos que Dumbledore havia puesto en el diario, tardaron en dominarlos, pero al final consiguieron realizar solo algunos de ellos, a excepción de Harry que ya había Practicado y dominado muchos de ellos.

También mencionaron a Neville y Luna sobre la visita a la casa de los gritos, y sobre los recuerdos que verían en esa tarde del sábado 7 de octubre.

Llego el día, 7 de octubre, Harry se metió a bañar y luego cogio los dos frasquitos con fuerza y los apretó, y bajo a la sala común la cual estaba vacía.

-Todavía falta mucho para ir a Hogsmead, ¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano? –dijo Hermione abrazando a Harry.

-Es que ya quiero ver los recuerdos Hermione, que tal si nos vamos de una vez.

-No podemos hacer eso Harry, si los profesores no te ven se preocuparan por ti y se pondrán como locos a buscarte, hay que esperar e irnos con los demás alumnos que vallan a ir a hogsmead.

-Tienes razón mi amor, tengo que ser un poco más paciente con esto.

Después de una hora se levanto Ron y bajo ya listo a la sala común.

-Vamos a desayunar antes de irnos, muero de hambre. –Dijo Ron sonriendo hacia sus amigos que estaban esperándolo en la sala común.

-Si, así se va más rápido el tiempo.

Fueron al gran comedor y en el desayuno se les unieron Draco, Ginny, Neville y Luna que últimamente se juntaban con ellos.

-Varios alumnos ya empezaron a irse a Hogsmead, vamonos de una vez antes de que sea mas tarde. –Dijo Luna que estaba sentada a lado de Ron.

-Luna tiene razón, vamonos para que no se nos acabe el tiempo. –Dijo Harry un poco impaciente.

Al llegar a Hogsmead vieron que varias tiendas estaban cerradas incluida la de las tres escobas, madame Rosmerta se había sentido muy culpable por la muerte de Dumbledore que decidió cerrar su bar para siempre. Estos fueron rumbo a la casa de los gritos, en la cual Neville tuvo miedo de entrar, pero entro al ser arrastrado por sus amigos.

-La profesora acomodo todo, el pensadero esta en el mero centro de la sala, vamos a ver los recuerdos ya. –Dijo Harry yendo hacia el pensadero. Todos se pusieron alrededor del pensadero y Harry vertió la primera botellita en el pensadero.

-Te estaba esperando Voldemort. –Se oyó la voz de un hombre.

-así Potter, no te alegra el poder tener el honor de morir en las manos de un gran mago como yo, el mas poderoso hechicero de la historia.

-Tú no eres el más grande hechicero de la historia, es Albus DUmbledore el más fuerte de todos los magos, y eso hasta tú lo sabes.

-Me gusta tu valor, serias de gran ayuda en mi ejercito, tu familia estará viva si te unes a mi, yo no eliminare a tu hijo, o si no quieres unirteme solo tienes que darme al niño y no te matare ni a ti, y ni a tu esposa.

-No estoy loco como para unirme a ti, y mucho menos te daré a mi hijo, eso nunca primero muerto.

-Entonces ya esta decidido, hubieras sido de mucha utilidad en el bando de los mortifagos, así como lo fue tu amigo colagusano.

-No me compares con ese traidor, FLIPENDO. –grito James a Voldemort.

-PROTEGO, con eso no me vas a vencer, muere Potter AVADA KEDAVRA. –el cuerpo de James cayo al suelo ya sin vida.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –Harry empezó a gritar y saco su varita pero Hermione lo detuvo y le dijo que era un recuerdo y no podía intervenir.

-Solo me falta eliminar a la sangre sucia y después al mocoso y la profecía se habrá cumplido jajajajajajajajaja.

Todo se hizo oscuro y solo se escuchaba a Harry llorar y golpeando el suelo con toda su fuerza, después se empezó a vislumbrar y vieron que estaban en el cuarto de Harry.

-Valla, con que aquí estaba la sangre sucia de Lily ¨Potter.

-Cállate, que le hiciste a James maldito bastardo.

-A ese tonto lo mate, y no fue muy difícil hacerlo, así que tampoco lo será contigo.

-Maldito pagaras por lo que hiciste a James. –Dijo Lily llorando por su esposo. –EXPELLIARMUS.

-Tonta, PROTEGO, no me vas a derrotar con un tonto hechizo de desarme, quien hiba a decir que la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts no sepa usar bien sus hechizos. Te ofrezco que te unas a mi, si te unes no te eliminare solo tienes que darme a tu hijo.

-No te entregare a Harry, nunca lo haré.

-Entonces veras como lo mato. –Voldemort apunto a Harry bebe y grito. –AVADA KEDAVRA.

-No permitiré que lo mates. –Lily se interpuso entre Harry bebe y el hechizo y este le dio lo que ocasiono que Lily muriera.

-MALDITOO, VAS A PAGAR ESTO TE LO ASEGURO. –Grito Harry con todas sus fuerzas.

-Si no hubieras interferido, no te habría matado, ahora sigue el niño. AVADA KEDAVRA. –El hechizo reboto en una especie de barrera y le pego a Voldemort, lo último que se vio fue una sombra oscura.

De repente todo se puso de un color blanco y Hermione y los demás desaparecieron a excepción de Harry. Se empezó a aparecer un hombre en medio de toda la neblina.

-Se que es muy doloroso ver como matan a tus padres muchacho, por eso debes encontrar el resto de los poderes y dominarlos a la perfección para poder vengar la muerte de todos aquellos que han muerto, yo te diré donde se encuentra mi poder y el de Helga.

-El mió esta como tu bien pensaste en mi espada que deje en Hogwarts dentro del sombrero seleccionador. El poder se encuentra dentro de la espada y solo necesitas ofrecer un poco de tu sangre a la espada para desatar el poder que trae, solo así la espada y el poder que lleva será tuyo.

-Ahora mas que nunca deseo ser yo quien mate a Voldemort. –Dijo Harry muy furioso y aun llorando. –Donde esta el poder de Hufflepuff.

-El poder de Helga se encuentra en la sala común en un objeto misterioso. Y se que lograras vencerlo, pero primero necesito que domines los tres poderes a la perfección.

-Lo haré, vengare la muerte de todos aquellos que han muerto en esta guerra.

-Aun no estas listo para la pelea contra el heredero de Salazar. –Se oyó una voz de una mujer que luego apareció. –Yo soy Helga, y lo que te dijo Godric acerca de mis poderes es mentira, te lo daré ahora mismo, antes de que diga más mentiras este señor.

-¿Por qué me mintió señor?

-Solo quería animarte un poco haciéndote una pequeña broma, pero Helga es muy estricta en ese sentido. Pero lo de mi poder si es verdad esta en la espada.

-Bueno chico ahí te va mi poder. –A Harry lo envolvió por completo un rayo de luz dorada. –Listo, con esto sabrás donde se encuentra mi copa, claro también con el poder de Rowena te será mas fácil encontrarlo, y también podrás destruirla sin que el hechizo que la proteja te lastime.

-Es hora de retirarnos Harry, buena suerte.

Harry despertó y noto que estaba boca arriba y tirado en el piso y a su alrededor estaban los seis viéndolo.

-Harry me preocupaste mucho, cuando termino el recuerdo te desmayaste. –Dijo Hermione abrazándolo.

-¿Te sientes bien Harry?

-Me siento triste, furioso. –Dijo Harry levantándose con ayuda de Draco.

-Si quieres podemos irnos de vuelta a Hogwarts. –dijo Ron a Harry.

-No, veremos el segundo recuerdo y después les tengo que contar algo de suma importancia. –dijo Harry a los demás.

Todos se volvieron a poner alrededor del pensadero y Harry vertió el contenido de la última botella en el pensadero.

-ESTAN ATACANDO EL VALLE, MORTIFAGOS, OCULTENSE QUIEN PUEDA O AYUDE A ENFRENTARLOS. –Se oyó la voz de Reihorn por todo el valle.

Reihorn comenzó a correr rumbo a la casa de los Potter y se quedo helado al ver a dos figuras encapuchadas.

-Aquí es mi señor, aquí es donde se esconden los Potter.-dijo una voz muy chillona que todos reconocieron muy rápido.

-Muy bien Colagusano, te recompensare por esto algún día.

-REVELO. –La casa apareció en el lugar en frente de todos los presentes.

-Te puedes retirar Colagusano.

-Gracias mi amo. –se empezó a transformar en rata y salio corriendo.

-Tengo que atrapar a la rata de Pettigrew. –Dijo y Reihorn empezó a correr detrás de la rata, pero una voz lo hizo voltearse.

-Te estaba esperando Voldemort. –era la voz de James.

-La rata. –y comenzó a correr en dirección a la rata, pero mientras corría un perro gigante golpeo a Reihorn en la cabeza y este quedo inconciente. Se hizo todo negro, y después se volvió a vislumbrar.

-Sirius ¿Qué paso?

-los asesinaron Dawston, a james y Lily. –Dijo Sirius llorando.

-No puede ser, y Harry ¿el esta bien?

-lo logre sacar a tiempo, pero no estaba Voldemort Harry lo pudo derrotar, pero salio con una cicatriz en la frente. Fue lo único que Voldemort le pudo hacer.

-Sirius, Reihorn.

-Hagrid, supongo que ya sabes lo que paso, ¿no?

-Si, lamento la muerte de James y de Lily, pero vengo por Harry, Albus me lo encargo.

-Si aquí esta el niño, si quieres llévate mi motocicleta, con ella llegaras mas rápido con Albus.

-Gracias Sirius, será mejor que salgan de aquí. Hagrid se marcho.

-Dawston, te pido que por favor entierres a James y a Lily, yo tengo que escapar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la rata de Pettigrew comenzó a gritar de que yo era el asesino de James y Lily, que yo había revelado el escondite de su casa, después esa basura se corto el dedo e hizo un hechizo que acabo con la vida de 12 muggles. Y el ministerio me culpa a mí, por eso ya me voy.

-No te preocupes yo me encargo de todo.

-Sirius se transformo y se marcho corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Todos volvían a estar en la casa de los gritos. En donde Harry volvió a llorar con mucha fuerza, lloro como nunca lo había hecho y lloro por mucho tiempo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor mi amor?

-Si, gracias por todo Hermione, por aguantarme este tiempo.

-No te preocupes por eso, todos nos sentimos muy tristes al ver lo que vimos. –dijo Ron a lado de su amigo.

-Les tengo que decir algo, cuando me desmaye, tuve una especie de visión en ella Hufflepuff me daba todo su poder, y también me dijeron donde esta el poder de Gryffindor.

-En serio, entonces ya va a ver mas paginas en el diario.

-Nuevos hechizos que podrás aprender Harry.

-Es bueno.

-así podré derrotar a la basura de Voldemort, y a sus tontos seguidores.

-Los derrotaremos juntos.

-Será mejor que ya regresemos a Hogwarts, ya es muy tarde, y nos van a regañar si no llegamos con los demás.

-Si vamonos. –Dijo Ginny. –o se van a preocupar por nosotros.

-Pero miren, allá esta la espada, Harry tómala. –Dijo Ron corriendo hacia la espada que estaba detrás de una vitrina.

-Deja yo el saco. –Dijo Luna corriendo detrás de su novio. –El vidrio esta atorado, no puedo sacarlo.

-Déjenme a mí. –Dijo Hermione apuntando hacia la vitrina con su varita. –INCENDIO. –De la varita de Hermione salio un fuego morado que derritió al vidrio y tomo la espada.

-Eres una genio Hermione. –Dijo Luna a lado de la castaña.

-Gracias pero no es para tanto.

-Toma la espada y ya vamonos, es muy tarde Harry. –Dijo draco a Harry.

-Si. –Este camino hacia Hermione quien le entrego la espada y antes de tocarla se oyó una explosión y la marca tenebrosa se dibujo en el cielo oscuro y estrellado.

_**Por favor déjenme su RR y díganme como esta este capitulo, en este si me esforcé bastante, bueno un pequeño concurso por opinión de gabb, quiero que me digan quien es el espía de Voldemort que esta en Hogwarts, si le atinan ahí veo que hago, y si no ps ni modo. Gracias por leer, Liz Echizen.**_


	13. Defendiendo a Hogsmead

_**Hola otra vez, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten mucho, gracias por sus reviews aquí les dejo el capitulo.**_

**Defendiendo Hogsmead**

La casa de los grito junto con todo Hogsmead se apago por completo, donde solo la marca tenebrosa brillaba en el cielo oscuro, se oían gritos de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts y de los habitantes de Hogsmead, todos ellos trataban de esconderse en las tiendas de Hogsmead, que pronto quedaron repletas de personas que deseaban salvarse.

-No puede ser la marca tenebrosa.

-Están atacando Hogsmead hay que regresar a Hogwarts lo mas rápido posible. –Dijo Neville con mucho miedo.

-No vamos a escapar, hay que ayudar a todas las personas que los mortifagos están atacando. –Dijo Harry agarrando la espada de Godric Gryffindor y guardándola en una funda y se la amarro en la espalda.

-De seguro el espía de Voldemort hablo con el y le dijo que hoy seria una visita a Hogsmead. –Dijo Draco furioso.

-Ginny, Neville, Luna necesito que lleven a todos los alumnos que puedan por aquí. Si van por este camino saldrán a Hogwarts, deben de tener cuidado ya que la salida esta debajo del sauce boxeador. –Dijo Harry a los tres.

-No Harry. –Dijo Ron –Mejor ahí que secarnos en dos, hay más pasadizos en honeydukes por el sótano.

-Tienes razón. –Dijo Hermione.

-Harry deja que Luna y Neville vallan por el pasadizo de Honeyduckes, es mas fácil por allá que por aquí. Yo iré con Ginny por aquí. –Dijo Ron muy decidido.

-Esta bien Ron te lo encargo mucho. Y tengan mucho cuidado de que no los vean los mortifagos. –Dijo Harry.

-Muy bien entonces Hermione, Harry y yo distraeremos a los mortifagos para que no los descubran, y puedan sacar a la mayor cantidad de alumnos que puedan.

-Luna, Neville, llévense mi capa de invisibilidad, con ella no creo que los vean y van a poder sacar a mas personas. –Dijo Harry dándole la capa de invisibilidad a Neville. –Vamos.

Los siete muchachos salieron de la casa de los gritos, Ron y Ginny fueron por muchos alumnos que estaban fuera de la casa de los gritos y los llevaron a Hogwarts por el pasadizo secreto que esta en la casa de los gritos. Neville y Luna bajo la capa de invisibilidad llegaron a Honeyduckes y sacaron a todas las personas que se encontraban en la tienda.

-Hay que distraer a los mortifagos por mucho tiempo, para que puedan sacar a más alumnos y personas de aquí. –Dijo Hermione a los dos muchachos.

-Hay que estar preparados, no sabemos cuando nos van a atacar. –Dijo draco agudizando el oído.

-No tengan miedo, nos hemos enfrentado con los mortifagos en ocasiones pasadas, podemos salir de esta. –Dijo Harry mostrando su gran valor.

-Quien dijo que tenia miedo, habla por ti, yo quiero pelear contra estos mortifagos, para vengar a mis padres.

-A tu lado no tengo miedo Harry.

-Ahí esta ese Potter. –Dijo Snape a los demás mortifagos. –Recuerden que no podemos matar a Potter, ese es de nuestro señor, solo tortúrenlo, y a los demás pueden matarlos. No sin antes mostrarles quienes son los mortifagos.

-Severus, torturemos a los tres hasta que se desmayen del dolor o pierdan la cordura como los padres de Longbotton. –Dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro -en especial al traidor de los mortifagos, yo me encargo de Draco Malfoy.

-Puedo encargarme de la sangre sucia Severus. –Dijo una voz muy chillona.

-Solo con una condición colagusano.

-Si, la que sea.

-Que tortures a Granger delante del señor Potter, eso lo hará sufrir aun más. –Dijo Severus sonriendo.

-Esta bien, va a ser muy fácil derrotar a esa sabelotodo.

-Yo me encargare de Potter, lo haré sufrir como nunca antes. –Dijo Snape con un brillo de maldad en los ojos.

-Entonces manos a la obra. –Dijo Bellatrix.

-Ahí hay mortifagos, pero que decepción solo son tres, no nos vamos a tardar tanto con estos. –Dijo Draco elevando el tono de voz.

-No seas tonto Draco, los demás están destruyendo lo que queda de este pueblucho y otros están peleando con los de la orden del pollo. –Dijo Bellatrix sonriendo.

-Con que ustedes tres se van a enfrentar a nosotros. –Dijo Hermione.

-Les vamos a hacer sufrir mucho niña tonta. –Dijo Colagusano. –No necesitamos de más personas para poder derrotarlos. Somos mucho más fuertes que ustedes tres juntos niños.

-Déjalos Hermione, para que estos tres vengan a enfrentarse con unos muchachos es que no son nada para Voldemort, como para mandarlos a pelear con nosotros tres. Es que no son capases de derrotar a los de la orden, o son demasiado cobardes como para enfrentarse con tres muchachos. –Dijo Harry intentando enfurecer a los tres mortifagos, lo que consiguió.

-Tú que sabes Potter. –dijo Snape furioso. –Me encargare de hacerte trisas personalmente, el señor lo comprenderá.

-Eso quiero verlo quejicus. –Dijo Harry sonriendo.

Colagusano y Hermione ya habían a comenzado a pelearse, lo mismo con Draco y con Bellatrix. De repente todo quedo iluminado por los hechizos que se lanzaban mutuamente.

-IMPERIO –grito Snape, y harry oyó la orden en su mente. –_"Ataca a Granger"_

_-_Eso no sirve conmigo, mi mente es más poderosa que tu maldición.

-Pero si tu mente es muy débil. –Dijo Snape sorprendido.

-Error, yo nunca he sido débil, y ahora puedo leerte como a un libro, y el cruciatas tampoco te va a funcionar.

-Maldición puedes leer mi mente, pero nunca pudiste poner tu mente en blanco. –Dijo Snape muy sorprendido.

-Ya no soy el mismo del curso pasado, digamos que he mejorado un poco, ni tu y ni nadie puede leer mi mente.

.Eso lo veremos Potter.

-draco, debiste de haberte quedado de nuestro bando, con los tuyos, muy mal por haberte ido, aquí tenias todo llegaste a convertiste en la mano derecha de mi señor. –Dijo Bellatrix esquivando un hechizo lanzado por Draco.

-Desperté a tiempo de esa pesadilla, y no me adentre mas al mundo de Voldemort y a tu mundo, ahora te haré pagar lo que le hiciste a mi madre, como pudiste matarla, como pudiste matar a tu hermana.

-Fueron órdenes de mi señor, mi amo no podía negar sus órdenes o habría muerto junto con ellos.

-Continúa peleando Lestrange.

-Pagaras por haber entregado a los padres de Harry.

-Una chiquilla como tú no podrá vencerme.

-A una rata como tu claro que la vensco.

-Te haré sufrir lo que ese gato tuyo me hizo sufrir hace cuatro años sangre sucia. CRUCIO. –Hermione empezó a gritar y a retorcerse de dolor.

-Hermione. –Harry había dejado de pelear y había ido en ayuda de su novia.

-No te distraigas Potter, en un duelo, te podrían matar. CRUCIO.

-PROTEGO. –Y el hechizo reboto en el escudo creado por Harry. -no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo Snape. PETRIFICUS TOTALUS. –Snape no se esperaba eso y el hechizo le dio en el pecho e hizo que cayera totalmente rígido al suelo. Harry corrió hacia colagusano que seguía torturando a Hermione.

-Ves sangre sucia no puedes contra mi.

-Déjala en paz maldita rata. –Dijo Harry mientras corría con su varita en alto.

-EXPELLIARMUS- Grito Bellatrix apuntando a Harry con su varita

-Sin varita no puedes impedir que siga torturando a esta niña Potter. –Dijo Colagusano sonriendo.

Harry saco la espada de su funda y empezó a correr en dirección a Colagusano y le corto la mano metálica que Voldemort le había otorgado cuando regreso al poder, y con la cual sostenía a su varita.

-Maldito niño.

-Vamonos, esto se salio de nuestras manos. –Dijo Snape que ya podía moverse.

-Tú no te vas maldita rata. –Dijo Harry y amarro a Pettigrew con unas cuerdas mágicas que conjuro con la varita de Hermione que estaba a su lado.

-Con esto no me vas a detener. –Colagusano comenzó a transformarse en rata y empezaba a escapar cuando…

-No te iras Pettigrew. –se oyó una voz ronca y familiar.

-Profesor Blackstone. –Dijo Draco sonriendo al ver que llegaba en su ayuda.

-FINITE INCANTATEM –Dijo Blackstone apuntando a la rata.

-Dejémoslo aquí Bellatrix, vamonos. –Ordeno Snape, y los dos desaparecieron.

-INMOBILUS- Grito Blackstone a Pettigrew que intentaba escapar.

-Profesor, Hermione esta muy herida recibió la maldición torturadora por mucho tiempo. –Dijo Harry a lado de la castaña que se encontraba inconciente y con muchas heridas en el cuerpo.

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería, Draco lleva a esta rata al castillo y avisa a tus compañeros que todo esta bien y también dile a Madame Pomfrey que Hermione va muy grave.

-Si profesor, no se preocupe yo me encargo de encerrar a esta rata en su ratonera y a avisar a todos lo que ocurrió aquí. –Dijo Draco a Blackstone.

-Harry lamento decirte que tienes que llevar a Hermione a la enfermería tu solo, no puedo ayudarte discúlpame.

-No se preocupe, pero ¿Por qué?

-Tengo que avisar a los de la orden lo que ocurrió aquí, bueno a los que no se enteraron.

-No se preocupe yo la llevo a la enfermería.

-Hermione no puede estar en mejores manos.

-Gracias Profesor. –Y con un plop el profesor desapareció y apareció en el cuartel de la orden del Fénix.

Harry cargo a Hermione y la llevo a la casa de los gritos ya que era en donde estaba el pasadizo mas cerca de Hogwarts, ahí despertó la castaña.

-Hermione ya despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes amor?

-Me duele mucho todo el cuerpo. –Dijo Hermione con la voz muy débil.

-No te preocupes te llevare a la enfermería de Hogwarts. –Dijo Harry aun cargando a Hermione.

-¿Qué paso? no me acuerdo de casi nada.

-Colagusano comenzó a torturarte y cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde, ya estabas inconciente, me habían desarmado y lo único que se me ocurrió fue cortarle la mano a colagusano. –Explico Harry a Hermione.

-Perdóname, no te fui de ayuda solo te estorbe en la pelea, no pude vencer a colagusano, por mi culpa te lastimaron Harry, y esa rata escapo.

-No te preocupes peque, a esa rata la atrapamos. –Dijo Harry sonriéndole a Hermione.

-¿Te lastimaron mucho Harry?

-Nada de que preocuparse, Madame Pomfrey podrá curarme con una poción, no te preocupes por mi, mínimo en esta ocasión si le di batalla a Snape.

-Perdóname.

-Ya te dije que tú no tienes la culpa, además yo te estoy llevando a la enfermería.

-Pero me estas cargando.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, yo te puedo llevar a la enfermería y además tú no puedes caminar, por eso no te preocupes, y además para eso son los novios ¿no? Siempre estaré a tu lado, en lo bueno y en lo malo.

-Gracias mi vida, contigo siempre soy feliz y a tu lado siempre me siento segura. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo y mucho, y soy muy feliz a tu lado. Mira ya llegamos a Hogwarts, te llevare a la enfermería. –Dijo Harry al salir del pasadizo oscuro.

-Así ya podrás descansar.

Harry llevo a Hermione hasta la enfermería y al llegar vieron que en las camas de la enfermería, había muchos estudiantes y en otras miembros de la orden del Fénix heridos.

-O señorita Granger la estaba esperando, el señor Malfoy me aviso de que estaba herida y de que el señor Potter la hiba a traer.

-Solo estoy adolorida, eso es todo. –Dijo Hermione aun en brazos de Harry.

-Señor Potter, deje a la señorita Granger en esa cama de allá. –Dijo Madame Pomfrey señalando una cama en el fondo del cuarto.

-si Madame Pomfrey. –Dijo Harry llevando a Hermione a su cama.

-Muy bien señor Potter, tenga tómese esta poción. –Dijo la enfermera dándole a Harry un pequeño frasquito de color naranja.

-Y Hermione, ¿ella estará bien?

-Por supuesto que si, solo tiene que quedarse aquí una noche y tomarse esto. –Dijo la enfermera dándole una poción a Hermione.

-Gracias Madame Pomfrey. –Dijo Hermione quedándose profundamente dormida al terminar la frase.

-Esa poción le hará dormir y le quitara el dolor de su cuerpo. –Explico Madame Pomfrey a Harry.

-supongo que ya me voy. –Dijo Harry parándose de la cama de Hermione, ya que estaba sentado en una esquina de la cama.

-Por esta noche no señor Potter.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto harry sorprendido por que Madame Pomfrey nunca lo había dejado quedarse tanto tiempo.

-Se que no es muy común en mi, pero esta vez tengo mucho trabajo y necesito que alguien cuide a Hermione el resto de la noche.

-Claro que si. –Dijo Harry aun sorprendido.

-Es que con tantos heridos tengo mucho trabajo y una ayuda no le viene mal a nadie. –dijo la enfermera a Harry.

Harry pasó el resto de la noche a lado de Hermione, y sin darse cuenta de nada se quedo profundamente dormido apoyando su cabeza en una esquina de la cama de Hermione.

-Harry, Harry. –Se oyó una voz muy dulce a su lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes Hermy? –Dijo Harry después de un bostezo.

-Ya mucho mejor gracias a ti mi amor.

-Pero si yo no hice nada. –Dijo Harry ruborizándose.

-Claro que si, me salvaste de Colagusano, y hasta me trajiste hasta acá cargándome y sin mencionar que pasaste la noche a mi lado, eres un gran amigo y un gran novio Harry. Eres uno en un millón. –Dijo Hermione acercándose a Harry y dándole un beso en los labios.

-Voy a ver que es lo que va a pasar con Colagusano. –Dijo Harry parándose de la cama de Hermione.

-Espera, aun no te vallas. Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante. –Dijo Hermione agarrando a Harry del brazo.

-Si dime, soy todo oídos.

-Recuerdas cuando vimos los recuerdos ayer.

-Si –y el semblante del ojiverde cambio de felicidad a tristeza al recordar lo que vio en los recuerdos.

-Solo pensé que después de verlos tú intentarías alejarnos de ti como cuando tuviste el sueño el primer día.

-No te preocupes peque, ya no me alejare de ustedes, como quiera el ya sabe que ustedes son mis amigos y que siento algo muy especial por ti Hermy, por eso llegue a la conclusión de que ya no tiene caso que intente alejarlos de mi.

-Me alegra mucho que no intentes alejarnos Harry, como quiera si lo intentaras yo ni me hiba a alejar de tu lado. –dijo Hermione.

-Supongo que ya puedes salir, me acompañas al despacho del profesor Blackstone. –Dijo Harry ofreciéndole un brazo a Hermione.

-Claro que la señorita Granger no te va a acompañar a ningún lugar sin antes chocarla.

-Pero si yo ya me siento muy bien.

-Eso ya lo se, pero necesito darle un chequeo rápido antes de darte de alta señorita Granger.

-Esta bien.

-Muy bien ya se pueden marchar y espero no volverlos haber en mi enfermería como pacientes. –dijo Madame Pomfrey acompañándolos a la puerta.

-Haremos lo posible por no volver heridos a su enfermería Madame Pomfrey. –Dijo Harry. Y se fueron al despacho de Blackstone tomados de la mano.

-Valla los estábamos esperando. –Dijo Blackstone al abrir la puerta.

-No sabíamos que hoy habría entrenamiento. –Dijo Hermione

-No entrenaremos, además es muy temprano, solo quiero felicitarlos.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Neville.

-Porque tu y Luna salvaron a muchos estudiantes y habitantes de Hogsmead de la batalla de ayer.

-Gracias. –Dijeron Neville y Luna un poco avergonzados.

-también felicito a Ginny y a Ron que también salvaron a muchas personas metiéndolas a la casa de los gritos, y de ahí a Hogwarts.

-No hay de que. –Dijo Ginny poniéndose muy roja.

-Y por ultimo felicitar a Draco, Hermione y Harry quienes pudieron pelear con tres mortifagos y atrapar a un mortifago importante para Voldemort.

-Fue usted quien lo atrapo.

-Pero ustedes pelearon con ellos.

-profesor ¿Qué va a pasar con Pettigrew? –Pregunto Ron

-Le administraremos el veritaserum ahora mismo. –Blackstone saco una pequeña jaula donde tenía a una rata de color café.

-transfórmate, o te transformo a la fuerza.

-La rata se transformo en colagusano.

-Muy bien Pettigrew tomate toda la poción. –Dijo Blackstone dándole toda la poción a colagusano a la fuerza.

-¿Dime donde se encuentra Voldemort?

-En pequeño Hangletton en la mansión Ryddle.

-¿Por qué entregaste a los Potter a Voldemort?

-Por miedo, no quería morir en manos del mago más poderoso de esta época.

-¿Eres la mano derecha de Voldemort?

-desde que llego Snape se convirtió en la mano derecha de mi amo. Ya no me confía nada.

-¿Quién es el espía de Voldemort?

-No me lo confiaron.

-Este no sabe nada. –dijo Hermione mirándolo con repugnancia.

-Llévenlo al ministerio, así el nombre de Sirius quedar limpio.

-Yo me encargo de eso. –Dijo Blackstone y salio con colagusano detrás de el.

-cuando planeas decirle al profesor sobre los recuerdos. –pregunto Draco.

-En la próxima reunión, lo que más me importa ahora es destruir los horrocruxes.

-Te ayudaremos a destruirlos. –Dijo Ginny a Harry.

-Nosotros siete somos más fuertes. –Corroboro Neville.

-Si, pero primero necesito dormir casi no dormí ayer.

-yo también. –Dijo Hermione.

-Casi no dormimos nada. –Dijo Ron.

Y todos se fueron a sus salas comunes a dormir en donde Harry había comenzado a tener un sueño.

_**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews aquí se las contesto.**_

_**Wpg-love: Tu historia me parece muy interesante síguela, gracias por leer la mía.**_

_**Pedro: Gracias por leer espero que este capitulo te haya gustado**_

_**Gabb5878: Gracias por la idea, y también gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y dándome tu opinión espero que lo sigas haciendo.**_

_**Crystal90: Gracias por tus reviews me han ayudado a seguir adelante.**_

_**Hermy Potter 13: Gracias por leer mi historia la tuya es una de mis favoritas síguela pronto pliss **_

_**Tonks Granger: Gracias por tus reviews me ayudan mucho a seguir adelante, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**_

_**Jen: Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y que te siga gustando.**_

_**Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Kent.: Gracias por tu review espero que este capitulo te haya gustado**_

_**Gracias a todos los demás que leen mi historia, por favor déjenme su opinión para saber que es lo que piensan de esta historia, bueno me despido solo les pido sus opiniones sobre este capitulo y sobre la historia.**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Liz Echizen. **_


	14. El Herdero y los 4 poderes

**_Hola a todos aquí vengo con el siguiente capitulo, perdón por haberme tardado en subir el capitulo esta vez, pero ando muy corta de inspiración agradezco a todos por sus Reviews porque de verdad que sus comentarios son de gran ayuda para mi, espero seguir contando con sus opiniones. Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo._**

_**El heredero y los cuatro poderes.**_

Era un edificio en ruinas, tenia todas las ventas rotas, en frente de la puerta se encontraba un joven parado, estiro la mano tomo el pomo de la puerta lo giro y abrió la puerta, todo por dentro estaba lleno de polvo y los objetos que había dentro estaban rotos o descompuestos, sin embargo eso no le importo al joven, este siguió adelante, subió unas escaleras que crujían haciendo mucho ruido con cada paso que se daba en ellos, la segunda planta no era muy diferente a la segunda, al parecer el joven ya conocía el lugar ya que se dirigía a una puerta en especial, algo en ese lugar lo llamaba.

El joven siguió caminando por el largo pasillo hasta que llego a una puerta de color negra, estaba la puerta casi destruida, el joven estiro la mano, cogio el pomo de la puerta lo giro y se encontró con una nueva habitación, estaba llena de polvo y todos los objetos estaban destruidos a excepción de un armario, era pequeño, el joven sin dudarlo atravesó el cuarto, hasta que llego al armario se paro en frente del armario. El joven abrió el armario y ahí estaba, dorada con un tejon en el centro, la copa de Hufflepuff, el joven no pudo contenerse y dio un grito de alegría, estiro la mano lentamente ya estaba a escasos centímetros de tener la copa de Hufflepuff y…

-Harry, Harry, Harry. –Harry sintió que alguien lo zarandeaba, lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro pecoso de su mejor amigo Ron Weasley. –Hasta que despertaste.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me despiertas?

-Te despertamos porque te oímos gritar. –dijo Hermione que estaba al otro lado del ojiverde.

-Si pensamos que tenías una pesadilla con ya sabes quien.

-Hasta cuando vas a decir ya sabes quien, tu ya lo has visto deberías llamarlo por su nombre, Draco y Hermione lo hacen.

-A mi no me gusta su nombre, prefiero llamarlo ya sabes quien que como se llama. –Dijo Ron.

-Cuando entramos al dormitorio te vimos muy extraño, empezaste a levantar tu brazo y luego volviste a gritar, después como que querías agarrar algo, que soñabas. –dijo Hermione con el semblante preocupado.

-No te preocupes Hermy, el sueño que tuve se los cuento al rato cuando encontremos a los demás.

-¿Tiene que ver con Vo- Voldemort?

-Ron ya dijiste su nombre, ves como si podías. –Dijo Hermione feliz abrazando a su mejor amigo.

-Harry tenia razón tenerle miedo al nombre hace que le tengas mas miedo a la persona, fue por lo que me dijo hace rato que me arme de valor para decir su nombre, ya no le voy a decir ya sabes quien.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Ron, y si tiene que ver Voldemort en todo este asunto del sueño, por eso les quiero contar cuando veamos a los otros chicos.

-Ya arréglate rápido y vamos al Gran Comedor, ahí deberían de estar todos. –Dijo Ron –Además muero de hambre.

-Yo creo que es otra cosa Ron, no se tu. –Dijo Harry con una sonrisa picara.

-Claro amo mas a Luna que a la comida, quiero ver a mi preciosa Luna de queso.

-Jajajajajajajajaja te ves muy gracioso diciendo todo eso, solo te había escuchado hablar así de la comida. Jajajajajajajajaja. –Se reía Harry

-Ya cállate, yo no me rió de ti cuando te encarámelas con Hermione, o quieres que te imite.

-Ron tiene razón Harry, no deberías burlarte de el, cuando el nunca se ha burlado de ti. –Dijo Hermione fingiendo enojo.

-Perdón Ron, sabes que jugaba.

-Jejeje ya sabia, los esperare en el comedor, de seguro Luna ya esta allá.

-Esta bien. –Ron salio de la sala común y se fue al Gran Comedor. –Si quieres tú también puedes adelantarte al comedor Hermione.

-No, te esperare en la sal común. –Hermione bajo las escaleras y se quedo a esperarlo en la sala común.

Harry agarro ropa, se dio una ducha se vistió y se quedo pensando un rato en su cuarto, sobre lo que Hufflepuff le había dicho.

"_Con mi poder vas a saber donde se encuentra mi copa, también te protegerá del hechizo que la protege"._

_-_Tal vez por eso soñé con esa casa, ahí debe estar el quinto horrocrux.

Harry bajo a la sala común donde solo estaba Hermione esperándolo.

-Listo, ya podemos irnos. –Dijo Harry dándole un beso rápido a su novia.

-Pues vamonos. –Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Sabes me fascina tu sonrisa, te ves muy linda.

-Gracias, a mi me vuelven loca tus ojos, son hermosos. –Dijo Hermione un poco ruborizada.

-Bueno ya vamonos. –Juntos salieron de la sala común.

Harry y Hermione llegaron al Gran Comedor donde vieron a Neville haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran.

-Hasta que se aparecen. –Dijo Neville cuando llegaron.

-¿Dónde se habían metido ustedes dos? –Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa picarona.

-Solo me quede a esperar a que Harry se arreglara, además no tiene nada de malo que me quede a solas un rato con mi novio.

-Llegan tarde, Ron casi ya se acabo toda la comida, los pobres elfos han hecho miles de platillos. –Dijo Luna un poco divertida viendo a su novio comer.

-Ya vamos a comer Hermione. –Dijo Harry sentándose para luego comer.

-Ya perdónenme, es que como ayer no comimos, pues hoy me moría de hambre. –Dijo Ron mientras todos se reían de la forma en la que casi se atraganta por lo rápido que comía.

-Les tengo que contar algo que soñé.

-Y que soñaste Potter, que una pesadilla con Voldemort.

-No Malfoy, soñé con lo que creo que es donde se encuentra el quinto horrocrux.

-Que bien, cuando vamos por el Harry. –Dijo Draco emocionado.

-Déjame primero te cuento, luego vemos que hacemos. En mi sueño, yo estaba en frente de un edificio todo casi en ruinas, con varias ventanas rotas, y muy sucio por dentro, cuando llegue a un armario y lo abrí, ahí estaba la copa de Hufflepuff.

-Que bien, hay que contarle al profesor Blackstone cuanto antes. –Dijo Neville un poco nervioso.

-No quiero contarle nada, hasta que sea seguro que el Horrocrux esta en esa casa. O hasta que encontremos ese lugar, no sabemos donde es.

-Si supiéramos donde esta ese lugar como iríamos. Cuando iríamos. –pregunto Hermione.

-Supongo que podemos aparecernos, y lo mas seguro seria ir en vacaciones.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Harry. –Dijo Draco. –así los maestros no se preocuparan.

En ese momento un centenar de lechuzas entraban al Gran Comedor para dejar la correspondencia a su debido dueño.

-Pensaba que ya no recibías ese periódico lleno de basura Hermione. –dijo Ron viendo como Hermione le daba el dinero a una lechuza color gris.

-Lo hiba a cancelar, pero no quise, es mejor estar segura de que es lo que pasa fuera de Hogwarts.

-Hermione, podrías prestarme el diario por favor. –dijo Harry al ver un articulo de noticias. –Es que vi algo que me llamo la atención.

-Aquí tienes. –Dijo Hermione pasándole el profeta por debajo de la mesa.

-Gracias. –Harry busco la pagina del artículo y comenzó a leer en voz un poco alta para que lo escucharan los demás,

_El Verdadero traidor capturado, Sirius Black inocente._

_El día de ayer 7 de Octubre se registro un ataque al pueblo de Hogsmead, los aurores llegaron a tiempo para enfrentarse a varios mortifagos que se estaban divirtiendo destruyendo al pueblo que estaba totalmente vació a excepción de los mortifagos y los aurores._

_Una fuente nos informo que cuatro jóvenes estudiantes de Hogwarts se encargaron de sacar a la mayor cantidad de personas por pasadizos secretos con los que cuenta Hogsmead. Estos chicos: Ronald, y Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbotton y Luna Lovergood mismos chicos que fueron encontrados en el ministerio de magia hace dos años._

_La misma fuente nos aseguro que el objetivo de los mortifagos era Potter, y que lo encontró luchando con tres mortifagos, junto con otros dos muchachos mas Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, ellos tres lograron capturar a un mortifago, el verdadero traidor. _

_Peter Pettigrew quien el ministerio creía asesinado por Sirius Black, es el verdadero traidor, después de administrarle la poción de la verdad Veritaserum nos confirmo que el había sido quien entrego a los Potter a ya saben quien y que fingió su propia muerte para culpar a Sirius Black que descubro que había entregado a los Potter._

_A Black se le entregara la segunda orden de Merlín y por dote del ministerio se le otorgara a su familia 1000 galeones, pero murió hace dos años, así que se han puesto en la cámara del señor Potter quien era su ahijado._

_A Pettigrew se le condeno en Azkaban cadena perpetua y se le ha registrado como un animago para que ya no escape de Azkaban ahora custodiada por dragones._

_Rita Skeeter_

_Reportera del Profeta._

-Hasta que esos bobos del ministerio aceptaron que Sirius es inocente. –Dijo Harry aventando el periódico a la mesa.

-Estoy de acuerdo, nos debieron de creer desde que les dijimos. –Dijo Ron recogiendo el periódico y viendo la foto de un hombre gordo y bajo de estatura temblando como loco.

-Te quiero pedir perdón, yo te moleste mucho sobre Black, perdón. –Dijo Draco.

-Oye Harry, de pura casualidad la casa de tus sueños es como un edificio pequeño con varias ventanas rotas y casi cayéndose.

-Si, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Ron.

-Aquí hay una casa muy parecida a la que nos describiste. –Dijo Ron dándole el periódico a Harry.

-Si, esta es la casa con la que soñé. –Harry comenzó a leer el pequeño articulo que tenia escrito de bajo de la fotografía.

_La segunda casa mas embrujada de Inglaterra._

_El jefe del departamentos de Misterios Donald McKenzie nos informo que una casa de procedencia muggle utilizada como orfanato, se encuentra embrujada, ya que ocasiono que los muggles la abandonaran._

_Hemos estado observando que todos los magos que han entrado a averiguar lo que pasa regresan muy diferentes y otros no han regresado. Nos informo McKenzie después de abandonar el lugar. _

_Tuvimos que informar a la policía muggle para que clausurara el lugar, y no dejara pasar a ningún muggle._

_Por los misterios que guarda, esta casa ha sido considerada como la segunda mas embrujada de Inglaterra._

-Era un orfanato muggle, que relación debe tener con Voldemort ese lugar. –Dijo Draco observando la fotografía.

-Ese lugar es el más importante para Voldemort. –Dijo de repente Harry.

-¿Por qué crees eso Harry? –pregunto Ginny.

-Voldemort vivió ahí antes de saber que era un mago y durante su estancia en Hogwarts, se me hacia conocido porque ya lo había visto en el pensadero.

-Lo que mantiene embrujado ese lugar es el horrocrux. –Dijo Hermione.

-Hay que ir cuanto antes.

-No, iremos en las vacaciones de navidad, quiero practicar los nuevos hechizos que tiene el diario, por si nos espera una sorpresa en el orfanato, quiero estar preparado.

-Estoy de acuerdo, vayamos a practicar lo que dice el diario en la sala de los menesteres. –Dijo Ron a los demás.

-Lo siento, pero yo no puedo ir, aun no termino los deberes y va a ser muy difícil que los termine para mañana. –dijo Neville. –Además los profesores me van a matar si no entrego los deberes.

-A mi me encargaron muchos deberes también. –Dijo Luna.

-Dizque para prepararnos para los EXTASIS que son el año que viene. –dijo Ginny un poco triste.

-Yo si te acompaño Harry. –dijo Hermione parándose. –Ya termino los deberes desde el viernes.

-Lo único divertido que hay que hacer en mi sala común es hacer los deberes, yo también ya los termine. –Dijo Draco también parándose.

-Pues vamonos nosotros cuatro.

Harry, Hermione Ron y Draco se despidieron de Ginny, Neville y Luna y fueron primero a la torre de Gryffindor porque ahí tenía Harry la espada y el diario.

-Aquí se esta mejor que en mi sala común. –Dijo Draco mirando la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Pero si son iguales, solo se diferencian en los colores. –Dijo Ron a Draco.

-Tu cuando has visto mi sala común.

-Jeje en segundo nos metimos Harry y yo.

-Entonces si eran ustedes, Crab y Goyle.

-¿lo sabias?

-Lo sospechaba, Goyle defendía Dumbledore, y Crab se molesto cuando hable mal de los Weasley, sin mencionar que se enojaron mucho más cuando dije que deseaba que Hermione muriera en manos del basilisco.

-Si hubieras hablado te hubieras desecho de nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo. –Dijo Harry que venia bajando las escaleras.

-Estos años hubieran estado muy aburridos sin ustedes aquí, me divierte hacerlos enojar.

-Bueno ya vamonos a la sala de los menesteres.

Harry y los demás, fueron hacia la sala de los menesteres caminaron tres veces por el pasillo y la puerta se materializo enfrente de ellos. Harry abrió la puerta y entraron en una sala circular con mucho espacio en el centro.

Harry empezó a hojear el diario y se detuvo en las páginas amarillas, donde comenzaron a aparecer letras negras que decía.

_Heredero, soy Helga Hufflepuff y mi poder no es precisamente para hacer daño, si no todo lo contrario, mi poder sirve para ayudar a aquellos que te rodean, aprenderás a curarlos, a darles poderes mágicos y todo lo demás que tenga que ver con la amistad y con el amor hacia las personas que te rodean._

-Los hechizos se ven muy difíciles de realizar, se ven más difíciles que los de Ravenclaw.

-¿Y los de Gryffindor?

-Los voy a sacar ahora. –Dijo Harry agarrando la espada de Godric.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿La vas a romper?

-No, solo tengo que ofrecerle un poco de mi sangre. –Harry agarro la espada y se hizo un pequeño corte en el hombro izquierdo, cuando la espada hizo contacto con la sangre de Harry comenzó a brillar, de ella empezaron a salir rayos rojos que le dieron a Harry.

Cuando los rayos desaparecieron, la herida se curo y en las paginas rojas comenzaron a aparecer letras doradas.

-La herida desapareció. –dijo Harry tocándose el hombro izquierdo.

-¿No sientes nada extraño?

-No, me siento normal, igual que siempre.

-Es que de la espada salían rayos rojos. –dijo Ron.

-Y te dieron a ti todos. –dijo Hermione preocupa.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. –Dijo Harry con la sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella.

Harry agarro el diario y comenzó a hojearlo hasta que llego a las páginas rojas, y comenzó a leer en voz alta ya que los otros no podían leer lo que venia escrito en el diario.

_Soy Godric Gryffindor, mi poder no es solo mas poder mágico, si es lo que pensabas, con mi poder ya eres el verdadero heredero te será mas sencillo dominar mis poderes si cuentas con los de Ravenclaw, como lo sabrás los poderes de Ravenclaw son de estrategia y de poder mental, los de Hufflepuff son mas que nada para ayudar a tus amigos, y los míos son de ataque y de defensa, con los tres poderes juntos tu serás mas poderoso o igual de poderoso que el heredero de Slytherin, si lo que deseas es derrotarlo, ahora no podrás te recomiendo a que intentes luchar con el cuando ya hayas dominado todos los poderes de nosotros._

_Mi espada te será de gran ayuda, ya que contiene propiedades mágicas, era como mi varita mágica, ahora todos los poderes de mi espada te pertenecen aquí también te explicare a utilizarla como se debe._

-Los hechizos se ven mucho más difíciles de realizar que los de Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw. –Dijo Harry viendo las hojas rojas.

-Que lastima que nosotros no podamos ver los hechizos que tienen escritos. –Dijo Hermione un poco triste.

-Aquí hay un hechizo, es de Hufflepuff.

-De que es ese hechizo. –pregunto Draco.

-Para que puedan leer lo que este diario trae escrito, se los leeré.

_El revélate confieso sirva para que todos aquellos en los que confías y muestran esa misma confianza hacia ti puedan leer lo que este diario trae escrito. HH._

_-_Revélate Confieso. –En las páginas del diario comenzaron a escribirse.

-Valla ya puedo leerlo. –Dijo Hermione muy feliz, luego besando a Harry. –Gracias por confiar en mi, te amo.

-Me sorprende que confíes en mí después de tanto año de enemistad Harry.

-Tu también confías en mi, por eso puedes leerlo. –dijo Harry sonriente. –Que hay de ti Ron, puedes leerlo.

-Claro que si amigo, me alegra que confíes en mí. –Dijo Ron dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Sabes todo esto. –Dijo Hermione hojeando las páginas azules que tenia el diario. –Hasta sabes leer la mente, me sorprendes mucho, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-Al principio era horrible, no dejaba de oír los pensamientos de todos me dolía la cabeza mucho, hasta que le agarre la onda y pide dominarlo.

-Usaste ese poder con Snape ¿verdad Harry?

-Si Draco, pero no me gusta usar ese poder, es un poco cansado, y lo use con Snape para asustarlo un poco.

-Nosotros empezaremos con los hechizos básicos de los fundadores. –Dijo Draco quitándole el diario de las manos de Hermione.

-Yo empezare a dominar los poderes de Hufflepuff, y después con los de Gryffindor.

Se quedaron practicando por horas, y después de mucho tiempo Harry había conseguido realizar la mitad de los hechizos de Hufflepuff. Después se fueron a cenar.

-Durante la cena recibieron una nota de Blackstone que decía.

_El lunes a las siete de la noche en mi despacho._

_R.A.B._

-Vamos a poner en practica lo hemos aprendido del diario. –Dijo Ron feliz, mientras leía la nota de Blackstone.

-Solo hemos practicado un día lo que dice el diario, no sabemos ni la mitad de lo que sabe Harry.

Se despidieron de Draco y se fueron a la torre de Gryffindor, que estaba abarrotada de alumnos que estaban leyendo un anuncio en le tablero.

Como Ron era el mas alto leyó lo que decía el primer anuncio que estaba a mero arriba.

_Torneo de duelo._

_Se les invita a todos los alumnos que cursan de cuarto en adelante, a participar en un torneo, el ganador va a recibir un premio en oro de 100 galeones, sin mencionar que obtendrá una beca para la academia de aurores. Los cinco mejores obtendrán una beca para la academia de aurores._

-yo quiero participar. –Dijo Harry emocionado.

-Un premio de 100 galeones. Yo también quiero participar.

-Una beca a los cinco mejores, ya me inscribo mañana.

-El otro anuncio es de un baile en navidad, el ultimo día de clases.

-Mí querida señorita Hermione, me preguntaba si usted quisiera venir conmigo a este baile en navidad.

-Déjame pensarlo… esta bien, acepto ir con usted señor Potter.

-Por un momento pensé que me ibas a rechazar.

-Como crees si yo te amo mi amor.

-Yo invitare a Luna mañana en la mañana.

-Estoy segura de que Draco me invitara. –Dijo Ginny que acababa de llegar de la biblioteca.

Todos por un momento se olvidaron de Voldemort, del horrocrux y pasaron con tranquilidad aquella noche.

_**Jeje ya termino el capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, aquí les contesto sus RR.**_

_**Jim: Gracias por tus comentarios me ayudan a seguir adelante.**_

**_Hermy Potter 13: Que bueno que te este gustando mi historia, la tuya también esta muy bien._**

**_Jen: El misterio del espía esta a punto de resolverse, gracias por tus reviews._**

**_Pedro: Gracias por tus reviews, y fue buena idea lo de ponerle a la espada poderes mágicos, gracias por la idea._**

_**WpG-love: Gracias por tus reviews espero que te guste este capitulo.**_

**_Fawkes2607: Va a ver más peleas, eso te lo aseguro, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo._**

**_Gabb: Gracias por tus comentarios, me ayudan mucho a seguir adelante._**

_**Brenda-potter-skywalker-Kent.: gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad son de gran ayuda saber que te gusta mi historia**_

_**fRaNbLaCkOp: El misterio del espía ya casi se resuelve falta como uno o dos capítulos mas, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, gracias por tus reviews.**_

_**Yunypotter19: Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado mi capitulo.**_

_**Gracias a todos los demás que leen esta historia, espero que me dejen sus comentarios para saber en que puedo mejorar o si les gusto, bueno cuídense, chao.**_

_**Liz Echizen **_


	15. Que comienze el torneo

_**Hola de nuevo a todos, ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que este sea de su agrado, pliss déjenme su review para saber que tal quedo esta historia, ya saben que acepto de todo, aquí les dejo el capitulo.**_

_**Que comience el torneo**_

Al día siguiente de lo único que hablaba el colegio Hogwarts era sobre el torneo al que solo pueden asistir de cuarto en adelante y del baile que habría a finales del primer trimestre. Al baile si podrían asistir todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Así paso el resto del mes de Octubre, Harry por ordenes de Hermione decidió que le mostraría a el profesor Blackstone sobre el diario del cual Blackstone ya lo conocía.

-Con esto vas a poder tener una oportunidad de enfrentarte a Voldemort. –Dijo el profesor Blackstone mientras hojeaba el diario. –Es mas creo que tendrías el mismo poder que Voldemort.

-¿Usted ya se ha enfrentado a Voldemort alguna vez?

-Porque me lo preguntas Harry.

-Lo pregunto porque me parece que usted sabe mucho sobre Voldemort, y no se ve que usted le tema, aunque lo llame por su nombre muchas personas le siguen teniendo pánico a Voldemort.

-Si me he enfrentado a Voldemort antes, solo en una ocasión, yo tenia diecisiete años y estudiaba en Drumstang. Salí con vida de puro milagro.

-¿Acaso Voldemort se apiado de usted?

-Eso no te lo puedo decir aun Harry, pero debo decir que eres muy curioso, espero poder contarte lo que ocurrió en ese ataque algún día, pero por el momento me es muy difícil decírtelo.

-Si no quiere no tiene porque contármelo, es su vida y yo no soy nadie para obligarlo a hablarme sobre su vida privada.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas, será mejor que ya te vayas al banquete de Hallowen antes de que se termine.

-No, tenia que decirle algo importante, creo saber donde se encuentra un horrocrux.

-A si, ¿en donde crees que se encuentra Harry?

-No se si usted lea el Profeta profesor.

-Si lo leo, todos los días de la semana.

-Recuerda un artículo que hablaba sobre la segunda casa mas embrujada de Inglaterra.

-Claro que si, crees que en esa casa esta el quinto horrocrux.

-No lo creo, lo se. Soñé con ese lugar es extraño, pero estoy seguro de que ahí se encuentra el horrocrux.

-¿Cuándo planeas ir a ese lugar?

-En las vacaciones, así será mas seguro para Hogwarts.

-No has pensado que esa visión te la mando Voldemort para que cayeras en su trampa.

-Si, pero no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que lo compruebe con mis propios ojos, además es por eso que le mostré el diario, quiero que usted me ayude a perfeccionar cada hechizo que viene escrito ahí, solo con eso podré enfrentarme a Voldemort sin arriesgar mi vida.

-No pienso detenerte si quieres ir ve, ya estas grande como para tomar tus propias decisiones.

-Gracias por respetar mi decisión profesor.

-Te ayudare a dominar los hechizos del diario, así que tráelo contigo en las próximas reuniones.

-Bueno, será mejor que ya me valla al Gran Comedor, antes de que se acabe el banquete.

-Nos vemos Harry.

Harry fue primero a la torre de Gryffindor.

-Contraseña. –Pregunto la dama gorda que estaba un poco pasada de copas.

-Verrugas de cerdo.

-¿Por qué no andas en el banquete? –Pregunto Violeta, la mejor amiga de la Dama Gorda.

-Solo vine a guardar algo y al rato voy al banquete.

Harry subió a su cuarto, abrió su baúl y guardo en el fondo el diario, que ahora era una de las cosas mas preciadas para el, cerro el baúl con llave y bajo al Gran Comedor donde Ron le hacia señas para que se acercara.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? El banquete ya casi termina. –Dijo Ron haciéndole espacio a Harry para que se sentara.

-Fui a hablar con Blackstone.

-¿De que? –Pregunto Ron curioso.

-Sobre el diario y sobre la localización de la copa.

-Pensaba que no le ibas a decir nada a el sobre lo de la copa Harry.

-Hermione me obligo y me amenazo con contarle a Blackstone si yo no le decía nada al profesor Blackstone.

_**Flash Back**_

-¿De verdad no piensas decirle nada al profesor Blackstone sobre el horrocrux? –pregunto Hermione muy seria.

-No le voy a decir nada, si le digo intentara detenernos.

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo, deberías tenerle un poco más de confianza, después de lo que nos ha enseñado.

-Aun así, el no es nada mió para que yo le tenga que decirle a donde voy.

-Mira Harry, el ya destruyo una vez un Horrocrux ¿no?

-Por eso, por su culpa Dumbledore se tomo una poción que lo debilito por completo y luego el gusano de Snape lo mata cuando Dumbledore estaba débil.

-Ya tienes que aceptar el hecho de que Snape mato a Dumbledore Harry, tú no tienes la culpa de nada Harry, ya deja de culparte por la muerte de todos los que te rodean.

-Ese echo ya lo acepte, el hecho que no acepto es que tú nunca me apoyas, quieres que le vaya a contar a Blackstone sobre lo que planeo hacer con mi vida.

-No entiendo porque no confías en el.

-Para mi desde que lo vi no me dio muy buena vibra.

-Yo creo que es una buena persona, si fuera un mortifago o algo de Voldemort no hubiera ayudado a atrapar a Colagusano.

-Aun así no planeo decirle nada, ya tengo suficiente ayuda con todos ustedes, mas ayuda no necesito.

-Pues no se Harry si tu no le dices, yo se lo diré, y créeme que si se lo digo.

-Se que se lo dirás, yo hablare con el.

-Te doy hasta el banquete de Hallowen, si no le dices para ese entonces yo le contare, y no me importa si te enojas conmigo.

-Tu ganas, le diré el día de Hallowen.

-Así me gusta.

-Buenas noches. –Harry se marcho furioso a su habitación.

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

-Ya sabes como es Hermione siempre se pone de nuestra contra. –Dijo Ron después de que Harry había terminado de contarle lo que había ocurrido.

-Hablando de Hermione, ¿Dónde esta? pensé que estaría aquí contigo.

-Eres su novio y no sabes donde esta tu novia.

-Si lo supiera no te preguntaría Ron.

-Ella se fue con Luna y Ginny a la biblioteca, últimamente están las tres juntas para todos lados.

-Que tal si nos vamos a la sala común, tal vez ya estén allá Hermione y Ginny. –Dijo Harry mientras se paraba de la mesa.

Harry y Ron fueron hasta la sala común, y efectivamente ahí estaba Hermione leyendo un pesado volumen de runas antiguas.

-Harry ¿Ya hablaste con el profesor Blackstone sobre lo que platicamos la otra noche? –Pregunto Hermione en cuanto los vio entrar a la sala común.

-Ni siquiera me puedes saludar. –Dijo Harry un poco molesto. –Y para que sepas, ya le dije a Blackstone sobre lo de la copa.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que no intentaría detenerme, que ya estoy bastante grande para tomar mis propias decisiones, también me dijo que intentaría ayudarme con lo del diario. Ya estarás feliz verdad Hermione. –Dijo Harry molesto.

-Si, gracias por hacerme caso Harry, así por lo menos no tenemos que ir a escondidas de todos como planeabas.

-Por cierto Hermione, ¿a que fueron a la biblioteca? No nos dejaron deberes por ser Halloween. –Dijo Ron tratando de cambiar el tema y evitar una pelea entre sus dos amigos.

-Como supuse que no se habían inscrito para el torneo, fui a inscribirnos, hoy era el último día y en la biblioteca se tenía que entregar la ficha de registro.

-No sabia que teníamos que inscribirnos, pensé que con que fuéramos seria suficiente. –Dijo Ron agradecido de que Hermione los hubiera inscrito.

-Mañana comienza el torneo, y muchos aurores nos van a estar observando, la verdad me siento un poco nerviosa.

-¿Dónde se efectuara el torneo Hermione? –Pregunto Harry un poco mas tranquilo.

-Como este año no se celebro la copa de Quidditch el profesor Blackstone pidió permiso a la directora para poder realizar el torneo ahí. –Explico Hermione a su novio.

-¿A que hora tenemos que estar ahí Hermione?

-El torneo comienza a las 10 de la mañana, y por lo que vi hay más de cien participantes.

-¿Tantos querrán ser aurores? –Pregunto Ron.

-No lo creo, más bien muchos entran por el premio.

-Pues yo quiero ganarme el premio en metal. –Dijo Ron un poco ansioso.

-El oro no lo es todo Ron. –Dijo Hermione a Ron. –Hay cosas más importantes.

-Bueno yo ya me voy a dormir. –Dijo Ron. –Mañana los veo, buenas noches muchachos.

-Pues vamos a patrullar los pasillos Hermione. –Dijo Harry.

-Si, vamos.

Los dos salieron a los pasillos a patrullar y de repente.

-Harry, ya deja de estar enojado conmigo, me duele mucho que no me hables como antes.

-Es obvio que me hiba a molestar contigo Hermione, es que tu nunca te pones de mi lado, siempre estas en mi contra.

-Claro que eso no es cierto Harry, solo te llevo la contra cuando veo que haces las cosas sin pensarlas. Por ejemplo esta lo de la saeta de fuego.

-No tenia nada de malo Hermione.

-Pero el caso es que te amo, por eso me preocupo por ti, no me gusta que arriesgues tu vida por no pensar muy bien las cosas.

-Bueno, ya no importa lo mejor será que olvidemos esta tonta discusión, concentrémonos para dar lo mejor de nosotros en el torneo de mañana. –Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-La verdad yo quiero obtener una beca para la academia de aurores, con que quede en los primeros cinco lugares me sentiré bien conmigo misma.

-A mi no me importa ganarme el dinero, solo quiero obtener una de las cinco becas para la academia, y demostrar a los aurores que los estudiantes de Hogwarts somos capaces de enfrentarnos a los mortifagos.

Harry y Hermione volvieron a subir a la sala común.

-Ya me voy a dormir. Buenas noches Harry.

-Espera. –Harry agarro a Hermione del brazo, la voltea y se acerca a ella y la besa con pasión y con ternura a la vez. Harry le tomo por la cintura y la acerco más y Hermione le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello.

-Solo pensé que todavía seguías molesto conmigo.

-Te dije que lo olvidáramos, yo te amo, no voy a echar a perder nuestra relación por algo como eso.

-Buenas noches te amo. –Ahora fue Hermione quien beso a Harry y después se fue a su habitación.

Harry también se fue a su habitación, corrió las cortinas y quedo profundamente dormido.

-Yo ya había estado en este lugar. –Se dijo para asimismo Harry. –Aquí vengo cuando alguien necesita hablar conmigo.

-Así es Harry, esto que te tenemos que decir es muy importante. –Se oyó la voz de Dumbledore, y luego se apareció.

-Dígame profesor.

-Últimamente Voldemort esta ganando mucho poder, creo que ya tiene mas poder que el mismo Salazar Slytherin, creo que tiene mas poder que los cuatro fundadores juntos. –Dijo Rowena que acababa de aparecerse ante Harry.

-Yo también me he vuelto un poco más poderoso.

-Eso Voldemort lo sabe, por eso esta buscando obtener mas poder que antes joven hechicero.

-Debiste de haber sido un poco más discreto con lo del diario. –Dijo la voz de Godric Gryffindor.

-Yo solo le conté a mis amigos del diario señor. Son las personas en las que mas confió.

-Una de esas personas ha traicionado tu amistad y sobre todo tu confianza. –Dijo ahora Helga Hufflepuff.

-Porque lo dice

-Alguien le ha dicho a Voldemort lo del diario y los poderes que conlleva.

-Ustedes no saben quien puede ser el espía de Voldemort.

-Lamentablemente no Harry, por eso venimos a alertarte.

-Debes tener mas cuidado de ahora en adelante. –Dijo Godric.

-Y también vas a tener que dominar un nuevo poder. –Dijo una voz extremadamente ronca. –Mis poderes los tienes desde que tienes 1 año.

-Quien hiba a decir que Salazar Slytherin le haya dado su poder a nuestro heredero. –Dijo desafiante Godric.

-Vine aquí a ayudar al muchacho, aunque eso implique destruir a mi heredero Gryffindor.

-Disculpe, pero ¿Cuándo me dio sus poderes?

-Yo no te los di, fue mi heredero quien te los dio, deberías de dominarlos también, yo solo quería purgar al mundo mágico, pero nunca destruirlo como lo quiere hacer el.

-Cuando te hizo esa cicatriz el te dio los poderes de Salazar Harry. –Dijo Dumbledore a Harry. –Te dije que las cicatrices a veces nos podían servir en un futuro.

-En el diario también aparecerán mis poderes, ya dominas uno, el sectumsempra es uno de mis inventos.

-Vendremos a visarte cuando tengamos más información Harry, hasta entonces no le digas a nadie sobre este sueño, ya sabes que hay un espía.

-Pero con los poderes que tienes ya podrás enfrentarte a el con mas ventajas.

-El sabe que estoy casando sus horrocruxes.

-Todavía no, debes de tener mucho cuidado.

-Adiós joven hechicero.

Harry se despertó muy temprano al día siguiente, y como fue imposible volverse a dormir se dio una ducha y bajo a la sala común a meditar un poco sobre lo del sueño.

-Hola Harry, te levantaste muy temprano hoy.

-Ya sabes nervios. –Mintió Harry. –Por lo del torneo.

-Me siento como si fuéramos a jugar quidditch. –Dijo Ron.

-Si, es exactamente igual como me siento.

-Hola muchachos. –Dijo Ginny bajando del dormitorio a lado de Hermione.

-Ya están listos para el torneo. –Dijo Hermione yendo hacia Harry y besándolo con ternura.

-Si, pasaremos a la siguiente prueba, verdad que si Harry.

-Si Ron.

-Vaya ya es tarde, bajemos a desayunar son las 8:30 –Dijo Hermione hiendo hacia la salida de la sala común.

Los cuatro bajaron a desayunar, durante el desayuno se encontraron con Luna y con Neville, después del desayuno se fueron al campo de quidditch y ahí se encontraron con Draco Malfoy.

-Como no los vi en el gran comedor, me vine para acá.

-No sabía que ibas a participar tú también. –Dijo Neville un poco nervioso, aunque Draco ya había cambiado, Neville aun le tenia un poco de miedo.

-Pues por supuesto que si, esto va a ser muy divertido y no perderé la oportunidad de enfrentarme con harry en un duelo.

-Harry te haría trisas en un duelo Draco. –Dijo Ron.

Así entre bromas llagaron al campo de quidditch justo a tiempo, ahí el profesor comenzó a hablar.

-Me sorprende mucho que se hayan inscrito todos los alumnos de cuarto en adelante. –Dijo Blackstone. –Como son muchos haremos esto. La primera ronda del torneo va a ser llegar al otro lado del campo, claro atravesando un laberinto.

-No cree que se parece mucho a la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos. –Dijo Seamos Finnigan.

-Para empezar señor Finnigan yo no me encontraba en Europa cuando fue el torneo, me encontraba disfrutando de la vida en Japón.

-Se hubiera quedado a seguir disfrutando de la vida allá, nos hubiera dejado tranquilos aquí. –Dijo un Slytherin en tono de burla.

-Si Slytherin sigue haciendo estas bromas sin sentido quedaran expulsados todos de aquí.

-¿Solo tendremos que cruzar el laberinto? –Pregunto un Ravenclaw.

-Dentro de este laberinto, hay criaturas oscuras y maldiciones, el objetivo no es hechizar a todo el alumno que se encuentren, solo tienen que cruzar el laberinto en una hora.

-Solo una hora, es muy poco tiempo.

-Los aurores tenemos que trabajar en contra de reloj, eso se lo tienen que demostrar a ellos. –Dijo Blackstone señalando a muchas personas que estaban sentados en las butacas en las que estaba Tonks.

-Muchos pasaremos a la siguiente prueba si se trata de cruzar un tonto laberinto. –Dijo el mismo Slytherin.

-Un buen duelista es aquel en el que confían sus amigos, solos será muy difícil que salgan.

-Es una prueba en equipos.

-No exactamente, los aurores por lo general trabajan en equipo, será mas fácil que lo hagan en equipos, a las de tres comienzan. 1 2 3 COMIENZEN.

-Lo mejor será que nos separemos en tres equipos. –Dijo Harry.

-Estoy de acuerdo, yo voy con Harry. –Dijo Draco.

-Draco, porque no dejas que Hermione valla con Harry y tu vienes conmigo. –Dijo Ginny a Draco.

-esto es un torneo mi cielo, no un túnel del amor, por eso voy con Potter.

-No te preocupes Ginny vamos con Luna.

-Yo iré con Neville. –Dijo Ron. –Muy bien, nosotros iremos por el camino de la derecha.

-Nosotras por el camino del centro. –Dijo Hermione.

-Y nosotros por el camino de la izquierda. –Dijo Draco.

-Draco, porque hiciste equipo conmigo, yo quería ir con Hermione.

-Quiero asegurarme de que llegues a la otra ronda Harry, eso es todo, solo yo te puedo descalificar.

-Pensaba que te daba miedo ir solito Draco.

-Ya vasta de bromas Harry, mira quien viene por allí.

-Hola Zabini. –Dijo Harry. –Que lindo perro traes contigo, a lo siento no es un perro es Parkinson.

-Muy gracioso Potter, pero miren aquí esta el hurón traidor, no se como pudiste irte al lado de los perdedores Malfoy.

-Me cambie del lado de los perdedores Pansy, ahora estoy con los buenos.

-Que lastima que el gran héroe Potter y su amiguito traidor no vallan a pasar a la siguiente prueba.

-Piensas que nos van a derrotar ustedes dos. –Dijo Draco en tono de burla.

-Mira CRUCIO. –Dijo Zabini apuntando a Harry.

-Tu poder mágico es muy pobre, tu cruciatas solo me da cosquillas.

-Así, como es tu poder mágico.

-TALADRUS –De la varita de harry salieron muchos rayos rojos que dieron a Zabini en todo el cuerpo.

-Estos rasguños no me harán nada. Y que fue eso Potter.

-Fue un regalo de un gran amigo GG.

-DESMAIUS. –Grito Zabini aprovechando que Harry estaba distraído.

-PROTEGO, con eso no me vas a derrotar Blaise.

-EXPELLIARMUS. –Grito Zabini apuntando a Draco. –PETRIFICUS TOTALUS. –Draco cayó rígido en el suelo sin poder moverse. –Ahora Pansy. SECTUMSEMPRA.

-DEFFENDIO. –Un escudo amarillo rodeo a Draco y las maldiciones rebotaron y se desvanecieron.

-Ahora que fue eso Potter.

-Un hechizo que nunca dominaras me lo dio una gran amiga HH

-Deja de decir letras, solo dices las iniciales de sus nombres.

-Ya me canse de ustedes, el tiempo ya va a terminar. –Harry se agacha y recoge la varita de Draco y con ambas apunta a los otros dos tipos. –PARALIZUS. –De ambas varitas salen dos rayos azules que le dan a Zabini y a Pansy. –Como no puedes hablar te diré que es otro regalo de mi amiga RR. Para cerrar con broche de oro SECTUMSEMPRA- solo apunto a Zabini.

-Ya vamonos Draco. Finite Incantatem. –Draco se puso en pie y se fue a lado de Harry.

-Mira allá esta la salida. –Harry y Draco corrieron a la salida y fueron de los últimos en llegar.

-¿Qué te paso Draco? –Pregunto preocupada Ginny cuando los vio. –Tienes muchas heridas.

-Y tú te encuentra bien Harry. -pregunto Hermione también preocupada.

-A Harry no le paso nada, pero al gran Zabini y a su linda mascota Parkinson y se que se les paso.

-Miren ahí vienen los últimos en calificar muy bien Crabbe Goyle Zabini y Parkinson., ¿pero que les sucedió están todos paralizados y Zabini con muchas heridas? Vallan a la enfermería.

-Harry explícales las cuatro maravillosas maldiciones que les pusiste

.Esta bien Draco, la primera que utilice fue el taladrus y es de Gryffindor, es mas omenos como el Sectumsempra, pero te va debilitando lentamente. La segunda fue el deffendio y sirve para crear un escudo para proteger a quienes te rodean y es de Hufflepuff, la tercera que utilice fue el paralizuz y sirve para paralizar el cuerpo por mas de tres horas y es de Ravenclaw, y la ultima es el Sectumsempra que es de Slytherin.

-Como sabes lo del Sectumsempra.

-La leí en el diario Hermione.

-Vamonos a Hogsmead no. –Propuso Ginny

-Si, vamos a distraernos un poco de esto.

-Lo siento, pero yo no puedo ir-

-¿Por qué? Harry

-Deberes. –Mintió Harry.

-Si quieres me quedo y te ayudo Harry. –Dijo Hermione.

-NO, yo puedo hacerlos solo, vayan y diviértanse mucho en mi lugar. Yo los alcanzo después.

-Si nenecitas algo no dudes en buscarme.

-No te preocupes adiós.

Harry se fue rumbo al castillo y los demás a Hogsmead.

_-"Tengo que saber quien es el que me traiciono, y la única forma es con la poción de la verdad de Helga Hufflepuff"_

Harry fue a la sala común, agarro el diario un caldero y se fue al baño del segundo piso donde sabían que no lo podían encontrar.

"_Aunque todos la tengan que tomar, tengo que descubrir quien es el espía de Voldemort, es la única manera de saber quien el que me traiciono"_

_**¿Les gusto? Espero que si y que me digan que opinaron de este capitulo,**_

**_Por esta ocasión actualice mas pronto que en veces anteriores porque me dieron una excelente noticia, pase a la Facultad y eso me lleno de inspiración, gracias a todos los que me han dejado su review aquí se las contesto:_**

_**Jim: Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.**_

_**Gabb: Por suerte no se me acabo la inspiración, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.**_

_**Pedro: Siempre que tengas ideas, las tomare en cuenta, tienes muy buenas ideas, voy a poner a Blackstone enseñando lucha muggle seria divertido.**_

**_Jen: El misterio del espía se acaba en el siguiente capitulo, eso creo, ojala que te guste_**

**_fRaNbLaCkOp: Espero que te guste este capitulo y animo con tus historias están geniales._**

**_Cristal 90: Espero que te guste este capitulo, espero que tú también actualices pronto, muchas gracias por tus reviews._**

_**Hermy potter 13: Gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad me animan a seguir adelante.**_

_**WpG-love: espero que te guste este capitulo, y de verdad espero que te llenes de inspiración porque quiero leer tu historia.**_

_**Jesusita: Espero que este capitulo te hayan gustado tanto como los otros 14 gracias por tu review**_

**_Brenda Potter Skywalker Kent. Gracias por tus reviews espero que este capitulo también te haya encantado._**

**_Aquí los dejo, cuídense, y no olviden dejarme su review aaaa por ciertotal vez ya me tarde en actualizar mas el siguiente ya que el lunes tengo que ir a la Facu y no se cuanto tiempo me lleve, cuidense byeeee_**

_**Gracias por leer **_

_**Liz Echizen.**_


	16. El plan de Harry

**_Ahora si me tarde en actualizar, perdón pero con los cursos de la facultad me es casi imposible continuar escribiendo, les pido mis mas grandes disculpas y espero que les guste este capitulo, al final les contestare sus reviews a todos los que me escribieron en el capitulo pasado, por favor a los que leen y no dejan sus comentarios les pido que me digan que tal va la historia, o si no les gusto, su opinión es lo mas importante, espero que disfruten del capitulo._**

_**El Plan de Harry.**_

Harry llego al baño de mujeres del segundo piso, se sentó en el suelo de piedra y comenzó a buscar la pagina en donde había visto lo de la poción de la confianza.

"_Ya me canse de que el espía le cuente todo lo que hago al infeliz de Voldemort, es hora de darle un pequeño susto al espía."_

Harry llego a la página en donde había visto lo de la poción y comenzó a leerla:

_Poción de la confianza._

_Esta poción solo sirve para saber quien es fiel a tu confianza, solo sirve si le has comentado algo a una persona que tu consideras muy importante, si esta persona lo ha confesado a otros sin que tu lo sepas, entonces es cunado esta poción hace efecto._

_Si la persona no ha traicionado tu confianza y demuestra que sigue siendo fiel a ti no te preocupes, ya que no le ocurrirá nada malo, pero si la persona si ha traicionado tu confianza contándole tu secreto a otros obtendrá una marca que solo el que hizo la poción puede verla, la marca es TC que significa Traidor a tu confianza, cuando la veas sabrás quien fue el traidor._

-Hola Harry ¿portándote mal otra vez?

-Myrtle, pensé que ye habías ido por ahí.

-Si, fui a dar un paseo, por las tuberías.

-Podrías hacer silencio por favor y dejarme hacer esto.

-Claro no te molestare.

Harry continuo leyendo la pagina, ahora venían los ingredientes que se necesitaban:

_2 plumas de fénix, nervios de corazón de dragón, polvo de cuerno de unicornio, pelo de la cola de un unicornio._

-Myrtle podrías cuidar mis cosas por favor, tengo que buscar algo, espero no demorarme mucho en esto.

-No te preocupes cuidare tus cosas como si fueran mías.

-Gracias.

Harry salio a los terrenos del castillo, donde vio a unos chicos de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff cerca de los límites del bosque.

-"_Que estarán viendo, si son los unicornios será una gran suerte" _–Harry camino a discretamente bajo la capa de invisibilidad hacia los chicos de Hufflepuff y de Ravenclaw, ahí estaba la profesora Grubby-Plank hablando con los estudiantes, después camino un poco mas y efectivamente los chicos estaban viendo a los unicornios.

-Profesora, el unicornio esta actuando muy extraño. –Dijo una chica de Ravenclaw viendo que se caía al suelo.

-"_Lo lamento por el unicornio pero me comenzó a atacar, no tuve otra opción que paralizarlo y cortarle el pelo."_

_-_Alguien ataco al unicornio, se repite lo de hace seis años, tengo que avisarle a la profesora Mcgonagall que hay ataques en el bosque prohibido. –La profesora salio corriendo hacia el castillo a toda prisa.

-_"Muy bien, ahora tengo que ir a el almacén de las pociones de Slughorn, de seguro tiene ahí nervios de dragón"_

Harry subió al despacho de Slughorn que estaba vaco ya que también había ido a comprar algo a Hogsmead con varios profesores que no daban clases ese día.

-"_Valla que bien que no este, ahora vamos por los nervios de dragón." –_Harry se quito la capa de invisibilidad y camino lentamente hacia el armario en donde el profesor Slughorn guardaba los ingredientes más inusuales.

Harry lo abrió y agarro lo que parecía que eran los nervios de corazón de dragón y el polvo de cuerno de unicornio.

-"_Muy bien iré a guardar esto al baño con Myrtle". –_Harry oyó un ruido y corrió hasta la capa y se la puso lo más rápido que pudo.

-Aquí tampoco esta. –Harry pudo ver como Hermione salía del cuarto de Slughorn.

-"_Que rápido regreso de Hogsmead, ahora será mas difícil hacer la poción sin que se den cuenta."_

Harry corrió hasta el baño de Myrtle esquivando a estudiantes y a profesores que pasaban por su camino lo más rápido que pudo.

-Harry, vino tu amiga Granger y le dije que no te había visto.

-Gracias Myrtle.

-Pero déjame decirte que se intereso mucho de que hubiera un caldero aquí dentro, y creo que vio el libro que estabas leyendo.

-No sabes si lo tomo. –Dijo Harry un poco asustado.

-No, le dije que me lo había aventado la chica de Slytherin, la que tiene cara de perro.

-¿Te creyó? –Pregunto Harry un poco esperanzado.

-No lo creo, pero se fue sin agarrar el diario, creo que mejor hagas tu travesura en otro lado porque creo que va a venir otra vez a ver.

-Gracias por cubrirme, eres la mejor. –Harry tomo el caldero el diario y los guardo en la mochila que llevaba y se fue a la casa de los gritos donde si era seguro que no lo molestaran.

Harry llego a la casa de los gritos después de media hora de tanto caminar, esquivando a Ron que pasaba corriendo muy rápido otra vez hacia los baños de Myrtle.

-"_Ahí veré que les digo a los demás por mi extraña desaparición"._

Harry se sentó en la sala de la casa de los gritos.

_-"Ahora no se que voy a hacer, necesito un fénix"._

En ese mismo momento Harry escucho un lindo canto, el mas hermoso que había escuchado el único sonido que le devolvía las esperanzas de salir adelante, el canto del fénix Fawkes había regresado.

-Fawkes, que alegría, parece como si estuviéramos conectados, me alegra que hayas venido ahora que más te necesito. –Decía Harry mientras acariciaba el calido plumaje de Fawkes.

Fawkes como si supiera de lo que Harry estuviera hablando le extendió un ala y le permitió arrancarle dos plumas rojas.

-Gracias Fawkes, eres un genio como tu dueño.

Harry abrió el diario y empezó a leer las instrucciones de la poción.

Llena el caldero con dos litros de agua.

Harry agarro el caldero y le puso agua con su varita.

Deje el agua hervir a fuego lento, y mete el polvo del cuerno de unicornio.

Harry agarro la botellita con el polvo de cuerno de unicornio y lo echo en el caldero, este de inmediato se puso de color dorado.

Deje reposar por una hora y después mete los nervios de corazón de dragón.

Harry espero una hora ahí sentado acariciando a Fawkes y después de terminar hecho los nervios de corazón de dragón.

Mézclelos durante una hora, después de que la poción se haga color rojo escarlata, deje reposar por otra hora.

Harry empezó a mezclar por otra hora la poción y después dejo reposarla otra hora.

Agrega los cabellos de unicornio, esperan a que se disuelvan, y espera a que el contenido se haga de color azul.

Harry metió los pelos de unicornio y se quedo esperando como tres horas hasta que se pusiera de color azul.

-"_Esta poción es muy tardada, pero si no la termino hoy no podré utilizarla y talvez nunca pueda terminarla."_

Por ultimo mete las dos plumas de fénix y deja reposar por doce horas después ya estará lista para utilizarla.

Harry metió las plumas de Fawkes en el caldero, y después se fue con Fawkes en su hombro izquierdo.

Harry dejo a Fawkes en su cama y como no vio a sus amigos ahí, decidió irse al gran comedor donde tal vez estuvieran ahí, pero no estaban en aquel lugar.

Harry comió y después se paro para irse pero alguien lo agarro por el hombro, era la profesora McGonagall junto con Blackstone.

-Potter podemos hablar en mi oficina cuanto antes. –Eso no se oía como una pregunta, si no como una orden.

-Claro. –Harry siguió a la directora y a su jefe de casa hasta la gárgola de piedra, la profesora dijo su contraseña, y los tres subieron por la escalinata,

-Siéntate Potter. -Le ordeno McGonagall a Harry señalándole una silla en frente de su escritorio.

-Si, de que me quería hablar profesora.

-La profesora Grubby-Plank me dijo que atacaron a un unicornio esta tarde, solo un mago muy poderoso puede aturdir a un unicornio, aunque este amarrado, creemos que pudo haber sido un mortifago.

-Yo solo estuve en la sala común y por los alrededores del castillo, no tuve nada que ver con el ataque al unicornio. –Mintió Harry.

-Después de que paso lo del unicornio, sus amigos me informaron que usted se encontraba desaparecido, que no te encontraban por ningún lado, con más razón pensamos que eran mortifagos los que estaban en el bosque.

-La verdad quise quedarme a terminar mis deberes, nunca Salí del castillo, eso se lo puede jurar Myrtle en el segundo piso.

-Le creo señor Potter. Pero debe de ser más cuidadoso por si los mortifagos están cerca de esta lugar.

-Claro profesora, seré más cuidadoso.

-Muy bien te dejare con Rave.

-Muy bien Harry, me alegra que estés bien, solo quería confirmar si planeas ir a buscar el horrocrux.

-Ya le había dicho que si, por eso quiero que me enseñe los hechizos del diario.

-Muy bien, debes tener cuidado, es muy peligroso no sabes a lo que te enfrentaras cuando vallas allá, así que se cuidadoso.

-Claro que si

-Una cosa mas tus amigos están muy preocupados por ti, y mas Hermione estaba llorando, debes hablar con ello ahí están también draco y Luna, les di permiso porque querían ver que llegaras con bien.

-Esta bien, ya me voy es muy tarde hasta luego profesor.

Harry llego a la sala común de Gryffindor ya estaba toda vacía a excepción de sus amigos que estaban al pendiente de todo lo que ocurría en la sala.

-Hola muchachos. –saludo un sonriente Harry.

-Harry, ¿donde estuviste? –Pregunto Ron un poco enojado.

Fue lo último porque escucho Harry porque en ese momento recibió una bofetada muy fuerte de su novia.

-No sabes lo preocupada que estuve por ti.

-Y lo descargas con un golpe, me dolió mucho Hermione.

-CALLATE, NO SE DONDE ESTUVISTE Y LLEGAS COMO SI NADA. –Decía una molesta Hermione.

-No hice nada malo.

-NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTUVISTE HACIENDO LOS DEBERES, PORQUE NO ES CIERTO.

-Claro que si los hice, los hice en…

-LA BIBLIOTECA, QUE MENTIRA, ESTUVE AHÍ Y MADAME PRINCE ME DIJO QUE NO TE VIO NUNCA EN ESTE DIA.

-Los hice en el cuarto de los menesteres, ahí hay menos ruido.

-NO ME DIGAS, TU NOS OCULTAS ALGO, FUI CON MYRTLE COMO ULTIMA OPCION Y QUE FUE LO QUE VI TU DIARIO AHÍ JUNTO COPN UN CALDERO.

-Yo no he hecho nada, si quieres ve y pregúntale, yo no la he visto en mucho tiempo.

-YA LO HICE Y ES MALA MINTIENDO, ME DIJO QUE EL DIARIO SE LO HABIA AVENTADO LUNA, Y ELLA ESTUVO CONMIGO TODO EL TIEMPO.

-Porque te mentiría.

-TE CONOZCO A LA PERFECCION HARRY JAMES POTTER.

-Te vas a enojar conmigo solo porque no me viste en la tarde, creo que estas exagerando mucho.

-Yo también lo pienso Hermione, no creo que haya hecho nada malo. –Dijo Draco.

-Mejor cállate Draco, Harry solo se lleva su capa y el mapa cuando planea hacer algo, es obvio que nos oculta algo.

-Tu también Ron, no puedo creer que nuestra amistad se eche a perder, esta vez yo no los estoy alejando, pero si es su decisión, esta bien enójense conmigo.

-Hermione, Ron creo que Harry tiene razón además si no estuvo aquí fue porque yo me lo encontré en Hogsmead.

-Que dices Draco. –Dijo Hermione ya un poco calmada. –Porque no lo dijiste antes, porque me hizo prometerle que no les dijera nada, ya que te planeaba comprar algo Hermione, verdad Ginny, que ahí lo vimos.

-A si es cierto, lo vimos en Hogsmead, comprando un regalo a Hermione, se asusto cuando lo vimos, y nos amenazo con guardarle el secreto porque si no lo hacíamos nos echaría maleficios.

-Mejor me voy los acompaño a su sala común Draco y Luna, si están con un premio anual no los pueden castigar.

-Gracias Harry, ya vamonos. –Dijo Draco después de despedirse de Ginny con un beso y a los demás con un gesto de la mano, igual Luna pero beso a Ron.

Primero dejaron a Luna a su sala común.

-Ahora si Harry, esta vez te salve, a mi me vas a decir lo que planeas.

-Te agradezco lo que dijiste, pero eso es lo que en verdad estoy haciendo, quiero regalarle algo a hermione, veras el día de baile de navidad cumplimos cinco meses de ser novios y le quería regalar algo.

-Esta bien.

-Gracias por esto te debo una grande.

-Y lo del caldero.

-La verdad estaba haciendo una especie de crema para el control del cabello. –Dijo Harry con lo que Draco se puso a reírse como nunca.

-Esta bien, te creo con ese pelo tuyo es razonable que quieras aplacarlo.

Draco se fue hacia las mazmorras y Harry subió a la torre de Gryffindor donde lo estaban esperando Ron y Hermione.

-Van a seguir molestos, si quieren pueden preguntarle a McGonagall o a Blackstone, ellos les dirán que me vieron en el castillo.

-Esta bien Harry. Lo siento, no era mi intención que te enojaras, pero no me gusta que no confíen en mi.

-Ron a ti te he dicho de todas nuestras aventuras, se que puedo confiar en ti, pero ahora ya no puedo hacerle la sorpresa a Hermione.

-Bueno, creo que ustedes necesitan hablar, me iré ahora mismo a dormir, buenas noches.

-Perdóname Harry.

-Claro que te perdono, pero me asusto la forma en la que reaccionaste.

-Me preocupe mucho por ti, pensé cosas horribles, que te secuestraban los mortifagos o aun peor, que peleabas con ellos y perdías.

-No te preocupes, estuve en Hogsmead después de hacer los deberes, después quise darte una sorpresa.

-Si que me la diste.

-perdóname a mi por hacerte pasar un momento de angustia, no me gusta verte llorar, me pone a mi triste también. –Harry le seco un par de lágrimas que caían por sus mejilla. –Deja de llorar princesita, yo te amo y seria incapaz de hacerte algo malo.

-Te creo, yo también te amo. –Dijo Hermione.

-Ya vamonos a dormir princesa.

-Si, buenas noches mi amor. –Hermione besa a Harry y se va a dormir.

-"_De la que me salve, por poco y les digo todo". _–Pensó Harry mientras se hiba a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se arreglo lo mas rápido que pudo y fue a checar la poción que ya estaba lista, Fawkes se había ido desde la noche, cuando llego a dormir ya no estaba ahí.

Harry separo la poción en siete y se fue a las cocinas.

-Dobby. –Dijo Harry cuando llego. –Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Buenos días Harry Potter. –Dijo Dobby haciendo una reverencia. –En que le puedo ayudar.

-Necesito que eches esto a las copas de varias personas.

-Dobby no puede hacer esto, Dobby seria corrido de Hogwarts señor.

-Bueno, entonces se lo pediré a Kreacher, el me lo hará.

-Ese viejo elfo no sabe nada, solo lo traicionaría como hizo el año pasado señor, Dobby lo hará.

-Gracias Dobby sabia que podía confiar en ti.

-Pero Harry Potter debe prometer que no dirá que Dobby no hizo esto.

-Lo prometo Dobby, nadie sabrá que me ayudaste.

-A que personas le debo dar esto señor.

-A Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Draco y al profesor Blackstone.

-Dobby lo hará señor.

-Gracias. –Harry salio de las cocinas pensando que le regalaría a Dobby un regalo grande por esta gran favor que le hacia.

-Hola Harry, a donde fuiste.

-A saludar a Dobby, tenía mucho de no verlo.

-¿Cómo esta?

-Bien Hermione, le siguen pagando y por lo que escuche a los elfos les empieza a gustar, están muy agradecidos contigo.

-Que bueno.

Todos desayunaron y los siete se tomaron la poción sin darse cuenta.

-No creen que supo raro el jugo de esta mañana. –comento Ron mientras iban hacia herbologia.

-A mi me supo normal.

Pasaron las clases de herbologia donde obtuvieron cincuenta puntos 20 por Hermione, otro 20 por Neville y 10 por Harry.

Después dos horas de pociones, terminaron rápido y les comunicaron que el equipo de Harry y Ron habían echo la mejor poción de todas. Y le dieron a cada equipo 25 puntos.

Después el almuerzo, Draco se adelanto al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban llegando. Harry se que do en shock.

-No puedes ser.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? –Pregunto Hermione asustada.

-El es el espía.

-¿Quién es el espía? –Ahora fue Ron que pregunto en voz baja.

-El espía es…

**_Hasta aquí llego, díganme que les pareció, si no me lo dicen no continuare escribiendo, no se crean, la continuare por todas aquellas lindas personas que han leído mi historia y me dejaron su comentario que aquí voy a contestarles._**

_**Pedro: espero que te haya gustado mi historia y gracias por seguir mi historia.**_

**_Jim: Espero que este capitulo te guste, fue más corto que los demás._**

**_Jesusita: Gracias por tu review pasada en verdad me ayudo a seguir adelante y a sacarme un poco de tiempo para seguir escribiéndola, espero que te haya gustado._**

_**Brenda Potter Skywalker Kent.: Gracias por tus reviews y ojala que te haya encantado el capitulo 16.**_

**_Gabb-5878: Gracias por lo del laberinto, aunque se me hizo un poco copia, no se me ocurría que poner como reto. XD_**

**_Karencita03: Gracias por leer mi fic, los tuyos también son muy interesantes, siguelos pronto._**

**_Jen: Amiga, gracias por leerlo ojala y me digas que te pareció este._**

_**Marcela: Gracias por tu comentario, prometo tratar de escribir mejor el nombre de los personajes, espero que te haya gustado mi capitulo.**_

**_Hermy potter 13: Hola, gracias por tu comentario me agradan, espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y continua la historia pronto, ya quiero saber que ocurrirá._**

**_Tonks Granger: Ojala que estés en lo correcto con lo del espía, aunque en este capitulo, creo que quedo claro quien es, se relucieron las posibilidades a tres personas. A Draco neville y Blackstone._**

_**WpG-Love: Creo que este capitulo estuvo mas corto que el anterior, pero de igual forma espero que te haya gustado.**_

**_Eso es todo por hoy, perdón por actualizar tan tarde, espero actualizar pronto, cuídense todos y hasta la próxima actualización, pliss sus reviews o llorare jeje no se crean, los que quieran dejármela les estaré eternamente agradecida, a los que la lean gracias por seguir leyéndola hasta acá._**

**_Ahora si ya me voy cuídense mucho byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. _**


	17. El pasado de RAB

_**Holaaaaa de nuevo a todos, ahora que tengo una semana libre les publicare el siguiente capitulo, solo quería agradecer a todos por sus reviews que de verdad son de gran ayuda, a uno que escribe les ayuda a seguir escribiendo la historia, se me olvidaba, también quería pedirles perdón a todos por dejarlos con el suspenso, aquí ya sabrán quien es el espía. Ahora si los dejo con la historia.**_

_**El pasado de RAB**_

Harry se quedo en shock después de entrar en el aula y ver a esa persona ahí sentada mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-No puede ser. –Exclamo Harry al ver a la persona que se encontraba en frente de el.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? –Pregunto Hermione un poco preocupada. -¿Qué no puede ser?

-No puede ser que el espía sea el. –Repitió Harry en voz baja para que solo ellos dos lo escucharan.

-¿Quién es el espía? –Pregunto Ron comenzando a asustarse.

-El espía es…

-¿Qué planean quedarse ahí parados toda la clase? –Lo interrumpió Blackstone acercándose a Harry y los otros dos chicos.

-Vamos a sentarnos. –Susurro Hermione a sus dos amigos.

-Ya siéntense, o no podré comenzar la clase. –Dijo Blackstone jalando a Harry a su asiento.

-No me toque. –Lo miro desafiante Harry.

-No puedes andar por ahí hablándole mal a tus profesores. –Dijo Blackstone borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y con un tono frió.

-Harry ya, vamos a sentarnos. –Volvió a susurrarle Hermione. Harry siguió a Hermione y se sentó a su lado.

-Gracias a que el señor Potter se sentó puedo comenzar con mi clase.

-¿Por qué le hablaste así al profesor Harry? –Quiso saber Ron que estaba atrás de Harry.

-Ya han interrumpido bastante la clase no creen, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por interrupción de clase. –Dijo Blackstone que había oído lo que dijo Ron. –Como les hiba diciendo, se ha encontrado recientemente el contrahechizo de dos de las maldiciones imperdonables, y quiero que lo practiquen en equipo, yo trabajare con uno de ustedes para darles el ejemplo. Potter ven para acá.

Harry se paro, aferro la varita con su mano derecha y avanzo con determinación hacia Blackstone que estaba enfrente de los demás alumnos.

-El contrahechizo es el contaciatus, lo que hace es que crea una especie de protección que hace que el cruciatus rebote y valla directo al que lo conjuro con el doble o triple de fuerza, depende del poder mágico del que hizo el contrahechizo.

-Profesor, muchos de nosotros no somos capaces de hacer el cruciatus, y creo que mucho menos podremos hacer el contraciatus. –Exclamo Deán Thomas.

-Quiero que vean como esquivo el ataque de Potter con el contrahechizo, después el lo intentara hacer. Prepárate Harry a la de tres me lanzas el cruciatus.

-"_Aquí me las pagara, no podrá devolverme el contrahechizo". _Esta bien profesor, cuando diga.

-1, 2, 3.

-CRUCIO. –Grito Harry apuntando a Blackstone.

-Contraciatus. –Exclamo Blackstone y el cruciatus reboto y regreso a Harry con el doble de velocidad y con el doble de poder.

Harry se quedo sorprendido, pero igual que hizo Blackstone dijo el contrahechizo.

-Contraciatus. –El hechizo volvió a rebotar y se dirigió hacia Blackstone con mucho más poder y más velocidad.

-"_Si me lo vuelve a regresar ya no podré esquivarlo." _–Pensó Harry, e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. –Paralizuz. –Blackstone se quedo paralizado y recibió el súper cruciatus y empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

Todos se quedaron callados viendo sorprendidos lo que le había hecho Harry al profesor Blackstone.

-Potter, no tenias que paralizarme, solo lo hiba a esquivar. –Dijo un furioso Blackstone. –Ya no hiba a hacer que rebotara a ti.

Harry solo lo miraba desafiante abrió la boca para decir algo, pero como noto que no salía nada de ella la volvió a cerrar.

-La clase se termina, de tarea quiero un resumen sobre los contra hechizos y practiquen el contraciatus, porque mañana se los aplicare a cada uno de ustedes.

Harry empezó a caminar hacia sus cosas hasta que oyó la voz de Blackstone.

-Tu no te vas de aquí Potter, primero tenemos que hablar. –Harry se quedo parado y se voltio y se sentó enfrente de el con su varita sujeta firmemente en su mano derecha.

-Hasta que lo descubriste Harry, pensé que con el sueño que tuviste a principio de curso sabrías quien soy en realidad.

-Desde ese momento sospeche de ti. Tenias algo que me hacia desconfiar.

-Se que por eso hiciste que el hechizo me golpeara, i quieres que te lo confirme lo haré. Yo soy el espía de Voldemort, su mano derecha, fui yo quien le aviso que irías a Hogsmead.

Harry no pudo aguantar, se olvido de la magia y se lanzo contra Blackstone a golpearlo con toda su fuerza.

-Crees que con lucha de estilo muggle me vas a vencer. –Blackstone se paro del suelo y con su varita paralizo a Harry y lo hizo sentarse en su silla otra vez.

-Suéltame, o que me vas a matar.

-Yo jamás haría eso, como voy a matar a la única persona que puede eliminar a Voldemort.

-Si no me vas a matar, porque me amarras de esta forma, si quieres que confié en ti suéltame.

-Si déjame te explico, lo que de verdad planeo Harry, si no me crees te soltare y dejare que hagas conmigo lo que quieras. –Blackstone agarro su varita y la lanzo por encima de la cabeza de Harry hacia el otro lado. –Para que veas que no te haré nada.

-Empieza, no tengo todo tu tiempo, pero déjame te advierto que si no salgo de aquí antes de 2 horas vendrán a buscarme.

-Lo se, ahora empezare.

**Flash Back**

Todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo, antes de que Voldemort perdiera sus poderes, yo acababa de cumplir los 17 años, eran finales de mi sexto curso en Drumstang.

Cuando regrese a mi casa en el valle de Godric la encontré en ruinas, y el ambiente estaba muy frió. Entre lo más rápido que pude y lo que encontré no me gusto nada, en el suelo había dos personas tiradas, me acerque y descubrí los cuerpos de mis padres, mi madre ya había muerto cuando llegue, pero mi padre aun continuaba con vida con muchas heridas, me acerque lentamente a el y solo me dijo:

-Voldemort nos ataco, al rechazar su propuesta a unirnos a el. Se muy fuerte hijo.

Esa fue la ultima frase de mi padre, murió en mis manos, solo sentía coraje, rabia hacia Voldemort. –Blackstone hizo una pausa y en ese rato de silencio comenzó a llorar. –Después de que los enterré, conocí a una persona, era muy anciano pero sus ojos brindaban confianza a cualquiera. Ese era Dumbledore me ofreció una plaza en Hogwarts, que ahí encontraría la información necesaria para enfrentarme a Voldemort.

Decidí ir a Hogwarts en mi ultimo año, como quiera ahí estudiaba un amigo del valle que me ofreció su casa, permanecí en casa de los Potter el resto de las vacaciones. James era uno de mis mejores amigos, junto con Reihorn yo me juntaba con ellos en las vacaciones.

En Hogwarts Dumbledore me hablo sobre la orden del fénix, ahí decidí participar en las vacaciones de navidad regrese al Valle de Godric y una noche silenciosa en un parque, cerca de una cueva extraña lo encontré, ahí estaba Voldemort, completamente solo.

-Se que hay alguien ahí atrás. –Dijo la voz más fría que había oído.

-Esta es mi oportunidad para vengar a mis padres, maldito.

-Eres un Blackstone, tus padres fueron unos tontos al no unirse a mí, ahora estarían vivos, contigo.

-De todas formas los hubieras acecinado. –Le dije yo con un tono desafiante.

-Esa actitud tuya me agrada, serias un gran mortifago, mi mano derecha, que dices ¿te unes a mi?

-Nunca, primero tendrás que derrotarme.

-Si lo que quieres es un duelo, esta bien. CRUCIO.

Esquive el ataque y mencione la maldición imperdonable. –Avada Kedavra.

-Valla tu poder debe ser enorme y debes de tener mucha maldad para hacerla de esta forma. Crucio.

-El hechizo me dio, no pude resistirme caí al suelo, y no pude aguantarme el dolor, sentí que me moría, hasta que el dolor ceso y oí su maldita voz decirme.

-Únete a mi, te he derrotado, dijiste que si te derrotaba te unirías a mi.

En ese momento, cuando hiba a decir que me matara, oí una voz, la de tu padre y me decía, únetele. Le dije a Voldemort que aceptaba a unirme a el.

Después me puso la marca en mi brazo y me dijo que ahora ya no tenía escapatoria, y se desapareció.

-Rave ¿estas bien? –Me pregunto tu padre después de que se fue Voldemort.

-¿Por qué me echaste la maldición Imperio?

-Para salvarte la vida, pero por esto, si una vez yo y mi esposa lleguen a faltar tu te encargaras de nuestros hijos.

**Fin del flash back**

-Que mi padre te salvo, no lo creo, porque te echaría una maldición imperdonable.

-Para salvarme la vida, el sabia que si interfería Voldemort nos mataría a los dos sin ningún problema.

-Le dijiste a Dumbledore sobre lo que te paso.

-Claro que si, y decidió usarme como espía para la orden, yo le daba información falsa a Voldemort mientras que le decía a la orden todo lo que planea.

-Eras igual que Snape, también traicionaste a Dumbledore.

-Yo no traicione a Dumbledore, porque lo traicionaría si lo que yo quiero hacer es destruir a Voldemort.

-No le mencionaste nada sobre lo del horrocrux que habías conseguido.

-Lo acababa de conseguir y me estaba ocultando de Voldemort, cuando le pude decir me dijeron que había muerto a manos de Snape.

-¿Usted confiaba en Snape?

-Igual que Dumbledore, solo que Snape no sabia que yo también era un espía para la orden y a la vez para Voldemort.

-Se supone que soy el único mortifago que sabe sobre los horrocruxes, yo y Lucius Malfoy que fue asesinado por Voldemort hace poco.

-Fue usted quien le contó todo a Dumbledore sobre los horrocruxes.

-Si, después de que se lo descubrí a Voldemort, el no sabe que se algo sobre sus horrocruxes, tampoco sabe que solo le quedan dos.

-Porque no cumplió lo que le prometió a mi padre.

-Que cuidaría a sus hijos, escuche que Sirius Black era tu padrino, así que decidí irme a Japón a ser auror ahí. Cuando regrese me dijo Voldemort que Bellatrix había asesinado a su primo Sirius Black. Cuando pude te viene a buscar, y te he estado ayudando todo este tiempo.

-Casi muero en el valle de Godric.

-Le tuve que avisar a Dawston Reihorn que estabas siendo atacado por Voldemort, el recurrió a tu ayuda sin mencionar que yo le había dicho.

-Ya me ha contado su historia, y me soltó hace mucho tiempo de la silla.

-Si, desde que comencé a contarte mi pasado. Ahora dime¿me crees?

-Si, creo que mi padre vio buenas intenciones en ti, y además no creo que estés trabajando para Voldemort si ya has robado y destruido un horrocrux.

-Gracias Harry, de verdad me alegra que confíes en mi, digo por algo puedo seguir viendo lo que viene escrito en el diario.

-¿Cómo supo que ya sabia que era el espía?

-Las pociones no se te dan muy bien Harry, no disolviste bien el polvo de Unicornio, ni el cabello, es desagradable tomarse el jugo de calabaza con un cabello ahí dentro.

-¿Cómo sabe lo de la poción?

-La vi en el diario el otro día, además yo tenía el diario antes de dárselo a Dumbledore y ya lo había leído todo.

-¿Como pudo leerlo?

-Yo descubrí la forma de cómo comunicarme con los cuatro fundadores y me dijeron la forma en la que podía leer el diario. Solo tenía que demostrar un corazón puro y tener un gran poder mágico para realizar los hechizos de ahí.

-Valla, es un genio.

-Ya empezaste con el usted, estaba mejor con el tu.

-Esta bien, eres un genio Rave.

-Muy bien, y gracias, te preguntaba muchas veces sobre si irías a buscar el horrocrux para decirle a Voldemort que te quedarías aquí en Hogwarts, así no podría atacarte.

-Por eso me preguntabas a cada rato sobre si iría al orfanato.

-Si, será mejor que ya te vallas, cuando tenga información importante te la haré saber Harry.

-Espera aun tengo mas preguntas.

-Esta bien, dilas.

-Si eras un mortifago porque no avisaste sobre eso a Dumbledore.

-Porque cuando me entere fue en el día del ataque y solo se lo pude decir a Sirius que salio corriendo tras el después de que se lo dijo.

-Muy bien ahora si ya me voy, te creo Rave, porque si no, no me hubieras mandado a Hogsmead no sin antes entrenarnos para estar preparados y luchar con sus mortifagos ¿verdad?

-Si, te entrene lo más que pude para que pudieras derrotar a Snape.

-Ahora si ya me voy Rave, gracias por contarme tu vida, de verdad me alegra tener como un padrino sustituto.

-Adiós Harry, hasta mañana.

Harry salio del aula de Blackstone y fue hasta su cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Y siempre Harry, quien es el espía? –Pregunto Ron sin aguantar más la curiosidad.

-Es Blackstone.

-De veras.

-Hace lo mismo que Snape, solo que el informa a la orden sobre los planes de Voldemort, y a el le da información un poco falsa.

-Confías en el Harry.

-Después de oírlo, si confió en el Hermione.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Me contó toda su vida, era amigo de mi padre y de Sirius. Además el ya podía leer el diario desde antes.

-¿Cómo supiste que el era el espía? –Pregunto Hermione empezando a atar cabos.

-Recuerdas que ayer te enojaste mucho conmigo porque desaparecí toda la tarde.

-Si.

-Pues estaba haciendo una poción que todos ustedes tomaron esta mañana para saber quien era el espía.

-No confiabas en nosotros. –Dijo Ron un poco triste.

-Solo sospeche de Blackstone y de Draco, pero para estar seguro tenia que dársela a todos.

-Por eso el jugo sabia raro.

-Si Ron, fuiste el único que supo que había algo dentro de tu jugo.

-A la otra mas te vale avisarnos Harry, o si no te doy un buen golpe.

-Claro.

-Entiendo porque lo hiciste, pero pudiste explicarnos depuse eso.

-Lo siento Hermione, quería contárselos, pero aquí estaban los demás, y era mas difícil haber hecho la poción para después no usarla.

-Esta bien te perdonamos.

-Ya me voy a dormir, fue un día muy cansado hoy. Buenas noches Ron, Hermione. –Harry beso a Hermy y después se fue a su dormitorio.

Así paso el resto de la semana hasta que llego el último día de noviembre el día de la segunda fase del torneo para la academia de aurores.

_**Aquí termina¿Qué les pareció¿Les gusto? Quiero que me digan todo eso en un review, este capitulo lo quiero dedicar a mi bisabuelito que en paz descanse. Espero que les haya gustado y aquí les contesto sus reviews.**_

**_Jim: Gracias, eres uno de los que siempre me apoyan, agradezco tus comentarios de todo corazón._**

**_Pedro: A ti también te quiero agradecer que siempre estés leyendo mi historia y dejándome tu valiosa opinión._**

**_Hermy Potter 13: Aquí ya esta el espía, jeje espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y no te haya decepcionado, gracias por siempre dejarme tu valiosa opinión._**

**_Brenda Potter Skywalker Kent.: Siempre me has apoyado y te lo agradezco ojala este capitulo haya sido interesante._**

_**Fawkes2607: Si soy mala verdad, lamento haberte dejado con la intriga, pero me gusta el suspenso mucho, gracias por el comentario.**_

_**Gabb: Listo actualice y en este capitulo no fui tan mala, no lo deje en suspenso como el pasado, espero que me dejes tu valiosa opinión.**_

**_fRaNbLaCkOp: Pos si, esa es la idea jeje espero que tus sospechas hayan sido correctas._**

_**Yunypotter19: Hola, a mí en lo personal me fascinan tus historias, y espero que me sigas avisando cuando hagas más.**_

_**Jen: A mi también me gusto mucho lo de la poción para el control del cabello, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, espero contar con tu valiosa opinión otra vez.**_

_**Hermis'lu: Me agrada contar cada vez con mas lectores de mi historia, me pone muy feliz, y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y seguir contando con tu opinión que es súper valiosa.**_

_**Cristal90: Genial, no te equivocaste Blackstone era el espía, espero que este capitulo no te haya desepcionado.**_

_**Jesusita: Gracias por decirme que cada vez escribo mejor, me alegraste el día, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y también la forma en la que la escribí.**_

_**Ahora si les agradezco a todos sus reviews, me gustan mucho espero contar con mas personas que me dejen su review en este capitulo y a los que siempre me la dejan, de verdad muchas gracias, son los mejores siempre me animan a salir adelante con la historia.**_

_**Gracias por leer a todos.**_

_**Liz Echizen **_

**_Deja que tus sueños se hagan realidad. _**


	18. El secuestro de la espada

**_Hola, perdón por la tardanza, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, ya saben que les contesto sus reviews al final del capitulo._**

_**Capitulo 18: El secuestro de la espada**_

Ese día todos los alumnos que competirían en el torneo se levantaron muy temprano, todos muy nerviosos.

-Hasta que llego este día, ya quería que llegara. –Comento Ron mientras desayunaba unas tostadas.

-¿Porque tan impaciente Ron? –pregunto Draco que estaba sentado a su lado sirviéndose de desayunar.

-Quería que este día llegara para ganar este torneo.

-Si crees que vas a ganar este torneo, primero tendrás que vencerme, lo cual no creo que puedas lograr.

-Claro que te puedo vencer, no creo que sea tan difícil.

-Porque no se esperan hasta el torneo, ahí verán quien es el ganador. –Propuso Harry oyendo su discusión.

-Será mejor que ya nos vallamos. –Dijo Hermione consultando su reloj.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco se encaminaron al campo de quidditch, ahí se llevaría acabo el torneo, cuando llegaron ya casi todos los alumnos habían llegado, ahí se encontraron con Ginny y Luna.

-Hola muchachos se tardaron mucho. –Saludo Luna

-Es que se nos paso el tiempo charlando. Dijo Ron a Luna.

-Como ya lo saben, hoy es el último día del torneo. –Dijo Blackstone arriba de una pequeña plataforma.

Se oyó un murmullo de nerviosismo alrededor de los alumnos que iban a competir.

-Hoy nuestros jueces. –Blackstone señalo a una esquina en donde había como cinco personas. –Los van a juzgar por el nivel de su poder mágico.

-¿Cómo van a saber nuestro nivel de poder mágico? –Pregunto Luna desde a mero atrás observando a Blackstone con sus ojos soñadores.

-Es muy sencillo. Ven esas maquinas de allá. –Dijo Blackstone señalando hacia otra dirección. –esas maquinas sirven para medir el poder de sus hechizos.

-De nuestros hechizos, es decir que tenemos que lanzarle una maldición a esa maquina y nos dará el porcentaje. –Dijo un alumno de Ravenclaw, que Harry no conocía.

-Así es. Les daré un pequeño ejemplo. –Blackstone atrajo una maquina hacia el y se puso frente a ella. –Primero, tienen que lanzar el hechizo en el que crean que tienen mas poder.

-Si mi hechizo más poderoso, es por decir el expelliarmus, ¿le tengo que lanzare ese? –Pregunto Neville.

-Exacto, en mi caso mi hechizo mas poderoso es el: _Techno export. –_De la varita del profesor Blackstone salio un rayo de color azul que se dirigió a una velocidad impresionante y le dio en el centro de la maquina. Esta hizo un ruido muy extraño y de la parte superior comenzaron a salir llamas y formaron un número "ochenta mil".

-Ese número representa su poder mágico. Los veinticinco estudiantes con más poder mágico, serán los que vallan a la siguiente ronda. Ya que todo quedo explicado, que continué el torneo.

-Todos pónganse en una fila, el poder será medido por esta maquina, van a pasar de uno en uno. –Explico Tonos que llevaba un cabello rubio.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a formarse enfrente de la maquina que Blackstone había puesto en la plataforma, y comenzaron a lanzar sus hechizos. Draco obtuvo un sesenta mil, Hermione un 63 mil, Ron tuvo un 55 mil, Ginny un 53 mil, Luna un 54 mil, Neville un 45 mil y Harry con su poderoso patronus obtuvo un 78 mil.

-Muy bien hecho, hubo muchos alumnos con un poder mágico extraordinario, ya tenemos a los veinticinco ganadores, ellos se enfrentaran entre ellos por bloques.

Los jueces nombraron a los veinticinco que habían pasado a la ronda final, en donde estaban nuestros siete amigos.

-Como ya les he dicho, ustedes veinticinco, se enfrentaran en cinco bloques, el ganador de cada bloque obtendrá una beca y un premio en oro. En cada bloque va a haber cinco estudiantes, así que no será tan difícil, serán puestos en cada bloque por azar.

Los alumnos fueron pasando para recoger un pequeño papel en el que decía el lugar donde seria el enfrentamiento y el número del bloque. Harry quedo en el bloque tres, ron en el bloque dos, junto con Neville, Luna quedo en el bloque cuatro, Draco en el bloque cinco y Hermione y Ginny quedaron en el bloque numero uno.

-lo mejor de todo es que nadie sabrá quien va a ser el ganador de cada bloque, hasta que todas las peleas terminen en cada bloque. –Dijo Blackstone muy emocionado.

-No entiendo. –Dijo hermione levantando su mano como si estuviera en clase. –Como es que nadie va a saber quien fue el ganador de cada bloque.

-Como todos ya pudieron ver, los papeles que agarraron viene el numero de bloque y el lugar donde se van a enfrentar, los duelos serán dentro de una hora están permitidas las maldiciones Imperio y Cruciatas, pueden llevar cualquier objeto que deseen.

-Aun no me ha contestado, como es que los jueces van a saber quien fue el ganador de cada bloque. –Dijo Hermione casi saltando de donde estaba.

-Cada bloque será en diferentes lugares, cuando las peleas en todos los bloques terminen se va a aparecer un trasladar en frente de ustedes y los traerá de regreso a este lugar.

-Y es entonces cuando van a saber quienes ganaron. –dijo el mismo chico extraño de Ravenclaw.

-así es, tienen una hora para poder llegar al lugar en donde van a luchar, no le pueden decir a nadie en que bloque quedaron, si lo dicen quedaran automáticamente descalificados del torneo.

-¿Cómo va a saber quien dijo en que bloque quedo?

-Zabini, el papel que agarraste tiene un poderoso hechizo que si dices en donde quedaste, veremos una marca en tu rostro que nos dirá si hablaste de mas con respecto a tu bloque.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir del campo de quidditch, unos muy emocionados, pero otros extremadamente nerviosos.

-Les deseo mucha suerte, ojala que no me halla quedado en ningún bloque con ustedes, seria imposible ganarles. –Dijo Neville que era de los alumnos que estaban muy nerviosos.

-Yo en cambio de ti Longbottom, si deseo quedar en el mismo bloque que Harry, desde hace mucho tiempo deseo vencerlo. –Dijo Draco que estaba demasiado emocionado.

-Yo también quiero pelear contigo Draco, pero eso lo sabremos hasta dentro de una hora. –Dijo Harry pensativo.

-Estas muy callado Harry, ¿que te pasa? –Pregunto Hermione a su novio.

-Un chico, de Ravenclaw, me causo una gran impresión.

-Por Dios Harry hay muchos chicos en Ravenclaw. –Dijo Luna. –podrías ser mas explicito.

-Lanzo un hechizo muy poderoso a la maquina, como el de Rave, y obtuvo el mismo poder que Rave en la maquina.

-Crees que es muy poderoso.

-Si Ron, pero nunca lo había visto, es extraño que se vea como de séptimo año y nunca antes haberlo visto.

-Ya se de quien hablas, Harry. –Dijo Luna. –ese chico es muy callado cuando esta en mi sala común, parece que no tiene amigos, se cambio de escuela, estudiaba en Japón, algo así me dijo un día.

-Dijiste Japón, Rave se cambio de haya hace poco, tienes razón Harry puede ser peligroso, el que quede con el en el bloque deberán de tener mucho cuidado. –Dijo Hermione. -Puede ser un mortifago.

-Esta muy pequeño, no creo que Voldemort haya reclutado a un enano a su ejército de mortifagos.

-Aquí los dejo, tengo que ir a la biblioteca. .Dijo Hermione. -¿alguien viene conmigo?

-Lo siento Hermione, pero tengo que ir por algunas cosas en la sala común, nos veremos hasta después del torneo. Me perdonas por no acompañarte mi amor.

-No hay problema Harry, nos vemos hasta depuse del torneo.

-Claro que si.

-Buena suerte mi vida.

-Igualmente, hasta luego. –Harry le da un beso fugaz a Hermione en los labios y después se va a la sala común.

Harry subió a su dormitorio, abrió el baúl y del saco la espada de Gryffindor, ya era hora de ver cuanto había mejorado con la espada y sus poderes.

Harry se encamino al bosque prohibido después de la hora que tenían de prepararse, en el bosque es donde se llevarían acabo los duelos del bloque tres.

Después d Harry llego Zabini, Justin, Colin y el mismo chico extraño de Ravenclaw.

-Harry que emoción que me valla a batir en un duelo contigo, a mi hermano le va a dar envidia, el no paso a esta prueba.

-En esta si me las vas a pagar Potter, lo que me hiciste en el laberinto te haré pedazos aquí. –Dijo Zabini muy furioso.

-Si quieres enfrentarte a Potter, primero tendrás que vencerme a mí. Hablo por primera vez el chico de Ravenclaw. Era un poco más bajo que Draco, tenía el cabello negro, los ojos azul eléctrico.

-¿Tu quien eres? Nunca te había visto por aquí. –Pregunto con curiosidad Harry.

-Mi nombre es Jin Blackstone.

-¿Blackstone? eres familiar del profesor.

-Tú lo has dicho.

-Pero el me dijo que no tenia familia.

-Eso te lo digo cuando ya no haga pájaros en el alambre.

-Si eres hijo de ese idiota no podrás vencerme, pero me servirás de calentamiento.

-Entonces yo quiero pelear contigo Harry. –Dijo Colin muy emocionado y un poco asustado.

-Esta bien, Justin pelea con nosotros. –Dijo Harry sacando su varita del pantalón vaquero.

-De acuerdo, no se los dejare tan fácil muchachos.

Harry no tardo en vencer a Colin y a Justin, y por lo visto Jin era un gran hechicero porque pudo vencer a Zabini en cuestión de segundos.

-Ahora si me vas a contar todo. –Dijo Harry a Jin.

-Claro que si. –Dijo Jin después de ver que los cuerpos inconcientes se desaparecían del campo de batalla.

-Entonces cuéntamelo.

-Rave Blackstone es mi padre, el no quiso decirte nada de mi porque me estaba ocultando de voldemort, como veras yo soy su único familiar con vida.

-¿Tu padre sabe que eres tan fuerte?

-Claro que si, el me enseño todo lo que se ahora. Prepárate para el duelo.

-Soy mucho más fuerte que Zabini. –Dijo Harry desafiante.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por qué tienes un diario con el poder de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Tu padre te lo dijo?

-Mi padre no quiere que pelee con Voldemort, tiene miedo de que me mate, por so buque mi método para entrar a practicar con ustedes.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Digamos que no eres el único del colegio con una capa de invisibilidad.

-Genial, me sorprende que haya alguien tan astuto como tu.

-Ya basta de hablar, comencemos a pelear. _Rictumsempra_.

Harry esquivo el hechizo por muy poco, no esperaba que fuera tan rápido.

-Mi turno. _Talantaedra._

_-Protego. _No soy tan fácil de derrotar ¿verdad Potter?

-Me alegra pelear contra personas como tu, me emociona mucho.

-A ver que te parece esto _Paralizus. _

_-Mirrorchield _–En frente de Harry se materialazo un escudo que reflejo a Blackstone, y este por muy poco pudo esquivarlo, solo que le dio en una pierna el saltar para quitarse. –No puedo creer que puedas realizar hechizos del diario.

-El diario tiene hechizos que los fundadores crearon, eso no significa que otras personas puedan utilizarlos.

-Yo me tarde mucho tiempo en dominarlo, como lo hiciste, y sin leer el diario.

-_Sánate _–Dijo Jin apuntando a su paralizada pierna que pudo moverse de inmediato. –Te vi. usarlo contra Zabini y aprendí ahí.

-Tú no estabas ahí, te habría reconocido.

-Ya te mencione que tengo una capa de invisibilidad.

-Ya basta de charlar, terminemos con esto. –Dijo Harry guardando su varita en los pantalones.

-¿Te vas a rendir?

-Solo cambio mi objeto de lucha. –decía Harry mientras sacaba la espada. –Peleare con esto, la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

-Si no pudiera usar la transformación correctamente, diria que es una injusticia. Ves esta rama. –Dijo Jin mostrándole a Harry una rama.

-Claro que la veo, ni que estuviera ciego, vas a pelear con una rama.

-_Transformus. –_Mormuro Jin. Apuntando con su varita a la rama, y esta se transformo en una espada. –Lucharemos como tú quieras Potter.

-Eres muy bueno Blackstone, pero mi espada tiene poderes mágicos, cosa que tu rama no tiene.

-Por lo menos tengo un arma, algo es algo.

-Prepárate Blackstone, con esta espada te derrotare. –Harry movió la espada en círculos y esta se torno de color blanco. –control del viento.

El viento era tan fuerte que hace que Blackstone se topo con un árbol y callo al suelo, cortando un árbol con la espada para crear un escudo del fuerte aire.

-Aun no termina. –Dijo Jin saco su varita y apunto a Harry. –_Techno export_. –El mismo rayo azul que salio de la varita de Blackstone salio de la varita de su hijo.

-_Expelliarmus. –_Dijo Harry moviendo su varita ya que también era como una varita.

Los dos rayos chocaron, ocasionando una gran explosión que dejo a los dos jóvenes en el suelo inconcientes. La espada de Gryffindor y la varita de Blackstone se partieron a la mitad, haciendo a Harry el ganador del bloque.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Pregunto un Harry confundido levantándose del suelo.

-Ganaste felicidades. –Dijo Jin como todo un buen perdedor.

-Mi espada, se rompió.

-también mi varita, sin mi varita no puedo hacer magia por eso tu ganaste.

-Eso me quedo claro Jin, pero que voy a hacer con mi espada. ¿Cómo la voy a arreglar?

-Por la espada no te preocupes, yo busco la forma de arreglarla pero. ¿Confiaras en alguien que apenas conociste hace una hora?

-Si confió en el padre, no veo el porque no confiar en el hijo. –Dijo harry mientras le daba a Jin los pedazos de la espada de Gryffindor.

-Gracias por la confianza, pero mejor ya vete, los demás ganadores te han de estar esperando.

-Nos vemos después Jin. –Harry corrió al trasladar que acababa de aparecer y al abrir los ojos ya estaba en el campo de quidditch a lado de los otros ganadores.

Los ganadores eran Ron, Draco, Luna y Hermione que cuando llego lo miraron un poco asustados porque venia con un poco de sangre y varias partes de la túnica rota por la explosión que ocasionaron los dos hechizos.

-Aquí están los ganadores, los cinco que recibirán una beca del 100 por ciento y un premio en oro de 1000 galeones.

Después de la ceremonia de premiación. Harry Hermione, Ron y Draco, Luna. Bajaron de la plataforma y el profesor Blackstone comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Después de haber analizado cada uno de sus duelos escogeremos a los 8 primeros lugares para que ayuden a los de la orden el Fénix. –Dijo Blackstone en voz baja para que solo escucharan los aurores y los primeros ganadores.

-Por su desempeño en el torneo elegirán a los mejores ocho competidores. Este resultado no afectara a los cinco ganadores de cada bloque, el resultado que daremos aquí es independiente. –Dijo la directora McGonagall.

-Los diez mejores en el torneo son: Harry Potter, Jin Blackstone, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Luna Loovergood, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom.

-¿Quién es ese que quedo en segundo lugar? –Dijo Malfoy molesto.

-Oí bien, el profesor dijo Jin Blackstone, ¿será familiar de el?

-así es señorita Granger. –Dijo Jin que acababa de llegar al campo de quidditch con más heridas que las que tenía antes.

-¿Cómo fue que este enano quedo en segundo?

-Que yo sea más pequeño que tú no significa que sea un enano Malfoy.

-así con palanca cualquiera puede ganar este torneo vendido. –Dijo Draco muy furioso.

-No soportas que un enanito como tu me llamas te haya vencido malfoy, sabes si tuviera mi varita en este momento me batiría en duelo contigo. –Dijo Jin desafiante.

-Ya dejen de pelearse. –Dijo Harry sujetando a Jin por detrás, mientras que Ron y Neville sujetaban a Draco que estaba muy furioso.

-Pues eso Potter se lo deberías de decir a tu amiguito Malfoy. –Dijo Jin safándose de Harry que lo soltó de inmediato.

-El tiene razón Draco, ya no lo provoques, en realidad yo no gane el torneo, los dos empatamos, si no hubiera sido porque su varita se rompió yo no habría ganado. –Dijo Harry mientras Ron soltaba a Neville.

-No te creo, de seguro lo que tiene de estatura lo tiene de poder.

-Ya vele parando Malfoy, porque no respondo si te llega a pasar algo. –Dijo Jin también furioso.

-Es verdad Draco, aunque no lo creas el pudo bloquear muchos de los hechizos del diario, sin mencionar que utilizo un hechizo de Ravenclaw a la perfección, y también destruyo la espada de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué rompió que? –Preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Sobre eso Potter, te tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala. ¿Cuál quieres oír primero?

-¿Cuáles son? –Pregunto Ron curioso.

-No te hablaba a ti Weasley, le hablaba de a Potter. Pero eres su mejor amigo, te diré también a ti.

-Ya dilo Blackstone, si no es importante te muelo a golpes. –Dijo Draco ya un poco calmado.

-La buena es que con un poder secreto que poseen los centauros pueden hacer más fuerte a la espada.

-Es una excelente noticia. –Dijo Harry –Pero los centauros no ayudan a los magos con mucha frecuencia.

-¿Cuál es la mala noticia Blackstone? –Dijo Ginny también un poco molesta por la forma en que le había hablado a su novio.

-Si me van a seguir gritando y hablándome mal solo porque hice un mejor trabajo en el torneo que ellos, mejor me voy y te lo digo después.

-Ya déjalos Blackstone, no importa dime la mala noticia, para saber a que debemos estar preparados. –Dijo Hermione.

-Si Blackstone, así son siempre ellos, deberías de acostumbrarte a ellos.

-Esta bien, la mala noticia es en realidad muy mala. Yo fui con los centauros y pues ya vieron como me dejaron, cuando fue el duelo con Harry no termine tan herido como ahora. –Y era verdad Blackstone estaba mucho mas herido que cuando había terminado el duelo. –No se conformaron con lastimarme, también me robaron con todo lo que fui, incluidos mi varita rota y los pedazos de la espada.

-¿QUE? ¿ACASO ERES TAN IDIOTA COMO PARA IR CON LOS CENTAUROS TÚ SOLO Y PEOR AUN SIN VARITA PARA DEFENDERTE?

-¿Qué Jin hizo que Harry?

-Yo te lo puedo explicar papa, no fue culpa de Harry.

-Explícate Jin, porque se te ocurrió ir con los centauros tu solo. –Dijo Blackstone que a diferencia de Jin el era rubio y con ojos azul eléctrico. (N.A: Perdón por nunca describirles a Rave Blackstone, pero aquí les dejo la descripción jejeje XD)

-Todo empezó cuando Harry y yo nos estábamos batiendo en el duelo, después de que dos rayos chocaron, hubo una explosión y de esa explosión se rompió la espada de Godric Gryffindor y la varita de mi abuelo.

-Después Jin se ofreció a arreglarme la espada. –Colaboro Harry con la explicación.

-Después de que Harry tomo el trasladar, decidí pedirle ayuda a los centauros.

-Eres tonto o que Jin, te he enseñado que no deberías ir con los centauros o con los gigantes, a ninguno de ellos les gustan los magos, y menos sin varita, te pudieron haber matado.

-Papa, yo fui con los centauros porque pensé que con esto de la guerra de Voldemort, y todo lo demás los centauros accederían a ayudarme a reparar la espada de Gryffindor, pero no fue así, cuando llegue a su pueblo en el bosque, me comenzaron a atacar, me quitaron la espada y me dijeron que solo me regresaran la espada si es que voy solo con el elegido y nada mas. Si descubren que no viene no me darán la espada, y menos sus poderes.

-¿Por qué Harry uso la espada en el duelo?

-Porque no podía vencer a Jin con mi varita, me desespere y decidí utilizar la espada, además quería ver que tanto había mejorado con ella.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de la espada Jin?

-Es obvio papa, he entrado a todas las reuniones que han tenido con mi capa de invisibilidad, y he practicado con ustedes sin que se dieran cuenta, yo también quiero participar en la pelea contra Voldemort, crees que no me dolió que haya matado a mi madre, o a mis abuelos, yo quiero tener la oportunidad de pelear contra el, como tu no me dejabas decidí aprender sin que te dieras cuenta.

-Tienes razón, debí de haberte dicho de esto desde hace mucho, y preaparte, si los demás están de acuerdo puedes ir a las practicas.

-Por mi no hay problema profesor. –Dijo Harry.

Todos los demás también asintieron aunque Draco al principio negó y después acepto.

-No puedes ir sin una varita, ya es hora de que tengas una varita propia. también es obvio que Harry no puede ir solo, seria muy peligroso.

-Si no vamos esta noche, perderemos la espada para siempre y todo por un descuido mió. –Se lamento Jin.

-Yo nunca te dije que no irías, si con la varita de tu abuelo tenias ese poder imagínate con una varita propia tu poder aumentaría, y eso seria de gran ayuda para Harry, con tu poder podrás ayudar a perfeccionar el de Harry.

-Gracias, por dejarme ir papa, no los defraudare ni a ti, ni a Potter y ni a sus amigos, aunque uno de ellos no se lleve bien conmigo.

-Deben prepararse, Jin vendrás conmigo a Hogsmead a comprarte tu nueva varita, y Harry podrá empezar a preparar todo para la noche. Lleva todo lo que creas necesario.

Los Blackstone se fueron rumbo a Hogsmead dejando a siete chicos confundidos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Harry? –Pregunto Ron.

-Voy a ir a la noche con Jin Blackstone a hablar con los centauros.

-Eso es muy peligroso Harry, ahora ya eres un adulto ahora ellos no dudaran en atacarte, veces anteriores te han salvado porque eras menor de edad, pero ahora dudo que puedas salvarte. –Dijo Hermione preocupada.

-No te preocupes mi vida. –Dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione. –El hijo de Rave es muy fuerte, juntos podremos detener a los centauros por si nos atacan.

-No creo que deberías confiar en ese enano, apenas lo conociste hoy, puede ser peligroso, además ya le contaste todo.

-Yo confió en ti Draco, a pesar que fuimos enemigos durante seis años, cuando confié en ti, fue porque lo sentí, también sentí confianza de él.

-¿Cómo fue eso de que fue a las practicas a escondidas? –Pregunto Ginny, nunca lo vimos.

-La verdad no se como se enteraba cuando serian las practicas pero entraba de bajo de una capa de invisibilidad, por eso no lo vimos.

-Aun así, es estaño que los centauros hayan querido que vallas, puede ser una trampa.

-Por mas que los centauros no toleren a los magos, jamás se unirían a Voldemort, y como has dicho Ron para que me hayan citado al bosque para hablar es porque tienen algo importante que decirme.

-Ya no tiene sentido que te intentemos convencer de lo contrario verdad. –Dijo Neville.

-No, esta noche iré con Jin Blackstone en busca de mi espada.

-Una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti Harry, es tu determinación. Prométeme que regresaras con bien y que tendrás mucho cuidado mi amor.

-Te lo prometo Hermione. Regresar a salvo y con la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

**_Aquí los dejo, que les pareció este nuevo personaje, díganmelo en una review, el capitulo pasado recibí menos pero no importa a los que me la dejaron estoy eternamente agradecida con ustedes, sus comentarios me animan a salir adelante._**

_**Ahora les contestare sus reviews.**_

**_Brenda Potter Skywalker Kent: Gracias por siempre dejarme tu review, me fascinan, espero que te haya gustado mucho mi historia._**

_**Jim: Gracias por tu review de la vez pasada, eres de las personas que casi siempre me dejan sus reviews.**_

**_Hermionemoon: Gracias por haber leído mi historia y haberme dejado tu review, tus historias me parecen muy buenas._**

**_Gabb-5878: Gracias por siempre dejarme tu review, ojala que esta vez si le hayas atinado para ver quienes son los ganadores. Cuídate._**

**_Hermy Potter 13: ahora si me tarde mas en actualizar, perdón por eso, pero se me fue el Internet, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado._**

**_Pedro: Tu también eres de los que siempre me apoyan con sus reviews, espero que te haya gustado mi historia. _**

**_Jen: Si es sorprendente verdad, jeje si ahora Voldemort sentirá lo que sintió Dumbledore cuando Snape lo mato, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo._**

**_Jesusita: A mi también me gusto como quedo el personaje de Draco, aunque cambie mucho su forma de ser de la noche a la mañana, espero que te guste el capitulo._**

**_Yuny Potter 19: Hola, tus historias se me hacen de las mejores, y no te preocupes por si tardas en actualizar, a mí me fascinan tus historias mucho, cuídate._**

_**WpG love: No te preocupes por los de las reviews, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que te hayas divertido mucho en tus vacaciones. **_

**_Ahora si ya termine con el capitulo, gracias a todos por estar leyendo mi historia, y en especial a los que me dejan sus opiniones, si alguien gusta contactarme les dejo mi mail, si no lo ven esta en mi perfil a mero abajo. Mi mail es: sehb(guión bajo)0822(arroba) h o t m a i l . c o m_**

_**Ahora si ya los dejo que tengan un buen día se cuidan mucho byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

**_Liz Echizen. _**

_**PD: Disculpen las faltas de ortografía. **_


	19. El regreso de Canuto y la verdad

Ya regrese después de una larga temporada en que no actualice, de verdad lo siento muchísimo, pero no me sentía inspirada, aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, dedicado a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia.

El regreso de Canuto y la verdad 

Harry se encontraba en el limite del bosque prohibido esperando a que llegaran los dos Blackstones, por una extraña razón Harry se sentía muy preocupado y tenia una cara de mucho nerviosismo, no entendía el porque.

-Harry, ¿estas seguro que de verdad quieres ir con los centauros? –Pregunto Hermione que acababa de notar el extraño comportamiento de su novio.

-Ya les dije que voy a ir, y nada me va a detener a que valla con ellos. –Contesto Harry con voz muy segura.

-Te lo pregunto, porque desde que llegamos aquí tu no has dejado de temblar y tu cara se ve que estas muy nervioso por algo.

-No se preocupen por mí, yo regresare con bien a Hogwarts, es muy importante que recupere la espada. –Volvió a decir Harry con muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Creo que mejor te acompañamos. –Se aventuro a decir Ron.

-NO, esto no les incumbe, si descubren que van mas personas de las que solicitaron, pueden atacarnos.

-Y eso que, sabemos defendernos. –Dijo Draco. –Nosotros cuatro podríamos derrotar a todos esos centauros.

-Ya les dije que esto no les incumbe, no pienso volvérselos a repetir.

-¿Y a ese Blackstone si le incumbe? –Dijo Draco furioso.

-No se que tenga que ver ese chico en todo este asunto, si por mi fuera, tampoco lo llevaría, es obvio que preferiría llevar a uno de ustedes que a el.

-Esta bien has lo que quieras. –Sentencio Hermione.

-¿Ya estas listo Harry? –Pregunto Rave Blackstone que acababa de llegar a los límites del bosque prohibido junto con su hijo.

-Si profesor, solo falta que nos vallamos con los centauros. –Dijo Harry sin mirar a nadie, porque había comenzado a marearse.

-Dentro del bosque deben tener mucho cuidado, si tienen problemas no duden en lanzar chispas rojas. –Dijo Rave Blackstone que se encontraba muy nervioso.

-Nosotros estaremos en los alrededores del bosque. –Dijo Ron.

-Por favor tengan mucho cuidado, deben regresar a salvo. –Dijo Hermione que todavía estaba preocupada por Harry.

-Blackstone, será mejor que ya nos vallamos. –Dijo Harry muy serio. –No se vallan a enfurecer los centauros.

-Estoy de acuerdo, así llegaremos mas pronto.

Harry se despidió de sus amigos no sin antes recordarles que todo iba a salir muy bien, que no debían preocuparse por el. Ambos chicos se aventuraron dentro del oscuro bosque.

-Creo que lo mejor será que encendamos nuestras varitas, no crees Potter. –sugirió Jin.

-No, tal vez nos tengan mas confianza si llegamos hasta ellos sin usar magia, creo que confiarían más en nosotros.

-Como quieras, pero luego no te quejes conmigo cuando tropieces o resbales. –Dijo Jin Blackstone en tono burlón.

-¡Ay! –Exclamo Harry, sujetándose la frente ya que había sentido una punzada de dolor en la cicatriz.

-Ves te dije que encendiéramos las varitas ya has tropezado.

-Yo no he tropezado ninguna vez Blackstone, solo me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza. –Mintió Harry.

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando como por una media hora hasta que llegaron a un claro del bosque que se veía iluminado por fogatas.

-Ya viste Blackstone, en este lugar hay muchas casas. –Dijo Harry sorprendido que al entrar en el claro del bosque ya no sentía nada extraño.

-¿Que creías que los centauros dormían al aire libre? Claro que no, este es su territorio aquí viven ellos.

-¿Como lo sabes? –Pero su respuesta fue contestada porque de arriba de una casa, que parecían troncos gigantes de árboles, salio disparada una flecha que paso justo por su lado.

-Identifíquense. –Ordeno una voz muy potente y muy ronca.

-Soy Jin Blackstone, y justo como lo solidaron he traído conmigo a Harry Potter. –Dijo Jin con voz clara y fuerte.

-No los ataquen. –Dijo uno de los centauros que salio de una de las casas en forma de tronco. –Yo lo he llamado.

-Pero si tu eres… -Harry no pudo de terminar lo que iba a decir porque lo interrumpió el centauro.

-Bane, ya nos habíamos conocido antes Harry Potter.

-O si, como olvidarlo. –Dijo Harry en un susurro para que Bane no lo oyera.

-Muy bien, antes de entregarte por lo que vienes, necesito comunicarte algo importante que las estrellas han predicho.

-Como quieras, dímelo.

-El fin esta muy cerca Harry Potter, esta noche alguien a quien aprecias mucho va a regresar a tu lado pero a un precio muy caro. –Dijo Bane mirando hacia el cielo cubierto de estrellas.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? –Pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Pronto se sabrá si el bien triunfa sobre el mal o quizás el mal triunfe sobre el bien. –Volvió a hablar Bane.

-¿Quieres decirme que la batalla final esta cerca? –Pregunto Harry comenzando a preocuparse.

-Aquel que no debe ser nombrado, obtendrá un nuevo poder más valioso que todos sus horrocruxes juntos.

-Voldemort obtendrá un poder muy valioso. –Dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Poder con el que puede terminar con todos los muggles y magos del planeta. Esta noche Voldemort obtendrá ese poder.

-Debo hacerme mas fuerte cuanto antes, entrenarme mas duro para estar preparado para cuando llegue ese día.

-Harry Potter debe destruir los últimos horrocruxes, para poder vencer en la guerra.

-Yo los destruiré, pero ¿como sabes sobre los horrocruxes?

-Las estrellas me lo han contado, el bosque ya no es seguro para ti Harry, debes salir cuanto antes.

-Comprendo, pero ¿porque me dices todo esto, pensé que los centauros no podían hablar sobre lo que nos depara el futuro.

-Estaba en mi destino, comunicarte este mensaje. Aquí tienes la espada, ya la hemos reparado y le hemos dado un poco de nuestro poder antiguo.

Harry agarro la espada y vio que esta era diferente, el metal se había teñido a un rojo escarlata y en el centro de la espada había una franja dorada haciendo resaltar el nombre de Godric Gryffindor.

-Gracias Bane, será mejor que ya nos vallamos. –Dijo Harry guardando la espada.

-De nada Harry Potter, solo una cosa.

-Dime.

-Dile a Firenze que lo siento mucho y que puede regresar con nosotros cuando el quiera.

-Claro yo se lo diré. Adiós.

Harry y Jin comenzaron a salir del claro, justo cuando salieron a Harry le volvió a doler la cicatriz y se empezó a sentir mal.

-¿Ahora si prenderemos las varitas Potter? –Pegunto Jin sin notar lo que le pasaba a Harry. –No soportaría volver a tropezar con esas ramas y esa rocas.

-Claro que si, fue muy lamentable verte caer tantas veces Blackstone. –Dijo Harry después de que se empezó a sentir un poco mejor.

-Que bueno. _Lumos duo. –_La varita de ambos chicos se prendieron de la punta con una luz verde.

Los dos jóvenes continuaron caminando, hasta un punto en el que Harry no pudo aguantar más el dolor de su cicatriz y callo al suelo. Su vista se empezó a nublar, pero no se desmayo.

-¿Qué te pasa Potter?

Harry no contesto, se aferraba la cicatriz como si así fuese a desaparecer el dolor. Y de la nada empezó a oír la voz mas fría que conocía, su peor enemigo Lord Voldemort hablaba con Harry Potter.

-_Ja ja ja ja ja, te duele Potter, te estoy esperando, te estoy esperando, estoy mas cerca de lo que piensas._

-Cállate maldita basura.

-Nadie esta diciendo nada Harry. –Dijo Jin que se había arrodillado a su lado.

-_En estos momentos Potter me encuentro en el bosque prohibido, justo donde tu estas, si no vienes ellos dos. –_Harry comenzó a ver imágenes de Ron y Hermione en su cabeza. –_Pagaran las consecuencias._

_-_Maldito. –Lo maldijo Harry.

-¿De que hablas Potter? ¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto asustado Jin.

-Blackstone, debes salir de aquí, diles a todos que estoy bien.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tu?

-Yo tengo algo que buscar para Garrid. –Mintió Harry, ya que no quería involucrar a más personas con Voldemort.

-No te creo, y aunque eso fuese cierto no puedo dejarte solo, no en esas condiciones.

-Solo avisa a los demás que estoy bien, yo te alcanzo después. –Insistió Jin.

-No, mejor lanzo chispas rojas para que vengan a buscarnos, no pienso dejarte aquí solo.

-No Jin, recuerda lo que dijo Bane, el bosque no es seguro, es muy peligroso y no quiero que se involucren en el bosque, si quieres solo ve por tu padre, pero a los demás no los traigas.

-Esta bien, iré por mi padre, no tardare, por favor no te vallas a mover de este lugar, no hagas ninguna locura. –Jin se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a correr pero Harry lo detuvo.

-Espera Jin, será mejor que te lleves la espada contigo, por si te encuentras con algún obstáculo. –Harry le extendió la espada y Jin la agarro.

-No tardare. –Y salio corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Harry con mucha dificultad logro ponerse en pie y continúo con su camino, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a donde su cicatriz le dolía más.

Camino durante unos quince minutos hasta que llego a una parte despejada, donde justo en el centro de la zona Voldemort y su serpiente lo esperaban.

-Hasta que llegaste Potter, por un momento me emociono la idea de jugar con el pobretón y la sangre sucia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Voldemort? –Pregunto Harry con decisión.

-Potter, deberías cuidar más tus modales, no puedes hablarle de ese modo tan altanero a tu superior. O tal vez lo que quieres es terminar como Dumbledore, ese viejo loco.

-Ya dime que es lo que quieres, te advierto que en unos minutos todos los de la orden estarán aquí para eliminarte.

-Solo vine a negociar Potter.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres negociar?

-Es solo un intercambio, tu poder a cambio de…

-Ja, yo jamás te daré mi poder mágico, ni lo sueñes sucia serpiente yo no te daría mi poder por nada del mundo.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro en eso Potter, déjame decirte que te conozco y se que eres capaz de darlo todo por un ser querido. –Dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa en su afilado rostro de serpiente. –Te propongo que me des todo tu poder mágico, a cambio de que yo libere a Sirius Black de ese velo en el que cayo.

-No seas ridículo, Sirius murió cuando cayó en ese velo.

-Te equivocas como siempre Potter, el quedo atrapado en ese velo, pero nunca murió, sigue vivo, y solo yo tengo el poder suficiente como para traerlo de vuelta a esta dimensión.

Después de mucho pensarlo, en el que Harry tuvo que aguantar las sonrisas de Voldemort de triunfo, se decidió y dijo:

-Solo con una condición Voldemort. –Dijo Harry después de reflexionar unos momentos.

-Tú dirás Potter.

-Primero liberaras a Sirius de ese sitio y después te entregare todo mi poder mágico.

-Sabia que accederías Potter, ven iremos a donde esta ese velo, solo te advierto una cosa Potter, no te atrevas a engañarme o serán tus amigos los que pagaran el error de tus actos.

-Ya lo se Voldemort. –Harry se acerco a este, y Voldemort le coloco una mano encima de su hombro, Harry sintió un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz cuando este lo toco y después se desaparecieron y aparecieron en el cuarto del velo.

-Ya lo sabes Potter, una vez que tu padrino salga de ahí, tu me entregaras todo tu poder. –Al decir esto a Voldemort se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ya lo se.

-A, se me olvidaba Potter, ves esto. –Dijo Voldemort sacando una pequeña copa con un tejon grabado en ella, a lo que Harry se sorprendió. –Por lo que veo, sabes lo que es, y deja decirte que ya no permitiré que me sigas destruyendo Potter, se que han destruido cuatro y les faltan dos.

-Maldito, ya sabes lo de tus horrocruxes.

-Lo se desde este verano Potter, cuando te vi en el valle de Godric

-¿Qué paso? Ya no quieres continuar con el pacto o que Voldemort.

-Claro que si, solo observa esto Potter. –Voldemort se acerco al velo, saco su varita y empezó a hacer unos movimientos muy complejos.

De su varita salio un rayo negro que hizo una rotura en el velo, y de esta salio un hombre que cayo al suelo y consiguió pararse con mucho esfuerzo.

-Pero Harry, ¿Qué pasa aquí? –Pregunto Sirius muy sorprendido.

_-"Sirius, intenta quitarle a Voldemort esa copa." –_Dijo Harry por medio de su mente a Sirius que lo observaba muy sorprendido y confundido. –_"Yo lo distraeré". –_Volvió a decir Harry

-Muy bien Potter, ahora te toca cumplir a ti.

-Esta bien, te cederé todo mi poder mágico. –Dijo Harry quitándose su reloj y tocándolo con la punta de su varita y después lo tiro al suelo. –Estoy listo.

-Muy bien Potter, acércate a mí. –Harry se acerco lentamente y apunto con su varita a Voldemort. –Di el hechizo Potter.

-Ahora. –Dijo Harry dando la señal y apuntar a la serpiente con su varita y gritar la maldición que tanto odiaba, la maldición dejo muerta a la serpiente, a lo que Voldemort quedo sorprendido y furioso. Sirius aprovecho esto para arrebatarle la copa a Voldemort. Antes de que Voldemort pudiera atacar a Sirius, Harry dijo el hechizo que le quitaría todo su poder mágico. –MAGICUS CEDIUM.

Del cuerpo de Harry salio un rayo multicolor que le dio a Voldemort en todo su cuerpo, Voldemort se empezó a reír como un loco.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA fue muy valiente y tonto lo que hiciste Potter. No me digas que creías que mi serpiente era un horrocrux, que equivocado estabas. No me duele haber perdido a esa tonta serpiente, yo no poseo esos sentimientos débiles e innecesarios como el cariño y el amor.

-¿Cómo… que la serpiente… no era un horrocrux? –Pregunto Harry asustado y muy débil por haber perdido todo su poder mágico.

-No, mi serpiente no era un horrocrux, yo asegure mi victoria al poner mi horrocrux en el sitio mas seguro de todos. Por lo de la copa, no me importa mas, nunca podrán destruirme con este poder. Por cierto planeo dejarte con vida para verte sufrir más, ya que mi sexto horrocrux eres tú. JAJAJAJJAJAJA ya no perderé, yo ganare y controlare al mundo. –Diciendo eso Voldemort desapareció dejando a un Harry en estado de shock.

**_Hasta aquí los dejo, gracias por seguir leyéndola, a pesar de que se puso un poco aburrida en los capítulos pasados, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, y Quero pedirles perdón por no actualizar antes, yo planeaba actualizar el martes 22 ya que ese día fue mi cumpleaños, pero lamentablemente no pude._**

_**Aquí les contesto sus reviews.**_

_**Jim: Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo cap.**_

_**Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Kent: Gracias por siempre animarme a que siga adelante, espero que te haya gustado.**_

_**Pedro: Que lastima que no te haya gustado el nuevo personaje, pero planeo utilizarlo para algo que pasara mas adelante, una pista es que pertenece a la casa de Ravenclaw. A y gracias por seguir leyendo la historia de esta humilde escritora.**_

_**Gabb-5878: Jeje que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este te haya gustado mas que el pasado.**_

_**Jesusita: Gracias por la review pasada, espero que te sientas mas inspirada, tus reviews siempre me animan a mi.**_

_**Jen: Gracias por la felicitación, me puse muy feliz cuando llegue a la review cien en mi primera historia, que bueno que el personaje te gusto, me alegras, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.**_

**_WpG-love: Que bueno que te las pasaste muy bien en tus vacaciones, gracias por tus reviews, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo._**

_**Hermy Potter 13:Que lastima que te castigaron porque tu fic me fascina, gracias porque siempre dejas una review, espero te haya gustado este capitulo.**_

_**Yuny Potter19: Si, ya la leí la historia y me gusto mucho, espero que te la pases bien en casa de tu abuelita, espero que sigamos hablando por mail, cuídate mucho byeeee.**_

_**Ya los dejo, porque ya me debo ir a una cosa se me olvidaba si alguien tiene alguna duda o algún comentario extra que quiera hacerme aquí les dejo mí mail es:**_

_**Sehb(guión bajo)0822(arroba)h o t m a i l . c o m. o si no lo pueden checar en mi perfil, ahí lo puse, ahora si ya me voy gracias a todos por leer.**_

_**Cuídense hasta la próxima actualización (que espero que sea pronto jejeje :p)**_

**_Liz Echizen _**


	20. El mensaje de los fundadores

**Hola, después de una larga temporada he regresado para dejarles el próximo capitulo, de verdad lamento no haber podido subir capitulo pronto, pero con la facultad ya casi no tengo nada de tiempo, espero que me comprendan y sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo.**

**El mensaje de los fundadores.**

Después de que Voldemort se había desaparecido del cuarto de la muerte en donde se encontraba el velo, Harry se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con una expresión vacía en sus ojos y respirando con dificultad debido a que hace unos minutos que había transferido todo su poder mágico al mago mas poderoso de la época, a Lord Voldemort.

-Harry, tenemos que salir de aquí, pronto amanecerá y los miembros del departamento llegaran aquí y estaremos en problemas.

Harry no respondió, seguía con la mirada clavada a donde se encontraba hace un momento Voldemort.

-Harry, reacciona. –Dijo Sirius mientras zarandeaba a Harry. –No me dejas de otra, te cargare. –Sirius se agacho y cargo a Harry quien seguía inmóvil. –También tomare esto. –Dijo y recogió la varita del suelo. –Accio reloj. –Dijo Sirius apuntando al suelo. El reloj voló a su mano y cuando lo toco, sintió el típico jalón debajo del ombligo que los llevaban de regreso a Hogwarts.

-Padre, Harry necesita ayuda, lo deje en el bosque, se sintió mal, y no pudo seguir adelante. –Decía un Jin muy agitado al profesor.

-Y lo dejaste ahí solo. –Dijo Hermione muy enojada. –Como pudiste dejarlo solo, y sintiéndose mal.

-Eres un idiota Blackstone, debiste permanecer a su lado. –Dijo Ron también furioso.

-PLAF –Se oyó un ruido cerca de ellos.

-Oyeron eso, alguien se acaba de aparecer aquí, vamos rápido. –Dijo Rave quien comenzó a correr en dirección a donde se había escuchado ese ruido.

-Pero y Harry. –Dijo Draco alcanzando al profesor.

-Creo que quien se acaba de aparecer aquí es Harry, apúrense muchachos. –Grito Rave a todos quien lo estaban siguiendo muy preocupados.

Blackstone fue el primero en llegar a donde se encontraban Sirius y Harry inconciente.

-Harry… SIRIUS. –Se asusto Blackstone al ver a Sirius intentando sujetar a Harry, quien se le estaba cayendo.

-Eres tu Rave, ayúdame, se me esta cayendo Harry. –Rave se acerco a Sirius e hizo que Harry se apoyara del otro lado suyo. –Luego te lo explico, primero llevemos a Harry a la enfermería.

Rave solo pudo asentir con la cabeza ya que la impresión de ver a Sirius vivo todavía no se le pasaba.

-HARRY. –Dijo Hermione muy preocupada cuando llego, que de lo preocupada que estaba no vio que Sirius estaba ahí a lado de Harry. –Profesor que le paso, esta muy pálido.

-Lo vamos a llevar a la enfermería Hermione, avísales a los demás. –Dijo Sirius a Hermione que al notarlo casi se desmaya.

-Vamonos canuto. –Dijo Rave que ya había podido hablar.

Hermione se regreso corriendo a donde estaban los otros tres chicos, pero solo estaba ahí parado Jin Blackstone que no podía con la culpa.

-Blackstone, ¿Dónde están Ron y Draco? –Dijo Hermione que todavía estaba enojada con el por haber dejado a Harry solo.

-Fueron al bosque, a buscar a Potter. –Dijo casi en un susurro.

-Ve y diles que Harry ya ha regresado. –Dijo Hermione y se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo rumbo al castillo.

-Ahora si, explícame Sirius como fue que saliste del velo, se necesitaba una magia muy oscura para burlar al velo de la muerte.

-No lo se, cuando abrí los ojos vi a Voldemort con Harry, después de eso Harry me dijo que le quitara a Voldemort una copa, que traía en la mano, mientras el lo distraía, después de eso, Voldemort le dijo a Harry que no olvidara el trato, así que grito un conjuro muy extrañó, como magicus cedium, y después se debilito todo.

-¿Qué? Harry dijo ese conjuro, no puede ser.

-¿Qué es lo que significa Rave?-Pregunto Sirius un poco preocupado.

-Que Harry le cedió todo su poder mágico a Voldemort a cambio de que tú regresaras.

-No puede ser, es un tonto. –Dijo Sirius golpeando el poste de una cama que tenia ahí a lado suyo.

-Poppy, creo que lo mejor será que busques a McGonagall. –Dijo Rave a la enfermera que estaba recostando a Harry en una cama.

-Tiene razón profesor ahora regreso. –Dicho esto la enfermera se fue dejando a Sirius y a Rave solos.

-Quieres decir que Voldemort me libero a cambio del poder de Harry.

-Así es, y Harry no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para liberarte.

-Pero debió pensarlo dos veces antes de hacerlo.

-Ya no tiene caso que te lamentes Sirius. Ya es demasiado tarde.

-Eso no es todo Rave, Voldemort le dijo algo a Harry acerca de la copa, el había matado a su serpiente, lo que le molesto y le dijo que eso no era un horror no se que.

-Estas seguro Sirius.

-Es verdad. –Dijo Harry que acababa de levantarse, aun con una expresión vacía en los ojos.

-Harry, ¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto Sirius acercándose a su ahijado.

-Si, estoy bien, bueno no, no pensé bien las cosas, y lo que paso allá me hizo sentirme peor.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Voldemort Harry?

-Me dijo que el último horrocrux no lo iba a poder destruir a menos de que yo muriese.

-Pero porque lo dices, no hay horrocrux que no se pueda destruir.

-Porque yo soy el último horrocrux, y a menos de que yo muera destruiremos todos los horrocruxes. –Dijo Harry con un tono muy triste y lleno de miedo.

-Eso no puede ser, de seguro te engaño, te esta mintiendo, solo te quiere asustar.

-Es verdad, porque no le molesto que haya tomado la copa de Hufflepuff, me dijo que si yo no moría el no moriría jamás.

-Potter que fue lo que paso. –Llego la directora McGonagall junto con Madame Pomfrey y sus amigos.

-SIRIUS.

-Yo no morí nunca, me liberaron del velo en el que caí, pero ustedes díganme, porque no ha llegado ni Dumbledore ni Snape.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Sirius, Dumbledore murió, y Snape fue su asesino. –Dijo McGonagall a Sirius.

-Maldito traidor, como pudo matarlo, el siempre lo defendía.

-Harry, ¿Cómo te sientes? –Dijo Hermione abrazando a Harry.

-Muy bien Hermione. –Mintió Harry devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¿Cómo fue que te liberaste Sirius? –Quiso saber Ron.

-Me libero el ser que mas odio.

-¿Te liberaron Sirius? –Ahora fue McGonagall la que pregunto. ¿Quién?

-Lord Voldemort.

-Voldemort fue quien te libero. –Dijo Dumbledore desde uno de los cuadros que estaba enfrente de la cama donde estaba Harry. -¿Qué fue lo que te pidió a cambio?

-El pidió mi poder. –Dijo Harry. –Y yo se lo di, a cambio de que liberara a Sirius del velo.

-Ahora el es invencible. –Dijo Draco.

-Malfoy, lárgate de aquí, Harry no tiene tiempo para tus tontos comentarios.

-Cálmate Sirius, Draco ya esta de nuestro lado. –Lo tranquilizo Rave.

-Es probable que sea invencible, pero pronto será mortal. –Dijo Dumbledore desde uno de los cuadros.

-Te equivocas Albus, hemos perdido la guerra. –Sentencio Rave Blackstone.

-¿Qué dices? Rave estas diciendo tonterías. –Dijo McGonagall un poco furiosa.

-No, aun podemos ganar. –Dijo Harry con su mirada llena de valor.

-Pero Harry, sabiendo esto, no puedo permitirlo.

-¿De que hablan? –Quiso saber Dumbledore.

-De que yo soy el ultimo horrocrux señor, es por eso que tengo esta cicatriz que me conecta con el.

Todos se quedaron callados, McGonagall se tapo la boca, y los demás alumnos se quedaron paralizados.

-Por eso digo que todavía esto no se acaba, tenemos en nuestro poder a los seis horrocrux cuatro ya destruidos y dos por destruir, yo estoy dispuesto a morir para hacerlo inmortal, solo les encargo que ustedes lo derroten.

-No podemos sacrificarte Harry. –Dijo Dumbledore desde su cuadro. -Esta noche hablaremos, así que procura dormir bien. –Y se desapareció del retrato.

-Por favor déjenme solo, quiero dormir. –Dijo Harry un poco triste.

-Esta bien Harry. –Dijo Sirius sacando a todos.

-Espera, Harry, ten lo único que Voldemort no te quito es tu espada, y esta posee poder mágico. –Dijo Jin dándole la espada a Harry.

-No, yo quiero permanecer a su lado. –Dijo Hermione resistiéndose a que la sacara Sirius.

-Esta bien, quédate Hermione. –dijo Harry desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Hermione entro y se sentó en la cama de Harry.

-Hermione, se que esto es muy difícil, pero yo no quiero que tu sufras por mi, lo mas seguro es que yo vaya a morir en la batalla final. –Dijo Harry bajando la mirada ya que no podía ver a Hermione a los ojos.

-Y que insinúas, que te dejemos solo. –Dijo Hermione llorando. –No puedo dejarte solo, me importas demasiado como para que me olvide de ti.

-Yo no quiero quedarme solo, lo que no quiero es verte sufrir, se que si yo muero tu vas a sufrir, y yo no aguanto el verte triste, y eso es porque te amo, lo que mas me importa es tu felicidad.

-Entonces permaneceré a tu lado, estar a tu lado me hace feliz, si no estas cerca de mi me pongo triste y me preocupo demasiado por ti.

-Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de que por mi culpa tu vayas a morir, tengo miedo a fallar y no poder vencer a Voldemort, tengo miedo de quedarme solo.

-No estas solo, siempre me has tenido a tu lado, y juntos vamos a vencer a Voldemort. Ya veras que no morirás Harry.

-Sin poder mágico no tengo posibilidades de enfrentármele, el es mucho mas poderoso que yo.

-Lo del poder mágico lo solucionaremos, ya lo veras, todo problema tiene su solución, no importa que tan complicado sea.

-Muchas gracias Hermy, sin ti yo no sabría que hacer.

-Recuerda que no estas solo y nunca lo has estado, siempre permaneceré a tu lado.

-Gracias por ser como eres, por eso me enamore de ti. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, por eso no me gusta verte triste, le buscaremos a todos estos problemas una solución, lo mejor será que ya te vallas a dormir mi amor.

-Si, tu también ya vete a dormir, no hemos dormido nada en todo este tiempo.

-Vendré a verte cuanto antes, que descases mi vida. –Dicho esto Hermione y Harry se fundieron en un dulce beso.

Después de que Hermione se marcho dejándolo solo, se puso a pensar en todo lo que le había pasado en ese día, primero el conocer a una persona capas de realizar hechizos del diario, segundo el robo de la espada, tercero la predicción de Bane el centauro, cuarto el trato con Voldemort y finalmente la pésima noticia de enterarse de que el era el ultimo horrocrux. Con estos pensamientos Harry cayó profundamente dormido en donde llego a la sala blanca, en donde había hablado con los fundadores y con Dumbledore.

-Fue una pésima noticia, el enterarnos de lo que sucedió en el departamento de misterios. –Dijo Dumbledore que había aparecido a su lado.

-Lo se señor, eso estropeo muchos de mis planes para la batalla final.

-Pero todavía no se ha perdido todo. –Dijo Rowena Ravenclaw.

-Yo lo veo todo perdido. –Dijo Harry muy pesimista.

-Y todas esas palabras que le dijiste a esa joven fueron solo mentiras. –Dijo Godric Gryffindor.

-No, no fueron mentiras, le dije lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Lo que dijo el hijo de Rave es cierto Harry, Voldemort te pudo haber quitado todo tu poder en la sala de la muerte, pero no te quito la espada, y esa espada posee poderes mágicos.

-Si, pero yo ya no puedo hacer magia, soy un squib, soy casi un muggle.

-Mi espada solo sirve con el heredero de las cuatro casas. –Afirmo Godric. –Sin importar que no tengas magia, la espada solo sirve contigo.

-Además hay algo que aun no sabes Harry. –Dijo Helga.

-¿Que es lo que no se?

-No sabes, que cada fundador posee a otros herederos. –Dijo Slytherin.

-Tu a Voldemort, eso de que me ayuda.

-Voldemort es mi heredero por sangre, pero no porque yo lo haya destinado, y aun tengo a otro heredero. Cada fundador posee a dos herederos, sin contarte a ti, quien viene siendo el jefe de todos los herederos.

-Cada uno de nuestros herederos, pueden usar la magia que venia en el diario, uno ya sabe que es un heredero, el puede usar hechizos del diario sin ningún problema. –Dijo Rowena.

-Te refieres a Jin Blackstone.

-Así es, en el duelo que tuvieron logro mostrar su capacidad, es por eso que batallaste en vencerlo.

-Y el es el heredero de…

-De mi, el es mi heredero. –Afirmo Rowena Ravenclaw.

-¿Pueden decirme quienes son los demás herederos?

-Eso si no podemos, porque ellos aun no despiertan su poder.

-Pero me dijeron de Blackstone.

-El ya sabia de su poder, es por eso que te lo dijimos, cuando uno de nuestros herederos despierta su poder, este tiene un sueño que le muestra el pasado de su antecesor. Y es ahí cuando vienen aquí y les decimos todo lo que te estamos diciendo.

-Cuando todos los herederos despierten, que es lo que tengo que hacer.

-Solo confiar en ellos y seguir como vas ahora. –Dijo Helga

-Te vas a entrenar en aprender a usar a la perfección a mi espada, ya que por el momento es tu único medio para utilizar la magia, llévala contigo a todos lados. –Dijo Godric.

-Tengo más o menos claro quienes pueden ser los herederos, pero yo no conozco a nadie de Hufflepuff, no me llevo con ninguno.

-No precisamente deben pertenecer a mi casa para ser mis herederos, con que demuestren esa cualidad basta. –Dijo Helga.

-Entonces lo que debo hacer es esperar a que despierten los herederos, después de eso ¿que haré?

-Conforme valla pasando el tiempo te darás cuenta de que es lo que debes hacer.

-Entiendo, muchas gracias por todo.

Harry despertó mucho mas tranquilo que antes, y cuando despertó se encontró con el rostro de su padrino.

-Harry, me alegra que ya hayas despertado. –Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa radiante. –McGonagall hablo con el ministerio y les contó lo sucedido y ahora soy libre legalmente y ya estoy vivo para todo el mundo mágico, ya podrás vivir conmigo Harry.

-Me alegra mucho Sirius. –Dijo Harry sonriendo pero no tanto como Sirius.

-Se acerca un baile, verdad, y un pajarillo me informo que andas saliendo con la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts.

Harry se sonrojo un poco

-No te preocupes, así le paso más o menos a James, ustedes dos se parecen tanto a ellos.

James el que siempre rompía las normas, y Lily la inteligente de Hogwarts.

-Si nos parecemos, pero al menos Hermione y yo nos caemos bien desde que nos conocimos.

-Si, en eso difieren. A Lily le caía mal James, le parecía un arrogante que solo quería llamar la atención. Pero ya viste lo que sucedió después, en su séptimo año comenzaron a salir así como ustedes dos, y terminaron casados.

-Planeaba pedirle a Hermione que se casara conmigo terminando Hogwarts. –Confeso Harry. –Pero ahora con esto no se si pueda ser capaz.

-Harry, ya veras que todo se solucionara y que juntos derrotaremos a Voldemort.

-Gracias Sirius, no perderé la esperanza de ganar.

-Señor Potter, veo que ya esta a la perfección, se puede marchar, le sugiero que valla al Gran Comedor a desayunar y después a sus clases.

-Si, gracias por todo Madame Pomfrey.

Sirius le ayudo a Harry a llevarse lo que tenía ahí, y se fue rumbo al cuarto del requerimiento, ahí dejo el diario y se quedo ahí un rato.

-Valla, de haber sabido de este lugar lo poníamos en el mapa. –Dijo Sirius sorprendido al entrar por primera vez a aquella sala.

-aquí es donde entrenamos, creo que podrías venir a ayudarnos, o regresar a tu casa a ayudar a la orden en todos sus planes.

-Estas loco, volver a Grimnauld Place, jamás, le pediré a McGonagall trabajo, de lo que sea, incluso puedo ser conserje.

-Serias bueno en transformaciones, pero ese puesto ya esta ocupado.

-Haber de que me da trabajo, me conformo con lo que sea, siempre y cuando me permita estar contigo Harry.

-será mejor que ya me valla, ya es muy tarde, no se valla a enojar Blackstone por que llegue tarde. –Harry salio corriendo y se dirigió al despacho de Blackstone.

-Me alegra que estés aquí Harry, ahora estamos aprendiendo el contra maleficio a la maldición imperius, si quieres tomar asiento.

Harry camino y se sentó a lado de Hermione.

-Pensé que saldrías de la enfermería mas tarde Harry.

-Yo también, ahora me ayudaras a que no me echen el imperius, yo sin magia nesesitare a una heroína para que me salve.

-No vamos a hacer ninguna práctica, solo un resumen. –Explico Hermione a Harry. –La práctica es en la próxima clase.

-Esta bien.

Cuando la clase termino Blackstone mando a llamar a varios alumnos.

-Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Jin, vengan un momento. –Los chicos se acercaron a el lentamente, celebraremos la próxima reunión esta tarde, avísenle a Neville, Luna y Ginny por favor.

Así paso el día, como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior en el departamento de misterios.

**Ahora así, hasta aquí les dejo, porfa díganme que les pareció este capitulo y de verdad lamento no haber actualizado antes, les prometo que intentare actualizar una vez por semana. **

**Dejen les contesto a sus reviews que me alegran el día cada uno de ellos.**

**Jim: Gracias por tus reviews de verdad que me animan a seguir adelante con mi historia.**

**Gabb-5878: Tienes que ser paciente para ver que le sucederá a Harry. Gracias por tus reviews.**

**Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Kent: Gracias por tus reviews me dan muchos ánimos para continuar con mi historia.**

**Yuny Potter 19: Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic y de verdad me alegro que no se hayan perdido todos tus registros de tus historias.**

**WpG-love: Estoy de acuerdo en lo de Voldemort, pero Harry estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que le había dicho Voldemort, y preferí hacer que Voldemort se fuera feliz a que intentara matar a Harry, además dejo a Harry con mucho que pensar. Gracias por seguir leyendo me agradan mucho tus comentarios. D**

**Hermy potter 13: Hola, que mala onda que hasta leer te hayan prohibido, espero que te levanten el castigo pronto y gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia.**

**Jesusita: Hola, pues gracias por lo del horrocrux, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y por cierto yo también adoro a Sirius, gracias por tus reviews que son muy valiosas para esta humilde escritora.**

**Nadia Op: Valla te cambiaste de nombre, esta muy bien, gracias por leer mi capitulo y sobretodo gracias por tu comentario me animo a seguir escribiendo aunque si tarde bastante en actualizar. **

**Pedro: De verdad muchas gracias por seguir leyendo eres una de las primeras personas que siguen mi fic y por eso significa mucho para mi que sigas con mi fic, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, de veras que animan a uno a seguir escribiendo.**

**Jen: Si, a mi tampoco me agrado lo que hizo Voldemort, pero solo tenia dos opciones que matara a Harry ahí mismo o que se fuera feliz de la vida dejando a Harry en un dilema. Y disculpa por apenas actualizar.**

**Lowly mariana: No se si ya hayas leído hasta este capitulo, pero de verdad gracias por empezar a leer mi fic y por tus comentarios, que me ayudan a salir adelante con este fic. **

**Con esto ya termino, quiero que me digan quienes creen que sean los herederos, supongo que es fácil saberlo, muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, se despide de ustedes Liz Echizen. **


	21. El baile de nevidadad y relato de canuto

Se que les prometí que actualizaría todos los viernes, pero no pude, tuve demasiada tarea, y pronto entrare en exámenes de medio curso, por eso es probable que no pueda actualizar con tanta frecuencia como antes, se que algunos me odiaran por esto, pero de verdad que a veces hasta necesito tiempo para estar al día con la escuela, agradezco su comprensión y mil gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo sin importar lo que me tarde en actualizar.

**_Este capitulo va dedicado a todas las personas que me han apoyado con su opinión, y han seguido mi historia._**

_**Que disfruten de la lectura. **_

_**Liz.**_

El Baile de Navidad y la historia de Sirius. 

Draco y Ron se encargaron personalmente de informarles a Ginny, Neville y Luna sobre la reunión que habría esa misma tarde, en el aula de encantamientos, ya que era la más grande que había en el castillo.

-Me alegra que vaya a haber otra reunión con el profesor Blackstone, ya había pasado mucho tiempo. –Comento Luna feliz.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ahora que los problemas han aumentado, será mas difícil vencer a ya saben quien. –Dijo Neville que venia detrás de ellos.

-¿Y Harry no esta deprimido por todo lo que paso? –Pregunto Ginny.

-Cuando llego a clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, se encontraba normal, como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior. –Le respondió Draco.

-La verdad me sorprende la fortaleza que muestra Harry. –Dijo Neville con un poco de admiración.

-Eso es algo que tu no conseguirías verdad Longbottom, tu no eres como Harry, en cambio tu eres muy cobarde.

-Draco, ya te dije que no molestes a nadie. –Lo reprendió Ginny. –Discúlpalo Neville, es solo que a el también le sorprende la forma en que Harry toma las cosas.

-Oigan, ya vamonos a comer, muero de hambre, y de seguro Harry y Hermione ya están allá comiendo.

Mientras tanto, Harry se despidió de Hermione diciéndole que la alcanzaría en el Gran Comedor, y fue a alcanzar a Jin Blackstone, ya que tenia que hablar con el sobre el mensaje que los fundadores le habían dado.

-Oye, Blackstone espérate, tengo que decirte algo.

-Tú dirás Potter.

-No hay algo que tu me quieras decir con respecto al diario.

-No, que querría decirte de tu diario.

-La razón por la que puedas usar los poderes del diario, ya la se, pienso que deberíamos hablar de eso.

-Pensé que nunca te darías cuenta, de seguro fue la gran Rowena Ravenclaw quien te lo dijo.

-De echo fueron todos los fundadores, ven, vamos a la sala multipropósito, ya que esto nadie lo puede saber, claro hasta que se den cuenta de su gran poder.

Harry y Jin caminaron hasta la sala multipropósito y ante ellos se materializo una puerta que al abrirla mostraba una pequeña habitación con pequeños muebles y una chimenea, parecida a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Bien, ahora si puedes decirme todo lo que soñaste.

-Si, me dijeron que cada fundador tiene a dos herederos a parte del heredero universal, que soy yo.

-Si, yo soy uno de Ravenclaw, pero no tengo idea de quien pueda ser el otro.

-Creo que puede ser Luna.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de ser tú, no precisamente tiene que ser una persona que conozcas.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Lo digo porque tú no me conocías a mí cuando yo recibí el poder de Ravenclaw, y puedo decirte que recibí mi poder antes de que tú te dieras cuenta de la existencia de este.

-En eso si tienes razón, lo seguro es que Ravenclaw y Slytherin ya tienen a uno de sus dos herederos.

-Slytherin, ¿quien es?

-Es obvio que Voldemort, ya que el pudo abrir la cámara de los secretos, y solo un heredero de Slytherin podía hacerlo.

-Eso complica un poco mas las cosas. –Dijo el joven Blackstone rascándose la cabeza.

-Me siento como un estupido sin poder mágico, no puedo hacer nada aquí.

-Pero lo que ganaste a cambio de tu poder es mucho mejor que tu poder, volviste a ver a tu padrino, a quien creías muerto.

-En eso tienes razón, pero me siento desubicado aquí, todos usan la magia para todo, yo sin embargo ni siquiera puedo hacer que esa mosca se pare en mi mano.

-De verdad me siento culpable por todo esto, si yo no me hubiera ido de tu lado, tal vez Voldemort no se habría mostrado ante ti ayer.

-Crees que no tenía el poder para matarnos.

-No lo digo porque lo creyera cobarde, lo digo porque le seria más difícil que tú aceptaras su propocision, te le hubieras escapado más rápido.

-No debes sentirte culpable, piensa que si no te hubieras ido, tal vez tu padre estaría en problemas en estos momentos ya que sirve como espía de Voldemort.

-Me sorprendes un poco, no se como puedes mostrar toda esa fortaleza, si yo estuviera en tu lugar perdería el control.

-Eso es porque no estoy solo, y cuento con la amistad de muchas personas y el amor de la mujer más hermosa de la Tierra.

-Yo te ayudare en lo que pueda, dejo a tus servicios todo mi poder. –Dijo Jin y se inclino mientras decía esto. –también dudes contar con mi amistad.

-Que bueno Jin, pero prométeme que no dirás a nadie lo que te comente sobre el sueño.

-Soy una roca, no contare a nadie lo que me has dicho, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

-Gracias, por cierto será mejor que ya nos vallamos, al Gran Comedor.

Harry y Jin alcanzaron a los demás que ya se encontraban comiendo, Jin se fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw y se sentó junto a Luna, y Harry se fue con Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Neville.

-¿Porque tardaste tanto Harry?

-Tenia que hablar con el hijo de Blackstone.

-No se como puedes seguir hablando con el, por su culpa no tienes poderes Harry. –Dijo Ron mientras comía un pedazo grande de carne asada.

-Creo que eres muy injusto con el Ron.

-A si, no creo que sea injusto, el te abandono en el bosque prohibido, crees que eso fue bueno.

-Yo se lo pedí Ron, le pedí que se fuera porque ya sabia que Voldemort estaba ahí, de no ser por el también se habría llevado la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

-Bueno, como tu quieras, pero yo no confió en el así como tu lo haces, se me hace que cometes el mismo error de Dumbledore cuando confió en Snape.

-Bueno si es un error confiar en el ni modo, por el momento es el único que me puede ayudar.

-¿Porque lo dices Harry? –Pregunto Hermione que estaba a su lado.

-Eso a su debido tiempo, en estos momentos no te lo puedo decir Hermy.

-Ahora confías más en el que en nosotros que hemos estado contigo durante mucho tiempo.

-Ron, tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo, no pienses que te quiero sustituir como mejor amigo, porque eso no es verdad.

-Me voy a hacer los deberes, nos vemos hasta la noche con el profesor. –Dijo Ron levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Que le pasa a tu hermano Ginny?

-Ni idea, mejor voy con el, no valla a planear hacer una locura, es capaz de golpear a Blackstone si lo ve.

-Y que es lo que planeas hacer Harry, sin tu poder es difícil que vallas a la reunión.

-Lo se Hermy, pero mínimo aprenderé a manejar la espada, en lo que consigo como regresar mi poder.

Harry y Hermione se fueron a la sala común, ahí en la sala se encontraba Ron, ya un poco calmado.

-Lamento como me comporte contigo hace rato Harry, no se como pude pensar que querías a otros amigos, primero Malfoy y ahora el, pensé que nos sustituirías a Hermione y a mi.

-Eso nunca, ustedes son más importantes para mí.

-Mejor ya vamonos con Blackstone, o se pondrá echo una furia si no llegamos a tiempo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron rumbo al aula de encantamientos, donde ya se encontraban ahí Draco Neville, Ginny, Luna y Jin.

-Como siempre ustedes tres llegan tarde, pásenle muchachos. –Dijo Blackstone cerrando la puerta después de que los jóvenes entraran en el aula.

-Muy bien ya podemos empezar. –Dijo Luna feliz.

-Ahora que ya llegaron todos les tengo que decir que esta es nuestra última reunión antes de las vacaciones, cuando se vallan a ir de Hogwarts deben de tener mucho cuidado, ahora con lo poderoso que es Voldemort, todos corren más peligro.

-Pero si uno de sus mortifagos nos intentan atacar estamos preparados para derrotarlos. –Dijo Draco con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

-Le pedí a Sirius que nos ayude con las reuniones, en sus tiempos en Hogwarts el fue uno de los mejores magos de su generación.

-¡Que bueno, así no tendrá que regresar a su casa! –Exclamo feliz Harry.

-Eso no es todo lo que tengo que decirles, también creo que será conveniente que ustedes aprendan lucha muggle, por si se quedan sin su varita.

-Yo no me voy a rebajar a pelear como un muggle. –Dijo Draco molesto.

-Si tu no quieres no lo hagas Malfoy, yo si apoyo esa idea, no todos los sangre limpia somos tan presumidos y prepotentes como Malfoy, verdad Weasley, Longbottom.

-En esta ocasión si concuerdo con Blackstone, Draco, no tiene nada de malo que aprendamos a luchar como los muggles. –Dijo Ron.

-A mi me parece una idea fantástica el que aprendamos a luchar como los muggles. –Dijo Neville muy contento.

-Esta bien, también aprenderé lucha muggle. –Dijo al final Draco.

-Y quien nos va a enseñar a pelear como luz muggles, no creo que Sirius nos valla a enseñar.

-Yo les enseñare, y mientras tanto Sirius les enseñara nuevos hechizos. Por Jin no habrá que perder tiempo, el ya sabe luchar, pero los demás si aprenderán y no me importa que para ustedes sea una perdida de tiempo, ya verán que es muy útil.

-mínimo así tengo algo que hacer. –Dijo Harry.

-Yo te puedo ayudar con la espada. –Dijo Jin desde el otro lado de la habitación, estudie un poco de esgrima, creo que te podré ser de ayuda.

-Perdón por la tardanza. –Se disculpo Sirius que acababa de entrar en el aula.

-Ya les explique como es que vamos a trabajar ahora Sirius, así que ya podemos empezar.

-Esta bien, quiero que me demuestren sus poderes, solo dos de ustedes, a los demás ya los conozco, bueno a Neville y Luna no, así que también lucharan.

-Malfoy, duelo contra Neville y Luna duelo con Jin, el que gane se enfrentara al otro ganador. –Dijo Blackstone.

-Y nosotros cuatro solo observaremos. –Dijo Ginny sentándose.

-No, ustedes cuatro se vienen ahora mismo a entrenar como muggles, así que guarden sus varitas y vamonos a la mazmorra de pociones.

-Esta bien, nos veremos en un rato.

-Rave, en una hora cambiamos a los chicos.

-Claro Canuto.

-Empiecen a luchar ustedes dos Longbottom y Malfoy. –Ordeno Sirius.

Draco y Neville se pusieron en posición de combate. Draco gano el duelo en solo unos minutos. Lo mismo que Jin a Luna.

-Valla, no pensé que fueran tan fuertes a los diesisiete años, me sorprenden mucho, ahora quiero que luchen Blackstone y Malfoy, a ver quien es mejor.

-Tenia deseos de enfrentarme a ti desde el día que te conocí Blackstone.

-A mi me daba igual con quien peleara, no entiendo el porque tu odio hacia mi Malfoy, pero no seré blando contigo.

-No quiero que seas blando.

El duelo comenzó, era una lanzadera de hechizos por parte de Draco, en donde solo Jin esquivaba los ataques.

-Solo los vas a esquivar, no que eras muy fuerte, vamos demuéstramelo, no creo que tu sea tan fuerte como Potter o tu padre dicen.

-Al menos más fuerte que tu si lo soy, que te parece este hechizo. Paralizus.

El hechizo le dio a Draco y este cayo al suelo sin poder moverse.

-Que te pareció, en un duelo no solo se trata de lanzar los mejores hechizos, si no de las estrategias que usas, Draco, debes de tener mas cuidado y no dejarte llevar por la ira. Si no te hubieras enojado con los comentarios que hice, tal vez me habrías ganado. Finite Incatetem. –Dijo Jin apuntando a Draco que se encontraba en el suelo.

El ganador es Blackstone, muy bien los dos son muy fuertes, podrán luchar contra los mortifagos sin problemas, podría decir que tienen mas poder que algunos aurores.

-Gracias profesor Black. –Dijo Luna a Sirius.

-No me digan profesor, ahora ustedes vayan a las mazmorras y díganles a los otros que les toca.

-Esta bien Sirius. –Dijo Neville saliendo del aula junto con Draco, Luna y Jin.

-Pienso que ir a aprender lucha muggle todavía no es buena idea. -Comento Draco.

-Ya veras que te gustara Draco. –Dijo Jin.

-No me llames por mi nombre Blackstone, ni siquiera somos amigos para que tengas esa confianza.

-Ya dejen de pelear, ustedes dos son iguales, de verdad pienso que si ustedes se conocieran mejor ya serian los mejores amigos del castillo. –Dijo Luna fastidiada de sus peleas.

-Espera Blackstone. –Dijo Draco deteniendose en seco de repente.

-todavía quieres seguir peleando Malfoy.

-No, antes de ir a las mazmorras me gustaría hablar un rato contigo si no te molesta.

-Esta bien. Chicos adelántense ustedes si quieren.

-Pero el profesor se enojara. –Dijo Neville un poco nervioso.

-Y eso que. –Dijeron Draco y Jin al unísono.

-Ven porque les digo que serian buenos amigos. Vamonos Neville, es preferible que se enojen con ellos a que se enojen con nosotros.

-Sígueme Blackstone. –Ordeno Draco metiéndose en el aula de Transformaciones que estaba vacía.

-Bien, dime de que quieres hablar, porque no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

-La noche pasada tuve un sueño, donde estaban los cuatro fundadores, en el salían tu y Harry. También había sombras, no distinguí bien quienes eran.

-Me lo suponía, esa noche hablaste con Salazar Slytherin cierto.

-¿Como es que lo sabes?

-Yo tampoco entiendo mucho de esto Draco, pero creo que la razón por la que me viste fue porque yo soy uno de los herederos, si no me equivoco en tu sueño, estaban los cuatro fundadores y todos los demás que no sabes quienes eran alrededor de Harry ¿verdad?

-Si, Slytherin me dijo que yo soy su segundo heredero, que solo yo podía ayudar al heredero universal de los fundadores a acabar con el primer heredero de Slytherin.

-Voldemort es su primer heredero, pienso que nosotros debemos ceder nuestro poder a Harry, pero solo hasta que sepamos quienes son los otros herederos.

-¿Crees que se lo debo contar a Harry?

-Por supuesto que si, el es el heredero universal y creo que debe saber quienes son sus aliados.

-Después de todo no eres tan prepotente Blackstone.

-será mejor que ya nos vallamos a las mazmorras, y de una vez avísale a Harry sobre el sueño que tuviste, estoy seguro de que se alegrara.

-Entonces pienso que Lunática Loovergood tenía razón, tú y yo podemos ser grandes amigos Blackstone.

-Llamas a todos tus amigos por sus apellidos Draco.

-No, te llamare por tu nombre, solo una cosa, nada sobre que somos amigos, mancharía mi reputación de Slytherin solitario.

-Jaja, ya vamonos Draco.

Draco y Jin se fueron rumbo a las mazmorras, en el camino se encontraron a los cuatro chicos que iban hacia el aula de encantamientos.

-¿Como les fue con Blackstone? –Pregunto Draco cuando los vio.

-Es mas dolorosa la lucha muggle que la normal, no sabia que Hermione diera tremendos golpes. –Dijo Ron sobandose una mejilla que estaba toda roja.

-De eso estoy seguro, aun no olvido la bofetada que me metió en tercer año. –Dijo Draco.

-Se me hace que Rave es mas rudo con la lucha muggle que con los duelos mágicos.

-Ustedes ya deberían de estar en las mazmorras, el profesor esta hecho una furia cuando no llegaron al aula. –Dijo Hermione a Draco y Jin que al parecer habían olvidado a donde iban.

-Es verdad. –Admitió Jin. –Nos vemos luego, vamonos Draco o nos hará picadillo, lo digo por experiencia.

-Nosotros también ya vamonos. –Dijo Ginny.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se fueron caminando hasta el aula de encantamientos.

-Hola Sirius, que nos enseñaras a nosotros, supongo que también querrás ver nuestros poderes. –Dijo Ron un poco orgulloso de si mismo.

-Si, quiero que ustedes tres. –Dijo señalando a Ron, Hermione y a Ginny que luchen entre ustedes en un duelo triple.

-¿Y yo que voy hacer? –dijo Harry un poco triste.

-No lo se, platicar con tu padrino.

-Esta bien.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny se pusieron en pocisiones de combate, donde comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos cuando Sirius les dio la señal.

-Sirius, se que esto te puede molestar, pero ¿podrías decirme que es lo que hay detrás de ese velo en donde caíste?

-Si puedo decírtelo, solo puedo decirte que dentro reina la oscuridad, y eso no es todo escuchas lamentos de personas que han muerto o caído desde ese velo, las personas malas son las que van a esa dimensión, ahí estaban Lucius Malfoy, me sorprendió mucho verlo ahí.

-El murió hace poco junto con su mujer, me lo contó Draco. Lo asesino su propio amo.

-¿Porque Voldemort habría echo algo así? Lucius era uno de sus seguidores más fervientes.

-Los mato como castigo para Draco, el no cumplió con su misión de asesinar a Dumbledore el año pasado, y después por lo que me contó, se revelo contra Voldemort. Y el al no tolerar que un chico de diesiseis años le hablara así lo castigo matando a sus padres.

-Voldemort ya no tiene nada de corazón, hasta mata a sus propios aliados.

-Lo se, pero ¿quiero saber como es que tu no estabas muerto si estuviste atrapado en esa dimensión?

-Yo caí con mi cuerpo y mi alma, técnicamente nunca morí, es por eso que la basura de Voldemort pudo liberarme.

-¿Sabias que podías ser libre?

-Si, me lo contó el rey de toda esa maldad, me dijo que solo un mago con un poder tenebroso muy grande podría abrir un hoyo en esa dimensión.

-Sirius, me alegra que hayas salido con bien de ese lugar, no me arrepiento en haber cedido mi poder ante Voldemort.

-Eso es algo de lo que siempre estaré agradecido contigo Harry, digno de todo un Potter, tu padre de seguro esta orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias Sirius.

-Me alegra estar aquí, lo mejor es que ya no tengo que revivir todos mis momentos mas tristes que he pasado, solo veía eso dentro del velo, era peor que enfrentarse a un millar de dementores.

-Lo bueno es que ya puedes ser feliz otra vez y ahora disfrutar de tu libertad como desde hace siglos no disfrutabas.

-El duelo termino, muchas felicidades Ron, venciste a Hermione y a Ginny.

-Solo porque nos distrajimos. –Dijo Ginny levantando su varita del suelo.

-Se tardaron más que los otros cuatro, y eso que eran cuatro.

-¿Quien gano de los otros cuatro Sirius? –Quiso saber Hermione.

-¿Quien creen que gano? –les pregunto Sirius.

-Supongo que fue mi Draco. –Dijo Ginny feliz por su novio.

-Si, sino no estaría tan feliz hace rato que lo vimos. –Dijo Ron

-Si yo también pienso que gano Draco. –Dijo Hermione.

-Yo creo que pudo ser un empate con Blackstone y Draco. –Dijo Harry. –Eso explicaría el que los dos estuvieran contentos.

-Pues todos están equivocados. –Dijo Sirius. –Malfoy es fuerte pero no usa la cabeza en un duelo y se deja influenciar fácilmente por lo que otras personas dicen sobre el.

-Entonces gano Blackstone. –Dijo Ron un poco decepcionado.

-Si, y déjenme decirles que su duelo no estuvo nada mal, los dos pelearon estupendamente pero Blackstone con un hechizo gano.

-Conociéndolo seguro uso uno del diario.

-Si Harry, uso uno de Ravenclaw el paralizus.

-Me sorprende que Draco haya caído con ese truco. –Dijo Ginny.

-Ya les dije que se dejo influenciar por lo que decía Blackstone.

-Bueno ahora que haremos Sirius.

-Nada Harry, se Irán a su sala común a dormir y luego prepararse para el baile que es mañana.

-Es verdad, el baile es mañana.

Los chicos se fueron hacia la sala común, donde ya estaba allí Neville esperándolos.

-¿Como les fue con Sirius chicos?

-Bien, solo hubo un duelo y gane yo. –Dijo Ron sacando su pecho.

-Oye Ron, puedes venir un momento.

-Claro Harry.

-Es que no le compre nada a Hermione para el baile de navidad, quería saber si me acompañabas a Hogsmead rápido, antes de que cierren a comprar algo.

-Buena idea, yo también le quiero comprar algo a mi linda Luna. Voy a avisarle a Draco, haber que dice, talvez le quiera comprar algo a mi hermana.

-Vamos a buscarlo. –Harry saco de su bolsillo del pantalón un pedazo de pergamino todo amarillento y le susurro: -Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas. –El mapa del merodeador se mostró ante los dos chicos.

-aquí esta, en el aula de pociones con Blackstone.

-Vamos por ellos, digamos que olvidamos algo en las mazmorras. –Sugirió Harry.

-Esta bien. –Los dos jóvenes se pararon y se encaminaron hacia la salida cuando oyeron dos voces detrás de ellos.

-¿a donde van muchachos? –Pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.

-Es que olvide algo en las mazmorras donde nos enseñaron lucha muggle, es muy importante para mi, y quiero ir por eso.

-Los acompañamos. –Dijo Ginny acercándose a ellos.

-No, podemos ir solos, ni que fuéramos unos bebes muchachas.

-Esta bien Ron, pero los estaremos esperando aquí, no tardaran mucho verdad.

-De una vez haré mi ronda nocturna Hermione, así que llegare un poco tarde.

-Y yo te puedo sustituí esta noche Hermione, no te apures. –Dijo Ron.

-Que amable eres Ron, gracias, porque de verdad que me muero de sueño. Buenas noches mi amor. Adiós Ginny y Ron.

-Que descanses. –Dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Yo también ya me voy a dormir chicos, cuídense. Adiós.

-Puedo ir con ustedes. –Dijo Neville un poco aburrido. –Es que aquí no hay nada que hacer y no tengo nada de sueño.

-Con una condición Neville.

-Claro, ¿cual?

-No le digas nada a las chicas. –Dijo Ron.

-Esta bien.

Los chicos fueron corriendo hacia las mazmorras donde encontraron a Draco y a jin platicando animadamente.

-Hola, que hacen aquí. –Dijo Neville desde detrás de ellos.

-Nada, solo platicar.

-Desde cuando se hicieron amigos muchachos.

-Desde hace rato verdad Jin.

-Claro Draco, y para que nos buscaban.

-Nos quieren acompañar a Hogsmead ahora. –Dijo Harry.

-Esta bien, no hay nada mejor que hacer, además quisiera comprarle algo a Ginny. –Dijo Draco.

Los cinco chicos se fueron por el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta y llegaron a Hogsmead a tiempo, a una tienda de perfumería y joyería para toda bruja.

-Muy bien, yo le comprare a Luna este. –Dijo Ron sacando un hermoso colgante con un sol y una luna unidos.

-Yo le llevare a Ginny este perfume. –Dijo Draco pagando el perfume, que era una larga botella llena de un líquido cristalino.

-¿Neville y yo sobramos aquí verdad?

-Deberían buscarse una novia.

-Yo si tengo novia. –Dijo de repente Neville.

-Que, en serio, ¿quien es la afortunada Neville?

-Es Leavander, me gusta mucho y mañana cumpliremos un mes de novios.

-Que guardadito lo tenías Longbottom. –Dijo Draco sonriéndole a Neville.

-Y tu Blackstone, nadie quien te interese. –Dijo Ron curioso.

-Hay una chica, en Gryffindor, que me vuelve loco.

-En serio, ¿quien es?

-Solo se burlaran de mí si les digo.

-Nadie se burlara. –Dijo Neville también curioso.

-Me gusta mucho Parvati, no se, pero tiene algo diferente a su hermana, que me atrae.

-Cómprale algo Jin. –Dijo Draco.

-Si, decláratele mañana. –Dijo Ron feliz.

-Voy con ella al baile, le llevare estos aretes, ojala y le gusten.

-Bueno, todos ya decidieron que darle a sus amorcitos. –Dijo Harry en tono de burla.

-Tu también le compraras algo a Hermione, así que no tienes de que burlarte Harry. –Dijo Jin.

-Le llevare esto. –Dijo Harry pagando una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra.

-Le vas a dar una caja. –Dijo Ron riéndose de su amigo.

-Claro que no, le daré lo que viene dentro de esta caja.

Todos los demás pagaron sus cosas, Neville compro unos chocolates en forma de rosas, y se fueron otra vez a Hogwarts donde cada uno se fue a sus salas comunes.

Así llego el día siguiente, en el castillo todos se levantaron muy temprano las chicas eran las mas felices de que el baile por fin llegara.

-Vamos a darle una sorpresa a los chicos. –Dijo Parvati con Leavander.

-¿Con quien iran ustedes chicas? –Pregunto Ginny que acababa de entrar.

-Yo iré con el chico nuevo, es muy guapo.

-Iras con Jin Blackstone Parvati.

-Si, mi hermana me dijo que era muy buena persona y que yo le gustaba mucho, me encanto en la forma en que me pidió que fuera con el al baile, estaba todo nervioso.

-Y tu Leavander, con quien vas.

-Es obvio Hermione, que voy con el chico más guapo de todo Hogwarts.

-Eso es imposible Leavander. No creo que Draco haya querido ir contigo.

-Claro que ese Slytherin no, pero si va conmigo Neville.

-Te gusta Neville.

-Si Hermione, ya somos novios desde hace un mes.

-Me alegro por ustedes, de verdad. –Dijo Hermione alegre.

-Pero ustedes se sacaron la lotería chicas, van con Harry y con Draco, los mas guapos de todo el castillo. Aunque Ron no esta tan mal, pero se lo quedo Loovergood.

-Ya ven chicas, mejor arreglémonos mucho para que los chicos babeen el suelo por nosotras.

Así paso el resto del día, hasta que llego la noche, todos fueron llegando al Gran Comedor, las mesas las quitaron y pusieron una pista de baile en el centro.

Harry se encontraba en la sala común esperando a que Hermione bajara, Ginny, y Ron quedaron con sus parejas de verse en el vestíbulo.

Hermione bajo las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de chicas, lucia muy guapa. Llevaba un conjunto de corset y pollera que comenzaba siendo de un color escarlata oscuro y se convertía en un tornasolado hasta llegar al azul noche en la mitad de la pollera, que tenía un corte desde un poco por encima de la rodilla. Era de seda y contenía strasses de plata a modo de estrellas.

A este conjunto se le agregaban unas sandalias al tono de la parte inferior de la pollera que tenían también el detalle de strasses y aretes, pulsera, tobillera, gargantilla y una tiara que sostenía un recogido del cual caían hermosos bucles, que modelaban su cara.

Llevaba un maquillaje suave en los ojos, tornasolado al igual que el vestid, con delineado largo, negro y un poco de gloss rojo en los labios, haciéndola ver realmente hermosa.

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta al verla.

-Luces preciosa mi vida. –Dijo harry después de unos segundos en los que admiro a Hermione.

-Tu también luces muy guapo Harry.

Los dos se fueron muy felices y muy juntos rumbo al Gran Comedor, donde comenzaron a bailar.

Después de un rato de andar bailando piezas lentas, en donde se mantuvieron abrazados y Harry pisando constantemente a Hermione, decidieron salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco a los jardines del colegio.

-Que linda esta la noche, no crees Harry. –Era verdad el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas, lucia realmente hermoso.

-No mas hermoso de lo que tu estas Mi amor.

-Gracias Harry. –Dijo Hermione ruborizándose un poco.

-Quiero darte esto. –Harry busco en su bolsillo de su túnica de gala la pequeña cajita.

-¿Que es?

-Ábrelo. –Hermione abrió la caja y dentro había un anillo con un pequeño diamante en el centro.

-Es hermoso Harry.

-Con este anillo Hermione, te prometo que no me daré por vencido, que saldré adelante y venceré a Voldemort, de alguna forma, con este anillo te prometo que nunca te dejare sola, y que siempre te amare. Con este anillo mi amor, te pido que seas mi esposa.

Hermione no supo que decir se quedo callada, llorando de alegría y emoción, y lo único que pudo responder fue un débil si, que hizo sentir a Harry el hombre mas feliz del universo.

-No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho mi amor, con este gran regalo, y no te preocupes que se que podrás derrotar a Voldemort, cuentas con mi ayuda, jamás te dejare solo, te amo.

Así, con esa alegría se fundieron en un beso dulce y apasionado a la vez.

**_Que les pareció, la verdad a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo, me emocione mucho gracias a todos por leerlo, de verdad no saben lo feliz que estoy de saber que hay personas a las que les gusta mi historia, sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, ahora mismo les contesto._**

**_Gabb-5878: Gracias por tu review del capitulo pasado, ya ves que no estabas equivocado, Draco Malfoy es uno de los herederos, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, cuídate mucho adiosp como tu dices. XD_**

**_Cristal 90: hola ya dije quien es otro heredero, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y animo con tu historia que también es genial, cuídate byeeee._**

**_MaRiSiN: Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado como el resto de la historia, muchas gracias por leerla la mía._**

**_Yuny Potter 19: Que te pareció este capitulo, espero que te haya gustado, y tu historia que me comentaste, no la has subido, porque me pareció una idea estupenda, cuídate y seguimos hablando, byeeee._**

_**Jen: Espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado, gracias por seguir con mi historia.**_

**_WpG-Love: Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, gracias por siempre dejarme tu comentario en todos los capítulos._**

**_Pedro: Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, de verdad muchas gracias por siempre dejarme tu comentario en todos los capítulos que he puesto, ya ves si puse la idea que me diste, espero que me sigas dando ideas, cuídate mucho byeeee._**

**_Jesusita: Gracias por la sugerencia, la verdad no sabia que poner sobre lo que había detrás del velo, pero si planeaba describirlo de cierta forma, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mucho._**

**_Hermy Potter 13: Me alegra mucho que ya te hayan levantado el castigo, gracias por tu review, cuídate mucho y suerte con los estudios._**

**_Ahora si ya me despido de ustedes, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, y un pequeño detalle es que tal vez el próximo capitulo si tarde dos semanas o mas en actualizar, ya que entro en exámenes de medio curso y tengo que realizar varios requisitos para poderlos presentar._**

_**Cuídense todos mucho, ya saben que aquí ando para lo que sea, un abrazote su amiga:**_

**_Liz Echizen. _**


	22. El regreso al Valle de Godric

_**¡Que tal! Chicos, por fin después de dos largas semanas de exámenes que de verdad estaban muy difíciles, casi como los TIMOS jejeje XD, he regresado para publicar este nuevo capitulo que espero les guste, bueno ya los dejo leer, para que los deje de aburrir con mis palabras. Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**_

_**El regreso al valle del Godric**_

Al día siguiente, todos los alumnos se levantaron muy cansados y con mucho sueño, ya que ese día tendrían que tener todo preparado para el regreso a sus casas, por las vacaciones de navidad, Harry había invitado a la casa de sus padres a Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Sirius, Draco, a los Blackstones y hasta a Remus Lupin que tenia deseos de ver a Sirius.

-Yo pensaba que te irías con Sirius, a Grimnauld Place. –Dijo Hermione después de oír los planes de su novio.

-No, prefiero buscar una solución a mis problemas en un lugar donde no tenga a la Orden respirando de tras mió, es muy molesto que te sigan hasta para el baño. –Dijo Harry a sus amigos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero no se porque también invitaste a mi padre a ir a tu casa.

-Ya sabes como es tu padre Jin, creo que no te dejaría solo por nada, es muy sobre protejedor contigo. –Dijo Harry.

-Además seria buena idea, podríamos continuar con nuestro entrenamiento. –Dijo Ginny uniéndose a la plática.

Cuando los jóvenes ya tenían todo preparado, decidieron que se irían caminando a Hogsmead, y ya de ahí se aparecerían en el valle de Godric.

-Tenemos que cargar esto hasta Hogsmead. –Se quejo Ron viendo el tamaño de su baúl.

-No seas tonto Weasley, ya podemos usar magia fuera de Hogwarts, los haremos pequeños y podremos llegar mas rápido y sin tener que cargar con ellos. –Dijo Draco como siempre mostrando su superioridad ante los demás.

-Sirius, Lupin y Rave dijeron que irían a mi casa en una semana. –Dijo Harry arrastrando su baúl hasta la entrada del colegio.

-Pues entonces ya vamonos. –Dijo Luna con el mismo tono soñador de siempre.

Los jóvenes salieron de Hogwarts y empezaron a caminar por la carretera que llevaba a Hogsmead, ya ahí se desaparecerían llevándose a Neville que por una oreja no paso su examen y a Ginny y a Luna que todavía eran menores de edad.

-Por cierto, como les fue ayer muchachos. –Pregunto Ginny muy curiosa.

-Yo no quiero hablar de eso. –Dijo Jin un poco molesto.

-Entonces puedo deducir que te fue muy mal amigo. –Dijo Draco en tono de burla.

-¿Pues que te sucedió Blackstone? –Dijo Ron con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Veras, me engañaron. A la mera hora con quien Salí fue con Padma y no con Parvati.

-Cambiaron lugares. –Dijo Luna. –Me lo confeso Padma, que tu le gustabas mucho y que cambiaria lugares con su hermana para pasar la noche contigo.

-La verdad me alegra que se hayan cambiado, no me hubiera gustado equivocarme, a parte vi que Padma de verdad me quiere, y creo que me confundí y la que en realidad me gustaba era Padma y no su hermana. –Dijo Jin mas para si mismo que para los demás.

-A Ginny y a mi nos fue muy bien, me la pase muy bien con Ginny, bailando toda la noche.

-A Luna y a mí nos fue más bien, a pesar de que deje a Luna muy adolorida de los pies.

-¿Tan mal bailas Ron? –Pregunto Harry curioso y divertido a la vez.

-La verdad si, se la paso pisando a Luna toda la noche. –Dijo Ginny. –Solo escuchábamos las quejas de Luna cuando Ron la pisaba.

-Pero después, le enseñe a bailar y todo quedo listo y arreglado. –Dijo Luna muy contenta. –Por cierto los que se desaparecieron a mitad de la fiesta fueron Harry y Hermione.

-Es verdad chicos, donde será que se metieron. –Dijo un Ron pícaro.

Los dos chicos se pusieron muy rojos, pero Hermione les contesto.

-Solo estábamos en el lago, dimos un paseo, necesitábamos un poco de aire.

-Yo no les creo, que fue de ese regalo que le compraste Harry, digo se lo diste.

-Claro que si Draco, ahora mismo ella lo trae puesto, y si salimos a dar un paseo fue para poder darle su regalo y hacerle una pequeña promesa que voy a cumplir.

-Valla, pero si es un anillo, es muy hermoso. –Exclamo Ginny tomando la mano de su amiga para poder ver el anillo que llevaba puesto.

-Si, este anillo es de…

-De compromiso. –Finalizo Luna después de interrumpir a Hermione. –Eso significa que tu y Harry se van a…

-Significa que muy pronto, yo dejare de ser Hermione Granger y pasare a hacer Hermione Potter.

-Oh que emoción. Muchas Felicidades Hermione. –Dijeron Luna y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

-No crees que apresuras mucho las cosas Harry. –Dijo Draco detrás de el.

-La verdad, prefiero ver a Hermione feliz que hacerla triste alejándome de ella.

-Eso significa que ya encontraste un remedio para lo de tus poderes y lo de que tú eres el último horrocrux. .Dijo Ron.

-No, pero planeo esforzarme al máximo, voy a dominar la espada, y de alguna forma recuperare mi poder mágico, es horrible estar como un muggle en la escuela para magos.

-Ahora ya entiendes a los squibs. –Dijo Jin.

-Si, me siento como un inútil estando en las clases viendo como todos realizan sus hechizos y yo sentadote escribiendo nada más.

Así siguieron caminando, las chicas muy emocionadas por la futura boda y los chicos hablando de los futuros planes para los enfrentamientos contra los mortifagos y con el mismo Voldemort.

-Por fin llegamos a Hogsmead, se me hizo muy largo el camino, muy bien ahora ahí que aparecernos en el valle de Godric, Ginny y Luna vallan con Hermione, y Neville puedes irte con Draco.

-Claro que si Harry. –Dijo Neville muy inseguro.

-Ya longbottom, ni que te fuera a morder. –Dijo Draco riéndose ante la actitud de Neville. –Ahora ya vamonos muchachos.

Todos aparecieron frente a la puerta que indicaba la entrada al Valle de Godric, el lugar ya había mejorado bastante, la oscuridad que mantenía hechizada aquel lugar había desaparecido y ahora se veía a gente fuera de sus casas y jugando con sus hijos, ya se veía como un pueblo normal, claro tomando las medidas de seguridad necesarias por si Voldemort volvía a atacar en este lugar.

-Este lugar se ve mucho mejor. –Dijo Ron sorprendido por el cambio que había tenido el Valle.

-Es verdad, se ve mas alegre, ya no se siente en el aire esa tristeza o el miedo de hace unos meses. –Dijo Hermione.

-Con que aquí es el Valle de Godric, me parece un estupendo lugar para vivir, chicos, necesito visitar a alguien, así que me despido de ustedes. –Dijo Jin separándose del grupo.

-Pero tú ¿conoces este lugar? –Pregunto Draco.

-Claro, como la palma de mi mano, nos vemos luego.

-Y nosotros que vamos a hacer Harry, tres de nosotros no conocemos el lugar.

-Primero Ginny, iremos a dejar nuestras cosas en mi casa, cada quien se acomodara en una habitación ya que sobran en mi casa. Después visitaremos a un viejo amigo.

-Te refieres a ese viejo Harry.

-Si Draco, iremos con el jefe del pueblo, con Dawston Reihorn.

Los siete chicos fueron caminando hasta la casa de Harry que era la más grande de todas, entraron y le hicieron una rápida limpieza y salieron a casa de Reihorn.

-Que bueno es ser mayor de edad, limpiamos la casa en cuestión de segundos. –Dijo Ron muy feliz.

-Harry, creo que tu casa necesita un toque femenino, se ve muy vacía. –Dijo Ginny.

-A parte no hay nada que podamos comer, necesitamos comprar la despensa para las dos semanas de vacaciones que tendremos. –Dijo Ron un poco preocupado.

-Weasley, podrías dejar de pensar en comida por lo menos una vez en tu vida. Hay cosas más importantes que hacer ahora. –Dijo Draco un poco prepotente.

-Así, que es mas importante en este momento. –Dijo Ron desafiante.

-Encontrar una solución a todos los problemas que tenemos con los mortifagos bobo.

-Ya dejen de pelearse ustedes dos están siempre iguales. –Dijo una Hermione fastidiada por sus siempre discusiones.

-Harry necesito hablar contigo a solas, es muy importante.

-Yo también Harry, es importante que sepas algo que ocurrió anoche.

-Esta bien, vamos Draco y Hermione.

-¿Que es tan importante que nosotros no podemos saber? –Dijo Ginny molesta.

Ya después de que llegaron a un cuarto de la casa que era como una sala, Draco comenzó a hablar:

-Veras, hace dos días tuve un sueño muy extraño, en el aparecían los cuatro fundadores, detrás de cada fundador había dos personas, muchos eran siluetas, pero uno no, y ese era…

-Jin Blackstone. –Termino Hermione. –Yo tuve el mismo sueño, pero el mió ocurrió anoche. Pero yo si pude verte a ti y a Jin.

-Salazar Slytherin me dijo que yo era uno de sus dos herederos, para ser mas exactos era el segundo.

-A mi fue Godric Gryffindor quien me hablo y, e dijo que yo era su primer heredera, que todavía faltaba que otro despertara su poder como heredero.

-Entonces solo faltan tres herederos por despertar. –Dijo Harry un poco feliz.

-De Ravenclaw eligieron a Jin, de Gryffindor a mí, y de Slytherin a Draco, ¿no faltan cuatro herederos Harry? –Pregunto Hermione reflexionando.

-Como dije antes Hermione, soy el segundo heredero de Slytherin.

-Entonces el primero es…

-Voldemort es el primer heredero de Slytherin. –Dijo Harry interrumpiendo a su novia.

-Valla, era de suponerse, pero tú también salías en mi sueño Harry, eras el heredero universal, así me lo dijo Godric.

-Si, ya que yo poseía el heredero de los cuatro grandes magos.

-La verdad, no creo que sea una coincidencia que justo cuando pierdes tus poderes los fundadores te salen con el cuento de los demás herederos.

-¿Que quieres decir Draco? –Pregunto Hermione.

-Pienso que ya tenían previsto la posibilidad de que perdieras tus poderes. Digo que esto que sacaron es como un plan B.

-No lo se, pero en algo tienes razón todo lo que esta pasando no son coincidencias.

-Entonces que hacemos, no sabemos que debemos hacer.

-Primero debemos esperar a que todos los herederos faltantes despierten, después ya habrá tiempo para darle la cara a los problemas que vengan.

-¿Debemos contarles a los demás? –Pregunto Hermione.

-A mi me dijeron que no dijera nada, ya que quienes fueran los herederos serian los únicos en ayudarme en la batalla final, nadie mas podría hacerlo.

-Entonces esto se queda entre nosotros nadie diga nada. –Dijo Draco parándose del sofá. –será mejor que nos vallamos o estos curiosos intentaran saber de que hablamos.

Los tres chicos salieron para encontrarse con cuatro chicos un poco molestos.

-¿Porque tanto secretismo? –Dijo Ginny en tono de reproche a los que acababan de salir.

-Todo a su tiempo. –Dijo Hermione a los chicos que ya estaban abriendo la boca para discutir.

-será mejor que visitemos a Reihorn, le alegrara saber que hemos llegado de visita. –Dijo Harry tratando de cambiar de tema.

Así los siete chicos se dirigieron a ver al jefe del valle, que era un señor un poco robusto y con una expresión un poco tosca, pero era muy buena persona, y eso nuestros amigos ya lo sabían.

-Harry ya toca la puerta. –Dijo Draco un poco desesperado por la caminata que habían tenido.

-Que desesperado eres, siempre es lo mismo contigo. –Harry se acerco a la puerta y la toco un poco fuerte.

-Ya voy, ya voy. –Se escucho la voz de un joven desde de tras de la puerta.

-No sabía que Reihorn tuviera un hijo. –Dijo Hermione creyendo que la voz del joven era del hijo de Reihorn.

-Hola, en que puedo….

-Blackstone, ¿Que heces aquí? –Pregunto Ron un poco confundido.

-Les dije que vendría a visitar a alguien, pues vine a visitar a mi padrino. –Explico Jin.

-Te hubieras esperado y hubieras venido con nosotros. –Dijo Draco.

-Yo no sabia que ustedes conocieran a mi padrino chicos, de haberlo sabido me quedaba con ustedes.

-¿Quien es Jin? –Pregunto Dawston desde la sala.

-Amigos tuyos. ¿Los dejo pasar?

-¿Que pregunta es esa? Claro que déjalos pasar, que descortés eres muchacho. Igual que tu padre.

-Hola Dawston. –Saludo Harry alegre.

-Pero si son ustedes, y tres nuevos chicos, pásenle, pésenle. –Los muchachos pasaron y se sentaron en la sala que tenia la casa. – ¿Les ofrezco algo?

-No es necesario. –Se adelanto Hermione a Ron que ya iba a pedir algo de comer.

-¿Los invito a cenar? ¿Que dicen chicos? –Dijo Reihorn muy alegre.

-Muchas gracias. –Dijo Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –La verdad me muero de hambre.

-Dejen les preparo algo para la cena, no muy a menudo tengo visitas tan importantes, unos héroes como ustedes.

-¿héroes? –Quiso saber Ginny mirando a Draco, Ron, Hermione y Harry que se sonrojaron un poco.

-Que sus amigos no les han dicho, ellos liberaron al valle de la maldición que Voldemort nos hecho a todos. –Explico Reihorn muy feliz.

Reihorn les preparo a los chicos casi un bufete porque tenia de todo, los ocho se quedaron muy felices disfrutando de su cena. Pero como ya era muy tarde los chicos se marcharon a casa de Harry.

-Vaya, Reihorn prepara muy bien de comer. –Dijo Draco contento.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Harry, se fueron a preparar sus habitaciones. Luna, Ginny y Hermione dormirían juntas en una habitación, Neville, Draco y Jin dormirían en otra y en otra dormirían Ron y Harry.

-Muy bien, ya esta todo listo. –Dijo Ron feliz después de que termino de desempacar todo lo de su baúl. –Ahora que ya esta todo listo, me iré a dormir, y tu Harry ¿Que harás?

-Quiero arreglar unas cosas que me faltan abajo, no tardo en llegar. –Harry se fue en busca de Hermione, Draco y Jin que se encontraban los tres platicando en la sala. –Que bueno que los encuentro, necesito hablar con ustedes, que tal si vamos al parque que esta por aquí cerca.

-Claro que si Harry. –Dijo Hermione levantándose de su asiento y yendo a lado de su novio.

Los cuatro chicos se fueron caminando al parque y al llegar ahí se sentaron en las bancas que había por ahí.

-Te ocurre algo Harry. –Dijo Draco.

-No, solo quiero hablar sobre lo del mensaje de los fundadores.

-El lado bueno Harry, es que solo faltan tres, y a como van las cosas probablemente hoy despierte uno de los de Hufflepuff. –Dijo Jin tratando de animar a Harry que se encontraba un poco desanimado.

-¿Que pasara cuando todos los herederos se unan? –Pregunto Draco.

-Supongo que los fundadores me lo comunicaran en un sueño, como siempre lo hacen. –Dijo Harry.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte Harry. –Dijo de pronto Jin.

-Así, ¿Que es?

-Me podrías decir cual fue el hechizo que utilizaste para cederle todo tu poder a Voldemort.

-Era el magicus cedium, ¿porque?

-Porque estoy empezando a pensar que no todo esta perdido.

-¿Que quiere decir? –Pregunto Hermione muy interesada en el tema.

-Pues verán, desde que Harry perdió todo su poder con Voldemort me sentí muy culpable y empecé a buscar una solución a ese hechizo, a Dios gracias, ese hechizo lo creo Rowena, y por lo tanto creo saber en que consiste. Y creo saber como funciona también.

-Todos sabemos en que consiste Jin, no eres de mucha ayuda. –Dijo Draco.

-Ni ustedes. –Dijo señalando a Draco y a Hermione. –Ni Harry, conocen el cien por ciento de sus funciones.

-Entonces que es lo que no sabemos Jin. –Quiso saber Hermione.

-Que ese hechizo solo sirve para transferir a otra persona el poder mágico, pero solo el poder del que se tiene conciencia.

-No entiendo. –dijo Harry.

-Veras Harry, todo mago y bruja poseen un poder oculto, si no me equivoco una vez en la enfermería después de lo que paso en el ministerio vi que realizaste un poco de magia involuntaria. Claro estabas inconciente.

-Entonces Potter aun posee poderes mágicos. –Dijo Draco esbozando una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

-El caso es que debes despertar ese poder cuanto antes Harry.

-Es verdad lo que dices, después de lo del ministerio me encontraba muy furioso y agite la varita con mucha fuerza pero solo salieron chispas rojas. Pero creía que había imaginado a las chispas.

-Entonces como Harry no sabia de la existencia de ese poder, no se lo dio a Voldemort. –Dijo Hermione también muy feliz.

-Exacto Hermione, lo que Harry debe hacer es despertar ese poder al cien por ciento. –dijo Jin con tono de triunfo en la voz.

-Tal vez eso que paso fue porque sobraba magia, y ya no he vuelto a realizar magia después de eso. –Dijo Harry un poco desconfiado.

-¿Has leído el diario de los fundadores de cabo a rabo Harry?

-No, me he saltado las primeras hojas del diario.

-Pues te saltaste las hojas más importantes que ese diario tiene.

-No lo creo, solo era una introducción de cada fundador. –Dijo Harry aun triste.

-Te explicare lo que esas hojas tenían escritas. –Dijo Jin ya un poco molesto por la actitud de su amigo.

-Entonces habla Blackstone.

-Lo que el diario traía escritas en esas hojas, no era solamente la biografía de cada fundador, sino también la historia completa, la historia de la primera época oscura que azoto a todo el mundo, tanto mágico como muggle.

Lo que paso en esa época, como ya sabrás fue que Slytherin se quiso separa de los tres fundadores restantes, después de eso que sucedió, pues paso que Gryffindor y el tuvieron un duelo, Gryffindor logro empatar con el poder de las otras dos hechiceras, Rowena y Helga.

-Eso ya lo sabía Jin. –Dijo Harry molesto.

-Aun no termino, después de eso lo que paso fue que en realidad el enemigo no era Salazar, sino quien lo controlaba.

-¿Quien controlaba a Slytherin?

-El enemigo numero uno de Merlín, Aristoc, es todo lo opuesto de Merlín, lo único que hace es odio, rencor, ¿les suena a alguien?

-Voldemort, es igual a Voldemort. –Dijo Hermione parándose de la banca.

-Creo que la historia se esta repitiendo de nuevo.

-Eso no explica lo de mis poderes. –Dijo Harry.

-Después de la batalla con Slytherin, el decidió que era hora de dejar su orgullo a un lado y le brindo todo su poder a Gryffindor, haciendo a Gryffindor, lo que tu ahora eres el heredero universal de los cuatro grandes.

-Entonces Gryffindor era como Harry, el poseyó el poder de todos los fundadores de Hogwarts.

-Si, en la pelea, resulta que Aristoc, captura a Rowena y lo único que le ofrece a Voldemort para liberarla es su poder, que igualaba al de Aristoc.

Godric sin pensarlo dos veces acepta el trato y le brinda todo el poder que poseía a Aristoc quedándose así el sin poder. Pero Aristoc no sabia de la existencia de la espada de Godric. Gryffindor entreno con su espada, la domino y después de muchos años de entrenamiento. Rowena encontró una cura para la perdida de los poderes de Gryffindor.

-¿Cual era la cura para la perdida de poderes? –Pregunto Hermione.

-Era despertar su poder oculto, mismo que demostró poseer en tanto año de entrenamiento con su espada.

-Pero yo no poseo ese poder oculto.

-Pero si tú mismo acabas de decirnos que pudiste realizar un poco de magia. Al parecer esa magia solo se muestra cuando estas fuera de control, como cuando duermes o te enfadas mucho.

-No lo se.

-Lo que paso cuando Godric logro despertar ese poder y volvio a tener el poder de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, lo que salio de la varita de Gryffindor fue un fénix. El poder de Gryffindor representaba al fénix. -¿Sabes cual es la cualidad mas grande de un fénix?

-Que nunca puede morir. –Dijo Hermione levantando la mano como si estuvieran en clase. –Ellos renacen de sus cenizas más fuertes de lo que eran antes.

-¿Quieres decir que Harry se transformara en un fénix? –Pregunto Draco.

-No. –Dijeron Jin y Hermione al mismo tiempo. –Significa que el poder de Harry es como el fénix, lo que significa que nunca puede morir.

-Valla es un poco confuso. –Dijo Harry.

-Mira el poder que posees oculto, es mucho mas grande que el que tenias anteriormente, y lo que necesitaba para empezar a florecer es que el anterior muriera, para que de sus cenizas apareciera el oculto, mucho mas fuerte que antes.

-¿Como es que sabes tanto? –Pregunto Hermione muy feliz por la nueva esperanza.

-Solo leí el diario, lo deberías de leer Harry, si sigues sin creerme.

-Te creo, pero como despertar todo este poder, a Godric le tomo años hacerlo.

-En la historia hay algo diferente a la que nosotros estamos viviendo.

-Te refieres a lo de los herederos verdad Jin. –Dijo Hermione.

-Supongo que para evitar todo lo que paso en la historia de los fundadores, el deber de los herederos es darte todo el poder necesario para derrotar a Voldemort en menos tiempo.

-Entonces el deber de los herederos es brindarme su poder. –Dijo Harry sintiéndose un poco mas tranquilo.

-No del todo, tu también debes ayudar primero despertando el poco poder oculto que tienes, ya que sin el no podrás recibir nuestro poder mágico, es por la carencia de un poco de poder mágico que los hechiceros no pueden transferir un poco de su poder a los squibs.

-Entiendo, haré todo lo posible por despertar este poder y a hacerlo mas fuerte.

-así se habla. –Dijo Hermione abrazando a Harry.

-¿Puedes decirnos en que termina la historia Jin? –Pregunto Draco que había estado callado escuchando todo lo que decían.

-Ese es un problema, ya que hasta ahí esta escrito en el diario. Creo que puede haber tres finales distintos, espero que el final en esta ocasión sea que tú ganes.

-¿A que finales te refieres? –Pregunto Harry.

-El primero puede ser que tú venzas a Voldemort y así termines con la época oscura de estos días, el segundo puede ser que tú mueras y el reinado de Voldemort continué por los siglos de los siglos. Y el último puede ser que los dos mueran en la batalla, generando paz u odio, no se sabría ya que habría una guerra entre aurores y mortifagos.

-Entonces prometo intentar despertar mi poder oculto a toda costa, para que así pueda pelear contra Voldemort a la par.

-Supongo que puedes contar con la ayuda de nosotros cuatro. –Dijo Draco parándose de la banca.

-Si, nosotros te ayudaremos y no te dejaremos solos. –Dijo Hermione muy feliz.

-No se olviden de los otros cuatro chicos, con mucho gusto ayudarían a Harry, sin pensárselo dos veces. –Dijo Jin.

-Entonces ya esta, mañana mismo empezare a despertar mi poder mágico. Muchas gracias por su ayuda muchachos, y gracias por todo.

-Supongo que por lo que debemos empezar es por preguntar a los fundadores la historia, y si se puede que nos den un recuerdo de ellos para verlo.

-Pero como hacerlo.

-Si no me equivoco Harry, Dumbledore es muy amigo suyo, y creo que gustoso aceptara tu petición de hablar con ellos.

-Quieres decir que me comunique a trabes de Dumbledore.

-O simplemente en un sueño.

-Pero yo solo.

-No esperaras a que los cuatro soñemos con lo mismo o si.

-Quien sabe, tal vez se pueda.

-Miren ya la hora, ya pasan de las doce, será mejor que regresemos a la casa y poder dormirnos. –Dijo Hermione parándose junto con Harry.

Así los cuatro chicos regresaron a la casa de los Potter donde tal vez se aclararían el resto de dudas que atormentaban a Harry y sus amigos, esa noche los cuatro tendrían el mismo sueño.

Bueno hasta aquí termina el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, aunque al principio estuvo un poco aburrido, creo que se puso un poco interesante a mediación de capitulo. Quería comentarles que estoy muy feliz ya que en el capitulo pasado llegue a los diez mil hits, me puse muy feliz, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y dejen les contesto a sus reviews que me ayudaron a seguir con la historia.

**_WpG-Love_: _Si, ya se pobre Herms, la mate sin decribirle el atuendo, pero prometo que en mis futuros fics y en este intentare mejorar lo de las descripciones, y en este capitulo supongo que queda una esperanza de que Harry tenga de nuevo sus poderes._**

**_Yuny Potter 19: Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia aunque me tarde semanas en no actualizar, y con lo de la historia no te apures._**

**_Pedro I: Si, y me encanto tu historia, deberías actualizarla cuando puedas, y gracias por leer la mía, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado._**

**_MaRiSiN: Gracias por leer el capitulo pasado, y si lo que se tarda a veces es mejor jeje, y no te apures que a mi no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, terminare este fic así me tarde un año o mas jejeje no te creas. Y yo también quiero a un Harry._**

**_Jen: Gracias por la suerte en los exámenes, creo que me fue bien, a ver el lunes que me dicen con los resultados :s bueno cuídate y gracias por seguir leyendo el fic._**

**_Hermy Potter 13: Gracias, a mi también me pareció el capitulo pasado muy tierno y lindo, gracias por seguir leyendo, cuídate mucho._**

_**lynn Nadeko: Muchas gracias por tu comentario pasado, y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia, espero que este capitulo te guste igual.**_

**_Cristal 90: Pues ya viste que tenías toda la razón del mundo y Hermione si va a ser una pieza fundamental en la batalla final, cuídate mucho y nos estamos leyendo._**

**_Gabb-5878: Gracias por seguir con el capitulo, de verdad me alegra que te guste mucho, y tal vez no muera, quien sabe jejeje cuídate mucho, y no te preocupes que cada quien tiene una forma de despedirse. Adiosp._**

**_Jesusita: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por que te gusta mi historia, de verdad espero que te guste este capitulo, no tuvo tanto romance como el pasado, pero a mi si me gusto mucho, cuídate mucho y nuevamente gracias por seguir leyendo. _**

_**Ahora si, termine para alguna duda o sugerencia pueden decirme en un review o en mi mail que es sehb0822 arroba y que tengan una excelente semana.**_


	23. El despertar de los herederos

_**Hola chicos, he regresado y esta vez tarde menos en actualizar que la ves pasada, me encuentro muy feliz y mientras hablaba con una amiga se me lleno la cabeza de ideas y de inmediato comencé a escribir, jeje esta vez espero que les guste mi fic y me digan lo que piensan de el.**_

_**Ahora espero que puedan disfrutar de la lectura.**_

_**El despertar de los herederos.**_

Los cuatro chicos regresaron del parque e inmediatamente sin decirse nada se fueron a dormir, todos batallaron en conciliar el sueño pero por fin lo consiguieron y durmieron, para encontrarse en la misma habitación con el resplandor blanco.

-Otra vez, aquí, ¿Qué significara esta vez? –Pregunto Harry en voz alta por si alguien lo escuchaba.

-Harry, valla estamos soñando lo mismo. –Dijo Draco detrás de Harry.

-Draco ¿también están aquí Hermione y Jin?

-Si Harry, estoy aquí. –Dijo Hermione desde el otro lado de Draco. –Me sorprende que todos tengamos el mismo sueño, pensé que era imposible.

-Ya vieron, hay alguien nuevo, creo que trata del heredero de Hufflepuff. –Dijo Jin viendo a quien se encontraba en frente suyo.

-Pero ¿Qué es este lugar Harry? –Dijo Ginny que no tenia idea de donde estaba.

-Este lugar es donde los vivos pueden hablar con los que ya pasaron a mejor vida. –Explico Helga Hufflepuff que acababa de aparecerse en frente de Ginny. –Me da mucho gusto conocerte, a partir de ahora te he llamado como mi heredera, tú tienes la misión de ayudar a Harry, el heredero Universal en la batalla final contra aquel que se hace llamar Voldemort.

-Yo planeaba ayudar a Harry aunque usted no me hubiera llamado su heredera, y a todo esto, ¿Quién es usted? –Dijo Ginny viendo a Helga.

-Yo soy Helga Hufflepuff, y es mi deber explicarte todo lo que necesites saber para que puedas cumplir bien con tu papel.

-Valla y que es lo que debo hacer, mí poder mágico no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudar a Harry contra ese maldito.

-A partir de ahora tu poder se ha multiplicado. –Le explico Helga.

-Disculpa, pero ¿Cómo puede Ginny ser tu heredera si ella es de Gryffindor? –Pregunto Draco viendo hacia donde estaban Ginny y Helga.

-Ella me demostró a mi gran cariño y afecto por alguien que la maltrato por muchos años, perdonándolo por los errores que había cometido el año pasado. –Explico Helga Hufflepuff a Draco Malfoy que se quedo callado después de oír eso.

-Además Godric me dijo que no necesariamente un heredero debía de estar en su casa. –Dijo Hermione.

-Muy bien señorita. –Dijo Godric que también acababa de llegar con los demás. –Espero que pronto el siguiente heredero mió demuestre esa valentía ya para que despierten sus poderes.

-¿Ustedes saben quienes son los herederos que faltan? –Pregunto Jin viendo a Rowena que acababa de aparecerse.

-Así es Jin, nosotros ya sabemos quienes son nuestros herederos, pero necesitan demostrar una cualidad de nosotros antes de despertar sus poderes. Por ejemplo, tú, siempre has mostrado mucho interés por querer saber más.

-Y la señorita Granger. –Añadió Godric. –Ha demostrado su gran valor en muchas ocasiones. Como cuando se enfrentaron a los dementores.

-Y Malfoy siempre es primero su orgullo que cualquier cosa, y ha demostrado una gran astucia digna de todo un Slytherin. –Dijo Salazar.

-Entonces nos van a decir quienes son los herederos que faltan verdad. –dijo Harry esperanzado.

-Después de pensarlo ya varias veces hemos decidido que si, ustedes deben de ayudarnos a que ellos despierten su poder. –Dijo Rowena.

-Y después de que todos los herederos despierten, entonces les mostraremos lo que sucedió en nuestra época. –Dijo Gryffindor.

-Ya que cada fundador de Hogwarts tiene a un heredero solo le vamos a decir a este quien es su compañero en la misión, y este no podrá decirle a nadie mas quien es. –Colaboró Helga.

-No seria más fácil que nos lo dijeran a todos. –Dijo Ginny.

-Así es, pero por el hechizo que hicimos hace mucho tiempo ustedes olvidaran los nombres que demos aquí, menos el de su compañero. –Explico Salazar.

-¿Y por que hicieron ese hechizo? Que no lo importante de todo esto es ayudar a Harry. –Dijo Jin.

-En parte si, pero como muchos ya saben, el segundo heredero de Salazar es el enemigo, así que por eso no podemos confiar en todos, así seria mas seguro.

-Nos esta diciendo traidores. –Se enfureció Draco.

-No, lo que hicimos fue un hechizo para que Voldemort no se diera cuenta cuando hacemos estas reuniones con ustedes, y como consecuencia ustedes también salen igual que Voldemort.

-Bueno ya esta, señor Gryffindor yo ayudare a quien vaya ser su otro heredero. –Dijo Hermione con decisión.

-Muy bien, los herederos son los siguientes…

Todos despertaron muy temprano al día siguiente, los herederos lo único que tenían en la cabeza era ayudar a que su compañero despertara todo su poder para así poder ayudar a Harry en la batalla final, que por lo que pudieron deducir seria pronto.

-Oigan a quien le toca hacer el desayuno hoy. –Pregunto Ron que como siempre se levanto con mucha hambre.

-Porque no lo preparas tu Weasley. –Dijo Draco bajando de su cuarto.

-Estoy de acuerdo Draco, y además siempre es el que come más. –Dijo Jin apoyando a Draco.

-Genial, ahora hay dos tipos como Malfoy, esto no es justo para mí. –Se lamento Ron.

-Ya Ron, de igual forma tu nunca has preparado ni un solo sándwich, yo, y Neville nos encargaremos del desayuno. ¿Verdad Neville? –Dijo Ginny viendo a Neville que acababa de salir de la cocina.

-Crees que Longbottom cocina mejor que yo. –Dijo Draco muy celoso.

-No, pero tú debes de estar muy agotado Draco. –Dijo Ginny un poco divertida ante la actitud de Draco.

-Por que te enojas Draco, el lado bueno es que hoy no haremos de comer. –Lo quiso animar Jin. –Además no creo que Ginny se haya empezado a fijar en Neville.

-Si tienes razón soy irresistible ante las chicas. Y Longbottom no es rival para mí. Ginny nunca se fijaría en el.

-No me refería a eso. –Dijo Jin. –Creo que Ginny te quiere demasiado como para olvidarte en un día y fijarse en Neville.

-Bueno nos vemos luego, debo encontrar a Luna.

-Y tú que quieres con ella. –Dijo Ron que seguía ahí parado.

-Solo quiero hablar con ella, es mi amiga. –Dijo Jin. –Ni que te la vaya a robar, tranquilízate Weasley. –Jin se marcho rumbo a la cocina.

-Oye Ron, me podrías ayudar con algo aquí en el desván. –Le grito Hermione a Ron.

-Claro que si Hermione. –Ron subió las escaleras y fue rumbo al desván, ahí se encontró a Hermione con la luz apagada. -¿Porque estas a oscuras?

-Es que no puedo prender ninguna vela, el candelabro de allá esta demasiado lejos y no lo alcance, así que solo pensé en ti para que me ayudaras a prenderlo.

-Pues si soy el mas alto del grupo, con mucho gusto te ayudo Hermione. –Dijo Ron. Ron se acerco al candelabro, prendió con su varita un fuego mágico y al quedar la habitación iluminada.

-AAAAAAAAAAAA hermione esta lleno de arañas aquí. –Ron se dispuso a salir pero la puerta no abría. –Genial, ahora estoy atrapado con tantas arañas. –Dijo Ron muy asustado.

-_Yo sabía que Ron tenía más miedo de las arañas a los mortifagos. _–Pensó Hermione con una sonrisa. –Creo que no podremos salir de aquí hasta que acabemos con todas las arañas.

-Acábalas tú, yo prefiero observar desde este lugar. –Dijo Ron con la voz quebrada viendo como las arañas se movían de un lado para otro.

-Pero Ron, olvidaba decirte que Luna se encuentra encerrada en la otra habitación, por eso vine aquí, Luna vino a buscar algo para Harry pero se quedo encerrada, y yo no traigo mi varita conmigo, debes de hacer algo.

-Pe… Pero Blackstone dijo que tenía que hablar con Luna. –Dijo Ron un poco preocupado.

-Ron, no puedo creer que seas el novio de Luna, si no te dispones a salvarla de estas arañas, que cobarde eres, de seguro Blackstone si salvaría a Luna sin pensárselo dos veces. –Este comentario hizo a Ron más valiente que a nadie y dijo:

-Ese Blackstone es un tonto, yo seré quien salve a Luna.-Dijo con determinación. –No permitiré que ese tonto se quede con mi Luna.

_-No puedo creer que Luna haya accedido a ayudarme sin que le tuviera que dar una explicación. –_Pensó Hermione un poco alegre. –_Y mas que suerte que Ron tenga celos de Jin._

_-_Luna, espera que ya voy a salvarte. Desmaius. –Dijo Ron apuntando a una araña. –Son asquerosas, Desmaius, Desmaius, desmaius. –Y así se fue abriendo paso Ron hasta que llego a la puerta y ahí se dispuso a lanzar un hechizo pero al intentar abrir la puerta sintió que algo lo recorría por todo el cuerpo y sin previo aviso se desmayo.

-Ron ¿Que te pasa? –Pregunto Hermione corriendo hacia el otro lado y arrodillándose junto a Ron. –Luna, ven pronto, Ron se ha desmayado. –Luna salio de la puerta como si nada con una gran araña de juguete en las manos y se acerco a Ron.

Mientras tanto Ron la mente de Ron se encontraba en otro lugar.

.Pero que es este lugar. –Dijo Ron en un susurro.

-Por fin, demostraste valor y pudiste despertar. –Se oyó la voz de un hombre.

-¿Quien esta ahí? –Pregunto Ron un poco asustado –Sal de ahí y muéstrate.

-Hola Ronald Weasley, yo soy Godric Gryffindor.

-AAAA un fantasma. –Se alarmo Ron.

-No soy un fantasma, bueno técnicamente si, pero en estos momentos no, así que pon atención a lo que tengo que decir.

-Ya se, estoy soñando, si eso debe ser, no puede ser que vea a un fundador aquí como si nada.

-Porque abre elegido a un heredero tan cobarde e incrédulo como tu. –Se lamento Godric tapándose la cara con una mano.

-Espera un momento, dijiste heredero, ¿de que?

-Te explicare Ron, tu junto con Hermione y otros mas que son herederos de los demás fundadores ayudaran a Harry a enfrentarse a Voldemort. –Ron al oír este nombre se estremeció.

-Por favor no mencione ese nombre.

-Te advierto que no podrás despertar hasta que digas Voldemort fuerte y claro. –Lo advirtió Godric.

-Que quiere decir con que Hermione y yo ayudaremos en la batalla, eso es lógico, planeaba ayudar a mi mejor amigo en esa batalla tan importante.

-Bueno Ron, tu eres mi heredero y a partir de ahora conocerás a los demás herederos, mira esto.

De la nada todo comenzó a girar y ante el se apareció un circulo con un fénix en medio y en varios de sus lados se encontraban varias personas que Ron conocía y unas siluetas oscuras.

-A las personas que puedes ver, son los herederos que ya han despertado, por sus colores debes de saber que heredero es cual. –Explico Gryffindor a Ron que seguía mudo ante lo que acababa de ver.

De un lado, el amarillo se encontraba Ginny apuntando hacia el centro junto a una silueta negra, al otro lado suyo en el lado azul se encontraba Blackstone también junto a la silueta de una persona, en frente suyo se encontraba el lado verde y en ese lado solo se podía ver a Draco Malfoy apuntando con su varita a alguien en el centro, y justo a lado de ron se encontraba Hermione en la parte Roja del circulo, también apuntando a alguien con su varita.

Ron levanto la vista hacia el centro y ahí se encontró con su mejor amigo Harry Potter con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados.

-Valla, eso significa que soy heredero de Gryffindor. –Dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa.

-así es, y ayudaras a Harry de una manera especial, ustedes dos, Hermione y tu deberán trabajar en equipo y perfeccionar las habilidades del diario de Gryffindor, y ayudar a Harry a despertar su poder oculto, también deben de ser como sus guardaespaldas y protegerlo hasta que recupere su poder.

-Claro que si, cuenta conmigo. –Dijo Ron mas seguro de si mismo. –Yo me encargare de ayudar a Harry.

-Ah, y para irte recuerda que debes decir Voldemort fuerte y claro y también esto. –Godric movió su varita e hizo aparecer una araña gigante en frente de Ron.

-Si esto es una prueba de porque pertenezco a Gryffindor la pasare, Araña-exumain. –La araña se hizo polvo y desapareció. –también se que Harry lograra derrotar a VOLDEMORT. –Dijo Ron muy seguro de si mismo, y también se sentía muy valiente.

-Muy bien Ron, recuerda siempre mostrar ese valor que nos caracteriza a los leones. –Dijo Godric con una sonrisa en sus labios y se desapareció.

-Ron despierta, ya levántate. –oyó Ron que alguien le hablaba así que abrió los ojos y vio los ojos azul cielo de Luna que lo miraban fijamente. –Ya estas bien, me alegra que si... –Y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-Oh Luna aquí estas. –Dijo Jin entrando al desván. –Pero Ron, ¿que te paso, estas bien?

-Si, solo tropecé y caí. Para que quieres a Luna.

-Solo necesito contarle algo. No te preocupes que no le va a pasar nada Ron, es mas si quieres puedes venir, aunque creo que Neville y Ginny dijeron que ya estaba listo el desayuno.

-Iré a desayunar, pero pobre de ti si le pasa algo a mi querida Luna eh Jin. –Dijo Ron creyendo saber de lo que Jin le iba a contar a Luna.

-Luna, podemos ir al parque, como que aquí no es un lugar muy cómodo para hablar. –Dijo Jin ayudando a parase a Ron.

-Esta bien. –Dijo Luna y con un rápido beso se despidió de Ron y bajo con Jin al parque.

-Bueno yo Luna te quiero comentar algo…

-Ya se de lo que me vas a hablar Jin. –Dijo Luna mostrando siempre esa seguridad en ella misma.

-así, ¿de que te voy a hablar?

-Será acaso de los herederos. –Dijo Luna diciendo la verdad solo como ella podía hacerlo.

-¿Como lo sabes Luna? –Pregunto un Jin que se había quedado con la boca abierta debido a la impresión.

-Los escuche ayer en la noche hablar, como vi que Hermione no llegaba salí a buscarlos y los encontré justamente en este parque hablando, sentí que debía escuchar eso y me escondí detrás de esos arbustos. –Dijo Luna señalando unos arbustos que se encontraban muy cerca de ahí.

-Valla eres muy inteligente, ¿que fue lo que oíste de nuestra conversación? –Dijo Jin con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Oí toda la historia de la época pasada, y también lo de los herederos, se que Hermione, Draco y tu son herederos de uno de los fundadores, y conociéndolos Draco ha de ser heredero de Slytherin, Hermione de Gryffindor y tu de Ravenclaw ¿verdad?

.Muy bien Luna, creo que con esto pasas la prueba de la inteligencia y solo te resta dormir para que te den tu poder entero.

-¿Que quieres decir con…?

-Desmaius. –Dijo Jin apuntando con su varita a Luna y atrapándola cuando iba a caer inconciente al suelo. Jin recostó a Luna en una banca que había cerca y se dispuso a esperar a que despertara.

-Creo que un larox me ha hecho una ilusión. –Dijo Luna viendo el mismo espacio donde todos ya habían ido.

-¿Que es un larox? –Se oyó la voz de una mujer que segundos mas tarde hizo acto de presencia en aquel lugar.

-Un larox es un pequeño duende que le gusta hacer ilusiones cuando la gente se va a desmayar. –Explico Luna como si eso fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.

-Valla que interesante. –Dijo Rowena Ravenclaw a Luna.

-¿Quien es usted?

-Soy Rowena Ravenclaw. –Explico con ternura Rowena.

-Si tú eres Ravenclaw, como es que no conoces a los larox. –Quiso saber Luna.

-Tal vez porque en mi época no existían. Le dijo Rowena a Luna con una voz muy tranquila.

-Es verdad, existen desde hace poco. Bueno Rowena, ¿me vas a decir que soy una mas de tus herederos?

-Si, claro. –Dijo Rowena muy impresionada. –Supongo que ya sabes lo que sigue. –Rowena hizo un movimiento con su mano y de la nada estaban paradas en un círculo con un fénix en el centro.

-Vaya, allá están Ron y Hermione y allá también esta Ginny y vaya aquí esta Jin, y allá esta Draco y ah hola Harry. –Saludo a Harry que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y los bazos extendidos. -¿Porque estas así? Yo también debo ponerme así. –Luna se puso en la misma posicion en la que estaba Harry y esto hizo que Rowena se riera un poco.

-No es necesario que te pongas así, esto es para que conozcas a los demás herederos los de Gryffindor, hufflepuff y Slytherin, y Harry que es el más importante, el heredero universal.

-Esto ya lo sabía. –Dijo Luna volviendo a su posición normal.

-Tú y Jin tienen una misión y esta es ayudar a Harry a encontrar este lugar, y descifrar lo que trae escrito el círculo. También que deben de ayudarlo a despertar ese poder oculto.

-Claro, creo que Jin y yo podemos con esto, confía en nosotros. –Dijo Luna con esa sonrisa de soñadora.

-Muy bien, es hora de que te vayas. –Dijo Rowena y desapareció.

-Luna, ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Jin ayudándola a pararse. –Lamento lo que te hice, pero era necesario.

-¿Que le hiciste a Luna maldito? –Oyeron a Ron gritar y acercarse a ellos para propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cara a Jin, que lo estampo contra un árbol y ahí lo mantuvo sujeto por la playera.

-Solo hice que durmiera para que ella… -Jin no pudo seguir porque vio que cerca se encontraba Neville y no podía hablar de los herederos en frente de el.

-Eres un tonto, de seguro te querías aprovechar de ella. –Dijo Ron muy furioso.

-Ron contrólate. –Dijo Hermione agarrando a Ron de un brazo.

-Draco, Harry ayúdenme. –Dijo Neville y con gran fuerza separo a Ron de Jin. –Harry, sujétalo. –Neville y Harry sujetaron a Ron por los brazos para que no golpeara a Jin.

-¿Que te pasa? Estas loco, yo no le hice nada malo a Luna.

-Es verdad Ron, Jin no me hizo nada, solo caí ante la ilusión de un larox. –Dijo Luna viendo a los demás.

-¿Que es un larox? –Pregunto Draco con curiosidad deteniendo a Jin por la espalda.

-Un larox es un pequeño duende que te provocas ilusiones cuando te vas a desmayar. –Dijo Jin. –Ya puedes soltarme Draco, no planeo rebajarme a golpear a este. –Dijo señalando a Ron. Draco lo soltó.

-¿Como sabes de los larox? –Pregunto Hermione a Jin.

-Lo leí en el quisquilloso, fue por esa revista que hice a mi primer amiga en Hogwarts.

-Lees esa basura Jin. –Se burlo Draco.

-El quisquilloso no es ninguna basura, la verdad es una revista muy interesante. –Dijo Jin. –A veces dice cosas muy interesantes.

-Entonces no paso nada entre ustedes. –Dijo Ron mas tranquilo y soltándose de Neville y Harry.

-No se que pasa con nosotros. –Dijo Neville. –No debemos estar peleando entre nosotros, Helga me dijo que no debíamos pelear, sino ayudar a Harry.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu eres un…?

-Heredero de Helga Hufflepuff al igual que todos ustedes, y el deber mió y Ginny es encontrar unas figurillas con los animales de los fundadores para ese círculo.-Explico Neville.

-Ahora es tu turno Harry, despierta tu poder oculto, se que lo podrás hacer pronto. –Dijo Hermione agarrando fuertemente la mano de su prometido.

-Si, prometo que lo lograre pronto. –Dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa de sastifaccion. –Entonces los herederos quedaron así: Hermione y Ron como herederos de Godric Gryffindor, Draco como único heredero de Slytherin, Luna y Jin como los herederos de Ravenclaw, y Ginny y Neville como herederos de Hufflepuff. –Confirmo Harry.

-Entonces manos a la obra. –Dijo Draco un poco emocionado. –Es tu turno, despierta ese poder amigo.

-Cuenta con nosotros. –Dijo Ginny muy feliz.

-Si, estamos contigo en esto. –Dijo Ron ya feliz como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Entonces que esperamos. Vamos a comenzar con el entrenamiento de Harry. –Dijo Jin mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le había salido del labio por el golpe de Ron.

-Esperen. –Dijo de pronto Hermione. –Tal vez esta noche podamos ver lo que sucedió en la época pasada. Recuerden lo que nos dijeron los fundadores.

-Es verdad. –Dijo Harry. –Creo que debemos empezar con eso.

-Entonces hoy es un día de descanso. –Dijo Ron muy feliz y estirando los brazos.

-Pues si. Pero deberíamos empezar con las misiones que nos encargaron a cada uno. –Dijo Neville.

-Si, es verdad. –Dijo Hermione.

Todos se fueron rumbo a la casa de Harry y al llegar, todos sin previo aviso se desmayaron.

Ya termino el capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, quiero dedicar este capitulo a WpG-love que me ayudo con las descripciones y me animo a que subiera el capitulo hoy mismo jeje. Dejen les respondo a sus comentarios.

**_Jim: Jeje pensé que te habías aburrido de mi historia, de verdad muchas gracias por seguir leyéndola, aquí siempre te lo agradeceré._**

_**WpG-Love: espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, jeje ya viste si pude subir el capitulo ahora, y estoy muy feliz de que tu actualizaras cuídate byeeee.**_

_**Cristal 90: Hola, gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y ya ves ahora me tarde menos en actualizar, cuídate mucho y espero que tu pronto actualices tu historia, ahí me avisas cuando la actualices.**_

**_Pedro I: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la comparación del fénix y los poderes de Harry, se me ocurrió cuando recordé que la varita de Harry tenía una pluma de Fénix como núcleo._**

**_Gabb-5878: Que bien, no se si me gustaría que empataran Harry y Voldemort, pero puede ser una buena opción._**

**_Yuny potter 19: Gracias por leer mi historia, y ya sabes que aquí ando para lo que sea, cuídate mucho._**

**_Jen: Tenías toda la razón del mundo y me equivoque jeje ya había quitado a un heredero jejeje ahora lo corrijo._**

_**Hermy: Gracias por tus ánimos de siempre, me alegra que te haya gustado desde el principio, y con respecto a tu fic, ¿Cuándo lo actualizas? **_

_**Jesusita: Jeje si, me gusta la emoción, me alegra que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo, espero que igual te haya gustado este. **_

_**Jeje ahora si ya termine, y para los que se quieran pasar por mi nueva historia, se llama Harry Potter y la búsqueda del poder secreto, si pasan por ahí, espero que les guste, y sin mas que decir, me despido de ustedes, que tengan una gran semana, y hasta dentro de la próxima actualización. **_

_**Liz Echizen.**_


	24. Un viaje al pasado

_**Quiero avisarles que el capitulo lo he editado, así será mas fácil de entender, espero que les guste el cambio que le he hecho.**_

_**Un viaje al pasado.**_

Los ocho chicos, cayeron inconcientes en la sala de la casa de Harry en el valle de Godric, en sus sueños, apareció la misma habitación blanca, todos se encontraban un poco confundidos.

-¿Ahora que hacemos aquí?

-No lo se Draco, supongo que nos dirán algo importante. –Respondió Jin.

-Creo que el motivo por el que nos llamaron es por que nos van a decir cuales son nuestras misiones ¿no? –Dijo Hermione a los demás chicos.

-Y también creo que nos van a mostrar lo que sucedió en su época. –Dijo Harry contento. –Recuerdan que nos dijo que nos lo mostrarían cuando todos los herederos despertaran, y eso ocurrió hoy.

-Así es, muy bien Harry. –Dijo Godric con una sonrisa de alegría en el rostro.

-También Hermione estaba en lo correcto. –Dijo Rowena a lado de Godric. –Es muy lista, como dijo les tenemos que hablar sobre sus misiones.

-Ya nos habían comentado algo sobre eso. –Dijo Jin viendo a Rowena.

-Si, pero primero para que ustedes entiendan en lo que consiste cada una de sus misiones, deben de ver lo que ocurrió en nuestra época, la batalla contra Salazar y la batalla contra Aristoc. –Explico Helga a los chicos.

-¿Cómo veremos lo que sucedió en su época? –Pregunto Hermione.

-Talvez nos den un recuerdo, como hizo Dumbledore conmigo. –Dijo Harry recordando cuando Dumbledore le había dado dos recuerdos.

-No. –Rugió la voz de Slytherin. –No podemos confiarles nuestros secretos a unos niños como ustedes.

-Lo que la serpiente quiso decir, fue que los llevaremos a nuestra época. –Dijo Godric fulminando con la mirada a Salazar.

-Cuidado con alterar el pasado. –Dijo Salazar molesto. –Si ustedes llegasen a cambiar cualquier cosa del pasado, tengan por seguro que todo este tiempo cambiara.

-¿Quiere decir que…? –Pregunto Ron aterrorizado.

-Quiere decir que a ustedes, los de nuestra época los van a poder ver y nuestros enemigos atacar. –Explico Rowena.

-No creen que es peligroso. –Dijo Hermione. –Ya tenemos suficiente con pelear en la última batalla contra Voldemort.

-No se apuren, recibirán los hechizos, pero no pueden morir, después de todo no pertenecen a esa época. –Dijo Rowena en tono tranquilizador para calmar a los chicos.

-Si, solo es su espíritu el que viaja a nuestra época, cuando despierten sentirán un poco de dolor, pero estarán en donde quedaron dormidos por ultima vez. –Dijo Helga.

-¿Cómo se supone que me voy a defender? –Pregunto Harry.

-Sencillo, despertaras tu poder en ese lugar, o pelea con la espada.

-Pero usted va a tener la espada consigo, no puede haber dos espadas de Godric Gryffindor en ese lugar. –Dijo Jin.

-Es cierto, pero la versión de su espada es mucho más diferente que la mía, no creo que mi pasado lo note. –Dijo Godric como si no fuera nada importante.

-Estamos listos. –Dijo Draco. –Vamos a su época.

-Aun no, ustedes primero necesitan estar con la vestimenta adecuada. –Dijo Rowena.

-A que se refiere con lo de la vestimenta adecuada.

Pero una luz cegadora interrumpió a Hermione, la luz era tan intensa que todos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos, y al abrirlos…

-¿Pero que es esta ropa? –Dijo Ron muy feliz. Viendo un traje rojo escarlata, con varios toques dorados.

-Ese era el uniforme de mi casa. –Dijo Gryffindor feliz. –Tus amigos Harry y Hermione irán a mi casa. –Dijo muy alegre.

-Prefiero el verde y plateado que el rojo. –Dijo Draco feliz con su tono de arrogancia viendo su túnica verde con plata.

-Como sabrán el verde es de mi casa. –Dijo Salazar.

-Ustedes, Luna y Jin, llevan el azul de la sabiduría. –Dijo Rowena.

-La verdad, este traje nos va muy bien ¿verdad Jin? –Dijo Luna con su tono soñador.

-El azul me queda a la perfección, pero también el amarillo de Ginny y Neville se ve muy bien.

-Si, mi color favorito es el amarillo, pero creía que iba a ser de Gryffindor, como actualmente soy. –Dijo Ginny.

-Los decidimos separar por como son nuestros herederos. –Explico Helga.

-Ahora si ya están listos para viajar. Como ya les advirtió Salazar deben de tener cuidado de no alterar el tiempo. –Dijo Rowena.

-Ahora que ya están listos, los llevaremos a donde todo comenzó.

De repente todo comenzó a dar vueltas y se hizo oscuro los cuatro fundadores desaparecieron y el piso que estaba bajo de ellos desapareció y comenzaron a caer, del miedo todos cerraron los ojos y gritaron, y al abrir los ojos, se encontraban tirados en la calle de un antiguo pueblo.

-¿Ahora donde estamos? –Pregunto Neville un poco inseguro.

-¿Ya vieron ese castillo? –Pregunto Ginny apuntando a un castillo que se veía a lo lejos.

-Es Hogwarts. –Dijo Harry. –Eso significa que…

-Estamos en Hogsmead. –Termino Hermione.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos a Hogwarts a ver lo que esta sucediendo. –Dijo Draco sacudiéndose el polvo del traje.

Los chicos empezaron su rumbo hacia el Hogwarts de hace muchos años, en su camino se encontraron con varios estudiantes corriendo asustados hacia Hogsmead gritando ayuda.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntaron Jin y Draco, cuando detuvieron a un Hufflepuff que estaba muy asustado.

-Los directores Gryffindor y Slytherin están peleando, el castillo es un caos. –Dijo muy alterado el Hufflepuff.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver lo que sucede. –Dijo Harry.

-Después de todo para eso nos mandaron para acá. –Dijo Ron.

-Están locos si van para allá. –Dijo el Hufflepuff.

-Eso que. Vamonos. –Dijo Draco.

Los chicos empezaron a correr por la carretera de Hogsmead que llevaba a Hogwarts, y cuando ya estaban cercas, vieron puros destellos de luces provocados por diferentes hechizos que lanzaban los dos duelistas.

-Hay que hacer algo. –Dijo Harry preocupado.

-No. –Lo detuvo Hermione. –No podemos cambiar el pasado.

-Es verdad Harry, se paciente por favor. –Dijo Ginny.

-Hay que acercarnos un poco más, para escuchar lo que dicen. –Dijo Draco.

-¿Pero Malfoy donde nos ocultaremos? –pregunto Ron.

-Mira Weasley allá hay unas rocas, ocultémonos detrás de ellas. –Dijo Jin señalando unas rocas grandes cerca de los directores. –Creo que podríamos oír algo de lo que dicen.

Los chicos se fueron acercando lentamente a las rocas y al llegar y estar seguros de que nadie los veía escucharon lo que Slytherin decía.

-Ya les dije que no me detendré hasta que esta escuela deje de aceptar a sangres sucias, no son dignos de que nosotros les demos clases.

-Pero si hacemos eso los magos quedaran extintos. –Dijo Rowena muy preocupada.

-No te metas Ravenclaw. –Dijo furioso Slytherin. –Ninguno me apoya. Así que he decidido que yo mismo acabare con los sangre sucias.

-Déjalo Rowena, este tonto reptil baboso nunca va a entender lo que significa ser un hechicero.

-CALLATE. –Salto Slytherin. –Para poder destruir a los sangre sucias tendré que destruir primero a este tonto. –Dijo apuntando a Gryffindor.

-Inténtalo si puedes. –Lo reto Godric.

-Eso haré, _serpensortia. –_Slytherin comenzó a silbarle a la serpiente, nadie le entendía solo Harry y Draco, este por haber despertado los poderes de Slytherin en el al convertirse en su heredero.

-_Destruye a ese tonto, elimínalo con tu veneno mortal._

-Era de esperarse de ti Salazar. Evanesco. –La serpiente desapareció y ahora fue Gryffindor quien ataco. –Desmaius.

-No servirá, eres más débil que yo. –Con un movimiento de su varita el hechizo de Godric desapareció. –Crucio.

Godric no pudo esquivar el hechizo y comenzó a retorcerse del dolor. No grito para no darle el gusto a Slytherin, con mucho esfuerzo logro pararse y salir del hechizo.

-Everte Statum. –Slytherin cayó al suelo y Gryffindor siguió apuntando con su varita. –Mimblewimble. –Salazar logro esquivar el hechizo se paro lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Carpe retractum –Gryffindor sintió como un hechizo lo jalaba hacia Slytherin, y con su varita hizo:

-Relaskyo. –Slytherin salio volando y se dio contra un muro del castillo. Se levanto y con un movimiento de su varita, unas chispas moradas rodearon a Godric, y este sintió desmayar.

-Tenemos que hacer algo. –Urgió Harry un poco asustado por la pelea de los fundadores.

-Godric no morirá, ya veras que pasara.

-Ahora si Godric, este es tu adiós Avada Kedavra.

-Harry espera. –Harry saco la espada de su funda y con un movimiento que hizo en el aire, de la espada salió una línea de fuego entre Salazar y Godric, y el hechizo de Slytherin desapareció junto con el fuego. Harry rápidamente se volvió a ocultar.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Pregunto un Ron confundido.

-Ni idea. Pero salvo a Godric. –Respondió Harry con una sonrisa. Y escucharon a Slytherin decir:

-¿Qué paso? –quedo sorprendido Slytherin.

-Se acabo, no te atrevas a volver a Hogwarts. –Dijo Helga muy enojada y confundida por lo que había pasado. –No mereces ser aprendiz de nuestro maestro Merlín.

-No necesito que me corran, yo me iré, pero esto no es todo lo que verán de mí, en el castillo esta mi cámara secreta, y solo mi heredero podrá abrirla. –Y Slytherin desapareció dejando a Godric muy grave y a Rowena y Helga muy asustadas.

-Debemos ayudarlos. Por algo ellos querían que nos vieran, en esta época debemos hacer algo, para que la historia siga con su rumbo.

-Opino igual que Harry. –Dijo Ron. –Por algo somos visibles en este lugar.

-Directores, podemos ayudar en algo. –Dijo Jin saliendo de su escondite.

-¿Tu quien eres? –Pregunto Rowena. –No te conozco, ¿Por qué llevas puesto el uniforme de mí…?

-Allá hay más chicos, por favor podrían ayudarnos a llevar a Godric a la enfermería. –Dijo Helga.

Entre Harry, Draco y Jin llevaron a Godric a la enfermería.

-No puede ser Helga. –Dijo Rowena después de que llevaron a Godric a la enfermería.

-¿Qué pasa Rowena?

-Esos jóvenes no pertenecen a esta época, use la legeremancia con todos ellos y al parecer son del futuro.

-No se puede viajar por el tiempo, es imposible.

-Sentí mi poder en dos de esos chicos. –Dijo Rowena sorprendida. –El primero que salio tenia algo de mi poder y también la joven rubia.

-Yo también vi algo de mí en la niña pelirroja y el niño gordito. –Dijo Helga.

Pasaron dos semanas, Godric despertó en la enfermería muy débil, y lo primero que hicieron Rowena y Helga fue contarle acerca de los chicos del futuro y de la cámara secreta que había dejado Slytherin oculta.

-Dicen que esos jóvenes vienen del futuro, es difícil de creer, fue el de lentes el que me salvo ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes Godric?

-Porque lo vi antes de desmayarme, ese chico tiene un gran poder oculto.

-¿Qué debemos hacer con ellos? –Pregunto Helga.

-Buscar la forma de que regresen a su época. Es peligroso que estén aquí. Te lo encargo Rowena. –Ordeno Godric.

-No regresaremos, no todavía, si venimos es porque necesitamos observar algo. –Dijo Harry a los fundadores interrumpiéndolos.

-¿Qué es lo que vinieron a ver? –Pregunto Godric.

-No les podemos decir. –Dijo Jin. –Podemos cambiar nuestro tiempo si hablamos de más. Y aparte aun no sabemos a que vinimos aquí.

-Tú, de pura casualidad eres pariente mió o algo. –Quiso saber Rowena.

-No. –Dijo Jin. Viéndola con sumo respeto. –Aunque si tenemos algo en común.

-Es que por alguna extraña razón, siento que posees algo de mis poderes. –Dijo Rowena.

-Eso no importa ahora.

Los días continuaron pasando, hasta que llego el día de la batalla final contra Slytherin, los chicos fueron a escondidas de los fundadores la batalla se llevo a cabo como se suponía, los chicos vieron todo eso, vieron como Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff le daban su poder a Godric para liberar a Salazar del poder de Aristoc. Salazar se unió a ellos en la batalla contra Aristoc. Le brindo sus poderes a Godric.

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Godric y Salazar habían terminado de luchar, Godric se había enfrentado en una ocasión contra Aristoc logrando un empate en esa batalla.

-¿Han visto a Rowena? –Pregunto Godric a Harry y los demás.

-No.

-Godric, aquí hay algo. –Llego Helga corriendo con un sobre negro en las manos.

Godric tomo el sobre y lo leyó en voz alta.

_Para mi queridísimo amigo Godric:_

_Tengo lo que mas valoras en esta vida, si lo quieres recuperar será por un precio especial, no planeo devolvértela así como así._

_Si estas dispuesto a recuperar a tu queridísima Rowena Ravenclaw, tendrás que venir a buscarme en el bosque de tu castillo, si no ella morirá y no la veras jamás. _

-Señor Gryffindor, déjenos ir con usted, el no se dará cuenta de que fuimos con usted. –Dijo Harry.

-Solo les voy a pedir que no interfieran en nada, vayan en esta capa de invisibilidad, y por nada se les ocurra salir de bajo de ella. Entendido.

-Si.

Godric agrando la capa de invisibilidad y la puso arriba de los ocho chicos. Y salio del castillo, con rumbo al bosque prohibido.

-Sabía que vendrías. –Dijo un sujeto con los ojos color negro completamente, con cabello negro, más oscuro que la noche, y con una voz más fría que la del mismo Voldemort.

-Basta de charlas, y dime que quieres a cambio de la liberación de Rowena. –Dijo muy furioso Godric.

-Es muy sencillo, creo que hasta tú lo entenderías niño. –Dijo Aristoc. –Lo que quiero es que te deshagas de tu poder, y me lo des.

-Jamas te daré este poder, es el poder de todos mis amigos.

-Bueno, si no me lo das, tendré que matar a esta linda joven, que dices, la vida de Ravenclaw, a cambio de tu maravilloso poder.

-"_Si le doy mi poder, es obvio que destruirá al mundo mágico, pero Rowena, es lo mas importante que tengo. El mundo mágico a cambio de la vida de una persona, no hay mas que decir."_

-No tengo todo tu tiempo, estupido gatito. –Dijo Aristoc perdiendo la paciencia y apuntando a Rowena que estaba atada en un árbol.

-Esta bien, te entregare todo mi poder, pero a ella no le hagas nada.

-Entonces, trato hecho, comencemos con el ritual. –Dijo Aristoc con una sonrisa.

-Magicus Cedium. –Grito Godric apuntando a Aristoc.

Aristoc solo extendió los brazos y dejo que el poder fluyera por su cuerpo.

-Te lo agradezco, Godric, pero yo nunca cumplo con lo que prometo, así que despídete de tu noviecita Avada Kedavra. –El rayo se dirigió hacia Rowena a toda velocidad.

-Tenemos que intervenir. –Dijo Ginny. –Debemos ayudarla.

-Ella tiene razón, Rowena no murió a manos de Aristoc. Tenemos que hacer que la historia siga como la conocemos. –Dijo Jin.

-Mirror shield. –Grito Helga saliendo de su escondite. –Cumple con lo que dijiste, y ya lárgate.

-Valla Godric no puede estar solo sin sus amigos, ni hablar, tendré el honor de acabar con ustedes cuatro algún día. –Y desapareció.

-Hay que ayudar a Godric. –Dijo Harry.

Los chicos salieron de sus escondites, y fueron a lado de Rowena y la desataron del árbol.

-Godric, ¿estas bien? –Pregunto Rowena abrazándolo.

-Yo si estoy bien, y tu ¿Cómo andas?

-Si Helga no hubiera estado aquí, habría muerto de seguro. Muchas gracias.

A partir de ese día, Harry y Godric pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, entrenando con la espada, así Harry aprendió del maestro, y sin darse cuenta, poco a poco fue despertando su poder mágico junto con el de Godric. Rowena se encontraba siempre en la biblioteca, Helga y Slytherin apoyaban a ambos en lo que podían.

Varios meses después, llego Rowena al salón donde Harry y Godric entrenaban, y muy contenta dijo que en el bosque se encontraba la solución a todos sus problemas.

Los cuatro fundadores y los chicos fueron rumbo al bosque perdido, estuvieron andando sin rumbo, y llegaron a donde había un claro, en ese lugar Rowena se puso a hacer movimientos con su varita muy complicadas, y lentamente en el suelo se fue dibujando un circulo, que apareció junto con unas pequeñas figuras de los animales representativos de las casas. El círculo estaba formado por varias líneas de distintos colores, unas eran azules, otras rojas, otras verdes y las otras de color amarillo. En el centro del círculo, había otro pequeño círculo más pequeño, con el dibujo de un fénix.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –Pregunto Salazar viendo admirado el círculo.

-En este lugar, ahora que Godric a despertado un poco de su poder, le daremos el resto de nuestros poderes, así será el doble mas fuerte que antes. –Explico Rowena. –Godric, ponte en el centro del círculo, tu Helga en la parte amarilla del círculo, tu Salazar en la parte verde, y yo en el azul.

Los fundadores se acomodaron en donde ordeno Rowena.

-Aquí es donde entran ustedes chicos. –Dijo a los ocho que los veían impresionados. –Ustedes coloquen estas estatuas en donde se debe.

Neville intento cargar la del león. Pero no pudo.

-Están muy pesadas. –Se quejo en voz baja.

-No te creo Neville, están muy pequeñas. –Ron se acerco, y con mucha facilidad tomo la del león y la llevo a la parte roja del círculo. –Ves no estaba pesada.

-Creo que cada quien debe llevar la de su fundador. –Dijo Hermione.

-Entonces yo iré por el águila. –Dijo Jin y llevo la figurilla hasta la parte azul, justo delante de Rowena.

Ginny llevo al tejon enfrente de Helga, y Draco a la serpiente en frente de Salazar.

-Ahora, Godric extiende tus brazos hacia los lados, y todos digan el hechizo para transferir su poder a Godric.

-Magicus copius. –De la varita de Rowena, Helga y Salazar salio un rayo de luz blanca y rodeo a Godric. El círculo se ilumino y se oyó el canto de un fénix. Y lentamente las luces fueron desapareciendo.

-Ya esta todo. –Dijo Rowena muy cansada. –Godric, intenta hacer un hechizo de cualquiera de nosotros. –Dijo muy cansada.

-Paralizus. –Dijo apuntando a Jin. Jin no lo esquivo y cayó paralizado.

-Ja ja, no pudiste esquivar eso Blackstone. –Se burlo Draco.

-Lo siento chico, pero eras el más cercano a mí. Finite incantatem.

-No es que yo no lo haya podido esquivar, era muy rápido y hasta me paralizo el cerebro. –Dijo con una mano en la cabeza.

-Eso es porque ahora Godric es mucho más poderoso que antes. –Dijo muy alegre Rowena.

De repente, hubo una explosión cerca del castillo.

-No puede ser, es Aristoc, ataca Hogwarts. –Dijo Salazar muy sorprendido.

-Vamos rápido para allá. –Ordeno Godric, pero primero les restauro el poder mágico con un hechizo.

Los chicos también estuvieron participando en la batalla.

-Harry, debemos llegar a tiempo con ellos. –Dijo Hermione golpeando con la varita a un seguidor de Aristoc.

-Si. –Dijo Harry golpeando a uno con la empuñadura de su espada. A lo lejos estaban peleando Draco y Jin con otros seguidores de Aristoc.

-Mi varita. –Dijo Draco cuando un seguidor de Aristoc se la arrebato, y lo primero que hizo fue agacharse y darle una patada en el estomago, haciendo que este soltara su varita. –Vaya la lucha muggle después de todo me ayudo. –Dijo Draco feliz y continuo luchando.

-Ves, te dije que eso serviría de algo algún día Draco. –Dijo Jin dándole un puñetazo a otro y paralizándolo después.

-Nuestro deber es detener a estos magos para que no interfieran en la batalla de Aristoc y Godric. –Dijo Ron hechizando a uno de ellos.

-No permitiremos que se acerquen a ellos. –Dijo Neville empujando a un malo con un hechizo.

Los chicos se quedaron peleando mucho tiempo con ellos.

-Ya me harte de ellos. –Dijo furioso Jin. –Siempre que los derroto vienen más. Techno Export. –Su rayo azul salio disparado y le dio a diez de ellos, dejándolos completamente inconcientes y con pequeños cortes en las caras.

No muy lejos de ahí estaba Luna, Ginny y Ron luchando con mas de ellos.

-Ya casi llegamos. –Dijo Luna que esquivaba el hechizo de un malvado.

-Luna cuidado. –Dijo Ron golpeando con su puño a un seguidor de Aristoc que se acercaba a Luna peligrosamente. –Maldito, no te atrevas a tocarla. Raysetsuo. –El hechizo le golpeo con mucha fuerza al seguidor, y lo dejo atascado en las ramas de un árbol.

-Gracias Ron, no sabia que podías hacer eso. –Dijo Luna dándole un rápido beso en la boca a Ron.

Lejos de Ron y Luna Hermione se encontraba peleando con un malo, con apariencia de Snape.

-Eres una chica despreciable. –Dijo el malvado. –Muere. Avada Kedavra. –El rayo atravesó el cuerpo de Hermione, justo cuando Harry volteaba en su ayuda.

-HERMIONE. –Grito Harry desesperado corriendo hacia ella. –Maldito. –Dijo furioso viendo hacia el malvado. Un serie de luces de todos colores cubrieron el cuerpo de Harry, y de la nada, una furia lo cubrió, las luces de todos colores rodearon su cuerpo y con un grito de furia, saco su varita y con ella lanzo un rayo muy poderos de magia, la especialidad de Gryffindor, el… -_Rayken._ –El rayo llego directamente al seguidor y cayo inconciente en el suelo con muchas heridas graves en el cuerpo. Harry corrió a su lado y cuando comenzó a llorar por ella, por la muerte de Hermione, esta desapareció del lugar.

-Harry que paso. –Llego corriendo Ginny en su ayuda. -¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-Desapareció. –Dijo llorando. –no se donde esta.

Todos los chicos se acercaron a Harry y al estar todos juntos sintieron como algo los elevaba del suelo, y al abrir los ojos se encontraban en la sala donde los fundadores se encontraban esperándolos.

-Hermione. –Harry corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con mucha fuerza. –Pensé que te había perdido.

-No, yo nunca te dejare solo Harry, y a parte Rowena nos explico que allá no moriríamos, parece que si moríamos regresaríamos a este lugar. –Le explico y le dio un rápido beso para tranquilizarlo.

-Paso mucho tiempo, sigue siendo aquí el mismo día. –Quiso saber Jin.

-Si, aquí no ha pasado ni cinco minutos cuando ustedes se fueron a nuestra época. –Dijo Godric. –El tiempo no influyo en ustedes para nada.

-Ya paso lo que queríamos. –Dijo Rowena.

-Ya vieron lo que sucedió en nuestra época. –Dijo Godric.

-No sirvió de nada, no vimos el final. –Dijo Draco un poco contento de ver a sus amigos bien.

-Eso no era lo que quería que vieran, lo que quería era que Harry despertara su poder y que vieran como recupere mi poder.

-Entonces esto era para que entendiéramos nuestras misiones verdad. –Dijo Hermione.

-Así es.

-La misión de mis herederos. –Dijo Godric. –Es encontrar ese círculo en donde han soñado.

-Ya vimos, que se encuentra en el bosque. –Dijo Ron.

-No, el círculo cambia de lugar constantemente. –Explico Rowena, así es mas seguro de que las manos incorrectas no lo encuentren.

-La misión de mis herederos. –Ahora dijo Rowena. –Es que encuentren como funciona ese círculo.

-Los herederos de Helga, van a buscar por todo Hogwarts unas figurillas con nuestros animales representativos.

-Y mi heredero, Draco, es ayudar a Potter en todo lo que necesite. Y también a todos los demás.

-Esta bien. –Dijeron todos los herederos.

-Es hora de que se marchen.

Los ocho chicos despertaron en la casa de Harry en el valle de Godric, Harry muy feliz por haber recuperado su poder y saber que Hermione estaba viva, a su lado. Y los demás más decididos que nunca a completar con su misión.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Hasta aquí llego el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me fascino escribirlo, ahora dejen les contesto las reviews que me enviaron )**

**WpG-Love: Jaja por fin pude actualizar, muchas gracias por tu constante apoyo, leer tus reviews me animan.**

**Pedro I: Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, jaja si era de imaginarse que los amigos iban a ser los herederos, bueno hasta la otro y gracias por tus reviews.**

**Yuny Potter 19: Ya sabes que a mi me gustan muchos tus historias y es un placer para mi leerlas, gracias por tu apoyo, te mando muchos saludos, y continua con tu historia quiero ver la cita.**

**MaRiSiN: Jaja espero que te hayan gustado mucho los capítulos que te llevaste al colegio, muchas gracias por tus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Gabb-5878: Gracias por seguir leyéndome, de verdad leer esta review que me mandaste me alegro el día.**

**Jen: Espero que te haya gustado la forma en que Harry despertó sus poderes, gracias por todo, un abrazo de tu amiga Liz.**

**Bueno, ahora estoy un poco triste porque recibí menos reviews que en capítulos pasados, me hacen pensar que ya no les gusta como escribo, jeje no se crean, pero por favor déjenme su review, es de suma importancia para mí, para saber si les gusta o si no les gusta, bueno ahora si ya me voy, hasta la otra.**

**Cuídense mucho y muchas gracias por leer mi fic nuevo.**

**Liz Echizen.**


	25. Un mal inicio de año

_**He regresado con un nuevo capitulo para ustedes, espero que este capitulo les guste.**_

Un mal inicio de año. 

Esa noche, ningún chico pudo dormir bien, a todos se le venían a la cabeza imágenes de lo que vieron que sucedió en el pasado, en la época de los fundadores del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, ese día sin duda fue uno de los mas largos para los jóvenes herederos del poder de los fundadores.

A la mañana siguiente Harry fue el ultimo en despertar, de hecho fue el único que consiguió dormir en la noche pasada, todos se encontraban muy débiles y casi no hablaban entre ellos, se encontraban separados en parejas, Ron y Hermione discutían sobre algo, Neville y Ginny hacían varios dibujos, Draco se encontraba desayunando viendo lo que los demás hacían, y Luna y Jin tenían la cabeza hundida en un pesado volumen de un libro llamado: _La magia antigua, y sus aplicaciones._

-¿Que hacen chicos? –Pregunto Harry en cuanto los vio.

-Ni idea. –Contesto Draco. –Han estado así desde que me levante de mi cama.

-Acaso ninguno de ustedes durmió en la noche pasada. –Quiso saber Harry.

-Claro que no. –Dijo Hermione viendo a Harry con una sonrisa. –No pude dormir, y además creo que es muy importante que localicemos al círculo mágico cuanto antes.

-No creen que todavía hay tiempo para eso. –Dijo Draco.

-Te equivocas, cuando regresemos a Hogwarts no tendremos tanto tiempo, se acercan los EXTASIS. –Dijo Hermione.

-Por favor Hermione, a quien le preocupa los EXTASIS en una crisis como esta. –Dijo Ron. –No creo que al ministerio le preocupe cuanto vaya a sacar en mi EXTASIS de pociones cuando ya saben quien sigue con vida.

-Por favor no empiecen a pelear. –Dijo Harry viendo que Hermione ya abría la boca para contestarle a Ron.

-Creo que será mejor que desayunemos algo, no creen. –Dijo Neville.

-Estoy de acuerdo, solo he estado viendo un tonto mapa. –Se quejo Ron. –Luna, ya vente y vamos a desayunar.

-Si. –Dijo Luna levantando la vista del libro y acercándose a Ron.

-Blackstone vienes a desayunar. –Dijo Draco.

-No, tengo que ir a un lugar, nos vemos mas tarde. –Cerro el libro, se lo llevo y salio de la casa.

-De seguro va con Reihorn. –Dijo Harry.

Los chicos desayunaron, y cuando terminaron, una lechuza llego a las manos de Harry.

-Es una lechuza de Hogwarts. –Dijo Harry agarrando la carta que llevaba la lechuza.

**_Harry, solo aviso que no podré ir a tu casa en las vacaciones, ya que es muy probable que Voldemort realice un ataque a _****_Hogwarts aprovechando que es cuando esta menos protegido. Si llega a haber un ataque, no se les ocurra venir, ya que es muy peligroso._**

_**RAB**_

-¿De quien era Harry? –Pregunto Ron.

-Era de Blackstone. Decía que no podrá venir hacia acá debido a que probablemente Voldemort quiera atacar a Hogwarts.

-Tenemos que regresar a Hogwarts. –Dijo Ginny muy preocupada.

-No, Rave me ordeno en esa carta que no fuéramos pase lo que pase.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, si vamos podría ser una trampa, no creen.

-No lo creo, Hogwarts necesita de nuestra protección. –Dijo Draco levantándose de su silla.

-Todavía no es seguro que vayan a atacar a Hogwarts. –Dijo Harry.

Así se pasaron toda la mañana discutiendo sobre si era conveniente regresar a Hogwarts o no.

-¿De que hablan? –Pregunto Jin que acababa de llegar.

-Vaya ya regresaste. –Dijo Malfoy.

-Es algo muy importante, tal vez ataquen Hogwarts. –Dijo Harry.

-Verdad que tenemos que ir. –Dijo Ron.

-Creo que lo mejor será esperar a que suceda el ataque, aun no es muy seguro que ataque Hogwarts, además todavía no somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentarnos a Voldemort. -Dijo Jin.

-En eso concuerdo. –Dijo Hermione. –Pero si atacan a Hogwarts seria el fin del mundo mágico.

-Entonces no tenemos de otra más que volver a Hogwarts. –Dijo Draco.

-No creo que sea fácil que nos dejen irnos de aquí. –Dijo Harry. –No crean que la Orden nos dejo solos de la noche a la mañana, ellos nos vigilan todos los días muy de cerca.

-Usaremos la capa. –Dijo Ron.

-De seguro vino Moody. –Tercio Harry. –Ya saben que Moody puede ver debajo de las capas de invisibilidad.

-Porque mejor no esperamos a que suceda algo, y si vemos que la situación se sale de manos de la Orden intervenimos, y los ayudamos en lo que podamos. –Dijo Jin.

-No se como puedes estar tan tranquilo si tu padre esta arriesgando la vida por todos. –Dijo Ron.

-Se que mi padre hará un buen trabajo, no dudo de sus capacidades.

-Entonces, ya esta decidido, no iremos. –Dijo Harry.

Así paso una semana, los chicos no recibieron noticias de un ataque a Hogwarts, cuando Sirius llego de visita a su casa, los chicos lo bombardearon de preguntas.

-Sirius. –Dijo Ron un día en el desayuno. –Porque no quieren que ayudemos.

-Porque no podemos arriesgar a mas vidas inocentes Ron.

-Pero hemos demostrado estar más capacitados que varios aurores del ministerio. –Replico Ginny.

-Ya dejen de molestarme a mí. –Dijo Sirius ya un poco cansado del mismo tema en todos los días. –A mi me mando McGonagall a vigilarlos para que no hagan ninguna locura, yo también hubiera querido quedarme en Hogwarts y pelear contra Voldemort.

-Entonces….

-No los podemos arriesgar y menos con Harry sin poderes, no voy a permitir que Harry se arriesgue de esa forma.

Harry solo se quedo callado, pero dentro suyo estaba muy agradecido con Sirius por quererlo proteger.

-Pero Harry ya ha….

-Ya he terminado de desayunar. –Se apresuro Harry a lo que todos sus amigos lo voltearon a ver extraño.

-Oigan, deberían tomar las cosas con mas calma, creo que Voldemort no atacara a Hogwarts ya que ahí no se encuentra Harry, pero podría atacar Grimnauld Place, o aquí mismo. –Dijo Hermione.

-Y como sabría ya sabes quien si Harry no esta en Hogwarts. –Dijo Ron.

-Porque se supone que el profesor Blackstone es su espía, y el lo mas seguro que le diga es que Harry no esta en Hogwarts. –Explico Hermione a Ron.

Los periódicos no eran de mucha ayuda para Sirius y Lupin que llego unos días después que Sirius, en el periódico se veían ataques de mortifagos cada vez mas cerca de Hogwarts, ya habían varios heridos en San Mungo, esto alarmaba mas a los chicos.

-Ya Remus, yo tampoco aguanto estar encerrado aquí mas tiempo. –Dijo Sirius cerrando el periódico de un golpe. –Si los mortifagos están atacando aquellos lugares, quiere decir que sin duda se acercan a Hogwarts.

-Debemos ser pacientes Sirius, lo mas seguro es que estén provocando a la orden para así separarla. –Dijo Lupin, pero no tan calmado como quería aparentar.

En otra habitación se encontraban lo chicos también muy preocupados, pero todos seguían confundidos por la falta de confianza de Harry a Sirius.

-¿Porque no le dijiste nada a Sirius sobre que ya recuperaste tu poder? –Lo regaño Hermione.

-Creo que es mejor que solo lo sepamos nosotros y así darles el susto a todos. –Dijo Harry. –Es más fácil guardar un secreto si somos menos personas las que lo conocemos.

Así llego un día, el día que los chicos y Sirius y Lupin habían deseado que nunca llegara, el profeta anunciaba un posible ataque de los mortifagos a Hogwarts, el último ataque había sido en un condado muy cerca de Hogsmead. La noticia decía así:

Posible ataque a Hogwarts 

Después de varios días en los que se han suscitado varios ataques a pueblos muggles. Se ha deducido que el nuevo punto de ataque de los mortifagos es Hogwarts, se les informa a todos los alumnos que no podrán regresar a Hogwarts hasta estar seguros de que los mortifagos no ataquen a este castillo.

_**El ministro de magia Rufus Scrimigeour declaro que ha mandado a casi todo el cuartel del departamento de aurores a Hogwarts y a Hogsmead. Le suplicamos que se mantengan lo mas seguro posible y que lo mas importante es la seguridad de su familia.**_

Más abajo de la noticia venían algunas normas que el ministerio había considerado buenas para la seguridad de la comunidad mágica.

-No podemos hacer nada, mas que…

-Esperar a que acaben con Hogwarts. –Termino Harry ya preocupado.

-No regresaran a Hogwarts. –Dijo Lupin furioso a los chicos. –No vale la pena que ustedes se arriesguen en una pelea de mortifagos. La orden puede hacerse cargo de ellos sin dificultades.

Esa noche desapareció un chico, Jin Blackstone no apareció en todo el día, también se había ido Draco, quedando solo seis chicos.

-¿Pues a donde habrán ido? –Dijo Ginny muy angustiada pero más por Draco.

-Blackstone de seguro fue a Hogwarts con su padre. –Dijo Sirius. –Y Malfoy tal vez decidió marcharse con el.

-¿No dejaron nada, ni una nota? –Pregunto Lupin angustiado por los chicos.

-Si. –Dijo Neville con un pequeño pedazo de pergamino en la mano. –Pero es muy pequeña.

**_Chicos, lamento haberme tenido que ir así como así, pero creí mas importante estar a lado de mi padre, es lo único que me queda, además creo que no soy de gran ayuda para el equipo, solo estoy ocasionando peleas con los demás, y si alguien tiene que morir, prefiero que sea yo el que muera. Agradezco a todos su ayuda, y la amistad que me brindaron espero volver a verlos, Harry en tal caso que ya no regrese, deje a Luna lo que encontré sobre el funcionamiento del circulo, estoy seguro que Hermione lo descifrara._**

_**Jin.**_

-también había otra nota abajo de esa, pero era mas corta supongo que era de Draco. –Dijo Ron con el otro pequeño pedazo de pergamino.

**_Decidí irme con Blackstone, espero que lo comprendan y no se preocupen que de seguro regresamos con bien._**

_**Draco Malfoy.**_

-Pero como se fugaron, debajo de nuestras narices. –Dijo Sirius

-Jin tiene una capa de invisibilidad. –Dijo Harry. –Me lo dijo el día del torneo, además faltan dos escobas del cobertizo.

-La Nimbus 2001 de Malfoy y una Comet muy vieja que perteneció a James hace mucho tiempo no están. –Dijo Lupin.

-Estarán de acuerdo en que no podemos abandonarlos a su suerte. –Dijo Hermione.

-Solo iremos Sirius y yo. No se les ocurra salir de aquí.

Eso los chicos no obedecieron, a pesar de todo lo que Sirius y Lupin los trataban de detener, al final tuvieron que acceder pero solo con darle un vistazo a que Hogwarts estuviera bien, se aparecieron y llegaron a Hogsmead, vieron que no todo estaba bien, ya habían varios lugares atacados y la marca tenebrosa acababa de salir brillando rumbo al cielo.

-Pero…

-Ya están atacando Hogwarts. –Dijo Sirius muy angustiado sacando su varita y corriendo rumbo a Hogwarts.

-Mi amo es muy inteligente. –Oyeron una voz detrás de los chicos. –El sabia que si seguíamos atacando cerca de Hogwarts el elegido. –Esto lo dijo con un tono de burla y sarcasmo. –Aparecería en frente de nosotros.

-Maldición era una trampa. –Dijo Harry.

-Admito que la llegada de esos dos chicos adelanto el pleito en Hogwarts, casi nos arruinan los planes.

-¿Dónde están ellos? –Pregunto Harry.

-Lo mas seguro es que mi sobrino y ese chico ya estén muertos. –Dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué dices? Ellos no pueden estar muertos, son muy capaces de enfrentarse a los mortifagos.

-Pues quien sabe, se que lastime al chico de cabello negro cuando iba para allá. –Dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez a mi amigo si lo lastimaste pero a mi no tía Bellatrix. –Dijo Draco acercándose a ellos. –Yo aun puedo luchar, y eso que he derrotado ya a varios mortifagos.

-No. –Dijo Neville. –Yo me encargo de ella.

-Vaya con que eres Longbottom, ja tus padres no pudieron derrotarme, tengo entendido que eres casi un squib.

Neville, Draco y Bellatrix se enfrascaron en un duelo triple, mientras tanto Hermione y Ron se encontraban protegiendo a Harry mientras el corría al castillo.

-Harry. –Dijo Ron corriendo a su lado. -¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?

-Creo que el objetivo de Voldemort no es Hogwarts, si no encontrar al diario de los fundadores y de una forma todos los poderes que este conlleva.

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron al castillo empujando mortifagos y yendo hasta el cuarto del requerimiento, ahí era donde Harry había guardado el diario antes de salir de Hogwarts.

-Vaya Potter, pensé que nuca llegarías hasta aquí.

-Snape. –Dijo Harry furioso.

-La verdad ya me había cansado de luchar con aquel que se decía de nuestro bando. Aunque tu eres peor ya que eres casi un squib.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso¿Con quien luchaste?

-Vaya veo que también perdiste la memoria, luche con un amigo tuyo, te suena el nombre de Rave Blackstone.

-Tú no pudiste derrotar al profesor Blackstone. –Dijo Ron. –El es mucho mas fuerte que tu.

-Y tu que Weasley, no eres nadie si no estas con Potter. Y si, estuve a punto de matar a ese traidor de no haber sido por ese mocoso que tiene como hijo.

-Harry, nosotros nos encargamos de el, ve rápido por el diario. –Lo apresuro Hermione.

-Sangra sucia, ustedes no son rivales para mí.

Harry corrió y llego al cuarto de los requerimientos, ahí no había ningún mortifago o eso creyó Harry. Harry abrió la puerta, tomo el libro y cuando salio de ahí, un rayo azul lo rozo.

-No te llevaras eso. –Dijo un mortifago.

-A si, trata de detenerme. –Lo reto Harry. Cuando Harry iba a sacar su varita, un gran puño pasó por su lado y se estampo en la cara del mortifago.

-No dejare que lastimes a Harry. –Dijo la voz de Hagrid.

-Hagrid, me alegra que por fin hayas regresado de tu misión. –Dijo Harry muy feliz.

-Que se supone que estas haciendo aquí, creí que Blackstone te mando una carta para que no vinieran.

-Por cierto, donde están ellos Hagrid.

-Quienes.

-Los Blackstone, no he visto a ninguno, me preocupa.

-¿Hay dos Blackstones? –Dijo Hagrid confundido. –Creía que el último era Rave.

-Pues no, tiene un hijo.

-Rave esta a salvo en mi cabaña, pero su hijo no se en donde este. –Dijo Hagrid.

-Me alegra mucho.

-Tu también iras a mi cabaña, ahí ya están tus amigos y ese Malfoy.

-Aquí esta. –Dijo la profesora McGonagall. Que corrió hasta el y sin Harry esperárselo lo abrazo. –Pero Potter, le dijimos a usted y a sus amigos que no vinieran.

-Vinimos porque dos de nuestros amigos escaparon.

-Si te refieres al señor Malfoy el esta a salvo en la cabaña de Hagrid, y el señor Blackstone lo vimos luchando hace poco con un par de mortifagos, en cuanto lo ayudamos se arranco corriendo no se a donde, supongo que a esconderse.

-Hay que sacarte de aquí. –Dijo Sirius que acababa de llegar. –Son muchos mortifagos, es muy peligroso que tú estés aquí.

-No resistiremos por mucho tiempo si siguen así. –Dijo McGonagall un poco preocupada.

La batalla en Hogwarts duro un rato más, a Harry lo llevo Hagrid a su cabaña, ahí ya se encontraban sus amigos. Hermione lo abrazo y lo beso en cuanto lo vio.

-Los mortifagos aun no se van. –Les dijo Harry.

-Si, cada vez llegan más, cuando Neville y yo íbamos a derrotar a Bellatrix llegaron diez mortifagos más.

-Nosotros no pudimos con Snape es muy fuerte. –Dijo Ron molesto. –De no haber sido por Hagrid habríamos muerto.

-Yo quiero seguir luchando por Hogwarts. –Dijo Draco.

-No puedo permitir que ustedes luchen a fuera, es muy peligroso. –Dijo Hagrid. –De ellos nos encargamos la Orden del fénix, ustedes no.

-Pero Hagrid, esta cabaña no es muy buen escondite. –Dijo Hermione. –No crees que los mortifagos la podrán atacar sin ningún problema.

-Hagrid, ya somos mayores de edad. –Dijo Ron. –Casi todos, no crees que ya podemos decidir lo que queremos hacer por nosotros mismos, ya no somos niños.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, yo si voy a luchar contra los mortifagos, yo no tengo nada que perder. –Dijo Draco dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola de golpe. –Estoy harto de estar aquí con las manos cruzadas. –Draco salio antes de que Hagrid lo pudiera detener.

-Lo siento Hagrid, pero es nuestro amigo y nuestro deber es pelear contra los mortifagos. –Y de detrás de Draco salieron Neville, Ginny y Luna.

-De verdad lo sentimos, te prometemos que regresaremos todos con bien. –Dijo Harry y salio junto con sus mejores amigos a la lucha.

-¿Harry ya mostraras tu poder contra los mortifagos? –Pregunto Hermione.

-Si es necesario lo haré, pero debemos correr rápido.

Mientras corrían, detrás de ellos se escucho una voz muy fría.

-Con que ahí estabas Potter.

-Voldemort, dime a que han venido a atacar. –Dijo Harry muy molesto aferrando su varita con la mano derecha.

-De que te sirve tener esa varita si no posees nada de poder mágico. –Se burlo Voldemort. –Y a lo que vine, es muy sencillo, vine por dos cosas, a matarte y por ese libro y espada que llevas contigo.

-No permitiré que le hagas algo a Harry. –Dijo Hermione y se puso en medio de Voldemort y Harry.

-No tengo ningún problema en matar a una sangre sucia como tu.

-Hermione quítate de en medio.

Pero fue muy tarde, Voldemort ya había lanzado su maldición favorita. El rayo verde se dirigía con mucha velocidad pero no dio a Hermione, porque un gran escudo los cubrió justo a tiempo.

-¿Pero que fue lo que paso? –Pregunto Ron que tenia los ojos cerrados.

-No lo se. Hermione estas bien.

-Si, alguien convoco este campo de fuerza para protegernos, pero quien.

-Pero no había nadie que pudiera detener esa maldición. –Dijo Voldemort muy furioso.

-Creo que necesitas anteojos. –Dijo Jin que llego justo a tiempo con los demás herederos.

El campo de fuerza se debilito y de ella salieron corriendo Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Muchas gracias chicos. –Dijo Ron sonriendo a Ginny y Neville. –Gran defensa.

-No creerán que unos simples mocosos me van a detener. Tal vez se salvaron de uno, pero no de todos, los matare uno por uno.

-Tal vez por separado no te hagamos nada, pero juntos podemos darte batalla. –Dijo Jin sujetándose una herida en el brazo derecho.

-Tu eres hijo de ese traidor, hablas como el lo hace, te matare a ti primero.

-No te preocupes, que yo vengare lo que le hiciste a mis padres. –Dijo Jin muy furioso. –Primero mataste a mi mama, para atar a mi padre a que te sirva, y luego lo dejas casi muerto.

-Te equivocas, yo lo deje herido, pero fue Snape el que casi lo mato, después de todo era un debilucho.

-Maldito.

-Te matare a ti primero por tu imprudencia.

Todos los herederos se pusieron enfrente de Jin para protegerlo.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –Dijo Jin sorprendido.

-No permitiré que mi amigo muera. –Dijo Draco.

-Si Jin, eres nuestro amigo y te queremos aunque siempre estés ocasionando problemas. –Dijo Ron.

-Muchas gracias. –Dijo Jin. –Mostrémosle a Voldemort lo que unos mocosos pueden hacer.

Hermione y Ron apuntaron a Voldemort con su varita, lo mismo hicieron Luna y Jin, también Neville y Ginny, y por ultimo Draco y Harry.

De la varita de todos los chicos salieron rayos rojos por parte de los herederos de Gryffindor, azul de los herederos de Ravenclaw, amarillo de parte de los de Hufflepuff, verde de parte de Draco y de la varita de Harry un rayo con todos esos colores combinados.

Los rayos se combinaron en uno solo y le dio con gran fuerza a Voldemort. Dejándolo muy sorprendido y antes de que el rayo terminara con el, logro salir de el.

-Ves Voldemort, no perdí mi poder del todo. –Dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-No es posible, pensé que me habías otorgado todo tu poder.

-Si, pero no, te di todo el poder que poseía en esa ocasión, pero yo conservaba poder oculto, que ni siquiera yo sabia que existía. Lo malo es que no es tan fuerte como el de antes.

-Amo, estamos en dificultades, la Orden a derrotado ya a varios mortifagos, ya han caído mas de la mitad¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer? –Pregunto Snape en cuanto llego con Voldemort.

-Nos marchamos, avísale rápido a todos que nos vamos a nuestro cuartel. –Dijo muy molesto Voldemort.

-Pero a donde vas Quejicus. –Dijo Sirius interponiéndose para que Snape no se fuera.

-Black, quítate de mi camino.

-Ni lo pienses, no dejare que te vayas. –Dijo Sirius.

Voldemort se acerco a Snape, molesto le toco la marca de Snape y al instante todos los mortifagos aparecieron a su lado.

Los chicos se quedaron un poco asustados, ya que así no podrían derrotar a todos ellos. Pero en cuestión de segundos se apareció toda la orden en conjunto varios heridos, y los demás muy cansados. También Hagrid y Grawp habían aparecido ahí.

Sin embargo los mortifagos desaparecieron lo más rápido posible de donde estaban, que era en la carretera de Hogsmead, ya que la pelea se había extendido hasta allá.

Dejando así a Harry, sus amigos y la orden del fénix un mal inicio de año, ya que cuando los mortifagos se fueron había cambiado de año y ahora era el inicio de un año nuevo.

_**Bueno, Hasta aquí les dejo escrito, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, lo dedico a mi amiga Rosy de España que se lastimo, y esperemos que pronto se recupere, ahora les contesto a sus comentarios que me animaron mucho:**_

_**WpG-Love: De verdad lamento que se te haya perdido la carpeta, espero que todo no salga tan mal, y cuando los escribas seré la primera en leer.**_

_**Hermy potter: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.**_

_**Pedro I: Si, me equivoque un poco cuando publique el capitulo pasado pero ya lo he modificado y creo que ya explique todo, y si no pliss avísame. **_

_**Briads16: Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el fic, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado igual que el resto del fic, de verdad muchas gracias por tu comentario me puso muy feliz leerlo.**_

_**Jen: Que bueno que te hayan gustado las peleas, la verdad estuve buscando hechizos en todas las paginas de Harry Potter jeje.**_

_**Hadita1991: Tienes razón, me hace falta poner más HHr, prometo que intentare poner más momentos para esa pareja, un saludo y gracias por tu review.**_

_**Jan black: Me encanto que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también, a mi me gusto escribirlo.**_

_**Gabb58-78: Pues si te dejaba ver la pelea de Aristoc t Godric, tal vez hubiera revelado el final del fic, espero que me comprendas. **_

_**Merinoxpotter: De verdad intente actualizar desde hace mucho, pero me cortaron el Internet y no tengo ningún cibercafe cerca, espero que el capi te haya gustado, de verdad muchas gracias por tu review.**_

_**Bueno ya sin mas que decir, solo agradecer sus comentarios, me voy esperando que este capitulo les haya gustado.**_

_**Hasta la próxima, se despide de ustedes mis amigos y lectores, su amiga:**_

_**Liz Echizen.**_


	26. La primera figura y el hechizo

La primera figurilla y el hechizo

Era un día triste, estaba nublado y el cielo amenazaba con una fuerte tormenta, esto se debía a que Voldemort acababa de incrementar sus poderes y por lo tanto, su reino de oscuridad se extendía sobre todo el mundo.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que ocurrió el ataque de Voldemort y sus mortifagos, varias áreas del castillo habían sido destruidas, la cocina fue completamente destruida, también las mazmorras y ni hablar del Gran Comedor que ni se podía entrar.

McGonagall y demás profesores habían intentado quitar el mugrero que había quedado en el Gran Comedor pero ninguno pudo entrar, al parecer tenia una fuerte maldición que no permitía el acceso mediante magia, y era a eso a lo que se estaban dedicando a hacer intentar abrir la puerta mediante métodos muggles.

Los chicos se encontraban mas serios que nunca y casi no hablaban entre ellos, de repente se cruzaban varias palabras, no era que estaban peleados entre ellos, era que todavía se encontraban impresionados y asustados por lo que había pasado en el castillo unos días antes.

-Ya no podemos seguir así. –Dijo Harry un día ya un poco cansado del silencio habitual entre los chicos.

-Y que quieres que hagamos, que nos pongamos a bailar así como si nada hubiera pasado. –Dijo Draco parándose de un sillón.

Últimamente se reunían en la sala multipropósito para platicar, aunque casi siempre se mantenía el silencio.

-Claro que no, pero deberíamos de hacer algo y no nada mas estar aquí todos callados. –Insistió Harry.

-Es verdad. –Dijo Ron. –Nos salvamos de un ataque de Voldemort. Deberíamos de estar felices porque lo logramos. Y ninguno de nosotros murió en la batalla.

-Pero si hubo heridos. –Dijo Jin agarrando su herida en el brazo derecho. –Y aun no sabemos que fue lo que hizo Voldemort para que no podamos usar la magia en el castillo.

………………………………..**_Flash back_**……………………………………………………..

-Chicos. –Dijo Sirius acercándose a ellos. – ¿Están todos bien?

-Si. –Dijo Harry muy cansado tirándose al pasto frió. –Solo estoy muy cansado.

-¿Que fue ese rayo que salio de mi varita? –Se pregunto Draco impresionado. –Fue estupendo, no sabía que podía hacer ese tipo de magia.

-Blackstone, será mejor que busques a Madame Pomfrey para que te cure ese brazo. –Dijo Ron acercándose a Jin.

-Tienes razón, pero quiero que primero curen a mi padre, el esta mas herido que yo. –Dijo Jin guardando su varita en la túnica.

-será mejor que todos vayamos con Madame Pomfrey para que nos de una revisada. –Dijo Hermione sentándose a lado de Harry.

-Si, Hermione tiene razón, vayamos todos. –Dijo Sirius.

Todos los chicos se encaminaron rumbo a la enfermería, al llegar vieron a McGonagall y a la enfermera muy preocupadas.

-¿Que ocurre Minerva? –Pregunto Lupin intentando calmar a la directora.

-No lo sabemos Remus. –Dijo la profesora muy desesperada. –Pero no podemos usar la magia.

-¿Que? –Preguntaron todos los presentes muy asustados.

-No lo creo. –Dijo Draco sacando su varita y apuntando a un frasco vació. –Aguamenti. –Dijo Draco, pero de su varita no salio nada. –Vaya es verdad.

-Tal vez estamos cansados. –Dijo Hermione. –si hacemos uno de los hechizos elementales, como los que vimos en nuestro primer año en Hogwarts.

-Inténtalo. –La animo Harry.

-Wingardium leviosa. –Pero de la varita de Hermione tampoco salio nada. –Esto si es de preocuparse. –Dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-_Que te parece Potter, mi hechizo los preocupa verdad._

_-_Voldemort. –Dijo Harry. A lo que todos voltearon a verlo con preocupación. -Dime que es lo que quieres.

-_Potter, ya ves, sigues sin poder hacer magia, solo que ahora ninguno de ustedes puede usarla. Y ¿sabes porque?_

-No, será mejor que me lo digas. –Dijo Harry con mucho valor.

-_No, será mejor que ustedes investiguen que fue lo que paso, sin embargo Potter esa magia que tus amigos y tu utilizaron_ _me sorprendió mucho, creo que gracias a eso puse ese hechizo para que no volvieran a utilizar magia, talvez si me dices que fue lo que hicieron les quite ese hechizo que tanto les atormenta._

-Hasta crees que te lo diré, prefiero no tener magia a decirte eso. –Dijo Harry con la voz un poco cansada.

-_Bueno, será como digas, pero no olvides que te di una oportunidad para hablar, a la próxima será por la fuerza, mi estimado Harry, no creo que puedan resolver esto. Ja ja ja ja ja._

-¿Que fue lo que te dijo ese infeliz Harry? –Dijo Sirius.

-Que un hechizo esta en este lugar, y por eso no podemos usar magia.

-Entonces ¿Que vamos a hacer? El castillo esta en ruinas.

-Querida Minerva. –Dijo Dumbledore desde un pequeño retrato que no había sufrido ningún daño. –Buscaremos la forma de romper el hechizo.

-Y el castillo lo tendremos que reparar a estilo muggle. –Dijo Sirius.

-Y que tal si el hechizo fue solo en el castillo. –Sugirió Jin. –Podríamos llevar a mi padre a San Mungo.

-Lo lamento Jin, pero Rave tendrá que aguantar. –Dijo Dumbledore. –Me acaban de informar que en San Mungo tampoco se puede usar la magia. –Dijo Dumbledore preocupado. –No sabemos hasta donde se extendió el hechizo de Voldemort.

-Creo que el único lugar donde podemos hacer magia seria en el cuartel general de la orden del fénix. –Dijo Harry esperanzado.

-Puede ser Harry. –Dijo Dumbledore con esperanza. –Como se mantiene todavía oculto por el encantamiento fidelio tal vez el hechizo no tuvo éxito ahí.

-Pero como llegar hasta allá sin poder aparecernos. –Dijo Sirius.

-Creo que tiene solución. –Dijo Harry con una sonrisa. –Llegaremos justo como yo llegue por primera vez a Grimnauld Place.

-¿Como? –Pregunto Draco.

-Volando. Usaremos las escobas del castillo para llevar a Rave y a los heridos, y los demás nos quedaremos aquí para la reconstrucción del castillo y para encontrar el contra maleficio de este hechizo.

………………………………………..**_Fin del Flash Back_**………………………………………………….

-Blackstone, ¿porque no te fuiste a Grimnauld Place a curarte esa herida que te hizo Bellatrix? –Pregunto Ron.

-Porque esto no es nada grave, me conformo con que solo curen a mi padre. –Dijo Jin parándose del sillón en el que estaba sentado y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿A donde vas Jin? –Pregunto Draco.

-Es sencillo, ya me canse de estar aquí sin hacer nada, es hora de actuar. –Y sin mas salio del lugar.

-Si, hagamos algo de provecho, porque no comentamos con lo que los fundadores del colegio nos dijeron que hiciéramos. –sugirió Hermione.

Así fueron pasando los días, McGonagall les aviso que no habría clases lo que quedaba del año, el ministerio había enviado un alarmado sobre la perdida de sus poderes mágicos. En total muchos magos se encontraban aterrados y buscaban la forma de salir del país.

En Hogwarts trabajaban a toda maquina, con la ayuda de muchos animales del bosque prohibido, de Hagrid y de Grawp ya habían reparado varios de los daños que tenia Hogwarts, solo uno no, el acceso al Gran Salón, las puertas se mantenían fuertemente cerradas y ni con bombas muggles ni nada las habían logrado tirar.

-Es obvio. –Dijo Hermione un día cerrando un libro de golpe. –El centro del hechizo es dentro del Gran Comedor. –Dijo muy segura de si misma. –Debemos buscar la forma de entrar.

-Tal vez tengas razón. –Dijo Jin reflexionando unos instantes. –Pero si es verdad aun no sabemos como entrar y lo peor no sabemos que es lo que hay ahí dentro, seria muy peligroso que entráramos sin saber nada de ahí.

-Es que no hemos hecho ningún avance con nada, ni con lo de los fundadores ni con esto. –Dijo Hermione ya un poco desesperada.

-No te preocupes amor. –Dijo Harry asomando su cabeza desde atrás de un libro. –Ya veras que todo saldrá bien, no te apures.

-Lo malo es que donde esta Voldemort si se puede usar la magia, no es tonto como para caer con su propio hechizo.

-Entonces eso significa que hay una forma para evadir este hechizo. –Dijo Draco.

-Recuerdo que dentro del Gran Comedor estaban luchando Snape y Crabbe y Goyle con varios de la Orden. –Dijo Jin.

-No recuerdas quienes eran los que luchaban contra ellos. –Pregunto Ron.

-Creo que eran tus hermanos Charly y Bill y también Shakelbolt y Moody.

-Pero ninguno de ellos recordaba lo que paso cuando despertaron en Grimnauld Place. –Dijo Harry.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir buscando lo que pasa aquí.

Siguieron pasando los días, de Enero llego Febrero, las cosas seguían sin cambiar. McGonagall había decidido que mejor seria llevar a los chicos a Grimnauld Place ahí estarían mas seguros.

-Genial, ahora aquí no seremos de ayuda en nada. –Dijo Draco muy molesto.

-Mira el lado bueno Draco. –Dijo Ron con una sonrisa. –aquí si podemos usar magia.

-Sirius. –Dijo Ginny un día de repente en el desayuno.

-Dime. –Respondió Sirius.

-Un día nos contaste que tus antepasados habían sido fieles seguidores de Slytherin ¿verdad?

-Si, todos a excepción mía eran fieles seguidores de Slytherin. ¿Porque me lo preguntas?

-Porque, no se, simple curiosidad, pero de pura casualidad tu familia no coleccionaba artefactos que hubieran pertenecido a Slytherin.

-Pues cosas de Slytherin no exactamente, pero si cosas que representaban a Slytherin.

Después de oír decir eso a Ginny y a Neville se les ilumino el rostro. Y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos.

-Sirius, nos podrías decir en donde es que guardas esas cosas. –Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Esta bien, pero ya me he desecho de varias cosas.

Sirius condujo a los chicos a un ático que tenia la casa de los Black y ahí saco un pequeño baúl con cosas con serpientes grabadas. Como vasos o platos, Neville y Ginny se dispusieron a vaciar el baúl, examinando cada cosa con sumo cuidado.

-¿Necesitan algo de aquí? –Pregunto Sirius extrañado.

-Pues si, pero solo quería saber si tu lo tenias.

-Pues siéntanse libres de buscar esta es su casa. –Sirius salio un poco enojado por la poca confianza que le tenían los chicos.

-No creen que deberíamos de decirle a Sirius todo esto de los herederos. –Dijo Harry viendo la puerta por donde Sirius había salido.

-Pues podemos pensar en eso después. –Dijo Ginny con la cara metida dentro del baúl.

-¿Nos podrían decir que es lo que buscan exactamente? –pregunto Draco viendo a Ginny un poco confundido.

-Creen que la estuatilla de la serpiente este aquí. –Explico Hermione a Draco.

-Si, fue algo que Helga nos dijo que buscáramos, no lo recuerdan lo vimos en la época antigua. Estas figurillas se ponen dentro del círculo que por cierto no han encontrado ni descifrado.

-Ahora lo recuerdo. –Dijo Draco. –Les ayudare a buscarlo.

Estuvieron vaciando el ático cosa por cosa, todos se encontraban ayudando, ya cuando casi se rendían Neville grito con alegría alzando con ambas manos una figura de serpiente color plateada.

-La encontré. –Dijo yendo hacia Ginny pasándosela. –Debe ser esa, es igual a como era en el pasado.

-Es verdad Neville. –Dijo Ginny examinando la figurilla como si fuera un trofeo. –Solo faltan tres. –Dijo muy contenta abrazando a Draco con mucha fuerza.

Después de acomodar todo lo que habían desacomodado. Lo que les llevo el resto del día bajaron muy felices a cenar.

-Oye Jin, nos hubieras ido a ayudar en el ático, encontramos algo muy importante. –Dijo Draco.

-No me digan. –Fingió emoción el chico. –La figurilla de Slytherin.

-¿Como es que lo sabes? –Pregunto Ron.

-Pase por ahí cuando la encontraron. –Dijo Jin. –Pero como ya la habían encontrado decidí bajar a cenar.

-Por cierto, ¿como sigue Rave? –Pregunto Harry.

-Pues ya esta mucho mejor, ya ha recobrado el conocimiento. –Dijo Jin sonriendo. –Y sus heridas ya están casi cerradas.

-Me alegro mucho.

Los chicos cenaron y se fueron a acostar, después al día siguiente los chicos decidieron explicarle todo a Sirius, y no solo a el, también le dijeron todo a Lupin y a Rave, este ultimo ya lo sabia, casi todo, pero aun así los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Como es posible que hayan mantenido esto en secreto? –Dijo Sirius fingiendo enojo pero se encontraba con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Es verdad, debieron de decírnoslo antes, esto es de suma importancia. –Dijo Lupin enojado de a de veras.

-No se enojen con ellos. –Dijo Rave. –Si no nos lo dijeron fue porque tenían algo de suma importancia que se los impedía.

-Rave, tu lo dices porque ya sabias varias cosas de esto, tu fuiste quien le dio el diario a Harry.

-No, yo se lo di a Dumbledore hace mucho tiempo, y el se lo heredo a Harry.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que no nos tuvieron la confianza para contárnoslo.

-Eso no es cierto. –Dijo Harry. –Los fundadores nos lo prohibieron.

-Y ahora porque nos lo dices.

-Porque no podemos solos con esto. –Dijo Hermione.

-A mi me alegra mucho que me lo hayan contado. –Dijo Sirius muy feliz.

-Lo mejor será que sigan con el entrenamiento, y aparte, deben de buscar lo que los fundadores quieren que hagan, por lo que dicen, ya tienen una cosa que les servirá para la batalla final.

-Si. –Dijo Ginny sacando la serpiente plateada de una bolsa. –Esto y otras figuras mas nos ayudaran, pero no sabemos en donde buscar.

-Oigan, se que se opondrán, pero no podemos permanecer encerrados aquí, regresaremos al Valle de Godric. –Dijo Harry.

-¿Que? Estas loco. –Dijo Sirius. –No podemos permitir que vayan allá solos.

-Lo sentimos pero esto es algo que solo nos corresponde a nosotros. –Dijo Ron.

-Acaban de decir que no podían con esto solos.

-Es verdad, pero si nosotros juntos trabajamos juntos somos capaces de todo. –Dijo Jin. –además ya lo hemos comprobado, cuando peleamos con Voldemort.

-además ya somos los suficientemente grandes como para cuidarnos solos. –Dijo Harry.

-No lo permitiré. –Dijo Sirius agarrando a Harry de los hombros.

-No se los estamos preguntando. –Dijo Harry. –Nos iremos, y no se preocupen, ya que es muy probable que Voldemort no nos ataque, ya que sigue asustado por lo que le hicimos. –Dijo Harry. –Lo he sentido.

-Sirius, Remus no podemos hacer nada. –Dijo Rave. –La mayoría de ellos ya son adultos, y no podemos decidir por ellos. Jin, tienes todo mi permiso para ir.

-Muchas gracias papá. –Dijo muy feliz Jin.

-Yo les escribiré a mis padres. –Dijo Hermione. –Ellos comprenderán.

-Y yo no necesito permiso de nadie para ir. –Dijo Draco parándose a lado de Harry.

-Si mis padres aceptaron que Charly se fuera a Rumania no veo porque no aceptarían que me vaya una temporada a casa de Harry. –Dijo Ron. –además no hay nada de malo con que estemos seguros en el Valle de Godric.

-Esta bien. –Dijo Sirius ya enojado. –Pero no crean que estarán solos, le pediré a Reihorn que los vigile.

Todos los chicos sonrieron con sastifaccion, y ya varios días después se fueron rumbo al Valle de Godric de regreso, Ron y Ginny batallaron mucho en convencer a sus padres de que estarían bien en el Valle de Godric. Pero lograron convencerlos con la ayuda de Rave Blackstone.

Ese día los chicos se fueron al Valle de Godric, apareciéndose, ya que en Grimnauld place si podían usar la magia, pero lo mas extraño fue que cuando llegaron al Valle de Godric, aun podían usar la magia.

-¿Pensaba que aquí no podríamos usar la magia? –Pregunto Jin extrañado levitando una roca.

-Tal vez es porque Voldemort oculto aquí su horrocrux, y el valle de Godric no se localiza en ningún mapa. –Dijo Harry. –Esto nos favorece a nosotros.

-Es verdad. –Dijo Ginny. –será mejor que vayamos a buscar en donde podamos guardar esto.

Harry y los chicos se fueron a la casa de Harry cuando llegaron a ella, se dieron un gran susto ya que la casa se encontraba en fuego, y al parecer alguien había entrado y la había saqueado, esto dejo a los chicos muy asustados, y sin saber que hacer.

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo escrito, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se que no es tan largo como los demás, pero creo que me quedo un poco interesante, gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia, de verdad ver que tengo tantos hits y reviews me hacen feliz, dejen ahora les respondo a sus reviews.

**_Cristal 90: Gracias por tu review, y si espero que las cosas se vuelvan más interesantes._**

**_Briads16: Muchas gracias por leer y escribirme tu opinión, y si ya no tardan en encontrar lo que los fundadores les pidieron._**

_**Jan Black: Lamento el haberte dejado ya sin uñas jajá, de verdad me encantan leer tus reviews, gracias por ponerlas, un abrazo y espero a la otra si poder actualizar pronto.**_

_**Pedro I: Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.**_

_**Marta: Gracias por haberme dejado tu review, y me alegro mucho el que te haya gustado mi historia.**_

_**Andre: Si, ya se que debo poner un poco de HHr, claro como tu dices sin sobrepasarse, de verdad muchas gracias, por tu review, y me alegra demasiado que te guste como escribo, ya sabes, cualquier sugerencia que tengas me la puedes decir.**_

_**WpG-Love: Si, ya he aprendido a describir un poco jaja gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews me alegran mucho verlas, un saludo.**_

_**Gabb58-78: Gracias por tu review, y si espero a la otra actualizar más pronto, creo que se acercan las batallas en esta historia.**_

_**Manía. HHr: Tienes toda la razón, resuelvo los misterios en el primer capitulo que los pongo, te prometo que intentare hacerlos durar un poco más. Gracias por tu review, y me alegra que me digan en que fallo así mejoro como escritora, muchas gracias :)**_

_**Jen: Sabes, ya pensaba que no me ibas a escribir jeje, de verdad valoro mucho tu opinión, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**_

**_Ya sin más que decir me despido de ustedes, espero que tengan una semana agradable llena de alegría y sobre todo llena de magia._**

_**Liz Echizen.**_


	27. El Leon y el Fenix

**El león y el fénix **

En el valle de Godric había pasado algo muy raro, y nadie lo había notado, es que cuando ciertos chicos se aparecieron fuera del Valle de Godric, una casa la más grande había comenzado a arder en llamas.

Harry y sus amigos al llegar a la casa de Harry se quedaron muy asustados y paralizados por ver a la casa en ese estado, todos solo se quedaban viendo como la casa lentamente se consumía por las llamas, no había forma de entrar, porque tanto ventanas como puertas estaban en llamas.

El primero en moverse fue Draco, lo más rápido que pudo saco su varita y apunto a la puerta que estaba siendo alcanzada por las llamas.

-No se queden ahí parados, muévanse. –Dijo Draco conforme sacaba su varita y apuntaba a la casa. –agua mentí. –Y de la varita de Draco salió un chorro de agua que salió disparado hacia la puerta principal, logrando apagarla un poco.

-Muy buena idea Draco. –Lo apremio Hermione, e igual que Draco, saco su varita y apunto a una ventana. –Aguamenti. –La ventana se apago, por completo, pero rápidamente las llamas la volvieron a alcanzar.

-Harry muévete. –Dijo Draco zarandeándolo porque parecía que el muchacho estaba en estado de shock.

-Sí. –Fue lo único que pudo decir Harry. –Tienes razón. –Y saco su varita y apunto a la casa. –Hydromenti. –Y de la varita de Harry salió un gran chorro de agua que apago gran parte del fuego de la casa.

-Todos hagamos lo mismo. –Dijo Jin sacando su varita y apuntando a la casa. –Glasius. –Y de su varita salió disparada un rayo de hielo que apago un poco de fuego.

Así estuvieron como media hora, intentando apagar las llamas, y después de unos veinte minutos lograron apagar al fuego completamente. Harry entro en la casa para ver como es que había quedado después de tan grande incendio.

-Se perdió todo. –Dijo Harry con una voz muy triste.

-No Harry. –Dijo Hermione tomándolo de la mano. –No todo puede estar perdido.

-Sí. –Colaboro Ron. –Repararemos algunas cosas. –Ya veras que quedara como nueva.

-¿quién podría ser capaz de algo como esto? –Dijo Ginny entrando a la casa.

-Voldemort. –Dijo Harry muy furioso. –Es el único que pudo haber ocasionado este incendio.

-No. –Dijo Jin de repente. –No fue Voldemort.

-¿Qué dices? –Dijo Ron viéndolo con sorpresa. –Entonces ¿Quién fue?

-Parece que el que ocasiono el incendio fue esto. –Dijo Jin levantando del suelo una pequeña piedra.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Luna muy curiosa.

-Parece que es un huevo. –Dijo Hermione acercándose a la pequeña piedra.

-Si, y no es un huevo cualquiera. –Dijo el joven Blackstone. –Parece que es un huevo de fénix.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunto Ginny.

-Primero el huevo es de color rojo, y esta ardiendo. –Dijo Jin pasándole el huevo a Hermione. -¿Tu que opinas Hermione?

-Pues he leído sobre los fénix, y el libro decía que por lo general ellos nacían en montañas ya que cuando iban a nacer ocasionaban un gran incendio en el lugar en donde nacían y como en las montañas es más difícil que se ocasione un incendio es ahí donde los fénix dejan sus huevos. –Explico Hermione. –Entonces por lo que paso en la casa es probable que el huevo sea de fénix.

-Y ¿Por qué habría un huevo de fénix en casa de Harry? –Pregunto Ron.

-No lo sé. –Dijo Jin.

-Tómalo Harry, es tuyo. –Dijo Hermione.

-Por culpa de esa cosa perdí lo único que me quedaba de mis padres. –Dijo Harry muy furioso viendo al huevo con sumo desprecio.

-No digas eso. –Dijo Hermione. –El huevo no tiene la culpa de nada, parece que ya no tarda en nacer.

-Pues eso no me importa, por mí que el huevo sé... –Pero Harry no pudo terminar ya que el huevo que tenia Hermione comenzó a brillar y a agrietarse.

-Ay. –A Hermione el huevo le había quemado un poco la mano. –Esta ardiendo. No pude sostenerlo mas tiempo.

El huevo saco una llamarada de fuego que logro esquivar Draco. Y de las grietas que se habían formado empezó a salir una luz color roja.

-Aguamenti. –Dijo Draco apuntando a la llamarada de fuego que había ido hacia él.

Después de la luz, el huevo se abrió por completo y se empezó a oír un hermoso canto, oyendo ese canto Harry olvido el odio que había sentido hacia el huevo de fénix, Harry se agacho y levanto al pequeño fénix, era tan pequeño que cabía en la mano de Harry, no tenia plumas, y sus pequeños ojos eran de un negro intenso, y miraban a Harry directamente a los ojos.

-Ya nació que alegría.-Dijo Ginny viendo al ave. –Es hermosa.

-Yo no le veo nada de hermosa, es solo un pájaro calvo. –Dijo Ron.

-Como a los tres días le saldrán las plumas. –Dijo Jin.

-Bueno Harry obtuviste un fénix a cambio de una casa. –Dijo Draco.

-Si, pero falta l echo de que ¿Por qué había un fénix en este lugar? –Dijo Harry.

-Tengo entendido que los huevos de fénix tardan diecisiete años en nacer, así que es probable que tus padres lo hubieran traído aquí. –Dijo Hermione.

-Bueno comencemos a reparar primero a esta casa. –Dijo Neville apuntando a las escaleras con su varita. –Reparo. –Las escaleras quedaron reparadas.

-Muy bien Neville. –Dijo Ron e imitando a Neville saco su varita y comenzó a reparar algunas cosas.

Entre todos lograron reparar algunas cosas de la casa, la mayor parte la consiguieron reparar, pero si se perdieron varias cosas, como algunos muebles, a algunas cosas.

-Mira Harry. –Dijo Luna señalando a una trampilla.

-¿Qué raro? Nunca la había visto. –Dijo Harry. –La levantare. –Pero no pudo, la puerta estaba muy atorada. –Chicos ayúdenme.

Draco, Ron, Neville y Jin fueron junto a Harry y entre todos comenzaron a jalar a la palanquita, esta se comenzó a abrir lentamente, después de mucho esfuerzo y con la ayuda de las chicas lograron abrir un poco la trampilla, pero esta sé cerro en cuanto la soltaron todos.

-Es imposible abrirla. –Se quejo Jin. –Pesa demasiado, ni juntos la logramos abrir mas de la mitad.

-Esperen. –Dijo Harry y volteo a ver al fénix que se encontraba dormido en el suelo. –Los fénix pueden cargar cosas mas pesadas que su propio peso.

Harry fue por el fénix, dudo en despertarlo, pero ya decidido, lo tomo con delicadeza y lo llevo justo enfrente de la trampilla, el fénix dio un pequeño brinco y comenzó a jalar el asa de la trampilla, esta se abrió muy fácilmente.

-Eres fantástico. –Dijo Harry acariciando la pequeña cabeza del fénix, este hizo un pequeño sonido y volvió a dormir en manos de Harry.

-Potter. –Dijo Jin con una sonrisa sospechosa. –Cuidado, no se vaya a poner celosa Hermione.

Draco y Ron comenzaron a reír, y Hermione se sonrojó un poco y silencio a los tres con un movimiento de su varita.

-Hermione no tiene porque ponerse celosa. –Dijo Harry, y tomo a la castaña por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Hermione, les puedes quitar ese hechizo silenciador a los chicos por favor. –Dijo Luna viendo como Ron movía la boca sin emitir ningún sonido, al parecer le estaba diciendo algo a Hermione.

-No, no les hará mal quedarse callados un momento. –Y guardo su varita.

-Pero ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que dijo Blackstone. –Dijo Ginny.

-Esta bien. –Hermione saco su varita y les quito el hechizo a Draco y a Ron.

-Hermione no te olvidaste de alguien. –Pregunto Neville apuntando a Jin.

-No, el debe a aprender a hablar cuando es debido. –Dijo Hermione.

Jin solo se mantenía con la boca cerrada, y volteo la mirada a otro lado y camino hacia la trampilla, y comenzó a bajar por la escalerilla de plata que había en ese lugar.

-Bueno, lo mejor es que solo vayamos tres de nosotros. –Dijo Harry. –Como Blackstone ya bajo, iremos Ron y yo.

-Esta bien vamos Harry. –Dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-Yo quiero ir. –Dijo Draco con visible emoción.

-Esta bien, iremos Draco, Ron y yo. –Dijo Harry. –Ustedes espérense aquí. –Y comenzó a bajar por la escalerilla seguido por Ron y Draco.

-Aquí esta muy oscuro. –Dijo Ron y prendió la punta de su varita con el encantamiento Lummos.

-Jin, porque no te quitas tu solo el encantamiento. –Dijo Draco viendo como el chico jugaba con su varita.

Este solo negó con la cabeza, y al igual que hizo Ron encendió la punta de su varita.

Después de la trampilla le seguía un largo túnel, estaba muy oscuro, no se podía ver muy bien aunque tenían las varitas encendidas.

-Ya hemos recorrido mucho camino. –Dijo Ron viendo hacia atrás.

-Y lo peor del caso es que no parece que este camino tenga fin. –Dijo Draco.

Después de caminar quince minutos llegaron a lo que parecía el final del camino, este terminaba en una gran puerta metálica con los símbolos de los cuatro elementos, fuego, aire, agua y tierra.

-Ahora como abriremos esta cosa. –Dijo Harry y volteo a ver a Jin. -¿Qué crees que debamos hacer? Aquí eres el listo.

El chico se apunto con la varita y se quito el encantamiento que Hermione la había echo.

-Creo que debemos lanzarle un poco de lo que quiere. –Dijo.

-A que te refieres, es una puerta, no puede querer nada. –Dijo Ron.

-Si, miren, en cada esquina de la puerta están grabados unos símbolos, este de arriba a la derecha es el símbolo del fuego, creo que si le lanzamos un poco de fuego se abrirá.

-Podrías demostrárnoslo. –Dijo Ron aun sin creer en lo que Jin decía.

-Gun-fire –De la varita de Jin salió una bola de fuego y dio justo en el centro del símbolo del fuego, este comenzó a brillar, pero después de unos segundos se apago.

-Ya comprendí. –Dijo Harry. –Todos elijan un símbolo y lancen dichos elementos. –Ordeno Harry, y se paro enfrente del símbolo del aire.

-yo pido el del agua dijo Draco parándose a lado de Jin, apuntando hacia abajo, donde se encontraba el símbolo del agua.

-Entonces a mi me queda el de tierra, pero que hechizo utilizo para esto. –Dijo Ron viendo a los demás.

-Creo que vi en la sección de Gryffindor algo sobre un encantamiento de rocas. –Dijo Jin recordando lo que había leído. –Creo que era Rock-blast.

-Esta bien. Entonces yo me encargo de la tierra.

-Entonces, actuaremos al mismo tiempo. –Dijo Harry. –A la cuenta de tres. 1,2,3 –Todos lanzaron diferentes hechizos, Harry una bocanada de aire al símbolo del viento, Ron una gran cantidad de rocas al símbolo de la tierra, Draco un chorro de agua al símbolo del agua, y Jin la bola de fuego al símbolo de fuego.

La puerta comenzó a brillar, de parte del aire de un color blanco, de parte de la tierra de color café, del agua color azul y del fuego color rojo.

La puerta desapareció dejando a la vista un pequeño cuarto, en el que solo había un baúl con llave.

-Solo por un baúl hicimos todo esto. –Dijo Draco decepcionado.

-Solo falta abrir al baúl. –Dijo Jin acercándose con cuidado al baúl.

-Deja yo lo abro. –Dijo Harry creyendo saber lo que se necesitaba. Se acerco al baúl y tomo al fénix que tenia en su hombro y este emitió un pequeño canto, cosa que hizo que el baúl se abriera.

-¿Cómo sabias que tenias que hacer esto? –Dijo Jin sorprendido pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo supuse. –Harry se acerco al baúl, levanto la tapa, y vio a una de las figurillas, un león color oro. –Pero si esta es otra de las figurillas.

Harry paso la figurilla a Ron, y se agacho para recoger dos pequeñas cajas y un libro muy viejo.

-¿Qué es eso Harry? –Pregunto Draco.

-Parece que es un diario. Harry lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo.

Harry, se que cuando encuentres esta cámara secreta en nuestra casa, nosotros ya no vamos a estar contigo, te preguntaras el porque tanta protección para este viejo libro y esa figura de león.

_Pues la verdad nosotros sabemos de un gran destino que te depara, Dumbledore nos comento lo que te depararía el futuro, créeme que preferiríamos morir antes de que tu te enfrentaras a ese ser despreciable._

_Harry, la verdad es que tu tienes que enfrentarte a lord Voldemort, ya que hay una profecía, queremos que sepas que no todas las profecías son reales, solo muy pocas llegan a cumplirse, quiero que este libro te ayude a alcanzar tus objetivos, creemos que para ya este momento sabes que es lo que debes hacer para derrotar a Voldemort. Encontramos solo una de las cuatro figuras que necesitas, esperamos que puedas encontrar las otras tres sin nuestra ayuda, el fénix, es una parte clave, pero eso tu lo tendrás que cumplir por tu propia cuenta._

_Esperamos serte de gran ayuda Harry, en esas dos cajas guardaron nuestras varitas después de que Voldemort nos ataco, recuerda que te queremos mucho y que siempre estamos contigo, en tu corazón._

_Te aman, tus padres._

_Lily y James Potter._

-Gracias papá y mamá. –Murmuro Harry antes de cerrar el diario de sus padres.

-Bueno Harry, será mejor que ya regresemos o los otros se preocuparan por nosotros. –Dijo Ron jalando a Harry de la túnica.

Harry y los otros muchachos se dirigieron de nuevo a donde se encontraban los demás chicos, cuando los vieron, vieron que se encontraban un poco preocupados por ellos.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –Pregunto Ginny abrazando a Draco.

-Teníamos que recorrer bastante camino. –explico Draco.

-Y que fue lo que encontraron. –Quiso saber Hermione después de haber besado y abrazado a Harry.

-Encontramos una figurilla. –Dijo Ron dándole al pequeño león de oro a su hermana.

-Y también un diario. –Dijo Harry. –De mis padres.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos guardarlos ya, el león y la serpiente. –Dijo Neville sacando a la serpiente plateada.

-Aun no hemos sabido nada del circulo. –Dijo Ron un poco preocupado.

-No se preocupen chicos. –Dijo Harry. –Ya abra tiempo para esto, ahora debemos descifrar la contra maldición del hechizo de Voldemort.

**Bueno, aquí llegamos a otro final de capitulo, quería disculparme con ustedes porque el capitulo esta muy corto y porque me tarde mucho en actualizar, de verdad lo lamento mucho, pero entre en exámenes y aproveche el fin de semana para escribir este capitulo rápido. Dejen ahora respondo a sus reviews.**

_**WpG-love: tu como siempre me apoyas, no sabes cuanto valoro tus reviews y tus comentarios, me animan demasiado espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mucho.**_

_**Andre: Tienes toda la razón. Las batallas ya se acercan, como es posible que ya sepas, la historia ya esta a punto de terminar, y muchas gracias por tu review me alegro el día.**_

_**Yunypotter19: Si, te comprendo a mi también me ha pasado, odio cuando el sistema no me deja dejar reviews o no me llegan las alerts, es un poco tedioso, pero que le podemos hacer, espero que te cures pronto, y también tu computadora.**_

_**Karla Riddle: Espero que ya te hayan levantado el capitulo, gracias por leer mi capitulo en los cinco minutos que te robaste la computadora, espero que estes bien, cuidate.**_

_**Manía HHr: Me alegran mucho tus reviews, perdon por que el capi esta cort, espero que te haya gustado, espero que el proximo sea muy largo, bueno cuidate adios.**_

_**Jen: Gracias por tu constante apoyo, siempre me animas, cuídate niña, hasta el próximo capitulo, espero que te haya gustado este.**_

_**Cristal 90: Si, a mi también me a pasado a veces no me llegan los alerts, y me molesta un poco cuando esto sucede ya que no checo con regularidad la pagina y me confió mucho en las alerts, gracias por tu review, de verdad me gusto, hasta la próxima.**_

_**Marta: Muchas gracias, esta review en definitiva me levanto los ánimos de saber que presentaba en una semana, te lo agradezco mucho, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, te cuidas. Adiós.**_

_**Gabb-5878: Adivinaste, si fue por una figura, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado mucho, nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo.**_

_**Jan Black. Escuchar todo eso de ti fue lo que me puso muy feliz, de verdad muchas gracias, me agrado mucho tu review, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, gracias por leerme, te cuidas mucho y hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Pedro I: Gracias por tu review, espero que el capitulo haya sido interesante, de verdad muchas gracias por todos tus reviews, siempre me apoyas con uno, te lo agradezco mucho, bueno te cuidas y hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí los dejo, claro, solo pidiendo su ayuda en algo, por favor podrían decirme como ponerle de nombre al Fénix, es que por mas que lo pienso no se me ocurre ningún nombre bueno, espero que me puedan ayudar con esto.**_

_**Los quiere mucho su amiga:**_

_**Liz Echizen ;)**_


	28. El Aguila de los recuerdos

_**El Águila de los recuerdos.**_

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Harry y los demás chicos encontraron la casa de Harry en llamas, y también encontraron al pequeño fénix entre las cenizas de la casa de Harry. Entre todos ayudaron a que la casa se recuperara un poco, no era la misma que una vez fue, pero si les quedo bonita y habitable para ocho personas.

El hechizo que Voldemort había puesto aun no sabía como quitarlo, aun no sabían la contra maldición a ese poderoso hechizo, los chicos en el Valle de Godric ya no tenían tiempo para relajarse o algo así, en ese mes que ya había pasado recibieron la noticia de que los mortifagos atacaban ciudades de personas inocentes, esto frustraba mucho a Harry, ya que no sabia como pero ellos si podían usar la magia en cualquier lugar.

Los de la Orden se encontraban muy confundidos, no tenían idea de cómo contra atacar a los mortifagos ya que siempre los superaban en numero y aparte estaba el hecho de que no podían usar la magia fuera del cuartel general de la Orden.

En el valle de Godric las cosas estaban muy tensas, los jóvenes no hacían mas que leer libros en busca de una respuesta a todos sus problemas, cuando hablaban siempre surgía una pelea entre dos personas por diferencia de ideas, incluso ya comenzaban a separarse y a irse a otros lugares a investigar. La verdad era que el equipo que los fundadores de Hogwarts se habían encargado de formar se estaban separando debido a la presión que sentían.

-Ya no tiene caso que sigamos buscando aquí. –Dijo Draco un día cerrando el libro que leía con fuerza. –No tiene caso que sigamos buscando en este lugar.

-No podemos cansarnos tan fácilmente, aun hay libros que debemos de leer. –Dijo Luna leyendo tres libros a la vez.

-La verdad yo concuerdo con Draco. –Dijo Jin sin despegar la vista del libro que leía. –Creo que debería de buscar en otros lugares mas información, no solo concentrarnos en este lugar.

-No estoy de acuerdo. –Dijo Hermione. –Primero creo que deberíamos terminar de buscar en este lugar.

-Ya no tiene caso Hermione. –Dijo Ron. –Entre todos ya hemos leído todos los libros mas de tres veces. Creo que lo mejor es que busquemos en otros lugares.

-En donde sugieres que busquemos Blackstone. –Dijo Hermione ya rendida.

-Creo que lo mejor será que regresemos a Hogwarts. –Dijo Jin.

-Pero ahí no podemos usar la magia. –Dijo Ginny como recordándoselos.

-La magia no nos ayuda a leer Ginny. –Dijo calmadamente Jin. –Creo que es el mejor lugar ya que tiene cientos de libros que no hemos leído. Aunque no dudo que Hermione ya los haya leído todos.

-No todos, los de la sección prohibida no los he leído, creo que tienes razón Blackstone, el mejor lugar para buscar información es Hogwarts. –Dijo Hermione. –Pero muchos libros fueron destruidos en la batalla contra los mortifagos.

-Entonces ya esta decidido. –Dijo Harry parándose de su sillón. –Regresemos a Hogwarts. Pero solo lleven lo necesario.

-Si, no creo que sea necesario que nos llevemos todo. –Dijo Neville que no había hablado en todo el tiempo.

-Ahora solo falta el hecho de cómo llegar hasta Hogwarts. –Dijo Draco. –No nos podemos aparecer desde aquí ya que a mitad de camino nos quedaríamos sin magia.

-Eso es verdad. –Dijo Harry. –Creo que podremos llegar volando. Como tu y Jin hicieron el día de la batalla.

-Buena idea, pero ¿habrá suficientes escobas para todos? –Pregunto Neville.

-Si, tenemos por lo menos tres seguras. –Dijo Ron. –Esta la mía, la saeta de fuego de Harry y la escoba de Draco.

-Nos faltan cinco escobas. –Dijo Ginny.

-Yo use una que me regalo Reihorn, así que hay cuatro, podemos viajar en parejas. –Dijo Jin.

-Muy bien, entonces irán Harry y Hermione, Ginny y Malfoy, Neville y Blackstone y Luna y yo. –Dijo Ron.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –Dijo Harry y fue por todas las escobas que las guardaban en una pequeña alacena. –Tomen cada quien sus escobas, guarden lo que tengan que llevarse y vayámonos.

-Recuerden no encoger sus cosas ya que en Hogwarts no podemos hacer magia. –Dijo Luna en tono soñador.

Así, que todos pusieron sus baúles en un cajón, y amarraron el cajón a las cuatro escobas para que todos lo jalaran entre sí. El viaje a Hogwarts fue muy lento, ya que las escobas llevaban sobrepeso y no podían moverse tan rápido como siempre, pero al cabo de unas dos horas llegaron a Hogsmead, ahí todos arrastraron sus baúles hasta la entrada de Hogwarts.

En Hogwarts había varios miembros de la orden del fénix, estaban todos los profesores de Hogwarts, también se encontraban Sirius, Remus, Tonks y Rave Blackstone.

-Por fin llegamos. –Dijo Ron soltando su baúl y sentándose en el césped. –Nunca pensé que me alegraría ver a Hogwarts tanto.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Dijo Tonks con una sonrisa en el rostro y su típico cabello color rosa chillón.

-Bueno pues necesitábamos mas información. –Dijo Hermione. –Queríamos saber si nos podríamos quedar aquí.

-Pues eso se lo tendrán que preguntar a McGonagall, ya que ella es la que decide. –Explico Tonks.

-Tenia pensado que el nuevo líder de la orden del fénix era Moody. –Dijo Harry.

-Pues él declino y le dio el puesto de líder a Rave, pero McGonagall es la directora de Hogwarts, por eso ella decide si se pueden quedar en Hogwarts. –Explico Tonks.

-No sabia que mi padre era el nuevo líder de la orden. –Dijo Jin con una sonrisa.

-Así es hijo, pero es temporal. –Dijo Rave. –Ya que intentare convencer a Moody sobre el cargo.

-Oye tu nos podrías decir si nos podemos quedar aquí. –Pregunto Draco.

-Pues no, como ya les dijo Tonks solo McGonagall decide quien se queda. Pero a todo esto ¿A qué vienen aquí?

-Venimos porque necesitamos mas información. –Dijo Harry. –Necesitamos encontrar mas cosas que nos encargaron los fundadores.

-Entonces no dudo que McGonagall les permita quedarse aquí.

-Bueno pues lo mejor será que vayan a buscarla. –Dijo Tonks. –Debería de estar en su despacho.

Los chicos se fueron caminando y arrastrando sus baúles hasta el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, ella no los esperaba ahí que hasta se sorprendió de verlos ahí enfrente de su despacho.

-Pero ¿qué es lo que hacen aquí? –Dijo McGonagall un poco sorprendida.

-Necesitamos la información que hay en Hogwarts. –Dijo Hermione. –Es importante que nos permita quedarnos aquí, ahora no le podemos contar pero lo sabrá a su tiempo.

-Rave ya nos lo contó, a todos los de la Orden, sé que son los elegidos por los fundadores, así que no se preocupen por nada, pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que quieran. –Les dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Me alegra que ya todos sepan esto, era muy difícil mantenerlo en secreto. –Dijo Ron un poco aliviado.

-Bueno jóvenes, entonces que tengan una agradable noche. –Les dijo McGonagall. –Por cierto, quiero que cada quien vaya a su sala común, a que ayuden a repararlas, así que solo faltaría la sala de Hufflepuff.

Los ocho chicos se fueron cada quien a su sala común, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville se fueron a la sala de Gryffindor, Luna y Jin a la sala de Ravenclaw, y Draco a la sala de Slytherin, la verdad todos estaban felices de volver a ver a lo que por siete años había sido su hogar.

-Por fin, extrañaba esto. –Dijo Ron dejándose caer sobre una de sus butacas favoritas frente al fuego.

-Si, pero mañana ya comenzaremos con la investigación del circulo. –Dijo Ginny. –Neville y yo hemos estado pensando que tal vez una figurilla de Ravenclaw o de Hufflepuff este aquí.

-Si, lo mas seguro es que las dos se encuentren en este lugar, supongo que en las salas comunes. –Dijo Neville.

-¿Cómo descubrieron eso? –Pregunto Hermione un tanto impresionada.

-Simplemente lo deducimos, nos pusimos a investigar sobre la vida de cada fundador. –Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Genial. –Dijo Ron un poco triste. –De que nos sirve tener a todas esas figurillas si todavía no sabemos en donde esta ese dichoso circulo.

-Si, no hemos tenido ningún progreso con eso. –Dijo Hermione también un poco triste.

-No se preocupen tanto por eso, a lo mejor nuestros amigos Ravenclaw ya saben algo. –Dijo Harry intentando elevar un poco él animo de sus amigos.

-No sé porque, pero ese Blackstone no trabaja en equipo nunca. –Dijo Ron.

-Pues cuando intentaba trabajar en equipo con Luna alguien lo golpeo. –Le recordó Ginny a su hermano.

-Eso fue porque pensé que se quería pasar de listo con Luna. –Dijo Ron.

-Ni siquiera le pediste disculpas. –Dijo Neville.

-Bueno ya no tiene caso hablar de Jin, él nos a ayudado a su manera, al igual que cualquiera de nosotros. –Dijo Harry.

-También rompió la espada. –Le recordó Ron.

-Y también gracias a eso la espada se hizo más poderosa y Sirius esta de nuevo con nosotros. –Dijo Harry. –Pues que les pasa, no confían en el o que.

-No. No es eso, solamente me gustaría saber porque actúa de esa manera, nunca le cuenta a nadie lo que siente, el no confía en nadie. –Dijo Hermione.

-Eso se lo podemos preguntar después. –Dijo Ginny. –Pero bueno yo ya me voy a dormir, ya es muy tarde y esta charla de Blackstone la verdad es que ya me aburrió.

Mientras tanto las cosas en Ravenclaw estaban mas calmadas, Luna y Jin siempre se habían llevado muy bien, la verdad era que Jin consideraba a sus mejores amigo a Draco y a Luna.

-Jin, aun no descubrimos como funciona él circulo. –Dijo Luna. –Creo que ya nos hemos demorado bastante.

-Si no lo encontramos primero, no podremos hacer nada, muy apenas recuerdo como era. –Dijo Jin.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Pregunto Luna.

-Pues técnicamente ya me la hiciste, pero puedes hacerme otra si quieres.

-¿Por qué eres tan desconfiado? –Pregunto Luna, solo como ella sabia hacerlo.

-Que directa eres. –Dijo Jin con una media sonrisa.

-¿Me lo puedes contar?

-Esta bien, creo que es justo que mis mejores amigos sepan de donde vengo verdad. –Dijo Jin. –Y Draco ya puede salir, sé que te metiste detrás de nosotros.

-Pues que querías yo no quería quedarme solo, y a parte un Slytherin nunca pisara territorio Gryffindor. –Dijo Draco.

-Bueno mi historia comienza así...

-Yo como ya saben soy hijo de Rave Blackstone, y aunque sea sorprendente de Sofía Ravenclaw.

La verdad era muy feliz, me sentía muy orgulloso de mis padres y de mí mismo, admito que el ser miembro de un Ravenclaw incremento mi ego bastante, en Drumstang nunca se me veía solo, incluso llegue a amigarme con Víctor Krum, mis primeros cuatro años en Drumstang fueron muy felices y alegres, en mi cuarto año me entere que mi padre era un mortifago, la verdad me decepciono mucho y deje de sentirme orgulloso de mi padre, lo empecé a tratar de una forma muy fría, durante todo un año, en mi quinto año yo había tenido una discusión muy fuerte con mi padre, no regrese a casa en ningún momento, pero eso fue lo peor que pude haber hecho.

Cuando mi quinto año termino, decidí volver a casa finalmente, a enfrentar la verdad de que mi papa era un mortifago, pero cuando llegue vi mi casa en llamas, tuve miedo, entre corriendo apagando el fuego después de mucho tiempo, en el suelo yacía el cuerpo de mi madre y el de mi padre, corrí a auxiliar a mi madre, ya que lucia mas grave que mi papá, cuando llegue ella aun seguía con vida, me alegro saberlo ya que pensé que todavía podía salvarla, pero no fue así.

Mi madre me miro con mucha alegra y ternura, a pesar de que estaba muy grave, y lo único y ultimo que me dijo fue.

_Fash Back_

_-Mamá, me alegra que estés bien. –Dijo un Jin dos años más joven. –Tengo que llevarte a San Mungo, a ti y a mi papá. –Esto ultimo lo dije con desprecio._

_-Jin, mi vida. –Dijo Sofía Ravenclaw con una sonrisa tierna. –Aun no sabes toda la verdad, deja que Rave te explique._

_-Eso no importa ahora, lo más importante es... –Pero no pude continuar, mi madre me había interrumpido. _

_-Jin, prométeme que serás fuerte, y que pase lo que pase, confiaras en tu padre._

_-Claro que si, pero déjame llevarte a San Mungo._

_-No, ya es muy tarde para mí. –Me dijo aun con esa sonrisa tan suya._

_-No es cierto. –Dije ya llorando por saber lo inevitable._

_-Jin, te amo mucho, yo siempre estaré aquí, en tu corazón, nunca te avergüences de tus raíces, debes ser muy fuerte. –Fue lo ultimo que me dijo, ya que murió en cuanto me beso mi mejilla. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

A partir de ese día yo cambie, deje de ser el chico presumido y popular que era, me volví muy serio, y admito que me molestaba la compañía de otras personas, esto mi padre lo noto y decidió explicarme la verdad de porque él era un mortifago, a pesar de todo le creí porque necesitaba de su apoyo y sobretodo porque le había prometido a mi mama, confiar en mi papá.

Después de eso mi papá me entreno, todo mi sexto año en Drumstang fue el peor estuve siempre solo, solo me la pasaba leyendo o practicando hechizos muy avanzados con la esperanza de un día enfrentarme a Voldemort y vengare por lo que le había hecho a mi madre, pero el sexto año paso y tras descubrir que Dumbledore había muerto, mi padre decidió que era hora de regresar a Inglaterra, ahí nos recibieron muy bien, aunque nunca me incluían a sus platicas de la Orden.

Mi padre me dijo que era hora que me inscribiera en Hogwarts, eso me emociono mucho, porque por fin conocería a Harry Potter, y podría unirme a él, a pesar de todo logre conocerlo el día del torneó, aunque rompí su espada por accidente decidí que ya era hora de tener amigos otra vez, así me hice a migo de Luna y meses después de Draco, y por eso ahora me siento mas feliz después de haberles contado todo esto.

-La verdad Jin, no tenia idea de que habías pasado por todo eso. –Dijo Luna.

-Sorprendente, entonces eras pariente de Ravenclaw después de todo. –Dijo Draco emocionado.

-Pues si, supongo que por eso soy uno de sus herederos. –Dijo Jin con una sonrisa.

-Ahora entiendo porque eras tan frió. –Dijo Luna. -¿Pero porque sigues sin confiar?

-Porque tengo miedo a perder una vez mas a un ser querido para mí, es lo que más me aterra. Soy u poco desconfiado porque en Drumstang me hicieron ser así, ahí no te podías fiar de nadie.

-Bueno de verdad agradezco mucho que por fin hayas confiado en nosotros. –Dijo Luna. –Después de todo para eso están los amigos.

-Muchas gracias, me siento mas aliviado después de haber contado todo esto, supongo que ya es hora de volver a ser el mismo Jin Blackstone de hace tiempo, claro que mejorado.

-Pues ya sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo. –Dijo Draco.

Después de unos minutos detrás de un cuadro una luz celeste comenzó a brillar demasiado, tanto que dejo un poco ciego a los tres chicos.

Luna se acerco al retrato y detrás de el, Luna saco a una pequeña figurilla con una nota pegada a esta. Luna le paso la nota a Jin, y este la leyó rápidamente.

**_La Confianza era la llave para activar el poder de esta figura, solo un verdadero Ravenclaw la podría encontrar. Rowena Ravenclaw._**

Y más debajo de esto venia otro escrito, pero este era una letra diferente. Jin bajo la vista rápidamente y leyó.

_**Para que nunca olvides y te avergüences de tus raíces. Sofía Ravenclaw.**_

Después de leer esto Jin comenzó a llorar, por el recuerdo de su madre, el sujeto con fuerza la figurilla del águila color celeste y murmuro.

-Te prometo que nunca me avergonzare y olvidare mis raíces. Mi nombre es Jin Blackstone Ravenclaw, y siempre llevare con orgullo este nombre.

Al día siguiente, Jin despertó a Luna y a Draco, para ir juntos a la biblioteca, los elfos les habían dejado ahí de desayunar, ellos comieron rápidamente y después se marcharon rumbo a la biblioteca, ahí ya estaban todos los Gryffindor platicando.

-Vaya tardaron mucho. –Dijo Harry viendo a los recién llegados.

-Eso es porque nos dormimos hasta muy tarde. –Dijo Jin con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y eso a que se debe. –Quiso saber Ginny.

-Por una historia que nos contó un amigo. –Dijo Luna. –Debo decir que muy interesante.

-Y también porque encontramos algo muy importante. –Dijo Jin sonriendo. –Lo que encontramos fue esto. –Jin saco de su bolsa de su túnica la figurilla del águila, aun con la nota pegada.

-Que emoción, es la tercera figurilla. –Dijo Ginny sujetándola con mucho cuidado y leyendo atentamente la nota. –Que quiere decir que un verdadero Ravenclaw.

-Entonces la encontró Luna o Blackstone. –Dijo Ron.

-Si, fue Jin quien encontró al águila. –Dijo Luna. –Ya que él es...

-Jin Blackstone Ravenclaw. –Dijo con alegría el chico.

-¿Tú eres Ravenclaw? –Pregunto Hermione emocionada.

Jin les contó toda su historia a los chicos, todos ellos comprendieron al chico y le dieron su apoyo, y fue entonces cuando comprendieron lo que las dos notas querían decir.

-Bueno pues a trabajar, ya solo nos falta una figura mas, y encontrar él circulo. –Dijo muy feliz Jin.

-Bueno pues entonces comencemos. –Dijo Luna agarrando un libro.

-No, hoy nos daremos unas minis vacaciones de esto, creo que necesito hablar con Sirius y Jin con Rave.

-De verdad muchas gracias Harry, prometo que a partir de mañana trabajare muy duro. –Y tras decir esto Jin se fue corriendo de la biblioteca en busca de su padre con solo un pensamiento en su cabeza.

_Nunca olvidare mis raíces, eso te lo garantizo mamá._

**_Bueno aquí hemos llegado al final de otro capitulo, el fin de este capitulo era que ustedes conocieran un poco mas de este personaje Jin Blackstone al que le he dado vida, me gustaría que me dijeran que es lo que opinan de el, y de este capitulo y de la historia, les aviso que pronto llegaremos al final, eso me entristece un poco, pero que le puedo hacer jeje, bueno ahora les contesto a sus reviews, que como siempre me animan demasiado a continuar con este fic que es mi primero._**

_**Yunypotter19: Gracias por tu siempre apoyo, jeje, la verdad me agradan mucho leer tus reviews me animan demasiado, bueno espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mucho.**_

_**Marta: Me encanto tu review, me gusto mucho de verdad muchas gracias, me agrada recibir comentarios como los tuyos, espero que él capitulo te haya gustado, hasta la próxima.**_

_**WpG-Love¿Porque será que te parece conocido lo del diario? jeje es broma, de verdad gracias por todo, por tu apoyo y por tus reviews. Me encantan, bueno cuídate y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**_

_**Briads16: Gracias por tu review, espero que él capitulo te haya gustado tanto como a mí, bueno nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo, o hasta la próxima actualización.**_

_**Gabb-5878: De verdad muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, la verdad me encanta, y con respecto al nombre del fénix, he decidido esperar un poco mas para ver si llegan nuevas ideas, bueno hasta la próxima, y como mi amigo dice Adiosp.**_

_**Brenda Potter Skywalker Kent: Gracias por tu review, me gusto mucho, me animo el día por completo ya que me había enterado de una pésima noticia, y leer tu review me alegro un poco el día, así que muchas gracias.**_

_**Jen: Si las dos en exámenes, que mal rollo, pero que le podemos hacer, solo presentarlos jeje, bueno gracias por la review, yo tampoco quisiera terminar de escribir esta historia, pero ya sabes lo que dicen no todo dura para siempre. Bueno hasta la próxima.**_

_**Mania.HHr: Gracias por tu review, me alegro leerla mucho, yo también te envió muchos saludos, y espero que te haya ido bien en la semana, un abrazo.**_

_**Bueno hemos llegado a otro final de capitulo, la verdad muchas gracias a todos, y como muchos escritores dicen, los reviews son nuestra paga, a nosotros los lectores nos fascinan saber sus opiniones, bueno cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima semana, su amiga.**_

_**Liz Echizen. **_


	29. El hechizo se ha roto

_**El Hechizo se ha roto.**_

Ya habían transcurrido varios días desde que Jin había encontrado la tercer figurilla, solo les faltaba encontrar una, el tejon, esta aun no sabían nada, no sabían en donde se podría encontrar, los ocho chicos ya habían avanzado muco en sus investigaciones, aprendieron nuevos hechizos muy avanzados, que incluso los del ministerio y algunos profesores no conocían y no podían realizar.

Rave Blackstone que era el nuevo líder de la orden del fénix, les propuso a los ocho chicos que se unieran a la orden, esto hizo que Harry y los otros se pusieran muy contentos ya que era una de las cosas que siempre habían querido.

Desdichadamente la orden ni los ocho chicos aun no sabían como entrar en el gran salón, era por eso que aun no podían utilizar la magia en el castillo, los chicos tenían que ir a entrenar a Grimnauld Place, con la tutela de Rave, Sirius y Remus.

-Me alegro mucho. –Dijo Jin un día en Grimnauld Place.

-Por que estas tan feliz Blackstone. –Le contesto Ron. –Yo ya no puedo ni con mi alma, este entrenamiento es muy pesado.

-Por eso mismo estoy feliz. Cada vez somos más fuertes que los mortifagos, si seguimos así Harry obtendrá un nivel de magia muy avanzado, ya es un gran espadachín.

-Pero la espada no lo es todo. –Dijo Sirius orgulloso de su ahijado. –El aun necesita ser mas fuerte que Voldemort para que le pueda patear el trasero.

-Sirius. –La profesora McGonagall lo alcanzo a oír y le dio una reprimenda por hablar así delante de los chicos.

-Pero ya están grandes, ni que hubiera dicho una grosería gigante. –Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa que hizo que la profesora McGonagall no pudiera evitar sonreír.

-Tu nunca cambiaras Black. –Y se marcho del cuarto dejando otra vez a los chicos con Sirius y los demás.

Los chicos decidieron regresar a Hogwarts para poder seguir buscando algo sobre la figura del tejon, ellos habían tenido permiso de inspeccionar la sala común de Hufflepuff, pero no encontraron nada.

-Porque todo aquí es tan amarillo, color pollo. –Dijo Draco sentándose en un sillón mientras que los demás seguían buscando.

-Podríamos terminar más rápido si el señor Malfoy no se quedara solo a observar. –le reclamo Ginny.

-Pero linda, yo ya estoy muy cansado, creo que deberíamos buscar mañana ya es muy tarde.

-NO. –Dijo Ginny. –Creo que estamos muy cerca de encontrar a la ultima figura, y no voy a descansar hasta que la encontremos, ya sea con tu ayuda o sin tu ayuda Draco.

-Esta bien, ya me paro. –Dijo Draco parándose de la pequeña butaca y poniéndose a buscar.

Ya habían pasado varias horas, ellos seguían buscando a la pequeña figurilla del tejon, solo les faltaba por inspeccionar una parte mas de la sala común de Hufflepuff.

-Solo una sala mas y terminaremos de buscar en este lugar. –Dijo Ron después de un gran bostezo.

Los chicos inspeccionaron el lugar mas de una vez, y no fue hasta la tercera vez que Ginny encontró un pequeño cuarto con solamente una caja pequeña en su interior.

Ginny saco la caja color marrón del pequeño cuarto secreto y la llevo con sus amigos, todos se mostraron muy contentos al ver a la pequeña caja, Harry y los demás se fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor, ahí estaban durmiendo todos mientras se quedaban en Hogwarts.

-Y que esperas. –Dijo Ron un poco impaciente. –Ábrela.

-Ya voy hermanito, no te desesperes. –Dijo Ginny levantando cuidadosamente la tapa de la caja. –No hay nada. –Dijo furiosa.

-¿Cómo que no hay nada? –Pregunto un Neville un poco molesto.

-Esperen. –Dijo Harry acercándose a la caja que Ginny sostenía. –Aquí hay algo. –Dijo mientras sacaba un pedazo de pergamino viejo.

-Pero si es un pequeño mapa. –Dijo Hermione viendo desde encima del hombro de Harry.

-¿Creen que el mapa nos lleve a donde este la figura? –Pregunto Ginny con una tímida sonrisa.

-Seria muy seguro. –Dijo Jin tomando el mapa de las manos de Harry y entregándoselo a Ginny.

En cuanto la pelirroja tomo el mapa, este comenzó a brillar de una forma muy extraña y el pergamino se dividió en cuatro partes, mostrando cada parte un mapa diferente.

-Genial, esto se ha complicado más. –Dijo Draco tomando una parte del mapa.

-Si lo miras bien. Cada pedazo es un mapa diferente. –Dijo Hermione viendo los cuatro pedazos de pergamino.

-Entonces lo mejor será que nos separemos en equipos de dos y busquemos el tesoro de cada mapa. –Dijo Harry.

-No podríamos hacerlo mañana, hoy ya es muy tarde. –Dijo Ron después de un gran bostezo.

-No, hoy ya estamos muy cerca de la figura, además tienes todo el día para dormir. –Le dijo Ginny.

Fueron Harry y Hermione, Ron y Neville, Ginny y Luna, y Draco y Jin. Cada equipo tomo un pedazo del pergamino y se separaron.

-Harry. –Dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Harry. –Creo que por fin estamos terminando de buscar todo esto, no crees que se acerca la batalla final.

-Si, la verdad tengo mucho miedo, aun no encuentro la forma de quitarme el horrocrux que llevo dentro y sinceramente no creo que mis poderes se parezcan a los de Voldemort. El aun es más poderoso que yo.

-Pero recuerda que ya no estas solo, todos nosotros te vamos a ayudar, ya veras que con nuestros poderes juntos ni el mismo Voldemort nos va a vencer.

-Es verdad, nunca he estado solo, siempre te he tenido a ti, tu siempre has estado conmigo, siempre a mi lado, la verdad si tu no estuvieras conmigo yo no sé que haría, te necesito para vivir.

-Yo también te necesito igual, es por eso que nunca te voy a dejar solo, primero tendría que morir para que me separaran de ti.

-Y yo jamás permitiré que te toquen, yo siempre te protegeré, es por eso que no puedo perder la esperanza, porque hay gente que me quiere, además hay gente a la que yo quiero mucho y nunca me gustaría ver a esas personas llorar por mi culpa, la verdad me sentiría fatal.

-Me alegro que tengas un motivo para vivir, ya veras que juntos lograremos salir de esta, y serás tú el ganador de la batalla final, el que traiga la luz a una nueva época Harry.

-Muchas gracias Hermione, siempre encuentras la forma de hacerme sonreír, eres la mejor, por eso te amo, porque contigo puedo ser como soy realmente, tu me quieres por lo que soy y no por quien soy.

-Tuvieron que pasar siete largos años para darme cuenta de que a quien en verdad amo es a ti. –Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa muy tierna. –Y a ti también te tomo mucho tiempo Harry. –Bromeo la castaña.

-Ja Ja en verdad tienes razón, me tomo mucho tiempo, no me di cuenta de que tenia a la persona más maravillosa del mundo justo enfrente de mis ojos.

-Bueno Harry será mejor que nos vayamos ya, tenemos que encontrar lo que este mapa oculta. –Dijo Hermione después de haber besado a Harry.

-Si, ya comencemos con la búsqueda. –Harry desenrollo el pedazo de pergamino y lo analizo cuidadosamente. –Creo que mejor tú lo descifras, yo no tengo cabeza para esto, creo que a ti se te facilitaría mucho mas, ya que si yo lo hago nos tardaríamos siglos aquí esperando Ja Ja. –Bromeo Harry pasándole el mapa a Hermione.

Hermione tomo el mapa y se quedo bastante tiempo mirándolo y anotando varias cosas en la parte trasera del pergamino. Después de unos minutos Hermione hablo.

-Creo que comienza el mapa desde el cuarto de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ahí debemos de comenzar. –Dijo volviendo a enrollar el mapa y tendiéndoselo a Harry.

-Pues entonces manos a la obra. –Dijo Harry, y los dos se fueron rumbo al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Afortunadamente para los dos chicos la puerta se encontraba abierta. –Estas segura que el mapa decía que viniéramos para acá Hermione.

-El mapa decía que aquí comenzaba todo, no que aquí esta el tesoro que oculta el mapa. –Dijo Hermione.

-Bueno de aquí ¿qué hacemos?

-Según el mapa hay que ir hacia el sur unos 200 metros. –Dijo Hermione revisando el mapa muy bien.

-El sur es para acá. –Dijo Harry caminando hacia las escaleras, será mejor que comencemos a caminar.

Después de haber caminado los doscientos metros llegaron a las cocinas, los elfos ya no se encontraban ahí, así que encendieron una vela y comenzaron a caminar en busca del tesoro, tardaron varios minutos hasta que Harry tomo una piedra color negro muy delgada y muy larga, justo cuando Harry tomo esa piedra el mapa se desvaneció.

-¿Qué paso? –Dijo Hermione un poco sorprendida por lo que le había pasado al mapa. -¿Por qué desapareció?

-Ocurrió cuando yo tome esto. –Dijo Harry mostrándole la delgada piedra a Hermione.

-Harry. –Dijo Hermione muy contenta.

-Mande.

-Esto es una parte de la figura del tejon. –Dijo guardándola con mucho cuidado.

-En serio, entonces será mejor que nos vayamos a la sala común, ahí ya veremos quien más lo ha encontrado. –Dijo Harry abrasando a Hermione y llevándosela a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Mientras tanto Ron y Neville no sabían como descifrar el mapa, era muy difícil ya que lo que traía eran puros dibujos muy extraños y varios números que los dos no entendían.

-¿Qué hacemos Neville? No entiendo nada de lo que esta cosa trae escrito. –Dijo Ron muy confundido.

-Y como quieres que yo lo sepa, el castillo es muy grande, el tesoro podría estar en cualquier parte.

-Y si vamos con un profesor para que no los descifre. –Propuso Ron.

-No, nos pedirían muchas explicaciones, y no creo que sea conveniente hablar de esto con los demás, entre todos juramos guardar el secreto de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

-Si, pero yo creo que Blackstone si nos pudiese ayudar. –Dijo Ron.

-Que Blackstone, Jin Blackstone o Rave Blackstone.

-Claro que Rave, no creo que el enano Blackstone sepa descifrar mapas. –dijo Ron.

-Que traes contra Jin. –Quiso saber Neville.

-Yo, nada, solo me gusta molestarlo, la verdad me da mucha risa cuando se enoja.

-Yo creo que no es eso, sino otra cosa.

-De que estas hablando Neville, es solamente eso.

-Pues no creo, sigo creyendo que tu le tienes envidia.

-Porque le tendría que tener envidia a ese chico, yo soy mejor que él.

-Tal vez no solo sea envidia sino también celos.

-Yo ¿celoso? De el. Estas loco Neville. –Dijo Ron mientras caminaba hacia el despacho del profesor Blackstone. -¿Por qué crees eso?

-Bueno pues es muy sencillo, al principio creíste que Harry te reemplazaría por él, ahí le tuviste envidia porque estaría ocupando tu lugar como el mejor amigo de Harry.

-Eso ya quedo arreglado, admito que me moleste un poco por eso, pero ya vi que yo sigo siendo el mejor amigo de Harry.

-También le tienes celos por Luna, él pasa mucho tiempo con ella.

-No crees que sea natural que le tengas celos a alguien que pasa mucho tiempo con tu novia.

-La verdad debes comprender que a quien Luna quiere es a ti. –Dijo Neville. –Ella me contó que se siente un poco incomoda cuando comienzas a pelear por algo con Jin, la verdad ahora peleas con él por cualquier cosa, hasta cuando dice la palabra luna.

-Tienes razón. –Dijo Ron después de un tiempo en el que estuvo en silencio pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Neville. –Debo comprender que Luna tenga a un mejor amiga, además ella no se enoja cuando yo hablo con Hermione y ella si es mi mejor amiga, me disculpare con Jin en cuanto lo vea.

-Ya vez, a veces es necesario que alguien te diga la verdad aunque sea de golpe.

Después de haber dicho eso el mapa comenzó a brillar y en lugar de desvanecerse como lo hizo el mapa de Harry y Hermione, este mostró un dibujo muy grande, al parecer era la cabaña de Hagrid, y del mapa se oyó la voz de Helga Hufflepuff.

-_La amistad es uno de los valores que a mí mas me gustan, es por eso que han demostrado ser de confianza y les mostrare el lugar en donde guardo una parte de mí más grande tesoro, les pido que lo busquen con paciencia._

-Genial. –Dijo Ron muy contento. –Parece que ese tesoro se encuentra en la cabaña de Hagrid, y tengo entendido que hoy están en una reunión de la orden.

-Si, pues entonces lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya para la cabaña de Hagrid, y comencemos a buscar esa parte del tesoro de Hufflepuff.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron hasta la cabaña de Hagrid y ahí comenzaron a buscar la parte de la figurilla de Hufflepuff, fue Neville quien la encontró era la primera parte del cuerpo, junto con las patas delanteras.

-Que bien Neville. –Dijo Ron viendo la pequeña parte de la figurilla de Hufflepuff.

En eso el mapa se desvaneció y los dos jóvenes emprendieron su camino rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

En otro lugar Luna y Ginny se encontraban metidas en la sala común de Hufflepuff, ahí las había llevado el mapa.

-Quien iba a decir que tenia que regresar otra vez a este lugar. –Dijo Ginny.

-Y eso que importa Ginny. Lo mejor será que comencemos a buscar para poder terminar pronto.

Estuvieron buscando mucho tiempo hasta que Ginny recordó algo.

-Espera, acabo de recordar algo, cuando llegamos aquí vi en una vitrina, una especie de puente negro. –Dijo Ginny muy contenta. –Y corrió rumbo a la parte central de la sala común, en donde llego con la pequeña parte de la figura del tejon.

Y justo como paso con el mapa de los otros cuatro chicos este se desapareció, pero esto no lo notaron las dos chicas y juntas se dirigieron corriendo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

En otro lugar del castillo, para ser exactos en las afueras del Gran Comedor se encontraban Draco y Jin un poco molestos.

-Estas seguro que el mapa decía que teníamos que llegar a este lugar. –Dijo Draco.

-Estoy seguro de eso Draco, ya lo he revisado mas de diez veces y sin importar que camino escojamos todos llegan al Gran Salón, así que no me puedes decir nada.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí. –Dijo Draco un poco molesto. –Estas puertas jamás se abrirán.

-Espera un momento. –Dijo de pronto Jin tocando unas pequeñas huecos que tenían las puertas del Gran Salón. –Esto yo ya la he visto, se me hace muy familiar.

-Se parece a la pared que estaba en casa de Harry, la que ocultaba al león de Gryffindor. –Dijo Jin con una sonrisa. –Tal vez así se abra, y estos huecos aquí van las figurillas, las figuras abrirán la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-Vaya pero señor genio no cree que nos falta una figurilla y probablemente ese tejon este ahí dentro. –Dijo Draco. –Además no podemos usar la magia como convocaremos cada elemento.

-Pues por lo de la figurilla no hay ningún problema ya que no veo al tejon por ninguna parte. Tal vez sea porque los fundadores ya sabían que Helga escondería al tejon aquí, y además esta el hecho de que en la historia de Hogwarts, la que mi madre me enseño hace mucho venia que las puertas se cerrarían ante un ataque al castillo, para proteger un tesoro, el tesoro debe de ser la figura de Hufflepuff.

-Como estas tan seguro de eso, en nuestro sexto año también atacaron los mortifagos y las puertas no se cerraron.

-Eso podría ser tal vez porque los poderes de Harry aun no despertaban, lo único que nos falta es él poder realizar aunque sea un poco de magia para darle a cada figura lo que necesita.

-Entonces ni hablar, vamonos a la cueva de los leones. –Dijo Draco comenzando a correr por los pasillos. –Que esperas, córrele.

Los dos chicos llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor muy cansados por haber corrido, ahí ya se encontraban todos los demás.

-¿Qué paso? Encontraron la última pieza de la figurilla.

-Esta en el Gran Comedor. –Dijo Draco muy cansado.

-Pero no podemos entrar a ese lugar, recuerdan las puertas están selladas. –Dijo Ginny.

Jin subió corriendo a la habitación en donde dormían todos los chicos y regreso con un libro muy grueso en las manos, la leyenda del libro era. _La Historia de Hogwarts por Rowena Ravenclaw._

-¿Qué es ese libro Jin? –Pregunto Hermione muy curiosa.

-Este libro me lo regalo mi madre antes de morir, es la historia de Hogwarts contada desde el punto de vista de Rowena Ravenclaw. –Explico Jin muy contento. –En este libro ella explica el funcionamiento de todo el castillo, ya que ella con su inteligencia aporto muchas ideas para la seguridad de los estudiantes, una de esas normas de seguridad era que las puertas del comedor se cerraban cada vez que el castillo sufría un ataque muy grave.

-Pero eso no puede ser ya que el castillo ya antes había recibido un ataque el año pasado y las puertas no se cerraron.

-Eso Hermione era porque nuestro héroe Harry no había despertado aun todo su poder, como el heredero universal de los cuatro fundadores, y por consecuencia ninguna figurilla había activado su poder.

-Vaya, pero aun así no creo que la puerta se abra tan fácil. –Dijo Ron.

-En eso Ron, tienes mucha razón, ya que necesitamos tres figuras que ya tenemos, que son el león, el águila y la serpiente para abrir la puerta.

-Y eso Jin, ya las tenemos, no será tan difícil entonces. –Dijo Luna.

-Ese no es el problema, el problema es que vamos a necesitar lanzarle a cada figurilla el elemento a la que pertenecen, por ejemplo el águila es del elemento aire y para activar su poder necesitamos lanzarle una buena cantidad de aire.

-Eso complica las cosas ya que no podemos realizar magia. –Dijo Ron un tanto triste.

-Y si lo hacemos de forma muggle. –Sugirió Hermione. –Nos tomaría mas tiempo, pero podría funcionar.

-Tal vez si, intentémoslo. –Dijo Jin cerrando el libro.

-Una cosa más Jin.

-Dime Hermione.

-Me podrías prestar tu libro por favor, seria muy emocionante leer la historia de Hogwarts desde la perspectiva de Rowena.

-Claro, tenlo. –Dijo Jin tendiéndole el libro a Hermione.

-Muchas gracias, te lo regresare en cuanto lo termine.

-Bueno entonces ya vamonos¿Ginny tienes todas las otras figuras? –Pregunto Harry.

-Justo en mis manos. –Contesto la pelirroja.

-Entonces ya vamonos. –Dijo Harry.

Los chicos llegaron y Jin les mostró el dibujo de la puerta en una de las hojas de su libro, era justo igual a la marca de las puertas del Gran Comedor,

-Entonces pongamos todas las figurillas. –Dijo Ginny pasándole las figuras a Jin.

Draco y Ron llevaron una de las escaleras que había en la biblioteca y la sostuvieron para que Jin subiera por ellas.

-Esta en orden de elemento, el fuego va en la esquina inferior derecha, así que el león va en este lugar. –Dijo Jin mientras ponía al león en su respectivo lugar, el agua va en la parte contraria al fuego, así que va en la esquina inferior izquierda, eso significa que la serpiente va en este lugar. –Puso la serpiente en ese lugar. –muy bien, y el lugar restante es del aire, el centro de la puerta. –ahí puso a la pequeña águila azul.

Al poner al águila en ese lugar las tres figurillas comenzaron a brillar, brillaron tanto que hicieron que Jin cayera de las escaleras, para suerte del chico, su padre pasaba por ahí y al verlo en peligro lanzo una ráfaga de aire con su varita a lo que todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

-Pero papa, como hiciste eso, como pudiste realizar la magia. –Pregunto un Jin muy sorprendido.

-No lo sé, simplemente pensé en salvarte la vida hijo, caíste desde muy alto, te hubieras podido romper el cuello.

-Espera¿y si al poner todas las figuras rompimos el hechizo? –Dijo Jin con una gran sonrisa. Saco su varita y con ellas lanzo su _techno export. _Y el rayo salió de su varita dándole a una ventana y haciéndola añicos. –Chicos, ya podemos usar la magia. –Dijo muy emocionado.

Todos los chicos intentaron realizar lanzar un hechizo y todos lo consiguieron.

-Es verdad, adoro la magia. –Dijo Harry muy contento.

-Pero que fue lo que hicieron chicos. –Pregunto Rave.

-Logramos romper el hechizo de Voldemort. –Dijo Harry con una súper sonrisa.

-Lo logramos papá, y todo gracias al libro de mi madre.

-Por fin descubrieron el funcionamiento de las figurillas entonces. –Dijo Rave también muy contento.

-Me alegro que mínimo me hayan dicho lo de las figuras. –Dijo Rave. –Entonces tiene que seguir trabajando y ahora abrir esa puerta con el poder de los elementos, sepárense por su elemento, Ron y Hermione, Draco solo, y Jin y Luna, lancen cada uno el elemento al que pertenecen.

Draco lanzo un gran chorro de agua a la serpiente, Ron y Hermione lanzaron una llamarada de fuego a la figura del león y Jin y Luna una gran ráfaga de aire al águila. Cuando dejaron de lanzar los hechizos las puertas grandes de roble comenzaron a abrirse dejando a la vista a la cabeza del tejon, con una nota debajo de ella.

Ginny y Neville corrieron hacia la figurilla y al llegar a la cabeza, todas las piezas del tejon se unieron, la cabeza, con las patas delanteras que encontraron Ron y Neville, con la parte trasera que encontraron Luna y Ginny, y con la cola que encontraron Harry y Hermione. Neville tomo la nota y leyó.

Este viaje aun no ha terminado, felicidades por poder abrir las puertas, pero aun hace falta que sepan cual es su otra función, deben encontrar él circulo mágico cuanto antes, si no será demasiado tarde.

_Los fundadores._

**Perdón, de verdad perdónenme, nunca ha sido mi intención dejar de actualizar tanto tiempo, pero tuve que viajar y a donde fui no tenia Internet, recientemente que llegue de nuevo a México, y lo primero que hice fue escribirles este capitulo, de verdad muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia de verdad me ponen muy feliz, también muchas gracias a los que se toman el tiempo en dejarme su preciosa opinión, que ahora mismo contesto.**

_**Marta: Muchas gracias por tu review, y si todo va a terminar pronto, claro si yo actualizo rápidamente, de nuevo muchas gracias y espero que te haya gustado él capitulo.**_

_**Gabb-5878: Me alegro mucho que a ti si te guste el personaje de Jin Blackstone, la verdad lo cree un poco parecido a mí, muchas gracias por leer espero que él capitulo te haya gustado, hasta la proxima.**_

_**WpG-love: A ti de verdad muchas gracias por siempre estar ahí en todos mis capítulos, leer tu review me alegra mucho el día, espero que él capitulo te haya gustado.**_

**_Pedro I: No te preocupes por no haberme dejado review en él capitulo antepasado, espero que te hayas divertido mucho en el campamento al que fuiste, espero que él capitulo te haya gustado, bueno hasta la otra._**

_**Cristal90: Me alegro que te hayan gustado los otros dos capítulos, a mí también me gusta mucho la forma en la que escribes, espero que puedas actualizar tu historia pronto, un saludo.**_

_**Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Kent: Muchas gracias, me gusto mucho tu review, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mucho y espero que la imaginación no se me acabe ahora que más la necesito, un saludo.**_

_**Jen: Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, espero que él capitulo te haya gustado y de verdad lo mismo que a gabb, me alegra que el personaje de Jin te gustara. Un gran abrazo de tu amiga.**_

_**Mania.HHr: Hola, espero que él capitulo te haya gustado, la verdad él capitulo pasado si quedo un poco raro, pero igual me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que te encuentres muy bien, un gran saludo.**_

_**Skarlita: Me alegro mucho por ti, que bueno que ya te dejen usar la computadora una hora diaria, así ya no tienes que andarla robando como antes, espero que él capitulo te haya gustado, hasta la próxima.**_

_**Begoña: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado mi historia no sabes los feliz que me puse al leer tu review, a parte de que fue la review 200, le verdad me alegraste la semana entera, y yo casi siempre actualizo una vez por semana, pero esta vez como tuve que viajar me tarde casi un mes, bueno espero que te encuentres muy bien y otra vez muchas gracias por haber leído y sobretodo por tu review.**_

_**Ahora si ya les dejo de quitar su tiempo, solo para desearles que este 2007 lo disfruten mucho y sean muy felices, la verdad espero que tengan un feliz año, y como siempre muchas gracias a todos por leer. **_

_**Se despide desde México, su amiga:**_

_**Liz Echizen. **_


	30. La Batalla ha comenzado

La batalla ha comenzado

Era un lugar muy oscuro, y tenebroso, a lo lejos se podía divisar la silueta de una cabaña, la cabaña estaba en ruinas, parecía que estaba abandonada, pero en eso una luz se encendió. Alguien acababa de encender una vela, o peor era la varita de alguien.

Harry no sabia si debía seguir adelante, si seguía adelante Harry tal vez sabría por que se encontraba en ese lugar, y si se regresaba, pues no sabia como se iba a regresar si no sabia como había llegado. Así que no tuvo otra opción que acercarse lentamente, dos personas estaban hablando, al parecer hablaban sobre una traición, alguien había traicionado al señor tenebroso.

-¿Por qué dices eso Severus? –Dijo una voz un poco potente y con algo de miedo.

-Es hora de que Potter se entere de todo, si no actuó ahora, el lord ganara la batalla final. –Contesto Snape muy fríamente.

-Pero Blackstone ya sé esta encargando de todo, él es el encargado de proteger a Potter, tu deber es seguir siendo el espía de ya sabes quien. –Dijo la misma voz que Harry no reconocía.

-Blackstone no sabe que es lo que acaba de pasar, debemos prevenir a Potter antes de que vayan los mortifagos por él, si no todo nuestro trabajo habrá sido en vano, debes de comprender. –Dijo Snape con una voz muy diferente a la del.

-Pero Severus, si sales ahora él nos matara a los dos, yo no quiero morir a manos de ya sabes quien.

-Creo que para mí es más importante que Potter no caiga en manos de Voldemort, no lo permitiré aunque muera. –Dijo Snape casi en un susurro.

-Entonces ya no hay mas remedio, no te detendré, pero si sales ahora significara que por fin comenzara la batalla por el futuro de este mundo. –Dijo el otro con un tono de voz muy serio.

-Lamentablemente ya no podemos darle mas tiempo a Blackstone, Voldemort ya sospecha de nosotros, será mejor que ya nos vayamos al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, debemos prevenirlos cuanto antes. –Dijo Snape abriendo la puerta de la destruida cabaña.

Antes de que Snape y la otra persona salieran, Harry se fue deslizándose, y muy molesto, no sabia porque le molestaba oír que habían traicionado a Voldemort.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts Harry despertaba muy asustado, con un ardor intenso en la cicatriz y sudando muy frió.

-Maldición. –Dijo Harry molesto sujetándose la cicatriz. –Otra vez fui una serpiente, esto es malo, debo advertir a Rave de que Snape y esa persona desconocida van para Grimnauld place.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? –Dijo un Ron mas dormido que despierto.

-Nada, voy a salir, regreso en un momento. –Se vistió rápido y salió en busca de Rave Blackstone, corrió por todo el castillo hasta su despacho, como nadie le abría, él decidió abrir la puerta, y encontró una pequeña discusión entre padre e hijo.

-Ya te dije que no puedes ir, y mucho menos decírselo a los demás.

-pero papá ellos deben de saberlo, somos un equipo, no puedo quedarme callado. –Dijo Jin un poco agitado. –Si quieres que no les cuente nada entonces tendrás que llevarme contigo, aun no sabemos nada sobre él circulo y creo que la respuesta esta en ese bosque.

-Si vas solo te mataran. –Dijo Rave preocupado.

-No me importa si me matan, para mi lo más importante es proteger a todos mis amigos, además mi vida vale mucho menos que la de Harry.

-Eso no es verdad. –Dijo Harry abriendo la puerta completamente. –Tu vida vale lo mismo que la mía, y de que rayos hablan.

-No deberías de estar aquí Harry. –Dijo Rave muy molesto.

-En cambio yo me alegro mucho de que hayas llegado, así no tendremos que inventar una excusa para salir, o sí papá. –Dijo Jin con una gran sonrisa de victoria.

-Quiero que me cuenten de que están hablando, pero primero tengo que comunicarles algo muy importante. –Dijo Harry muy serio.

-No hay tiempo, y si quieres saber de que hablamos será mejor que nos acompañes, como sea tres son mejores que uno. –Dijo Rave ya calmado. –Los quiero ver en las puertas del castillo en cinco minutos, lleven solo su varita.

Harry y Jin corrieron de nuevo hacia la torre de Gryffindor, Draco era el único que estaba despierto, y como no pudieron mentirle le contaron la verdad y él decidió ir con ellos, Harry escribió una rápida nota a los demás y sin mas salieron lo más rápido que pudieron rumbo a las puertas del castillo.

-¿No vienen los demás? –Pregunto Rave.

-Claro. –Dijo una voz detrás de los tres chicos. –Solo que no nos dieron tiempo de alcanzarlos. –Dijo Hermione con su varita levantada. Seguida de Ron, Ginny y Neville.

-Entonces ya vamonos. –Dijo Rave con una sonrisa tranquila.

-¿Adónde vamos? –Pregunto Neville.

-A Grimnauld Place, alguien nos espera ahí. –Dijo Rave. –Prepárense para desaparecer.

Uno a uno se fueron desapareciendo para aparecer enfrente de Grimnauld Place. Cuando Luna llego que fue la ultima, entraron al cuartel general de la orden del fénix.

-Hasta que llegas Blackstone. –Dijo la voz del sueño de Harry. –Nos tienes esperando mucho tiempo.

-Esa voz. –Dijo Harry recordando su sueño.

-¿Qué es lo importante que tienen que decirme? –Pregunto Rave acercándose a la cocina que era de donde provenía la voz.

Rave abrió la puerta y ahí estaban parados dos encapuchados.

-¿Por qué diablos trajiste a Potter a este lugar? –pregunto Snape quitándose la capa y muy asustado.

-Me comentaste que ya era la hora o no Snape. –Dijo Rave. –Como dijiste la batalla final ha llegado.

-Entonces no solo fue un sueño. –Dijo Harry acercándose a Snape.

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? –Pregunto una voz muy tranquila y amable. A la que Harry noto algo de nostalgia.

-Soñé con ellos dos, en un bosque, en una cabaña en ruinas, platicaban sobre mí, que tenían que decirme algo importante.

-Como sospeche. –Dijo el encapuchado. –Entonces hice bien en actuar de esa manera, de no haberlo hecho el plan no nos habría funcionado.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Harry.

-A su tiempo lo sabrás. –Dijo el encapuchado. –Primero debemos irnos de Hogwarts, ya van varios mortifagos a atacar al castillo.

-Voldemort ya sabe de su traición. –Dijo Harry.

-Pero como es posible eso. –Dijo Snape. –Yo me asegure que nadie nos oyera.

-En el sueño que tuve yo era una serpiente, y solo tenia en mente llegar con Voldemort para comentarle todo lo sucedido. –Dijo Harry. –Así que lo más probable es que los mortifagos no se dirigirán a Hogwarts, sino ellos vienen hacia aquí.

En eso afuera se empezaron a oír gritos de personas asustadas, y explosiones por todos lados.

-No puede ser ya están aquí. –Dijo Snape aferrando su varita y saliendo a toda prisa. –Escuchen deben de ser mas de cien mortifagos, espero que cuenten con el nivel necesario para pelear con veinte o más de ellos. –Dijo refiriéndose a los jóvenes.

-Lo bueno es que ya podemos usar la magia. –Dijo Draco siguiendo a Snape con varita en ristre.

-Será mejor que nos dividamos. –Dijo Rave. –Ya le he hablado a todo el cuartel, llegaran en cuestión en segundos, pero aun así ellos nos superaran en numero.

-Entonces como nos vamos a dividir. –Cuestiono Snape.

-Harry y los demás chicos por su lado, intenten alejar a todos los mortifagos que puedan, de ser posible llévenlos hacia Hogwarts, nosotros por mientras lo distraeremos para que ellos puedan salir de aquí sin ningún problema.

-¿Qué hay en Hogwarts? –Pregunto Snape de nuevo.

-Una pequeña trampa para los mortifagos, pero solo funcionara si todos van rumbo a Hogwarts.

-Entonces cuando abra la puerta los jóvenes correrán hacia la izquierda y nosotros hacia la derecha. –Dijo el encapuchado.

La puerta se abrió y por ella salieron disparados Harry y los demás chicos, corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, logrando atraer la atención de varios de los mortifagos.

-No vinieron muchos. –Dijo Harry parándose de repente, será mejor que nos dividamos en parejas, Draco, Jin, encárguense de traer a mas hacia acá, Neville, Hermione cubran a Ginny, a Luna mientras sacan a las personas inocentes de aquí, y Ron y yo distraeremos al resto.

-Entendido. –Draco y Jin regresaron a atraer la atención de mas mortifagos, lo que lograron conseguir.

-Ahora Draco, mostrémosles a los mortifagos nuestro combo águila-serpiente y venzámoslos.

-Entendido. –Dijo Draco, golpeando en la cara a un mortifago que estaba muy cerca de él. –Entonces comienza tu primero.

-No sabrán ni que va a ser lo que los golpee. –Dijo Jin con una sonrisa extraña. –Entonces ahí voy. Tótell Paralizuz. –De su varita no salo salió un rayo, si no veinte dándole a todos los mortifagos que tenían cerca. –Tu turno Draco.

-El arte oscura de la serpiente, tomen esto. Grostelle. –De la varita del rubio salió un gran rayo negro con amarillo moviéndose como una serpiente y noqueando a todos los mortifagos conforme los iba tocando.

-Que bien, vencimos a mas de veinte, ahora es trabajo de los demás. –Dijo Jin convocando una gran cuerda y amarrando a los 25 mortifagos inconscientes.

En otra parte de Grimnauld Place, Ginny y Luna corrían liderando a un gran grupo de personas que no sabían que era lo que pasaba, muchos eran muggles. Hermione y Neville se enfrentaban con tres mortifagos a la vez y se notaban que estaba cansados.

-Oigan, no es tiempo de jugar, Hermione, Neville. –Dijo Jin mientras los alcanzaba seguido de Draco. –Por que no se ponen a pelear en serio, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Harry no podrá solo con treinta mortifagos.

-Es verdad. –Dijo Hermione apuntando a un mortifago y lanzando un gran rayo color rojo hasta él dejándolo inconsciente. –Masive fersury. –El mismo rayo rojo le dio a 10 mortifagos que estaban cerca dejándolos un poco aturdidos.

-Recuerden que debemos llevarlos a Hogwarts. –Susurro Draco a los demás. –Ahora hay que ayudar a Harry y a Ron.

Harry y Ron no la tenían fácil, cada uno luchaba con mas de veinte mortifagos, Ron ya estaba al bordo del cansancio y Harry no se quedaba muy atrás, Hermione y los demás llegaron justo a tiempo para noquear a los cuarenta mortifagos.

-Muy bien, hemos derrotado a mas de la mitad. –Dijo Harry muy cansado. –Ahora lo mejor es llevarlos a Hogwarts, que los demás se encarguen del resto. A Hogwarts. –Grito el muchacho llevándose a muchos mortifagos con él. Lo mismo hicieron todos alcanzando al joven en el castillo.

-Después de unos minutos se aparecieron con ellos Rave, Snape y el encapuchado muy cansados y con muchos mortifagos cada uno.

-Hicieron un gran trabajo muchachos. –Dijo Rave lanzando a los mortifagos al suelo.

-Y cual era la dichosa sorpresa para los mortifagos.

-Esta. –De Hogwarts salían muchas personas corriendo, era todo el ministerio y todos los de la orden. –Si ellos nos hubieran seguido aquí habrían terminado, aunque escaparon bastantes, logramos capturar a mas de la mitad.

-Tuvimos suerte porque estos mortifagos no era los de la elite de Voldemort, eran puros principiantes, tal vez personas comunes y corrientes controladas por la maldición Imperius. –Dijo el encapuchado.

-A pesar de todo fue una mañana muy larga. –Dijo Harry sentándose en el césped de Hogwarts.

-Aun no ha terminado. –Dijo Snape sacando una poción y dándosela a Rave. –Si enviaron a estos principiantes quiere decir que él nos estaba probando a todos. Potter, ya destruiste la copa cierto.

-Así es, la destruí el día antes del hechizo de Voldemort.

-Entonces solo falta uno. –Dijo Snape.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, todos deben estar en posición de ataque, lo mas seguro es que ellos lleguen por Hogsmead, debemos de mandar a varios magos para allá, otros tendrán que permanecer aquí, y otros ocultos en el bosque, esta pelea puede ser la más difícil de nuestras vidas. –Dijo Rave. –Así que estén preparados para lo que sea.

-Yo no creo que pueda con mas mortifagos. –Se quejo Ron que de todos era él mas cansado por pelear con muchos mortifagos a la vez. –Si quede así con unos novatos, no me imagino como quedare con la elite.

-Para eso es esta poción. –Dijo Snape tomando un sorbo de la poción y pasándosela a Ron. –Dale un trago y recuperaras todas tus fuerzas. Es un descubrimiento reciente.

Ron le dio el trago a la poción y de repente sintió como todas sus fuerzas, aunque solo había tomado un pequeño sorbo.

-Vaya, esta poción es fabulosa. –Dijo Ron aun sin poder creer lo que había sentido con un pequeño trago. –No me imagino que pasaría si tomara toda la poción.

-Obtendrías un poder incomparable, tal vez mas alto que el de Voldemort. –Exclamo Jin. –Pero después de unos cuantos minutos morirás, es un veneno muy potente, por eso en dosis pequeñas es súper esta poción, pero en grandes dosis es mortal.

-Como dijo Blackstone. –Dijo Snape sorprendido de que alguien mas aparte de el supiera como sirve la poción que el mismo había creado. –Es una poción muy extraña que yo mismo cree.

-¿Cómo sabias eso hijo? –Pregunto Rave con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo leí en el diario de Snape, su diario de pociones, intente hacer algunas y estudie cada uno de sus efectos. –Dijo Jin. –El diario se encontraba en Grimnauld Place, ahí lo encontré.

-Bueno será mejor que todos le demos un pequeño sorbo a la poción. –Dijo el encapuchado.

Así todos hicieron, cada uno le dio un pequeño sorbo a la poción, al final quedaba solo una cuarta parte de la poción.

-Esto lo guardaremos para algo importante, para una emergencia. –Dijo Snape guardando la poción.

-Dime Snape, ¿por qué?

-¿Qué quieres Potter? ¿Por qué, que?

-Porque traicionaste a Voldemort y a Dumbledore, de que lado es del que estas. –Eran muchas preguntas las que tenia Harry.

-Yo siempre he estado de lado de Dumbledore. –Exclamo Snape.

-Entonces porque asesinaste a Voldemort. –Seguía insistiendo Harry.

-Será mejor que dejen esta charla para después caballeros. –Dijo el encapuchado.

-Bueno ahora necesitamos organizarnos bien, mandare a los aurores del ministerio a Hogsmead, la mitad de la Orden se quedara aquí en Hogwarts y la otra mitad ira al bosque. –Dijo Rave viendo a todos los presentes.

-El ministerio acepta ir rumbo a Hogsmead. –Dijo la potente voz de Scrimegeour. –Esta vez seremos un equipo, pero deben cumplir con su parte.

-Ya lo sabemos señor ministro. –Dijo Rave. –Yo le asegure la protección de sus miembros del ministerio, pero cabe mencionar que en la guerra nadie es obligado a luchar, así que el que crea que es más importante su vida que el inicio de una nueva época, puede irse.

Varias personas del ministerio se fueron, pero todos los de la orden, y Harry y sus amigos se quedaron, claro también muchas personas del ministerio.

-Muy bien, entonces a sus puestos. –Ordeno Rave a todos.

Los del ministerio partieron a Hogsmead de inmediato, y la mitad de los miembros de la Orden del fénix se quedaron en el castillo, y la parte en donde se encontraban Sirius y Rave se fueron al bosque prohibido.

-Ahora ustedes, tendré que separarlos por equipos, Draco y Jin me demostraron un gran trabajo en equipo así que a ustedes les encargare el irse a Hogsmead, ahí puede ser el lugar mas pesado ya que lucharan contra todos los mortifagos que vengan, les exijo que tengan extremada precaución. Ginny, Neville y Luna sé iran a Hogwarts, ahí su deber será detener a los más fuertes lo mas que puedan, al igual les pido que tengan mucha precaución, y por ultimo nos queda al trío dorado, Harry, Ron y Hermione ustedes se quedaran en el bosque prohibido, este será el lugar más peligroso ya que aquí es donde tal vez decida atacar Voldemort.

-Entendido. –Dijo Jin, preparando su varita para partir a Hogsmead. –Ya verán que lograremos detener a una gran parte. –En cuanto terminemos en Hogsmead iremos rumbo a Hogwarts y por ultimo al bosque prohibido.

-Primero todos debemos prometer que regresaremos con vida. –Dijo Harry. –Sin importar como todos regresaremos con vida. –Todos chocaron sus varitas como si fueran espadas y prometieron que sin importar como todos regresarían con vida.

Jin, Draco, Neville, Ginny y Luna partieron del bosque prohibido y cada uno se fue rumbo a su posición.

Ya habían pasado un poco de horas, todos estaban esperando l momento en que los mortifagos se aparecieran.

-Que mala onda que nos haya tenido que tocar con los del ministerio. –Dijo Draco molesto viendo como muchos de los aurores del ministerio temblaban.

-Recuerda que no podemos dejar que ninguno de ellos muera. –Le recordó Jin. –Ya que si alguno muere el ministerio es capaz de abandonarnos a nuestra suerte.

-Pero si con nosotros es suficiente. –Dijo Draco recordando como habían vencido a mas de veinte mortifagos unas horas atrás.

-Recuerda que ellos solo eran novatos, lo bueno comienza ahora. –Dijo Jin. –Silencio todos, ahí vienen.

El ruido de muchas apariciones se hizo notar en el pueblo de Hogsmead, se escuchaban muchos pasos acercarse a ellos.

-Recuerden no entrar en pánico. –Ordeno Jin. –Atacaremos cuando bajen la guardia.

-Todo esta muy silencioso por aquí. –Dijo un mortifago con una voz muy ronca.

-Deben de haberse percatado de que veníamos. –Dijo otro mortifago que lucia más poderoso. –Aunque no lo sepas, hay mas de mil mortifagos, y todos están aquí para terminar con esto. Todos viajamos de todas partes del mundo.

-Hay que esperar un poco más. –Ordeno Jin.

En eso un auror que estaba muy nervioso como para quedarse calmado, salió de su escondite revelando así la posición de casi todos.

-No, es demasiado pronto. –Exclamo Jin, pero ya era muy tarde, muchos mortifagos se abalanzaban sobre el auror.

Jin salto de su escondite y se puso en frente del auror que estaba demasiado asustado como para moverse. –Te dije que esperaras. –Fue lo único que dijo antes de lanzar un gran rayo de su varita. –Tótell Paralizus. –Grito y el rayo dejo paralizados a los treinta mortifagos que se acercaban a atacarlos a los dos.

-Ese chico tiene n gran nivel de magia. –Dijo un mortifago que Jin no pudo paralizar. –Pero se olvido de mí. Crucio.

Antes de que el hechizo le diera de pleno en el pecho a Jin, un rajo negro con amarillo que se movía como serpiente se interpuso golpeando al mortifago. –Y tu te olvidaste de mí, tonto bastardo. –Dijo Draco controlando a su serpiente negra a los treinta mortifagos paralizados. –Gran trabajo Blackstone.

-Lo mismo digo Malfoy, bueno será mejor que ahora si comencemos con nuestro trabajo. –Dijo Jin dándole la espalda a Draco, y preparándose para atacar el lado puesto de su mejor amigo. –Oigan ya no hace falta que se esconden, ellos ya saben en donde estamos, será mejor que un grupo de ustedes se encargue de encerrar a los que dejemos inconscientes.

-Y los que tengan el valor suficiente que ayuden en el combate ya que nosotros solos no podremos con mas de mil mortifagos. –Dijo Draco preparándose para atacar a cualquier mortifago que se apareciera en su camino.

Así la batalla comenzó, Jin y Draco hicieron una gran combinación, los dos ya estaban muy cansados y estaban en sus limites, muchos de los del ministerio se encontraban inconscientes, muchos mortifagos ya se habían escapado e ido a Hogwarts, mientras ellos estaban muy cansados, llegaron ahí los más fuertes de los mortifagos, Bellatrix no se paro ya que tenia ordenes de seguir adelante, pero si se pararon Crabbe, Goyle, Mcnair y otro que lucia muy fuerte.

Entre varios aurores se hicieron cargo de Crabbe y Goyle, pero no pudieron con ellos y se escaparon rumbo a Hogwarts, Jin y Draco pudieron detener a Mcnair dejándolo inconsciente con su poderoso combo pero no fue suficiente para el otro mortifago que los paso sin ningún problema.

-Parece que ya hemos acabado aquí. –Dijo Jin muy cansado. –Será mejor que nos apuremos a Hogwarts, se nos fueron muchos mortifagos.

-Aun no terminamos Jin. –Dijo Draco algo asustado.

-¿Qué quieres decir Draco? –Pregunto Jin preocupado por la expresión de su amigo.

-Que falta él más importante de los mortifagos. –Dijo muy asustado el rubio.

-Como te pudiste olvidar de mi Blackstone. –Dijo una voz muy fría de tras del Ravenclaw, la cual le dejo los pelos de punta.

-Claro, como pude olvidarme de Lord Voldemort. –Dijo casi en un susurro y con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué té pasa? Tu y yo ya nos habíamos enfrentado, no lo recuerdas Blackstone. En ese momento te veías más valiente, tal vez necesitas que te quiten a alguien a quien aprecies. –Dijo Voldemort disfrutando de las caras de los dos jóvenes.

-¿Qué tengo miedo? –Dijo Jin formando una sonrisa en su rostro. –Yo estoy temblando de la emoción, si logro aunque sea hacerte un rasguño habré ayudado a uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Ni aunque estuviera aquí el resto de los enanos, lograrías hacerme un rasguño. –Dijo Voldemort incrementando la sonrisa en su rostro, lo que lo hacia más tenebroso.

-Eso ya lo veremos. –Dijo Jin apuntando con su varita a Voldemort. –Además, yo no estoy solo, mi mejor amigo me acompaña, Draco y yo te detendremos el tiempo suficiente.

-Es verdad, entre los dos te detendremos un poco de tiempo.

-La verdad me ahorran el tiempo de tenerlos que perseguir después, así que más me vale eliminarlos aquí y ahora, prepárense para ser eliminados.

Bueno hasta aquí el dejo, jeje con la emoción, de verdad les pido mil disculpas por no actualizar, pero la facultad me ha tenido bien ocupada todos los días, hasta hoy alcance tener un poco de tiempo para escribir, muy apenas tenia el tiempo para leer los fics que se fueron actualizando, pero en fin, basta de excusas. Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me han apoyado a lo largo de toda esta historia, a los que dejaron su review que es lo que me ha llevado hasta donde estoy, y también a todos los que leen esta historia, ya que me alegra mucho que haiga personas que se tomen un poco de su tiempo y lean mi historia, bueno ahora dejen agradezco las reviews de todos ustedes.

Cristal90: Pues si la historia ya esta llegando a su gran final agradezco que me brindes tu apoyo con tus review.

_**Marta89: Muchas gracias por comprender el que a veces no actualice en mucho tiempo, agradezco tu apoyo a lo largo de mi historia, y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.**_

_**WpG-love: Muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad que me ayudan mucho a continuar escribiendo, espero que tu también hayas tenido unas excelentes fiestas y que tengas un gran año 2007.**_

_**Gabb5878: Gracias por tus reviews, y gracias tambien por preocuparte, es bueno tener amigos de otra parte del mundo que se preocupen por uno, me alegro mucho de que él capitulo te haya gustado, e igualmente saludos a tu familia.**_

_**Jen: Pues espero que ya no sigas castigada por andarse peleando con Gabb, pero bueno, me encanta mucho que te guste mi historia, y si él circulo ya esta muy cerca, cuídate mucho y saludos a tu familia en España.**_

_**Pedro: Gracias por tu apoyo, disculpa por haber tardado en actualizar, y tienes toda la razón el final de mi historia ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina, bueno cuídate mucho y hasta la próxima.**_

_**Daniel grint: Muchas gracias por tu review, me gusto mucho, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, bueno te dejo, te cuidas mucho y otra vez gracias por tu review.**_

_**Ahora solo me queda preguntarles una cosa. ¿Quién creen que sea el misterioso encapuchado? ¿Podrán Jin y Draco sobrevivir a la batalla contra Voldemort? Bueno planeo responder a estas preguntas en el próximo capitulo, pero me gustaría que me dijeran que creen que sucederá.**_

_**Espero que se cuiden mucho y que tengan una excelente semana, nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo y muchas gracias por leer esta historia.**_

_**Se despide de ustedes su siempre amiga:**_

**_Liz Echizen. _**


	31. Un milagro inesperado

_**Un milagro inesperado**_

Varios mortifagos ya habían logrado escapar del pueblo de Hogsmead y se dirigían sin detenerse al castillo de Hogwarts, en donde pensaban que se encontraba el elegido Harry Potter. Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que Harry no se encontraba en Hogwarts, en lugar de encontrarse con el elegido se encontrarían con una linda sorpresa que Rave Blackstone, líder temporal de la orden del fénix había preparado para los temibles mortifagos.

Mientras tanto las cosas en Hogsmead no estaban nada tranquilas, al llegar al pueblo el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, muchos de los aurores, incluyendo al gran Rufus Scrimegeour habían escapado, dejando solos a Draco Malfoy y a Jin Blackstone.

Estos dos jóvenes ya estaban muy agotados y dudaban sobrevivir a un enfrentamiento con el lord oscuro, pero no tenían otra opción mas que enfrentarse al mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

-Voy a hacerlos sufrir lentamente. –Dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa. –No quedara nada de ustedes dos.

-Eso lo veremos. –Dijo Draco demostrando mucho valor. –No seremos tan fáciles de derrotar.

-Draco, Draco, Draco. –Dijo Voldemort disfrutando de la escena. –Si no hubieras escapado, ahora estarías justo a mi lado exterminando a Potter.

-Nunca. –Replico Malfoy. –Y menos después de asesinar a sangre fría a lo único que me importaba.

-De igual forma planeaba matarte tarde o temprano. –Dijo Voldemort. –Pero a diferencia de ti, tu padre. Lucius murió con orgullo, como todo un mortifago.

-Pagaras por eso. –Chillo Draco aferrando su varita con toda su fuerza.

-Este lugar será su tumba, ahora ya basta de charlar y comencemos a luchar. –Ordeno Voldemort aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Paralizuz. –Grito Jin sin perder el tiempo apuntando a Voldemort.

-¿Y con esto crees que me vas a derrotar? –Se burlo Voldemort rechazando el hechizo sin ningún problema.

-Eso no es todo lo que tengo para ti. –Dijo Jin enojado. –Eso fue solo el principio maldito asesino.

-No sé que son. Si son muy valientes o muy estúpidos. –Dijo Voldemort disfrutando de todo. -¿Cómo pudieron imaginar que ustedes dos tontos aprendices de magos puedan derrotar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos?

-Sabemos que no tenemos ninguna posibilidad para derrotarte. –Dijo Jin.

-Pero al menos te detendremos el tiempo suficiente. –Termino Draco. –Ahora te mostraremos nuestro gran trabajo en equipo.

-Quieren darle tiempo a Potter para que se escape no es así.

-Claro que no, el te derrotara sin ningún problema. –Dijo Draco.

-Entonces debemos terminar con el juego rápido. –Dijo Voldemort. –Crucio. –Grito apuntando a Draco.

-Contraciatus. –Dijo Draco pronunciando a la perfección la contra maldición que Rave les había enseñado. –

-Me sorprendes Malfoy. –Dijo Voldemort esquivando el hechizo y lanzándole otro a Jin. –Pero eso no es nada a comparación de mi gran poder. –Jin no reacciono a tiempo y le dio el hechizo de pleno en la cabeza lanzándolo unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

-Jin. –Grito Draco viendo como su mejor amigo salía disparado por el hechizo. –Maldito. Grostelle. –El rayo negro con amarillo en forma de serpiente hizo su aparición, logrando desviar dos hechizos de Voldemort hacia Jin.

-Conque tú eras el otro heredero de Slytherin. –Dijo Voldemort viendo como el hechizo de Draco se movía. –Entonces dejaremos al pequeño Blackstone fuera de esta batalla. Esto será un enfrentamiento entre los herederos de Salazar Slytherin. –Voldemort con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una barrera de llamas negras.

-Temes que vaya a escapar. –Dijo Draco en tono irónico viendo hacia las llamas negras.

-No, si escapas te matare de todas formas, esta barrera es para que tu pequeño amigo no interfiera. He decidido matarlos uno por uno. Grostelle. –El hechizo de Voldemort apareció, pero a diferencia del de Draco este tenia toda la forma de una gran serpiente y era mucho más grande que el hechizo de Voldemort.

Así la batalla de los dos Slytherin comenzó, era muy obvia la diferencia de poderes, Voldemort superaba a Draco en todos los aspectos, Voldemort disfrutaba de cómo torturaba a Draco lentamente. Y Draco intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no caer ante la temible fuerza de Voldemort.

-¿Qué té pasa¿Adónde se fue tu energía? –Se burlo Voldemort al ver como Draco se levantaba una vez más.

-Esto aun no termina. –Dijo Draco. –Mínimo voy a proteger a todos mis amigos de ti, sin importar que yo muera. –Dijo Draco observando al inconsciente Jin.

-¿Por qué te importan tanto esos mocosos? Lo que más te debe de importar es tu vida. –Dijo Voldemort borrando por primera vez la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Eso es por que ellos me salvaron de convertirme en alguien como tu, ellos me reconocieron y me aceptaron después de todo lo malo que les hice. Ellos me aceptaron como su amigo. –Dijo Draco poniendo una débil sonrisa por primera vez en la batalla. –Y ahora ellos son lo único que me quedan. –Dijo Draco recordando a cada uno de sus amigos. –Y voy a protegerlos aunque tenga que morir en el intento.

-Si tu padre te oyera, se avergonzaría de ti. –Dijo Voldemort otra vez con su tono arrogante y burlón. –Quien iba a decir que Draco Malfoy daría su vida por otros que no sean el mismo.

Draco ya estaba completamente de pie, respiraba con dificultad, pero en ningún momento quito su mirada de Voldemort.

-Solo tengo la energía para un ultimo hechizo. –Dijo Draco apuntando su varita hacia sí mismo.

-¿En donde quedo tu valor? Tan rápido te planeas suicidar. –Dijo Voldemort.

-Espera y veras. –Dijo Draco cerrando sus ojos y abriendo la boca para decir él ultimo hechizo. –Grotfelten.

Una aura negra comenzó a rodear al cuerpo de Draco, este abrió los ojos y por unos segundos sintió una gran fuerza dentro de sí mismo. Voldemort no sabia que era lo que sucedía, ese hechizo no lo conocía.

-Aunque tenga que morir, esta es mi única opción para derrotarte. –Dijo Draco arrojando su varita fuera del campo de batalla.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –Dijo Voldemort ya con un tono normal de voz. –Vas a luchar al estilo...

-Al estilo muggle. –Termino Draco corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Voldemort con una velocidad impresionante.

Voldemort lanzaba hechizos a Draco sin detenerse ningún momento, pero estos no le hacían absolutamente nada a Draco. Al parecer el aura negra actuaba como una especie de escudo, una defensa perfecta.

Cuando Draco llego a donde se encontraba Voldemort, le lanzo un puñetazo pero Voldemort lo esquivo por poco, arrojando a Draco con un hechizo levitante. Draco sin embargo no se rindió, se volvió a levantar y volvió a correr con todo lo que tenia hasta donde se encontraba Voldemort, en esta ocasión logro darle un fuerte golpe en él estomago a Voldemort, Draco sonrió de sastifacción, y unos segundos después el aura oscura desapareció de su cuerpo exponiendo a Draco a cualquier tipo de peligro.

A Voldemort el puñetazo le dolió un poco mas de lo que pensaba, y después de lograr recuperar su postura le lanzo a Draco un fuerte hechizo que lo lanzo volando mas aya del campo de lamas negras que Voldemort había hecho aparecer.

Draco recibió el hechizo de Voldemort en el pecho y este salió volando del campo de batalla. Atravesó a las llamas de color negro haciéndole un gran daño en todo su cuerpo y se perdió de vista.

En el preciso momento en el que Draco recibía el hechizo de Voldemort, Jin despertaba con un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo, lo primero que vio al despertar era como su amigo atravesaba ese campo de llamas negras y perdiéndose de vista-

-DRACO. –Grito Jin después de que su amigo se perdió de vista.

-Pensé que ya no ibas a despertar. –Dijo Voldemort desvaneciendo el campo de llamas y caminando hacia Jin.

-Maldito. –Dijo Jin furioso bajando su mirada al suelo.

-Bueno ya solo me falta un estorbo mas que eliminar. –Dijo burlándose de la situación de Jin.

Jin de repente se agacho y recogió algo del suelo, era la varita de Draco, la cual Draco había arrojado después de conjurar su ultimo hechizo.

-No habrá diferencia alguna, aunque luches con dos varitas, yo te derrotare sin ningún problema. –Dijo Voldemort.

-Esto es por ti amigo. –Dijo Jin aferrando la varita de Draco en su mano izquierda y agarrando la suya con su mano derechas. –Tranformus. –Dijo Jin mientras apuntaba con su varita a la espada de Draco, haciendo que esta se convirtiera en una espada muy filosa.

-Conque tu con una espada. –Dijo Voldemort. –Me parece estupendo. Accio espada de Slytherin. –Después de unos segundos una fina espada con incrustaciones de esmeraldas y serpientes grabadas en la empuñadora llego a donde se encontraba Voldemort.

Voldemort sujeto la espada de Slytherin con mucha fuerza y guardo su varita en su túnica.

-Comencemos para terminar pronto con esto. –Dijo Voldemort.

Jin sin dudarlo ni un segundo avanzo con paso rápido hacia donde se encontraba Voldemort, y las espadas chocaron provocando un fuerte ruido metálico en todo el pueblo. Así estuvieron, las espadas chocaban siempre entre sí, pasaron varios minutos y la espada que sostenía Jin sé destransformo volviendo a ser la varita de Draco Malfoy.

-Tu poder se ha debilitado. –Dijo Voldemort mientras movía su espada hacia Jin, quien logro bloquear el corte con un pequeño cuchillo de plata, pero al intentar bloquear el ataque de Voldemort, Jin se encajo un poco el cuchillo de plata en el brazo.

-Aun no, todavía tengo la magia suficiente para que te demores mas tiempo. –Dijo con una voz muy ronca y sujetándose su brazo que comenzaba a sangrar mucho.

-Pero de donde demonios sacaste ese cuchillo. –Dijo Voldemort alejándose un poco de Jin.

-Digamos que nunca vengo sin un plan b bajo la manga. –Contesto con una débil sonrisa. –Siempre cargo conmigo tipos diferentes de armas, tanto mágicas como muggles.

-Porque luchar con cosas muggles si con la magia puedes realizar cualquier cosa, incluso la inmortalidad. –Dijo Voldemort.

-No lo creo, ya que Harry te acabar en unos minutos mas, de eso no me queda ni una duda. –Dijo Jin con una sonrisa.

-Creo que serias estupendo como mortifago. –Dijo Voldemort deteniéndose un momento. –No preferirías unirte a mi a morir en este lugar por alguien.

-Nunca, ni muerto me uniría a ti. –Dijo Jin muy serio.

-Entonces muere. –Dijo Voldemort blandiendo su espada hacia Jin, pero este con la varita de Draco, logro convocar un escudo que lo protegió.

Aprovechando el momento en que Voldemort se distaría con el escudo Jin dijo. –Accio espada de Slytherin. –La espada de Voldemort salió de sus manos a tal velocidad que este no noto cuando se le fue de las manos.

-Esta espada es mucho mejor. –Dijo con una sonrisa triunfal. –Te cortare con tu propia espada Voldemort.

Jin comenzó a correr hacia Voldemort y justo cuando el metal de la espada iba a tocar a Voldemort, esta exploto en mil pedazos. –Pero ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Si yo no uso esa espada nadie mas lo hará. –Dijo Voldemort mostrando su varita a Jin.

Jin rápidamente saco su varita de su túnica. –La hiciste explotar con el encantamiento bombarda.

-Hubiera sido todo más sencillo si hubieras explotado junto con la espada. –Dijo Voldemort con visible furia en el rostro.

-Buena suerte para la próxima. –Dijo Jin burlándose. –Como que ya es suficiente de calentamiento no crees. Ahora si planeo luchar con seriedad y no como unos minutos atrás.

-Ahora si ya dejare de jugar contigo. –Dijo Voldemort hablando muy en serio.

-Techno Export. –Grito Jin lanzando su especialidad de hechizo. –Este hechizo es la especialidad de los Blackstone. Solo uno la puede hacer.

El hechizo se dirigió con mucha velocidad hacia Voldemort, pero este lo esquivo haciéndolo ver muy fácil

-Eso es todo tu poder. –Dijo Voldemort. –Me decepcionas Blackstone. Este es mi hechizo. –Voldemort hizo un movimiento muy raro con su varita y Jin de la nada comenzó a levitar en el aire.

-¿Qué es esto? –Dijo Jin mientras intentaba moverse.

-Te voy a matar. –Dijo Voldemort lleno de alegría.

-Mal... di... to. –Jin ya no podía seguir hablando.

-¿Sientes como te vas quedando sin aire pequeño Blackstone? –Pregunto Voldemort.

Jin ya no podía hablar ni moverse nada. Voldemort comenzó a cerrar la mano con la que no sostenía su varita. Jin comenzó a gritar como un loco, y todo por dolor.

-Con este hechizo que hice, tengo el control de tu vida. –Dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Veras, si yo cierro mi mano por completo, tu corazón explotara, y no hay una forma en la que puedas escapar.

Jin solo miraba a Voldemort. Sentía mucho dolor por todo su cuerpo. –Y lo mejor de todo Blackstone, es que aun puedo atacarte con mi varita. Sectumsempra. –Jin sintió como mil cuchillos se le encajaban en todo su cuerpo.

Jin grito como nunca antes lo había hecho, sangraba de todas partes de su cuerpo, ya no aguantaba mas ese dolor. Voldemort volvió a cerrar un poco su otra mano provocando que Jin volviera a gritar.

-Solo un poco mas de tiempo y morirás. –Dijo Voldemort disfrutando del momento.

-_Jin._

_-¿Qué¿Quién me habla? –_Respondió Jin mentalmente.

_-Jin. No te debes rendir. Aun tienes mucho que vivir. –_Dijo la voz de una mujer, era una voz muy dulce y tierna.

-Mamá. –Dijo Jin en voz alta, lo que Voldemort oyó.

-¿Qué té pasa? Del dolor ya te volviste loco.

-_Lucha, lucha por tu vida, vive por mí. –_Dijo la mamá de Jin.

-_Ya no puedo, ya no tengo mas energía, y no me puedo mover absolutamente nada. –_Pensó Jin.

-_Aun té queda el poder de Ravenclaw. _–Dijo la mujer.

-_Yo no poseo ese poder. Yo no lo herede._

_-No digas tonterías. Acaso ya olvidaste tus raíces. Eres Jin Blackstone Ravenclaw. No lo olvides._

_-Sí, gracias mamá. Te quiero mucho. –_Dijo Jin. De pronto abrió los ojos y sintió como una fuerte energía le envolvía todo el cuerpo. -_¿qué es esta energía¿Acaso es el poder de Ravenclaw?_

De la espalda de Jin salieron unas alas color café, alas de águila.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Voldemort confundido. –Maldito. –Sus ojos expresaban pura ira. –Muere. –Voldemort cerro su mano por completo.

Jin cayo al suelo, pero a cabo de unos cuantos segundos se levanto como si nada, las alas resplandecían, eran alas creadas con magia.

-El poder de Ravenclaw. –Dijo Voldemort asombrado. –Ya recuerdo este poder.

-Vaya me alegro que conozcas de este poder. –Dijo Jin con dificultad.

-Ese poder era de esa mujer que mate hace mucho tiempo.

-Esa mujer era mi abuela, y la mataste por querer el pensadero de Ravenclaw.

-No lo puedo creer. –Dijo Voldemort un poco asombrado. –Con que Blackstone se caso con esa niña, la hija de la mujer. Eso explica ese poder.

-Solo tengo muy poco tiempo. –Dijo Jin muy agotado.

-Entonces, morirás. Avada Kedavra. –El rayo verde salió disparado de la varita de Voldemort, en dirección a Jin.

-Elemento de viento, techno export. –De la varita de Jin salió el rayo azul eléctrico pero con una súper velocidad.

Los dos rayos chocaron, pero con la ayuda del viento, el rayo de Jin venció a la maldición asesina de Voldemort, provocándole una serie de cortes a Voldemort. Después de esto Jin cayo inconsciente al suelo.

Voldemort se levanto sin ninguna dificultad, y se quedo mirando a Jin con rotundo odio, pero pensando que su hechizo lo había golpeado Voldemort se apresuro a irse rumbo a Hogwarts.

Después de unos minutos, un rubio despertaba en un agujero que se había formado durante la batalla en Hogsmead, el rubio se levanto y empezó a caminar en busca de su amigo, estuvo caminando unos cuantos minutos, hasta que encontró un pequeño charco de sangre, y en medio del charco se encontraba Jin Blackstone.

-Jin. –Draco corrió hacia donde se encontraba su amigo, y como pudo lo saco de ese charco de sangre. –por favor, que no estés muerto.

Draco le tomo el pulso a Jin y... –No, esto no puede ser. ¿Por qué? No puedes morir así Blackstone. No es justo. NO ES JUSTO. –Dijo Draco golpeando al suelo con sus puños, y derramando unas cuantas lagrimas al suelo.

-No deberías de estar muerto. –Lloraba Malfoy. –No pude proteger a mis amigos, te falle, le falle a todos.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Claro que si, no pude proteger a mi mejor amigo, y ahora ese asesino lo mato. –dijo Draco.

-¿Quién esta muerto?

-Quien mas, Jin Blackstone. –Dijo Draco.

-Sabes, creo que como medí mago te vas a morir de hambre Draco.

Draco volteo la cabeza tan rápido que se lastimo el cuello.

-Estas vivo. –Murmuro Draco.

-Pues si. –Dijo Jin levantándose del suelo con mucho esfuerzo. –Si no. Estarías hablando solo. –Se burlo Blackstone.

-No te burles Blackstone, al menos di que alguien se preocupa por ti. –Dijo Draco aparentando furia.

-Muchas gracias por preocuparte mi estimado amigo Draco Malfoy.

-Para eso son los amigos. No hay de que. –Respondió Draco.

-Será mejor que ya nos vayamos a Hogwarts a ayudar a los demás. –Dijo Jin.

-Estas loco, si vamos así como estamos de heridos solo seremos un estorbo para los demás. –Dijo Draco. –Solo mírate, tu estas peor que yo.

-Disculpen por no haber sido de ayuda antes. –Dijo una voz a espaldas de los dos muchachos.

-Dejen al menos que curemos sus heridas. –Dijo otra voz.

-Vaya pero si son...

-Somos medí magos de San Mungo. –Contesto uno de ellos.

-Si, les trajimos una poción para que recuperen su energía. –Contesto una mujer.

Los dos chicos tomaron dos pociones distintas, una les curo todas la heridas al instante, y la otra les recupero su energía al instante.

-Vaya, esto si que es magia. –Dijo Jin bien contento parándose de un salto.

-Nos alegra que ya se sientan mejor. –Dijo uno de los medí magos viendo a los chicos con mucha admiración.

-¿Tenemos algo en la cara o porque nos miran así?

-Son muy valientes al enfrentarse así al señor oscuro, verlos nos dieron el valor para también nosotros luchar. –Dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Qué paso después de que me desmaye? –Pregunto Draco.

-Primero pensé que estabas muerto. –Le confeso Jin. –Pero después cuando ya todo parecía perdido una extraña fuerza me envolvió y de mi espalda salieron unas alas.

-En serio. –Dijo Draco sin creérselo.

-Me siento como un fenómeno. –Dijo Jin a lo que Draco se comenzó a reír como loco.

-Pero que dices, creo que es un poder fantástico, el poder Ravenclaw, pensaba que solo eran inteligentes pero tienen un control del viento súper fantástico.

Mientras los dos chicos platicaban, sin darse cuenta, llegaron a Hogwarts, en donde tres de sus amigos estaban teniendo dificultades mientras luchaban con varios mortifagos a la vez.

**_Bueno ha llegado el fin de otro capitulo, esta vez no tarde nada en actualizar, solo que pienso que el capitulo me quedo un poco fantasioso jeje, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado esta pelea con Voldemort, les aseguro que la de Harry contra Voldemort la voy a hacer súper emocionante, gracias a los que leyeron el capitulo pasado y a los que me dejaron su review que ahora mismo contesto._**

_**Yunypotter19: Gracias por tu review y no te apures si no me puedes dejar tu review, con que solo sepa que lees cada uno de mis capítulos me hace muy feliz. Espero que tu también puedas actualizar pronto.**_

_**Gabb-5878: Por fin, lo prometido es deuda y aquí te dejo un poco mas de acción que en el capitulo pasado, espero que te haya gustado, cuídate mucho y hasta la próxima.**_

_**Cristal90: Gracias por tu review, de verdad que me agrada saber que te gustan mis capítulos, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, cuídate y hasta la próxima.**_

_**Brenda Potter Skywalker Kent. :Me alegra que el capitulo te haya gustado, y mira en esta ocasión si actualice pronto jeje. Cuídate mucho y hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Begoña: Pues solo te digo que la historia aun no termina, jeje aun hay muchas sorpresas que voy a poner en los siguientes capítulos, y yo normalmente actualizo una vez cada semana, pero últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo. Bueno cuídate mucho y hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí los dejo, espero de todo corazón que el capitulo les haya gustado, si tienen alguna idea, duda o algo que decirme les dejo mi mail. Es: sehb(guión bajo) 0822 (arroba) h o t m a i l . c o m.**_

_**Bueno se cuidan mucho y hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Su amiga:**_

_**Liz Echizen. **_


	32. Choque de fieras Lupin vs Greyback

_**Choque de fieras. Lupin Vs. Greyback**_

Varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix ya se encontraban luchando con varios mortifagos, a pesar de que el grupo que estaba en Hogsmead, logro detener a una gran cantidad de mortifagos, no fue lo suficiente para ayudar a los que luchaban en Hogwarts, muchos de los de la Orden del Fénix tenían muchas dificultades luchando con cuatro o hasta cinco mortifagos a la vez, McGonagall y Moody eran los que lideraban a los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Ginny, Neville y Luna estaban corriendo por los pasillos en busca de unos mortifagos que se les habían escapado, mientras corrían no pudieron evitar ver a personas tiradas en los pasillos, no sabían si estaban simplemente inconscientes o si ya habían muerto, y no podían pararse a averiguarlo ya que los mortifagos que se les había escapado eran de los mas fuertes, y traerían dificultades a Harry si luchaban junto con su señor Lord Voldemort.

-Hay que detenerlos, a cualquier costo. –Dijo Ginny mientras corría por las escaleras.

-No debemos dejar que se escapen, son los mas fuertes de los mortifagos. –Dijo Luna siguiendo a su amiga muy de cerca.

-Me pregunto si Draco y Jin estarán bien. –Dijo Neville con un rostro preocupado. –Ya que son muchos mortifagos y no me sorprendería en nada si nos encontramos con ya sabes quien.

-Ya veras que están bien. –Dijo Ginny pensando en Draco. –En cualquier momento llegaran a ayudarnos.

Mientras corrían vieron como la directora McGonagall luchaba con mas de cinco mortifagos, estaba en muchos problemas, tres le habían lanzado la maldición Crucio y además la habían petrificado con hechizos aturdidores.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, los tres muchachos tuvieron que detenerse y quitarle de encima a todos esos mortifagos que la atacaban.

-Malditos. –Dijo Neville muy molesto. –Eso es una injusticia como se ponen a luchar siete contra uno, nosotros los haremos trizas.

-Eso ya lo veremos mocoso. –Dijo la voz de un mortifago.

Así se pusieron a luchar, Neville luchaba intensamente contra dos mortifagos, Luna también con dos, Ginny y McGonagall luchaban contra tres.

Entre los tres lograron derrota fácilmente a los mortifagos, McGonagall les dio las gracias y les advirtió que tuvieran mucho mas cuidado con los demás mortifagos ya que probablemente serian los mas poderosos de todos.

-Ya saben, si no pueden deben mandar por ayuda mediante su patronus y nosotros los ayudaremos en instantes. –Dijo McGonagall con su tono de voz severo.

-Si ya lo sabemos profesora McGonagall. –Dijeron Ginny, Luna y Neville a coro.

-Por favor no se esfuercen demasiado ya que seria muy doloroso si alguno de ustedes muere. –Dijo McGonagall ya con un todo dulce en su voz y mirando a los chicos con mucho cariño. –Cuídense mucho.

-Usted también profesora. –Dijo Luna y comenzó a correr en busca de los mortifagos que se les habían escapado.

En unos pisos mas arriba, para ser exactos fuera de la torre de Gryffindor estaban ahí los mortifagos, eran nada mas y nada menos que el grupo de Bellatrix.

-Con que aquí estaban. –Dijo Ginny.

-Niña¿dónde esta Potter? –Dijo Bellatrix.

-Eso no te lo diremos nunca, pero si te puedo decir una cosa. –Dijo Neville mirando con mucho odio a Bellatrix. –El no se encuentra en este lugar. –Eso lo dijo con mucho odio. –Y otra cosa que debes de saber es que tu no saldrás de aquí.

-No se si eres muy valiente para decir todas esas cosas, o tal vez eres demasiado estúpido creyendo que un mocoso como tu puede detenerme.

-Pagaras por lo de mis padres maldita.

-¿Tus padres? –Dijo Bellatrix tratando de recordar. –Ya lo recuerdo, los inútiles Longbottom.

-No hables así de ellos, por tu culpa ellos están encerrados en San Mungo.

-Fue muy divertido en ese día, pero creo que será diez veces mas divertido torturar al hijo de los Longbottom. Prepárate, ya que planeo divertirme contigo un buen rato.

-Bellatrix, no tenemos tiempo, debemos encontrar a Potter cuanto antes. –Dijo un mortifago a lado de Bellatrix.

-Cállate Dolohov. –Dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Si quieres adelántate, yo los alcanzare en un rato mas.

-A no. –Dijo Luna parándose en frente del mortifago que planeaba huir. –Tu pelearas conmigo y con Ginny. –Dijo muy decidida la rubia. –No te permitiremos escapar.

-Eso ya lo veremos. –Dijo Dolohov quitándose la capucha y lanzándole un hechizo a Luna que esquivo con facilidad.

-No creerás que somos los mismos chicos de hace dos años ¿verdad? –Dijo Ginny lanzando un hechizo suyo.

-Hemos mejorado mucho, a diferencia de cuando estábamos en el ministerio hace dos años. –Termino Neville bloqueando un hechizo de Bellatrix.

La batalla comenzó y los tres chicos ya estaban muy agotados, Ginny y Luna habían derrotado a Dolohov con un gran esfuerzo y Neville lamentablemente había perdido en contra de Bellatrix.

-Ahora morirás Longbottom. –Dijo viendo a Neville tirado en el suelo. –No se como se te paso por la cabeza que alguien tan débil como tu pudiera derrotarme.

-No permitiremos que le hagan nada a Neville. –Chillo Luna corriendo e interponiéndose entre Bellatrix y Neville que no podía moverse.

Pero algo golpeo a Luna y a Ginny dejándolas inconscientes en frente de Neville que tenia los ojos desorbitados.

-Buen trabajo Bishop, sabia que actuarías en el momento perfecto. –Dijo Bellatrix dándole una patada en la cara a Neville.

-Ahora el golpe final. –Dijo Bishop parándose enfrente de Luna y Ginny.

-Avada Kedavr... –Algo los había interrumpido a los dos.

-Vaya, creo que como mortifagos deberían cuidar sus espaldas. –Dijo una voz con un tono burlón.

-No perdonaremos que hayan dejado así a nuestros amigos. –Dijo otra voz detrás de Bellatrix. –Tía Bellatrix, pensé que era mas precavida, que no fuiste tu quien me enseño a siempre cuidar mi espalda. –Dijo el rubio Malfoy burlándose de su tía.

-Malditos mocosos. –Dijo Bishop sin poder moverse aun. –Me voy a liberar de este conjuro. –Dijo intentando moverse con todas sus fuerzas.

-Nunca conseguirás salir de ese hechizo. Lo único que conseguirás es agotarte mas. –Dijo Jin. –Además este hechizo es distinto, ya que lentamente va succionando tu magia y dándomela a mi. –Explico con total calma. –Lo que quiere decir que yo me hago mas fuerte gracias a tu ineptitud.

-Se supone que mi lord los elimino. –Dijo Bellatrix. –Cuando nos alcanzo nos lo dijo, y también nos dijo que eliminásemos al resto de los amigos de Potter.

-Pues estuvimos a punto de morir. –Dijo Draco golpeando en la cara a Bishop. –Eso es por lo que le hiciste a Ginny desgraciado.

-Es verdad, por suerte estaban ahí medí magos que nos salvaron la vida. –Dijo Blackstone.

-Libéranos o... –Pero Bellatrix no pudo terminar.

-O si no que. –Termino Jin. –Ustedes no pueden moverse, están inmóviles gracias a mi hechizo paralizador, nunca podrán moverse hasta que yo lo decida.

-Solo queremos saber una cosa. –Dijo Draco.

-¿Qué quieren? –Contesto Bishop que ya estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Donde esta Voldemort.

-Querido sobrino, es obvio, el esta en el mismo sitio que Potter, luchando por el destino de este mundo. –Dijo Bellatrix.

-Pero si hace rato dijeron que no sabia donde estaba Harry. –Dijo Ginny que ya había despertado del hechizo aturdidor.

-Nos acaba de llegar una señal, la marca duele mucho mas que cuando nuestro señor regreso. –Dijo Bellatrix con una gran sonrisa.

-Hay que terminar con esto rápido. –Dijo Jin intensificando la potencia de su hechizo.

-Entonces aturdámosles. –Dijo Luna a un lado de Ginny. –Así como hicieron con nosotras.

-Estoy de acuerdo Luna. –Dijo Draco preparando su varita.

Desmaius. –Dijeron los cuatro a la vez dejando inconsciente a los dos mortifagos.

-Neville ¿estas bien? –Pregunto Jin arrodillándose a un lado de su amigo. –Ten, esto te sanara tus heridas. –Dijo entregándole un poco de la poción que los medí magos le habían dado a Draco y a Jin. –Esta pequeña poción fue la que salvo nuestras vidas.

Neville tomo la poción y unos segundos después ya estaba parado y sin ninguna herida en su cuerpo.

-Hay que apurarnos. –Dijo Ginny.

-Esperen antes tengo una idea. –Dijo Jin con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro. –Es hora de que Voldemort me pague la que me ha hecho.

-Habla rápido Blackstone. –Lo urgió Draco.

-El plan es este...

Mientras tanto en el bosque las cosas no estaban bien, ya los habían alcanzado mucho de los mortifagos y Voldemort ya no tardaba en llegar para atacarlos, Ron, Hermione y Harry se encontraban luchando con intensidad contra varios mortifagos.

-Las cosas no están tan fáciles como pensé. –Dijo Ron esquivando dos hechizos que le habían lanzado.

-Nadie nos dijo que esto seria fácil Ronald. –Dijo Hermione lanzando un hechizo a el que había atacado a Ron.

-No es posible que hasta en estos momentos ustedes no dejen de luchar. –Dijo Harry con una sonrisita en el rostro.

-Ya dejen de parlotear y luchen en serio. –Dijo Snape esquivando varios hechizos a la vez.

-El tiene razón. –Dijo Harry. –Ya pongámonos serios. –Y con un hechizo noqueo a tres mortifagos.

No muy lejos de ellos una batalla nunca antes vista se llevaba acabo, se podían distinguir dos figuras a lo lejos, una densa niebla los cubría y la batalla era muy cruel, la batalla que se llevaba acabo era nada mas y nada menos que la de Remus Lupin contra Fernir Greyback, por alguna extraña razón los dos estaban convertidos en hombre lobo y se atacaban con ferocidad.

Ya que Remus había tomado su poción matalobos, no había perdido su personalidad, pero Greyback atacaba como un loco y no importaba a quien atacaba, ya había mordido a muchos mortifagos y Remus había impedido que mordiera a aurores y miembros de la Orden.

-Deja de interferir, no tengo deseo de pelear contra ti, lo que quiero es expandir nuestro clan, mordiendo a quien se ponga en mi camino. –Dijo Greyback casi en un rugido.

Esto sorprendió a Lupin, ya que se sabia que un hombre lobo transformado no podía hablar, solo emitían gruñidos.

-Sorprendido por que yo si puedo hablar. –Dijo Greyback. –Esto es algo que Voldemort me regalo al convertirme yo en su vasallo, me otorgo la habilidad de hablar y conservar mi personalidad cuando me transformo, sin mencionar la habilidad de crear falsas lunas llenas que hacen que me transforme cuando yo quiera.

De la boca de Remus no salía nada mas que rugidos.

-Me sorprende que hayas tomado la poción en noche de luna nueva. Nunca pensé que fueras tan precavido Lupin. –Dijo Greyback.

Lupin solo rugió enfadado.

-Esta bien, voy a ser generoso contigo, permitiré que puedas hablar, así como yo lo hago. –Greyback hizo un extraño movimiento y golpeo a Remus en la garganta.

-Maldito. –Dijo Lupin, para luego sorprenderse por haber podido hablar.

-Aun recuerdo el día que te mordí, déjame decirte que fuiste una de las presas que mas he batallado en cazar, te tenia en la mira desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué tenias que morderme a mi? –Dijo Lupin.

-Eso fue porque tus padres me atacaron a mi cuando yo pasaba por ahí, a pesar de todo yo acababa de convertirme en un hombre lobo, y me encontraba desorientado y confundido, todos me rechazaban, así que los odie de por vida¿quieres saber algo?. –Dijo Greyback en un tono burlesco. –Tu fuiste mi primer presa, después de que te mordí me sentí tan bien que decidí que lo mejor era morder a tantos como pudiera, así ellos sabrían lo que es ser un hombre lobo.

-¿Por qué te obsesionaste tanto con eso? No te bastaba con lo que ya habías hecho, para que morder a tantas personas, incluso muggles que ni siquiera saben nada de lo que hacemos en este mundo.

-Sean magos, sean muggles, sean hombres, mujeres, ancianos o niños, no me importa quien sea, si se ponen en mi camino yo los morderé.

El duelo continuo a mordidas y rasguños, Remus hacia todo lo posible para mantener a Greyback lejos de Harry y sus amigos, ya que había descubierto que el objetivo de Greyback eran ellos tres.

Después de un tiempo cuando las cosas ya se veían perdidas para Remus , algo paso que los dos se volvieron a transformar en humanos.

-¿Qué paso? –Dijo Greyback que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de morder el cuello de Remus.

-Parece que el efecto de tu luna falsa termino Greyback. –Dijo Lupin aprovechando el momento y pateando a Greyback en el estomago alejándolo de él. –Ahora vamos a luchar en lo que yo soy bueno.

-Eso lo veremos. –Greyback se levanto y comenzó a conjurar de nuevo su luna falsa, pero esta vez Remus fue mas rápido y le quito a Greyback su varita con el hechizo desarmador. –Maldito.

-Comencemos Fernir. –Dijo Remus sin dejar de apuntar con su varita a Greyback.

Los dos se lanzaban hechizos sin descansar y muy apenas lograban esquivar los hechizos de su oponente, aunque no lo pareciera Fernir Greyback era muy bueno con la magia, pero Remus era mejor, por muy poco.

-Creo que con esto estamos empatados, o no, Greyback. –Dijo Lupin. –Tu me venciste como hombre lobo, pero ahora yo te derroto en nuestra forma normal.

-Entonces decidamos esto con un solo ataque, un ataque mas, y sabremos quien es el mejor de nosotros dos, sabremos quien es el mejor hombre lobo. –Dijo Greyback.

Los dos lanzaron sus hechizos y estos dieron en ambos, los dos cayeron al mismo tiempo al suelo, nadie sabia lo que había ocurrido ni quien había ganado. Sirius se acerco corriendo a Lupin, asustado de que un mortifago le quitara la vida de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Con mucho esfuerzo Remus Lupin logro ponerse en pie, estaba muy cansado y un hilillo de sangre salía de su boca, al ponerse en pie se tambaleo un poco, pero al ver a Greyback en el suelo e inmóvil una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro para después volver a caer al suelo frió inconsciente.

Sirius logro sujetar a Remus antes de que este chocara con el suelo, pero ya estaba mas tranquilo porque logro ver que su amigo estaba bien, herido pero bien.

-Por un momento pensé que perdía a mi mejor amigo. –Dijo Sirius ayudando a Lupin.

-Parece... que soy... duro de... matar. –Dijo Lupin aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Fue una gran batalla Lunático. –Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa. –Será mejor que descanses, nosotros nos encargaremos de los demás mortifagos.

Sirius ayudo a Remus a subir a una camilla y los medí magos se lo llevaron al castillo en donde ya no había ningún mortifago suelto, los que quedaban habían escapado rumbo al bosque en donde el equipo Potter esperaba para atacar.

Mas lejos de donde estaba Sirius, el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos. Lord Voldemort se dirigía tranquilamente rumbo a un claro del bosque, lugar en donde se encontraba Harry Potter luchando por su vida y por la vida de sus seres queridos.

Harry se encontraba luchando con dos mortifagos, aunque no lo pareciera Harry tenia la batalla ganada, no tenia ningún problema para lidiar con esos dos gorilas. Los dos mortifagos tenian muchos problemas.

-¿Qué les pasa? –Dijo Harry en tono desafiante. –Pensaba que los mortifagos que lograrian alcanzar este lugar serian mucho mas poderosos, ustedes no lo parecen.

-Avada Kedavra. –Esa maldición fue lanzada por una voz muy fria, a Harry se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca. –Esos no valen mi tiempo. –Dijo Voldemort.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas matado a tus mortifagos? –Dijo Harry incrédulo.

-Solo van a estorbar. –Dijo con un rostro inexpresivo, cosa que asusto un poco a Harry. –Ya es hora de que el gran Voldemort acabe con la vida del elegido, esto termina aquí y ahora.

-Eso ya lo veremos Voldemort. –Dijo Harry lleno de valor preparándose para todo lo que podía venir.

-Esta vez nadie va a venir a ayudarte Potter, así que no pienses que vas a correr con suerte en esta ocasión.

-Yo no estoy solo. –Dijo Harry. –Mis amigos vendrán a ayudarme si es necesario.

-Amigos que ya he matado Potter. –Dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa de triunfo. –He acabado con la vida de dos de tus amigos, te diré quienes son para que ya no sufras mas, a los que he matado son a Draco Malfoy y a Jin Blackstone.

-Eso no es verdad. –Dijo Harry un poco triste.

-Yo los mate, y mira quien llega ahora, mis vasallos y no tus amigos, ellos tres fueron enviados a Hogwarts y parece que acabaron con tus otros tres amigos.

Acercándose al claro en donde se encontraban Harry y Voldemort venían caminando dos mortifagos, eran Bishop y Dolohov, los mortifagos que habían atacado a Luna, Ginny y Neville. Estos mortifagos tenían amarrados a Neville y a Luna, atrás de los mortifagos venia caminando Bellatrix.

Harry levanto la mirada y sonrió al ver que Luna y Neville aun estaban con vida, pero faltaban tres de sus amigos¿acaso Voldemort si los había matado?

-Falta uno. –Dijo Voldemort molesto.

-A la Weasley la hemos matado. –Dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa.

-Eso me alegra mucho. –Dijo Voldemort mostrando una fría sonrisa.

Cuando Harry escucho eso, se le cayo el mundo encima, no podía creer que sus amigos hayan sido eliminados por mortifagos.

-Malditos. –Grito Harry lanzando un hechizo aturdidor a Voldemort.

-Mal Potter, eso es muy débil. –Voldemort le dio la espalda a los mortifagos y ataco a Harry.

-Paralizus. –Dijeron dos voces apuntando a Voldemort con las varitas fuertemente sujetas en sus manos.

-Pensábamos que eras mas poderoso. –Dijo Neville zafándose de las cuerdas y hiendo a lado de Harry.

-Pero yo los había matado. –dijo Voldemort viendo con sorpresa a Jin y a Draco.

-Veras, tomamos prestada la apariencia de tus mortifagos. –Dijo Ginny con las ropas de Bellatrix.

-Rápido no tenemos tiempo. –Dijo Draco. –Neville, Ginny levanten la barrera.

Ginny y Neville comenzaron a levantar una barrera, en donde Jin y Luna entraron con mucho cuidado al campo sin dejar de apuntar a Voldemort, pero cuando el campo se cerro el hechizo se rompió y Voldemort corrió a la barrera, pero no logro pasarla.

-Rápido Harry levántate. –Lo urgió Ginny. –La barrera no durara mucho tiempo.

Atrás de Harry llegaron corriendo Ron y Hermione y se sorprendieron mucho al ver a todos sus amigos.

-Que bueno que llegan. –Dijo Jin.

-¿Por qué están vestidos así? –Pregunto Ron.

-Tomamos poción multijugos para tomar la apariencia de los mortifagos mas fuertes de Voldemort. –Explico Ginny con una sonrisa. –Pero eso no importa ahora, lo importante ahora es...

-Es el circulo. –Termino Luna.

-¿Ya lo encontraron? –Dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-Si, el circulo estaba justo enfrente de nuestras narices. –Dijo Jin.

-¿Qué? –No entendía Harry.

-Levanten todos sus varitas y digan esto después de mi. –Dijo Jin.

Todos levantaron sus varitas y Jin dijo.

-ared fuert yandinjam gomen. –Dijo Jin. Después todos dijeron esas palabras al mismo tiempo, y de la varita de todos unas líneas doradas salieron y comenzaron a danzar en el cielo formando un circulo dorado y luego quedando trazado en la tierra.

Todos los chicos lo miraban sorprendidos, pero Ginny y Neville se movieron rápidamente y comenzaron a colocar las figurillas en sus lugares correspondientes.

-Todos a sus lugares, como cuando estábamos con los fundadores. –Dijo Luna.

Todos tomaron sus posiciones y Jin comenzó a hablar al mismo tiempo que Luna.

-Nosotros herederos Ravenclaw, invocamos toda nuestra sabiduría, y el poder del viento para que sean otorgados al elegido Harry James Potter. –Una luz azulada rodearon a Luna y a Jin y después la luz fue rápidamente al centro del circulo, en donde estaba Harry, este sintió un gran poder desertaba dentro de el.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco.

-Yo heredero de Slytherin invoco la astucia y poder de Slytherin, junto con el poder del agua y el poder de las serpientes, para que sean otorgados a Harry James Potter el elegido por los fundadores. –Una luz color verde rodeo a Draco y después esa luz fue transferida a Harry.

Ahora el turno fue de los herederos Hufflepuff. Ginny y Neville.

Nosotros herederos de Helga Hufflepuff otorgamos todo nuestro poder a Harry James Potter, que la fidelidad y la confianza sean transferidos a él. –Una luz dorada rodeo a Ginny y a Neville y rápidamente se dirigió a Harry.

Por ultimo llego el turno de los Gryffindor, Ron y Hermione mantenían sus varitas apuntadas a Harry y luego pronunciaron las siguientes palabras.

-Nosotros que fuimos elegidos por Godric Gryffindor, invocamos el poder del fuego, y el gran valor que conllevamos para que sean otorgados al elegido por los cuatro grandes magos a Harry Potter. –Una luz escarlata rodeo a los dos chicos y después fue a dar al cuerpo de Harry.

Mientras tanto fuera de la barrera Voldemort furioso trataba de destruirla, y no se había dado cuenta que el no estaba solo, con el estaba un mago, y uno muy poderoso.

-Me temo que eso no funcionara mi querido Tom. –Dijo una voz tranquila detrás de Voldemort.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu? –Dijo Voldemort muy furioso porque sabia que había cometido un error al no verificar que los chicos hubieran muerto.

-No es posible que ya hayas olvidado a quien te enseño muchas de las cosas que sabes.

-No puede ser. TU... Tu eres...

-Así es Tom, yo soy Albus Dumbledore. –Dijo quitándose por fin la capucha que cubría su rostro, y preparándose para luchar una vez mas contra Voldemort. Pero no para eliminarlo porque esa tarea correspondía a cierto chico que estaba despertando un poder inmenso que ni el mismo Voldemort había soñado con tener.

_**Se que esta vez no tengo su perdón y si me tarde mucho tiempo en actualizar, les pido una y mil disculpas, pero tuve días muy duros que muy apenas me daba tiempo para sentarme unos cuantos minutos en la computadora y leer las historias que actualizaban, aprovechando que ya terminaron los exámenes voy a intentar actualizar muy pronto, solo les pido que por favor me comprendan, y sin mas que decir, les contesto a sus reviews, que es lo que cada día me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Cristal 90: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu review, de veras que me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta mi historia, y espero que como siempre este capitulo te haya gustado, bueno cuídate mucho.**_

_**MaRiSiN: Estoy muy feliz porque te gusto el capitulo pasado me fascino tu review, y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Marta89: de verdad lamento no haber podido actualizar pronto, nuevamente pido disculpas, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y gracias por leer y por tu review, me agrada saber que la historia te gusta.**_

_**WpG-love: muchas gracias por tu review, me agrada contar con tu apoyo de nuevo en el capitulo anterior, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.**_

_**Pedro I: Muchas gracias por tu review y no te preocupes si no me dejaste tu review en el capitulo pasado, lo importante es que te hayas divertido y pasado súper bien en tu campamento, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.**_

_**Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Kent: Muchas gracias por tu review, me encanta saber que te gusta la historia, bueno te cuidas y hasta la próxima.**_

_**Mania.HHr: Me agrada saber que el capitulo te haya gustado y si tienes razón, a mi también se me hizo muy fantasioso lo del poder de Ravenclaw, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, bueno cuídate mucho y hasta la próxima actualización.**_

_**Jen: No te apures, por lo de la review, con saber que leíste el capitulo soy muy feliz, disculpa que no haya actualizado pronto, espero me disculpes, gracias por tu review y espero que sigamos hablando por m s n. Bueno cuídate.**_

_**Gabb58-78: Yo también quisiera volar como Jin, me alegro mucho ver tu review como en cada capitulo, también a ti te pido muchas disculpas, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, la batalla final se acerca. **_

_**Skarlita: A veces es un poco molesto tener que esperar tanto tiempo en un aeropuerto, y lamento mucho que te hayas quemado con la nieve, y con respecto a tu historia no se que paso, cuando recibí tu review inmediatamente fui a buscarla y no la encontré, espero que la vuelvas a poner porque de verdad estaba muy interesante, bueno muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.**_

_**Bueno solo me queda mandarle un gran saludo a mi amiga Rosy que aunque no siempre me deja su review se que cuento con su apoyo y lee mis historias, y ya actualice, ahora yo espero tus actualizaciones porque todas las historias están muy interesantes, todas me encantan.**_

_**Ahora si solo me queda despedirme y desear que todos ustedes tengan una gran semana, se cuidan mucho y muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Se despide desde México su amiga:**_

_**Liz Echizen.**_


	33. Una batalla por el futuro

_**Una batalla por el futuro: Harry vs. Voldemort.**_

-No puede ser. TU... Tu eres...

-Así es Tom, yo soy Albus Dumbledore. –Dijo quitándose por fin la capucha que cubría su rostro, y preparándose para luchar una vez mas contra Voldemort. Pero no para eliminarlo porque esa tarea correspondía a cierto chico que estaba despertando un poder inmenso que ni el mismo Voldemort había soñado con tener.

-¿Cómo es que reviviste? –Dijo Voldemort a la vez un poco sorprendido y muy molesto. –Se suponía que ninguna magia le regresa la vida a las personas.

-No es cualquier magia mi estimado Tom. –Dijo Dumbledore muy tranquilo.

-Entonces lo mas seguro es que tenias algún horrocrux por ahí oculto. –Dijo ya más tranquilo lord Voldemort. –Dime Dumbledore a quien mataste para hacer ese horrocrux. –Dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

-Te equivocas –Dijo Dumbledore con un tono que no era de él, sonaba mas serio con un toque de molestia. –Yo jamás seria de capaz de ensuciar mis manos con sangre de inocentes, así que el método que use para regresar no fue un horrocrux.

-Sea lo que sea que hayas utilizado no te servirá de mucho, porque yo te mandare de regreso al infierno. –Dijo Voldemort.

-Eso ya lo veremos Tom. –Dijo Dumbledore preparándose para el combate.

Voldemort con un rápido movimiento de su varita lanzo un rayo color verde, que Dumbledore pudo esquivar sin dificultad.

-Apenas empieza el duelo y ya lanzaste la peor de las maldiciones. –Dijo Dumbledore tratando de irritar a Voldemort.

-Cállate.

Ahora fue Dumbledore quien ataco, de su varita salió un rayo dorado que Voldemort pudo esquivar a duras penas, pero Voldemort no perdió el tiempo y en cuanto pudo le lanzo otro Avada Kedavra a Dumbledore.

-Se ve que tienes prisa por matarme. –Dijo Dumbledore convocando un hechizo para protegerse de la maldición de Voldemort.

El duelo continuo, Dumbledore realizaba una serie de hechizos que para Voldemort eran casi todos desconocidos y no sabia como contraatacarlos, Voldemort se estaba desesperando porque el duelo ya llevaba mas de lo que había previsto, hasta que...

-Ya lo comprendo todo. –Dijo Voldemort esquivando un hechizo de Dumbledore. –Ahora sé cómo le hiciste para regresar a este mundo.

-Ya te había tardado Tom. –Dijo Dumbledore con una expresión calmada en su rostro.

-Usaste magia blanca, la antigua magia blanca de la que solo Merlín conocía. –Dijo Voldemort mientras lanzaba un hechizo que iba dirigido con mucha potencia a Dumbledore.

-Como tu bien sabrá Tom, yo en este momento no estoy vivo, ya que no existe ningún tipo de magia que reviva a las personas, tu mismo me lo dijiste. –Dijo Dumbledore protegiéndose con un escudo del hechizo de Voldemort.

-Entonces como es que estas aquí? –Pregunto mientras convocaba un escudo para detener la maldición que había rebotado del escudo de Dumbledore.

-Mi tiempo en este lugar esta contado, lamentablemente no me quedare para ver el final de esta gran batalla, pero estoy seguro de que Harry conseguirá destruirte sin ningún problema. –Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

-¿Qué ese mocoso me va a destruir a mí¿A Lord Voldemort? Dumbledore no me hagas reír, ese mocoso jamás podrá vencerme ni en un mundo paralelo a este. No sé que es lo que este haciendo en ese campo de protección, pero de que me va a destruir eso no lo creo ya que él tiene...

-Un horrocrux dentro de él. –Termino Dumbledore la frase. –Eso es lo de menos, Harry encontrara la forma de también destruir ese horrocrux justo como lo hizo con las demás cosas.

-La única forma es que el se destruya así mismo, y no creo que tenga el valor necesario para suicidarse.

-Siempre hay mas de una solución para cualquier tipo de problema Tom, y este no es la excepción, Harry te va a destruir.

-Crucio. –Grito Voldemort en un ataque de ira.

-Contraciatus. –Dijo Dumbledore diciendo el recién descubierto contra maleficio a la segunda maldición imperdonable.

El hechizo reboto y ahora se dirigió a Voldemort a toda velocidad, este se lo regreso a Dumbledore, pero no nada mas eso, bajo del cruciatus venia otro hechizo que Dumbledore no alcanzo a ver y le dio de pleno en el pecho haciéndolo caer.

-Veo que tus reflejos no son los mismos de hace dos años Dumbledore. –Dijo Voldemort riéndose de Dumbledore y apuntando directo a su corazón. –Parece que ese dicho era cierto, el alumno supera al maestro¿verdad? Profesor Dumbledore.

Mientras tanto dentro del campo de protección, Ron y los demás daban a Harry de sus poderes mágicos para que por fin despertara el verdadero poder del elegido.

-No se si aguantare mas. –Dijo Ginny, parecía muy agotada porque tenia el rostro lleno de sudor y respiraba con la boca ligeramente abierta, como si hubiera corrido sin detenerse 10 kilómetros.

-Debemos resistir. –Dijo Ron también muy cansado.

-Ya casi. –Dijo Jin agarrando con las dos manos a su varita porque de ella salía mucho poder.

-¿Cuánto mas falta? –Se quejo Draco que ya casi estaba en el suelo, pero aun con la varita bien levantada.

-Nadie nos dijo que esto seria tan difícil. –Dijo Luna, pero ella parecía normal, ni siquiera se notaba que estaba cansada.

Hermione era la única que no hablaba, ya que se estaba concentrando con todas sus fuerzas en darle a Harry su poder, y por lo tanto había decidido no perder su energía quejándose de lo duro que era resistir esa difícil tarea.

Todos seguían así, sin saber nada de lo que ocurría fuera del campo de energía, todos lucían mucho mas agotados, Draco y Ginny ya no podían sostenerse en pie, cuando de repente de las varitas de los siete comenzaron a salir con mas potencia los rayos hacia Harry.

-¿Qué esta pasando? –Pregunto Jin extrañado, intentando moderar el flujo de magia que salía de su varita.

-Parece que ya vamos a terminar. –Dijo Hermione después de mucho tiempo en que no había dicho nada.

Y efectivamente, después de unos segundos, de donde estaba Harry se produjo una fuerte explosión, en la que todos a excepción de Harry salieron volando.

Dumbledore estaba en una situación difícil, había perdido su varita por haberse distraído en el duelo, y además tenia enfrente a Voldemort que lo apuntaba con su varita en el corazón.

-Ahora si este es el adiós definitivo. –Dijo Voldemort con una expresión de triunfo en el rostro. –Hasta nunca Dumbledore. AVADA KEDAVRA. –De la varita que sostenía Voldemort salió un rayo color verde a toda velocidad y potencia, pero justo en ese momento se hoyo una fuerte explosión, y de la nada un escudo protegió a Dumbledore de ese hechizo desviándolo a un mortifago que estaba por ahí cerca.

-¿Cómo es posible? Pero si yo te quite tu varita.

Dumbledore solo sonreía muy tranquilo porque el si sabia que era lo que había ocurrido, y lo que había ocurrido era que por fin los siete chicos habían terminado con su misión, ahora era el turno de que Harry terminara con su misión que comenzó hace 16 años, eliminar a Voldemort.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Dumbledore?

-No permitiré que me vuelvas a arrebatar a alguien importante para mi. –Dijo alguien mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia donde se encontraban Dumbledore y Voldemort.

-Hasta que por fin te apareces Potter. –Dijo Voldemort. –Pensé que te habías asustado y habías vuelto al colegió a esconderte.

-Ya no soy el mismo de hace rato. –Dijo Harry sin cambiar su expresión en el rostro, una expresión de puro odio hacia Voldemort.

-Eso ya lo comprobare yo Potter. –Dijo Voldemort apuntando a Harry con su varita.

A Harry eso no le importo y siguió caminado hasta donde se encontraba Dumbledore aun sin poder pararse.

-Profesor Dumbledore. –Dijo Harry suavizando un poco su expresión. –Que sorpresa. Me alegra verlo con vida, aunque solo sea por muy poco tiempo.

-Así que lo sabes. –Dijo Dumbledore. –Sabes que no me puedo quedar a vivir en este mundo del que ya no pertenezco mas.

-Así es. –Dijo Harry. –También se que ya no tarda en abandonar este lugar.

-Si, mi tiempo a llegado, porque por fin cumplí con la promesa que me había hecho a mi mismo hace mucho tiempo, por fin podré descansar en paz.

-¿Disculpe, pero puedo saber que promesa?

-La promesa de que te guiaría hasta esta batalla, se que aun esto va a ser muy difícil para ti, pero ya estas listo, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti Harry, y se que tus padres también lo están, allá a donde me dirijo.

-Muchas gracias profesor Dumbledore. –Dijo Harry con una sonrisa muy sincera en su rostro.

-Solo me resta hacer una cosa mas Harry, y eso es despedirme de ti, ya que aunque sabia que era lo que me esperaba cuando regresamos a Hogwarts, no tuve el valor para despedirme de ti, y ahora eso es lo único que deseo hacer Harry. –Dijo Dumbledore pare después abrazar a Harry y desaparecer del lugar.

Harry estaba feliz, triste y furioso al mismo tiempo, feliz porque el también había tenido las ganas de despedirse de su profesor, desde ese día, triste porque ahora si ya no lo volvería a ver mas, y furioso porque tenia que ser él el que terminara de una vez por todas con esa gran época oscura que Voldemort había traído al mundo.

Cuando Harry volteo a ver a Voldemort, su expresión en el rostro volvió a cambiar para mostrar una con puro odio, odio hacia Voldemort.

-Hasta que por fin se murió dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa de alivio porque no podría vencer a Harry y a Dumbledore juntos.

-¿Por qué sonríes? Acaso creías que no podrías derrotarnos a Dumbledore y a mi juntos. –Dijo Harry levantando su varita y preparándose para lo que por fin era la ultima batalla.

-No. –Dijo Voldemort con un tono mucho mas frió del que normalmente usaba. –Pero no te preocupes Potter, pronto te reunirás con el, y con tu apestosa madre muggle.

Harry sonreía irónicamente, sabia que Voldemort se sentía aliviado de que solo tendría que pelear contra Harry, pero lo que Voldemort no sabia era que Harry tenia un poder impresionante.

-Eso lo veremos después, Voldemort. –Dijo Harry con un tono igual de frió que el de Voldemort. –Primero tengo el deseo de probar algo, quiero ver hasta donde puede llegar tu máximo poder mágico, quiero saber que tan poderoso es el mago mas tenebroso de los últimos tiempo. Lord Voldemort.

El duelo comenzó, Voldemort fue el primero en atacar, lanzo a Harry un rayo color negro, el rayo se dirigía a Harry a mucha velocidad, pero Harry tranquilamente convoco un escudo que desvió el rayo de regreso a Voldemort.

-No te servirá por mucho ese pequeño escudo. –Dijo Voldemort aumentando la fuerza y la potencia de su hechizo color negro.

Harry volvió a convocar el escudo, pro esta vez el hechizo desaprecio.

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? –Pregunto Harry. –Yo no estoy usando mi varita mágica.

-Eso es imposible, solo había un mago capaz de realizar magia sin varita y ese era Merlín. –Dijo Voldemort con un tono de pura maldad.

-Exacto, y Merlín era el gran hechicero que enseño a Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin. –Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Voldemort se mostraba confundido y furioso, él le había quitado a Harry todo su poder el día que regreso a Sirius del velo de la muerte, y ahora el poder de Harry era mucho mas grande que el que tenia antes.

-¿Cómo es que tienes ese poder? –Pregunto Voldemort.

-El que tu te robaste hace ya varios meses, no era todo mi poder. –Dijo Harry con toda calma. –Lo que tu robaste fue solo una pequeña parte del poder de los cuatro grande magos que había despertado.

-Solo una pequeña parte. –Dijo Voldemort para si mismo. –Aun así yo tengo la batalla ganada Potter, tu no eres capaz de destruir el horrocrux que esta dentro de ti. La única forma es solo si tu te...

-Si yo me mato, no es así Voldemort. –Dijo Harry. –Pues como te dijo Dumbledore hace rato. Siempre hay mas de una solución para cualquier problema, y estoy seguro que encontrare la segunda solución a este problema.

Lejos de donde se libraba esa violenta batalla, Ron y los otros chicos despertaban en el duro suelo del bosque prohibido.

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Ron que fue el primero en despertar.

-No lo se. –Dijo Draco frotándose la cabeza, ya que al caer se había golpeado en la cabeza.

-¿Dónde esta Harry? –Fue lo primero que Hermione dijo al estar de pie.

-Debe de estar por allá. –Dijo Jin señalando a un claro del bosque en el que no se veía absolutamente nada.

-Aya no hay nada Blackstone. –Dijo Ginny ya completamente parada y ayudando a Luna a levantarse, pero justo en ese momento se vio una gran explosión, producto de dos hechizos que se habían impactado entre ellos.

Los siete se pararon lo mas rápido que pudieron al ver la enorme explosión y se dirigieron hacia donde provenía con cuidado de que ningún mortifago los viera.

Harry y Voldemort ya estaban los dos cansados, a Harry todavía no se le había ocurrido nada con lo que podía eliminar al horrocrux dentro de él, sin hacerse daño así mismo, era la primera vez que luchaba a esa intensidad con alguien.

-Te felicito Potter. –Dijo Voldemort deteniéndose un pequeño momento, pero desviando un hechizo que Harry le había lanzado a la vez. –Es la primera vez que alguien pelea así conmigo en un duelo, siempre elimino a todos los que se han enfrentado a mi antes de que me emocione.

-Pues disfrútalo porque no te durara mucho. –Dijo Harry. –Ya me estoy cansando de esto y lo que quiero es eliminarte de una vez por todas.

-Bueno el descanso termino. –Dijo Voldemort lanzando tres hechizos al mismo tiempo, dos Harry los esquivo pero el tercero si lo golpeo en un brazo dejándolo inutilizado.

Harry grito de dolor, porque el hechizo que le había lanzado era muy potente, el mismo conocía ese hechizo ya que era creación de Salazar Slytherin, una magia negra muy avanzada, incluso para el.

Harry se paro rápidamente del suelo, ya que había caído al recibir el impacto de ese hechizo en su brazo, y esquivo con un poco de dificultad otros dos que le había lanzado Voldemort.

Harry lanzo rápidamente un hechizo que Gryffindor había creado, pero Voldemort lo esquivo. El dolor del brazo de Harry lo detenía a lanzar hechizos poderosos, y estaba perdiendo la concentración del duelo.

-¿Ya te cansaste Potter? –Dijo Voldemort con ironía. –Tus hechizos se han vuelto muy débiles, así jamás podrás vencerme mocoso.

-Esto apenas comienza. –Dijo Harry sujetándose su brazo herido. –Yo aun puedo continuar.

Cuando Harry iba a lanzar uno de sus hechizos mas poderosos, de la nada apareció Bellatrix Lestrange, sus ropas estaban sucias y en algunas partes de su cuerpo se veían marcas de cuerdas, de alguna manera esta mortifaga se había librado de las cuerdas que Draco y Jin habían puesto a los mortifagos que habían capturado.

-Perdón por interrumpir mi señor. –Dijo Bellatrix haciéndole una reverencia a Voldemort. –Pero unos mocosos me habían capturado y hasta ahora es que me he librado. –Dijo la mortifaga con una sonrisa en su rostro sucio.

-Te debería de dar vergüenza Bellatrix, que unos niños te hayan vencido. –Dijo Voldemort sin quitar la mirada de Harry.

-Ellos eran fuertes, pero yo ya me he vengado, y le he traído un pequeño obsequio a nuestro amigo Potter. –Dijo Bellatrix lanzando al medio de donde estaban Harry y Voldemort unas siete varitas.

Harry pudo distinguir al instante las varitas de sus amigos, esas eran las varitas de Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Neville, Jin y Luna.

-¿Qué les has hecho a mis amigos? –Dijo Harry muy furioso olvidándose de Voldemort y del dolor de su brazo.

-Yo los tengo aquí Potter. –Dijo Bellatrix jalando una red mágica con los siete chicos adentro. –Estaban por llegar aquí y su poder estaba en lo mas débil que se podía imaginar. –Dijo Bellatrix. –Yo los ataque por sorpresa, y vencí a esos siete niños sin tener que esforzarme en lo mas mínimo.

-Bien hecho Bellatrix. –La apremio Voldemort. –Ahora Potter veras como cada uno de tus amigos va muriendo uno por uno.

-Eso no te lo permitiré. –Dijo Harry muy molesto. –No permitiré que les hagas algún daño.

-Bueno, después de pensarlo un rato he decidido liberar a uno, pero los demás morirán Potter. –Dijo Voldemort. –Te dejare elegir al que quieras salvar. –Dijo y una sonrisa se acentuó mas en su rostro de serpiente.

Harry estaba muy molesto y asustado, no quería perder a otro ser querido para el, y no podría salvar a uno y dejar a los otros a su suerte Harry no sabia que hacer, no sabia que hacer para poder salvar a todos sus amigos,

-Y que dices Potter. –Dijo Voldemort. -¿A quien salvaras?.

-Maldito. –Dijo Harry en un pequeño susurro.

Harry comenzó a correr con la varita en mano rumbo a Voldemort.

-Que tonto eres Potter. –Dijo Voldemort. –No aprovechaste mi generosidad. Bellatrix mátalos a todos.

Cuando todo ya se veía perdido, Harry escucho el llanto del fénix, ese canto que siempre le devolvía la esperanza sin importar en la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Bombarda. –Dijo una voz a espaldas de Harry.

-Accio. –Dijo otra voz detrás de Harry.

Harry reconoció esas dos voces al instante en que las había escuchado, el primer rayo se impacto en la red destruyéndola por completo y el otro hechizo hizo que las varitas de los siete chicos volaran a manos de Remus Lupin.

-Sirius, profesor Lupin. –Dijo Harry aliviado de que hayan podido salvar a sus amigos.

-Todavía no Harry. –Dijo Sirius corriendo hacia donde se produjo la explosión.

Cuando el humo que produjo la explosión se quito Harry pudo divisar a Sirius luchando contra Bellatrix y a Remus despertando a los demás y entregándoles sus respectivas varitas, ahora era al turno de Harry de actuar y enfrentarse una vez mas a Voldemort.

-Prepárate Voldemort. –Dijo Harry mientras lanzaba un hechizo a Voldemort.

-Potter, esta vez se salvaron tus amigos. –Dijo Voldemort mientras realizaba un hechizo escudo.

La batalla se extendió por mas tiempo, a los alrededores de donde Harry y Voldemort luchaban se veían a cada uno de los otros siete chicos enfrentándose a un mortifago, Sirius se enfrentaba a Bellatrix y Remus a pesar de las heridas que tenia por la batalla con Greyback luchaba al igual con dos mortifagos.

Harry ya estaba muy agotado y ya no sabia con que atacar a Voldemort, Harry había usado casi todos los hechizos del diario de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts.

-Creo que ya es hora que este duelo termine Potter. –Dijo Voldemort. –Solo un hechizo mas, eso es lo que necesito para derrotarte de una vez y por todas.

Harry aferró su varita con su mano derecha, tenia una expresión de determinación, por fin este seria el día en que Harry ensuciaría sus manos y sus labios al pronunciar la ultima y mas letal de las maldiciones imperdonables, el Avada Kedavra.

Voldemort agarro su varita con sus largos dedos y grito la peor de las maldiciones. –AVADA KEDAVRA. –El rayo verde salió disparado de la varita de Harry a toda velocidad.

-MirrorShield. –Dijo Harry cuando la maldición estaba a punto de golpearlo. Alrededor de Harry se creo una barrera en forma de escudo que reflejo la maldición de Voldemort de regreso a él.

-Astuto Potter. –Voldemort convoco otro escudo pero este era negro haciendo que el Avada Kedavra se desviara hacia otra dirección dividiéndose en dos maldiciones mas, un rayo se dirigía a Harry a toda velocidad y el otro se dirigía a Hermione que no se había percatado de lo que ocurría con Voldemort y Harry.

-HERMIONE. –Harry grito con todas sus fuerzas logrando que la castaña volteara y viera a la maldición, pero ya era muy tarde Hermione no seria capaz de levantar un escudo a tiempo. –MirrorShield. –Dijo Harry y se levanto el mismo escudo que una vez protegió a Harry alrededor de Hermione, haciendo que el hechizo se reflejara contra el mortifago con el que estaba luchando Hermione, pero para Harry ya no hubo tiempo, el segundo Avada Kedavra le dio a Harry en la frente, justo en la cicatriz en forma de

Harry salió volando y lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar antes de caer fue un grito, un grito desesperado de Hermione y a Voldemort riéndose a carcajadas de que por fin había ganado la guerra.

-HARRY. –Grito Hermione y empezó a correr hacia donde estaba Harry tirado en el suelo.

-Por fin yo gane. –Dijo un Voldemort muy alegre. –Ya no hay nadie en este mundo que me pueda derrotar.

_** Primero que nada dejenme decirles que todavía la historia no termina, así que pueden guardar sus cuchillos y no matarme por favor jeje . **_

_**Como ya lo habrán notado a la historia le quedan como unos dos capítulos mas, que intentare actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia y a todos los que capitulo con capitulo me alientan a seguir adelante.**_

_**Ahora mismo responderé a sus reviews que de verdad me animaron mucho a escribir.**_

_**Eleanor Dumbledore: Muchas gracias por haberme dejado tu review en este capitulo y disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.**_

_**Yunypotter19: Hola, gracias por tu review del capitulo pasado, es que no he actualizado la otra historia porque he decidido no actualizarla y concentrarme al máximo con esta, además que ya no tengo tanto tiempo como para actualizar dos historias al mismo tiempo, pero igual intentara actualizarla lo mas pronto posible.**_

_**Atram Potter: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero que pronto pueda terminar con la historia aunque la verdad me da un poco de tristeza terminarla, pero igual intentare poner el siguiente capitulo pronto.**_

_**Pedro I: Si la verdad fue un poco extraño que hayamos actualizado al mismo tiempo, lo de Dumbledore lo voy a explicar en el siguiente capitulo, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, bueno cuídate y nos vemos el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Kent: Muchas gracias por tu review espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

_**WpG-love: Perdón por no actualizar pronto, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente. Espero que este muy bien.**_

_**Crystal90: Que tal, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado a mi tu historia también me gusta mucho y espero que puedas actualizar pronto.**_

_**Gabb58-78: Muchas gracias por tu siempre apoyo espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado bueno cuidate y hasta el siguiente capitiulo.**_

_**Francesca: Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado al igual que el pasado muchas gracias por tu review, y hasta la próxima.**_

_**Flopyta: Me alegra que te haya gustado toda la historia, gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado al igual que toda la historia ahora si gracias de nuevo y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Jen: Gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, bueno cuídate mucho y seguimos en contacto.**_

_**Young Lady Potter: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, y no te preocupes por no dejarme una review antes, me conformo con que leas la historia, bueno cuidate mucho y hasta la proxima.**_

_**Bueno les vuelvo a decir que la historia aun no termina, voy a actualizar lo mas pronto posible, es mas ya empecé a escribir el siguiente capitulo, bueno para los que quieran saber el titulo del siguiente capitulo es: Sueño o Realidad, si quieren saber de lo que va a tratar me lo pueden decir en una review y yo se las contestare.**_

_**Bueno ahora si ya me voy, cuídense mucho todos y hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Se despide de ustedes su amiga Liz.**_


	34. Sueño o realidad

_**Sueño o Realidad.**_

Mientras Harry iba cayendo oía como Voldemort gritaba eufórico que él había sido quien había ganado la guerra, y también pudo oír como Hermione gritaba muy angustiada su nombre.

-Ya estoy muerto. –Pensó Harry. –No pude vencer a Voldemort.

Después todo se puso negro, Harry ya no pudo ver mas ni oír mas, solo un pequeño ruido que no le dejaba tranquilo, era muy molesto.

-Harry. –Dijo la voz de una mujer. –No oyes el despertador, lleva así mas de 10 minutos. –Volvió a hablar la mujer. –Se te va a hacer muy tarde, así que apúrate, o tendré que echarte un balde de agua helada en la cara para que te levantes.

-Ya voy. –Dijo Harry un poco confundido y adormilado.

-Me alegro que ya te hayas despertado. –Dijo la mujer otra vez.

Harry tomo sus gafas que estaban en una mesita de noche y se las puso, y lo primero que vio lo dejo realmente impactado. Una melena rojiza, unos ojos igual o más verdes que los de Harry.

Harry grito asustado e impresionado.

-Mamá. –Dijo Harry en un pequeño susurro.

-¿Por qué te sorprende? –Pregunto Lily en un tono divertido. –Acaso esperabas que Sirius o James te despertaran.

-Es que esto no puede ser real. –Dijo Harry aun sin creer que lo que veía Harry era realmente a su madre.

-Talvez tuviste un mal sueño, no te preocupes por eso. –Dijo Lily.

-No fue un sueño. –Estoy seguro. –Dijo Harry alejándose de su madre.

-Harry me preocupas. –Le dijo Lily y le puso una mano en su frente. –No, no tienes fiebre.

Harry se quedo estático cuando su madre lo toco, esa era la primera vez que su madre lo tocaba de esa forma, era la primera vez que Harry recordaría ese gesto de preocupación de su madre.

-Bueno, será mejor que bajes a desayunar. –Dijo Lily con una tierna sonrisa. –O el autobús te dejara. –Y Lily se marcho de la habitación dejando a Harry totalmente confundido.

Harry bajo a los 20 minutos ya bañado y peinado, por así decirlo, ya que su cabello seguía igual de rebelde.

-Te tardaste mucho Harry. –Dijo una voz de un hombre detrás de un periódico. –El autobús ya te dejo. Tendrás que irte con Sirius al colegio. –El hombre bajo el periódico y Harry se encontró cara a cara con James Potter.

Esto también sorprendió un poco a Harry, el cabello de James era igual o más rebelde que el de Harry, sus ojos eran de un color café claro, y como todo Potter usaba una gafas redondas.

-Buenos días. –Fue lo único que pudo decir Harry a su padre.

-Que buenos días ni que nada. –Esa era la voz de Sirius, y Harry si que la conocía bien. –Ya casi es de tarde, desayuna rápido ya para llevarte a tu escuela. –Dijo Sirius entrando en la cocina. –Aunque si prefieres te puedes quedar aquí y nos ponemos a jugar videojuegos.

-Que a ti no te guste estudiar no significa que a Harry tampoco le guste. –Dijo Lily regañando a Sirius. –El no es como tu, él desayunara y sé ira al colegió.

El desayuno transcurrió normalmente solo había lago extraño en la familia Potter, Harry estaba muy callado y apenas había tocado su desayuno.

James notando a su hijo un poco extraño comenzó a hablarle.

-Harry¿Te sucede algo? Normalmente estas muy alegre y te devoras todo lo que tu madre te hace de desayunar. –Dijo James.

-Nada. –Dijo Harry con una sonrisa. –Solo es que no quiero despertar de este sueño.

-Pero Harry si no estas soñando. –Le dijo Sirius casi riéndose de lo que Harry decía.

-Claro que es un sueño. –Dijo Harry. –Mis padres fueron asesinados por un maldito mago oscuro, tu caíste a través de un velo, y si despierto tendré que enfrentarme a la realidad de que aun no he terminado mi batalla con Voldemort. –Siguió hablando Harry. –Aunque yo ya había muerto.

Todos miraban a Harry entre preocupados y con un poco de diversión, preocupados porque Harry debía estar enloqueciendo si lo que contaba lo decía en serio, y divertidos porque no sabían si solo era un chiste mas del joven Potter.

-Harry esto no es un sueño. –Dijo James levantándose de su silla y yendo hacia Harry. –Talvez todo lo que nos estas contando haya sido el verdadero sueño.

-Sí. –Colaboro Lily. –Talvez el sueño fue tan real que lo terminaste confundiendo con la realidad. Mira, quiero que olvides todo lo que dijiste hace rato, todo fue solo un mal sueño.

Harry no dijo nada, se levanto de su silla y se fue rumbo a la puerta.

-Espera Harry. –Dijo Sirius levantándose rápido de su silla y siguiendo a Harry. –Ya había olvidado que tenia que llevarte a tu escuela. –Y salió corriendo de la casa.

El camino al colegio de Harry todo estuvo muy tranquilo, Harry ya no hablo mas de lo que se suponía que era su sueño, y estuvo hablando con Sirius sobre el clima, algunos deportes, pero lo que quería era un poco de información, ya que ahí no sabia como era su personalidad.

Harry s despidió de Sirius con un gesto de la mano y se fue rumbo a las puertas del colegio, las cuales ya estaban cerradas.

Como Harry no pudo abrir las puertas, opto por la opción de saltar la gran barda que cubría a la escuela, pero fue una mala idea, ya que del otro lado lo esperaba nada mas y nada menos que el conserje de la escuela.

-Estas ya no son horas de llegar, señor Potter. –Dijo el conserje levantando a Harry del suelo con una sola mano. –Esto me deja con la obligación de ponerle cinco amonestaciones.

-Filch. –Dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Señor Filch. –Dijo muy molesto el conserje. –Niño maleducado, si no quieres mas amonestaciones te sugiero que te vayas a tu salón de clases.

-Si, pero ¿cuál es mi salón de clases? –Pregunto Harry después de darse cuenta que no sabia a que salón acudir.

-Tan temprano y ya causando problemas, deje de jugar y ya váyase al segundo piso en el primer salón, ahí lo espera su profesor.

Harry salió corriendo de los jardines de la escuela y entro en el edificio que Filch le había señalado y llego a su salón de clases.

-Bueno como verán para realizar esta ecuación matemática necesitaran de... –El profesor volteo y se encontró con Harry.

-Ya vio que hora es Potter. –Dijo en un tono molesto el profesor.

-Profesor Blackstone. –Dijo Harry sorprendido y con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro que me conozca, pase y siéntese junto con Weasley.

-Weasley. –Pensó Harry. –Si Filch y Blackstone están aquí, entonces porque no estaría aquí Ron.

Harry entro al salón y se encontró con la cara de su pecoso amigo Ron Weasley.

-¿Qué te paso Harry? –Pregunto Ron con una sonrisa en su rostro. –De seguro te quedaste dormido. Que raro en ti. –Bromeo Ron.

-¿Qué paso en la batalla? –Pregunto Harry sorprendiendo a Ron.

-¿Batalla? –Pregunto Ron un poco extrañado por la pregunta de su amigo. –No sé de que me hablas, talvez fue un sueño Harry... Espera ya lo recuerdo, ya sé de que batalla hablas.

A Harry se le ilumino el rostro y en parte se sorprendido por que creía que Ron le diría lo mismo que le dijo Sirius y sus padres.

-Me puedes decir entonces que fue lo que sucedió.

-Pues la batalla es hasta la tarde Harry. –Dijo Ron muy contento. –Hoy les enseñaremos a ese dúo de tontos que no se deben de meter con la pareja Potter-Weasley.

-¿...De que estas hablando? -Dijo Harry triste, a que dúo te refieres.

-Harry nos llevan molestando desde que los conocemos, no me digas que no tienes idea de quien hablo, mira atrás de ti, en la ultima fila, de ellos dos hablo. –Dijo Ron apuntando con su mano derecha la parte de atrás del salón.

Harry volteo y se encontró con las caras de dos mas de sus amigos.

-Draco y Jin. –Dijo Harry en un susurro.

-Desde cuando son Draco y Jin. –Dijo Ron molesto. –Que acaso no recuerdas todo lo malo que nos han hecho esos dos.

-Tienes razón. –dijo Harry para tranquilizar a Ron. –Malfoy y Blackstone.

-Mucho mejor. –Dijo Ron volviendo a bajar el tono de su voz porque casi había gritado y el profesor Blackstone lo había pillado, y le había llamado la atención.

-¿Y me podrías recordar porque los odiamos tanto? –Pregunto Harry.

-Es muy obvio Harry, ya deja de hacerte el tonto. –Dijo Ron, pero al ver que Harry no cambio su expresión y no estaba bromeando le contó todo. –Pues ya sabes que Malfoy es un arrogante bueno para nada. –Dijo Ron, y siguió al ver que Harry no decía nada. –Y Blackstone es un creído solo porque su papa da clases en este lugar.

-Ya veo. –Dijo Harry recordando al antiguo Malfoy, el Malfoy arrogante y presumido que el conocía.

-Y Blackstone es a veces mas insoportable que Malfoy, siempre se esta peleando con Hermione, siempre la molesta porque según él, él es el mas inteligente del salón, y tu sabes que a Hermione no le gusta que nadie le gane en los estudios.

-¿Y que les vamos a hacer hoy? –Dijo Harry comenzando a creer que todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora era solo un sueño, una pesadilla.

-Vamos a hacerles una súper broma en el recreo. –Dijo Ron.

-Pueden ya callarse ustedes dos. –Los reprendió el profesor. –Desde que Potter llego no han estado mas que hablando como comadres, ya déjenlo para el recreo, o mínimo para cuando yo me salga de este salón.

-Lo siento. –Dijo Harry y se dirigió a sus apuntes.

El resto de las clases pasaron normales, Harry siempre que podía le intentaba sacar algo de información a Ron, así se pasaron las horas hasta que llego el recreo, Harry y Ron se dirigieron a la cafetería, ahí era donde comenzaría la batalla.

-Ya esta todo preparado Harry. –Dijo Ron muy alegre, justo en ese momento Draco y Jin entraban pavoneándose en la cafetería.

-Espera Ron. –Harry lo intento detener pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ron había cortado un pequeño listón con unas tijeras, haciendo que un gran balde lleno de puré se dirigiera a toda velocidad a donde estaban Draco y Jin.

Draco y Jin alcanzaron a reaccionar a tiempo y se agacharon esquivando el cubetazo de comida, haciendo que este le diera en la cara a Hermione que iba caminando detrás de Draco y Jin.

-Hermione... . –Dijo Harry un poco asustado y corrió hacia donde estaba Hermione. -¿Estas bien? –Le dijo mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Hermione y la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Que si estoy bien. –Dijo Hermione molesta. –Estoy harta de tus juegos, nunca van a madurar.

De repente Harry escucho una voz en su cabeza. Una voz que le hablaba de una forma muy extraña y mística.

-Aquí tienes todo lo que siempre has deseado. –Dijo la voz. –Una familia que te quiere, unos amigos y una vida normal. –Dijo la voz.

-Pero siento que algo me hace falta. –Dijo Harry a la voz.

-La batalla aun no ha terminado Harry. –Volvió a decir la voz. –Ahora es imposible que tengas una vida como esta si no peleas por el futuro.

-Aquí todos lucen mas contentos, viven sin el peligro que es Voldemort. –Dijo Harry.

-Tu no perteneces a este lugar. –Dijo la voz otra vez. –Todos necesitamos de ti, necesitamos de tu ayuda Harry.

-Eso a mi ya no me importa, todo eso fue simplemente una pesadilla, algo que nunca ha pasado y nunca pasara.

-Si esto es lo que deseas, entonces tendremos que luchar sin ti. –La voz se fue apagando lentamente y Harry reacciono a la voz de Ron.

-¿Harry estas bien? –Le pregunto Ron que movía una mano delante de él para llamar su atención.

-Si, estoy muy bien, vayámonos ya de aquí. –Dijo Harry olvidando todo lo que la voz le había querido decir.

-. -. -. -. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya no hay nada que puedan hacer para derrotarme. –Dijo la voz de Voldemort llena de alegría, pero aun con el toque de frialdad y maldad que la caracterizan.

-Maldito. –Dijo Ron muy molesto alejándose de los demás y aferrando su varita. –No te perdonare jamás lo que le hiciste a Harry.

-Un amante de los muggles como tú, nunca podrá vencer al gran Lord Voldemort. –Dijo Voldemort burlándose de Ron.

-Él no quería que este día llegara. –Dijo Ginny parándose del lado de donde Harry yacía en el suelo. –A pesar de que Harry te odiaba con toda su alma, él no quería matarte, y tu... tu lo mataste como si nada. –Dijo Ginny con lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-El fuerte siempre gana. –Dijo Voldemort. –Y estaba escrito que uno moriría a manos de otro, así que Potter no tenia opción. O yo lo mataba, o él me mataba. Y yo no soy un estúpido como para darle a Potter mi cabeza en una charola de plata.

-Pagaras por eso Voldemort. –Dijo Draco acercándose a donde se encontraba Ginny para protegerla por si Voldemort la atacaba. –Tu deberías de estar muerto, esto no se lo merece Harry, el era un gran amigo, y tu lo eliminaste.

-A tu padre le daría vergüenza si te oyera hablar en este momento Draco, no se como un mortifago se pudo pasar al lado de Potter, al lado de los amantes de muggles. –Dijo Voldemort intentando molestar a Draco.

-Tu mataste a mi padre. –Dijo Draco muy molesto. –Mataste a mis dos padres, gracias a ti pude abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo con mi vida, aun así no te perdonare que hayas matado a mis padres.

-Ese fue tu castigo por no hacer tu trabajo como se debía Malfoy.

-A todos...a todos nos has cambiado la vida. –Dijo Jin sacando su varita de su túnica. –A todos nos has quitado algo muy valioso. –Después apunto a Voldemort con su varita. –Tu has destruido la vida de muchas personas, no sabes cuanto te odio, mataste a lo mas preciado para mi. –Jin hizo un movimiento con su varita lanzando un hechizo a toda potencia a donde se encontraba Voldemort.

-Como dije antes, el fuerte es el que gana, la supervivencia del mas fuerte. –Dijo Voldemort mientras devolvía el hechizo a donde estaban Ron y los demás.

Neville y Ginny levantaron un gran escudo que hicieron desaparecer el hechizo que había lanzado Jin. –Por tu culpa muchas personas perdieron a sus seres queridos en estas batallas sin sentido. –Dijo Neville, lucia muy distinto, su rostro estaba lleno de determinación y valor.

-Eso les pasa por oponerse a mi. –Dijo Voldemort. –Al Señor Oscuro.

-Harry siempre fue muy bueno conmigo. –Dijo Luna mientras continuaba viendo a Harry. –El siempre ponía a sus amigos antes que a cualquier cosa, le quitaste todos sus sueños. –Volvió a decir Luna mientras se paraba y se ponía entre Ron y Jin.

-Si el hubiese salvado su vida en lugar que la de esa sangre sucia, el no estaría muerto, y nosotros todavía estaríamos en el duelo, pero supuse bien, sabia que si ponía en peligro la vida de un amigo de Potter, este lo salvaría sin dudarlo, sin importar que muriese en el intento. –Dijo Voldemort, preparándose a lanzar el siguiente hechizo.

Hermione seguía inmóvil al lado de Harry, no se atrevía a moverse y gruesas y silenciosas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Todos los demás estaban dándolo todo en la batalla. Sirius había vencido a Bellatrix y se maldecía el no haber podido ayudar a Harry, le había fallado a su mejor amigo, le había fallado a James.

Remus estaba en una situación parecida, a pesar de que por las heridas no podía seguir luchando, miraba desde lo lejos a los chicos luchando por su amigo, y veía a Hermione destrozada emocionalmente al lado del joven Potter.

Nadie podía creer lo que había ocurrido, que el gran Harry Potter hubiera muerto a manos del señor oscuro, del mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

-¿Por qué Harry? –Dijo Hermione en un susurro apretando la mano de Harry. -¿Por qué tenias que salvarme¿Por qué no cumpliste tu promesa? –Hermione lucia muy triste, y sus lagrimas no cesaban, aunque deseaba vengar con todo su corazón a Harry, no se atrevía a alejase de él ningún centímetro.

-Hermione. –Dijo Ron acercándose a ella en un fugaz instante. –Muévete de aquí y llévate a Harry contigo, este no es un lugar seguro para que estés aquí.

-Pero... Ron... no puedo irme de aquí sin vengarlo. –Dijo Hermione con una voz llena de ira.

-A él no le gustaría verte así, Hermione. –Dijo Ron protegiéndola de un hechizo que había sido desviado a esa dirección. –Si tu mueres el sacrificio de Harry habría sido en vano, él te salvo porque quería que vivieras.

-Eso lo se. –Dijo Hermione llorando. –Quiero luchar, yo también quiero pelear Ron, que no me entiendes.

-Esta bien. –Dijo Ron. –Pero primero debemos llevar a Harry a otro lugar, a donde están Remus y los demás.

Entre Hermione y Ron cargaron a Harry y lo llevaron a donde estaba Remus viendo la batalla que los demás estaban librando.

Ron se fue corriendo y lanzo un hechizo para distraer a Voldemort y darle tiempo a Draco para atacarlo.

-Goutsuya. –Un rayo negro salió de a varita de Draco dividiéndose en dos y golpeando a dos mortifagos que Voldemort había usado como escudo. Draco se giro y lanzo otro hechizo a un escudo reflector que Neville había convocado haciendo que el hechizo de Draco fuera directo a Voldemort con el doble de fuerza. Voldemort simplemente se agacho para esquivar el hechizo, pero en eso un rayo rojo lo golpeo en el pecho.

Voldemort se logro parar con dificultad con una mano en el pecho y buscando a quien le había lanzado tan potente hechizo.

-TÚ. –Grito Voldemort al ver a Hermione apuntando a Hermione con su varita. –Pagaras por eso sangre sucia. –Voldemort lanzo un cruciatus tan poderoso y rápido que Hermione no pudo esquivar, haciendo que Hermione sintiera un fuerte dolor y gritara por ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry estaba de vuelta en clases, ahora era McGonagall quien les daba clase de química, Harry estaba muy serio y poniendo atención en la clase, cuando de repente escucho un grito de dolor en su cabeza y se tapo los oídos levantándose repentinamente de su asiento.

-Señor Potter. –Dijo la profesora McGonagall al ver a Harry de pie. -¿Se siente mal? Será mejor que vaya a la enfermera. Malfoy, Blackstone acompáñelo.

Harry se paro y de tras de el lo siguieron Draco y Jin.

-Nos e porque me tiene que acompañar ustedes. –Dijo Harry molesto.

Draco y Jin no decían nada, solo seguían a Harry muy de cerca.

-¿Qué les pasa? Espero que no me este preparando una bromita suya. –Dijo Harry.

En lo que Harry hablaba Draco se puso delante de el deteniéndolo y estampándolo contra una pared.

-¿A que estas jugando Potter? –Dijo Jin viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿A que estas jugando tu Blackstone? Suéltame Malfoy. –Dijo Harry intentando zafarse del agarre de Draco.

-Ya despierta de una vez. –Dijo Draco apretándolo mas contra la pared. –Ya deja de soñar.

Harry se quedo estático después de oír esas palabras de Draco.

-Ya esta bien Harry. –Dijo Jin. –Todos te necesitamos.

-Pero yo... yo no se de que están hablando. –Dijo Harry logrando hacer que Draco lo soltara.

-Si sabes de que estamos hablando. –Dijo Ron acercándose a ellos. –Si no despiertas ahora ella va a morir.

Harry seguía sin saber que pensar, no sabia si eso era un sueño o si eso era su realidad.

-Regresa a donde perteneces. –Dijo Draco.

-Sabemos que esto es lo que mas deseas. –Dijo Luna que acababa de aparecerse ahí. –Y lo vas a lograr, si regresas con nosotros.

-Esto es una mentira. Todo lo que me dicen no es mas que una mentira. –Decía Harry tapándose los oídos para ya no escuchar a lo que decían.

-No puedo creer, como alguien tan cobarde haya sido el elegido, hubiera sido preferible que yo hubiera sido el elegido, tal vez no tengo tanta habilidad como tú, pero al menos no soy un cobarde. –Dijo Neville a Harry.

-Hermione te necesita Harry. –Dijo Ginny sujetando a Harry de un brazo. –Voldemort la esta atacando, por favor despierta de una buena vez.

-Voldemort. –Dijo Harry, y de repente muchos recuerdos vinieron hacia Harry. –Tengo que regresar, aun no ha terminado mi misión.

-Así se habla. –Dijo Ron extendiéndole una mano.

-Te estábamos esperando. –Dijo Ginny igualmente extendiendo un brazo.

-Ya era hora bello durmiente. –Dijo Jin extendiendo su brazo izquierdo.

-Ya era hora san Potter. –Dijo Draco también extendiendo su brazo.

-Que bueno que reaccionas Harry. –Dijo Luna.

-Ese es el Harry que todos conocemos. –Dijo Neville.

-Gracias amigos. –Dijo Harry tomando las manos de sus amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Voldemort había lanzado a todos volando con un solo hechizo.

Primero Draco había atacado con un hechizo pero Voldemort se lo había regresado con un escudo espejo que había convocado.

-Que tontos. –Decía Voldemort mientras esquivaba un hechizo aturdidor lanzado por Ron. –Se hubieran muerto de una forma menos sufrible si se hubieran rendido antes. –Voldemort lanzo un hechizo mandando a todos a volar, todos cayeron al suelo con algunas heridas.

-¿Ahora lo entienden no? –Dijo Voldemort mientras veía a todos los muchachos en el suelo. Sus ojos rojos brillaban mas que nunca. -Que ustedes no tienen ninguna posibilidad de ganarme.

-¿Y... eso... que? –Dijo Ron y se ponía de pie nuevamente para seguir luchando.

-Esto es un esfuerzo en vano, les quedan pocos segundos de vida. –Dijo Voldemort apuntando con su varita en el corazón de Ron.

-¿Y... Eso... Que? –Ahora dijo Draco mientras estaba de rodillas.

-Dios, Este tipo nunca se calla. –Dijo Jin poniéndose de pie.

-¿Quieren vengar a Potter a toda costa? –Esto loo dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿De que... estas hablando? –Ahora fue Ginny la que hablo sujetando su varita con ambas manos y respirando con mucha dificultad.

-Harry. –Dijo Luna haciendo una pequeña pausa mientras se ponía a lado de los demás chicos. –Harry no esta muerto.

-Eso es verdad, él esta aquí. –Le dijo Neville a Voldemort lleno de valor.

Voldemort solo hizo una expresión de enfado y levanto su varita para apuntar a Neville.

-Y se esta riendo como siempre. –Colaboro Ginny a lo que Neville decía.

A pesar de estar en una batalla en la que estaban arriesgando sus vidas, todos mantenían una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar a Harry.

-Él siempre ha estado aquí, sin importar la situación. –Dijo Ron ya completamente en pie y aferrando su varita. –En nuestros corazones. –Todos sonrieron al oír eso de Ron. –Junto con nosotros, siempre ha estado con nosotros.

-La razón por la que nos podemos poner en pie es la prueba. –Dijo finalmente Hermione lanzando un hechizo que Voldemort esquivo con dificultad. –No podemos ser derrotados en frente de él.

-Este es el peor sentimiento. –Decía Voldemort mientras bloqueaba varios hechizos a la vez. –estoy empezando a irritarme. –Voldemort ya estaba muy furioso.

Ron y Neville lanzaron dos hechizos que Voldemort logro desviar con un hechizo.

-¿Qué Potter aun esta vivo¿Eso es lo que creen? –Voldemort ya estaba totalmente furioso y sus hechizos se habían incrementado el doble en el poder.

-¿Qué no te acabábamos de decir eso? –Dijo Jin cubriéndose del hechizo que había desviado Voldemort.

-él nos esta dando energía, y fuerza para seguir luchando. –Dijo Hermione lanzando mas de tres hechizos diferentes al mismo tiempo.

-No tiene sentido. –Dijo Voldemort haciendo que un escudo mágico lo protegiera por completo de los hechizos de Hermione, y contraatacando a Draco y Jin que estaban cerca de Voldemort.

-Tú nunca vas a entender. –Dijo Jin esquivando el hechizo haciéndose para un lado.

-Vamos a seguir avanzando con toda nuestra fuerza. –También Draco se había hecho para un lado esquivando el hechizo que Voldemort les había lanzado.

-Todo terminara si nos rendimos. –Dijo Ron lanzando un poderoso Incendio a donde estaba Voldemort.

En lo que Voldemort esquivaba el ataque, Ginny y Luna lo atacaban por la espalda con dos poderosos hechizos que golpearon a Voldemort.

-Esto va a funcionar de alguna forma. –Dijo Ginny aumentando la potencia de su hechizo.

-Malditos. –Voldemort logro salir de los hechizos combinados de Luna y Ginny. –MUERAN.

Antes de que Voldemort lanzara un hechizo mortal se quedo estático viendo hacia el fondo y completamente mudo. En eso también Voldemort se sujeto el pecho con toda su fuerza, algo le estaba ocasionando mucho dolor.

Todos voltearon hacia atrás al ver la expresión de Voldemort y de cómo se había sujetado el pecho, y lo que encontraron sorprendió a todos y también los puso muy contentos.

-¿Cómo? –Decía Bellatrix mientras observaba atónita a Harry Potter poniéndose en pie sin ningún rasguño.

-Imposible. –Voldemort estaba sorprendido y todavía tenia un fuerte dolor en el pecho, algo no estaba bien.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, no entendían como, ni porque, pero Harry había regresado con ellos.

-Harry. –Dijo Hermione con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Hola. –Dijo Harry acercándose a donde estaba Hermione.

-¿Qué se siente Voldemort? –Decía Harry observando como Voldemort se seguí sujetando el pecho. -¿Qué se siente haber perdido a tu ultimo horrocrux? –Harry se medio rió y después continuo hablando. –Entonces¿Podemos continuar en donde nos quedamos?

-Harry, espera. –Hermione corría hacia él con su varita en la mano. –Tenla, y Bienvenido.

-Gracias. –Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, tomo su varita de las manos de Hermione y volteo a ver a Voldemort. –Comencemos. –Harry lanzo un flipendo muy poderoso hacia Voldemort.

-Esto no puede ser posible. –Decía en murmullos Voldemort, esta vez se podía ver miedo en su rostro, ahora era un mortal como cualquier otro. Voldemort lanzo otro hechizo para defenderse, los dos hechizos chocaron haciendo una pequeña conexión.

-¿Cómo regresaste a la vida? –Preguntaba Voldemort poniendo toda su energía en el Avada Kedavra que había lanzado para contraatacar. –Esto no puede ser posible.

-Porque esta es mi realidad. –Harry ponía también toda su fuerza en el hechizo. –Y es al lugar a donde pertenezco. El lugar en donde todos mis amigos están. Es por eso, que estoy aquí en este momento.

El hechizo hizo una pequeña explosión impulsando a Harry y a Voldemort unos cuantos metro atrás.

-Harry, yo creí en ti. –Decía Draco mientras saltaba para sujetar a Harry y no se golpeara.

-No le creas Harry. –Dijo Jin lanzando un hechizo a Voldemort. –Hace unos momentos gritaba que te iba a vengar.

-Gracias por aguardar mi regreso chicos. –Decía Harry parándose de nuevo y corriendo a donde se encontraba Voldemort lanzando un hechizo del diario muy potente. –El cómo regrese de nuevo... eso ya no importa mas.

-Debes estar bromeando. –Voldemort expandía un campo de magia para desaparecer los hechizos que le habían lanzado y preparando un hechizo mas potente. –No hay lugar para ti en este mundo. No voy a aceptar tu existencia Potter. –Voldemort lanzo el hechizo con mucha energía. –Muere.

Harry lanzo otro hechizo mas poderoso que Voldemort logro esquivar y en ese momento Ron lanzo un hechizo también muy poderoso que paso rozando a Voldemort.

-No interfieran. –Dijo Voldemort muy enfadado y con miedo.

-Si, pero... –Dijo Hermione lanzando dos hechizos gemelos creados por Godric Gryffindor.

-Tu eres muy poderoso, y no volveremos a dejar que Harry muera en tus manos. –Dijo Sirius uniéndose al ataque.

-Muy malo para ti que no tengamos tiempo para preocuparnos en pelear con honor. –Dijo Draco lanzando dos hechizos de color rojo, que impactaron en dos árboles.

-Basuras insignificantes. –Decía Voldemort interceptando todos los hechizos. –Ustedes jamás podrán derrotar al Gran Lord Voldemort.

Todos lanzaron un hechizo que golpeo a Voldemort por todas partes. Voldemort para salir de eso tuvo que desaparecer y parecer atrás de ellos lanzando un hechizo que logro golpear a Ginny y Luna y dejándolas fuera de combate.

Voldemort avanzo hacia donde todos estaban con una increíble velocidad lanzando un hechizo mas rápido que un rayo y golpeando a todos dejándolos inconscientes.

Harry fue el único que pudo volver a ponerse en pie dispuesto a retar una vez mas a Voldemort.

-No permitiré que mates a mas inocentes. –Dijo Harry recogiendo su varita con solo estirar su mano haciendo que esta llegara hasta él.

-Interesante. –Dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa al ver que solo quedaba en combate Harry Potter. –Aun tienes que seguir sabiendo lo que es el infierno.

-Te voy a detener en este lugar. –Decía Harry y realizaba varios movimientos con su varita. –Avada Kedavra. –Harry lanzo el hechizo.

-Avada Kedavra. –Voldemort también lanzo su hechizo haciendo que los hechizos chocaran entre si una vez mas.

Bueno ya termino el capitulo, agradezco a todos el tiempo que esperaron por el capitulo, y como las clases ya terminaron me puse a escribir para festejar de que por fin tengo tiempo libre y ya podré escribir como antes, actualizar cada semana y también ya por fin voy a poder leer las historias que ando leyendo por ahí.

_**Bueno sin mas que decir les contesto a sus reviews que me llegaron muchas y me pusieron muy contenta.**_

_**Cristal90: Gracias por siempre dejarme tu review en todos mis capítulos, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo.**_

_**o.o: Me gusta la carita que pusiste, gracias por haberme dejado tu review y gracias también por seguir leyendo mi historia. (No sale la carita T.T)**_

_**WpG-love: Me alegra mucho volver a recibir tu review en el capitulo pasado me alegra mucho saber que te esta gustando mi historia, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también, bueno hasta la otra.**_

_**AtRaM Potter: 0.0 Espero que vayas a guardar esos cuchillos para el final del fic jejeje, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo y disculpa por haber tardado mas de un mes en actualizar, la facultad no me habia dejado tiempo y menos con los examenes finales encima, gracias por tu review y por leer mi historia, un beso, hasta la proxima.**_

_**Karlita: Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo, si no tuviera que ir a la facultad la historia ya la habría terminado hace meses, prometo terminar el fic antes de que salga el séptimo libro, bueno también muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**_

_**Gabb-5878: Me alegro que el capitulo anteriror te haya gustado y de igual forma espero que te haya gustado este, espero que los cuchillos sigan guardados por mas tiempo, bueno cuidate y hasta la proxima.**_

_**Jen: Ya te ahorre el tiempo de venir hasta México para matarme, Harry esta vivo, así que puedes devolver esos boletos de avión jeje y disculpa la tardanza, prometo actualizar mas pronto en esta ocasión, aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones.**_

_**Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Kent: Aquí te dejo el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por siempre dejarme una review, me alegran mucho, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, bueno hasta la próxima.**_

_**Pedro: Pues le atinaste, el horrocrux fue destruido y Harry sigue con vida, muchas gracias por tu review y por leer esta historia, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Dunnooooooo: Disculpa la tardanza prometo que el próximo capitulo vendrá mas pronto, gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí los dejo, vaya que este capitulo si que lo hice largo, pero bueno fue para disculparme por todo el tiempo que me desaparecí de fanfiction, bueno espero que de todo corazón les haya gustado este capitulo porque si me esforcé bastante para escribirlo.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que me han acompañado a lo largo de esta historia con sus comentarios que de verdad ayudan a uno a seguir escribiendo y a los que leen todo esto que escribo que solamente tiene el fin de divertirlos y hacerles pasar un buen rato.**_

_**Bueno cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo y probablemente ultimo capitulo.**_

_**Los quiere a todos su amiga:**_

_**Liz Echizen.**_


	35. El fin de una epoca el comienzo de otra

_**El fin de una época, el comienzo de otra.**_

Los dos hechizos chocaron en el centro del bosque, Harry estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su Avada Kedavra no retrocediera, Voldemort tampoco lo tenia fácil, el haber recibido muchos hechizos de los amigos de Harry y miembros de la orden lo había afectado de alguna forma, su hechizo no tenia la potencia que el deseaba o el poder deseado.

El hechizo hizo una pequeña explosión haciendo que se rompiera la conexión de los hechizos y lanzando a Harry y a Voldemort unos metros atrás.

Harry estaba muy agotado, ya había utilizado la mayor cantidad de su poder mágico, estaba seguro que con un simple Avada Kedavra jamás podría vencer a Voldemort, necesitaba usar su arma secreta, un hechizo que solo él sabia, hechizo del que no había contado a nadie ya que si se realizaba mal; Harry podría morir en lugar del mago tenebroso.

Harry no tenia otra opción, solo le quedaba ese hechizo, hechizo que solo unas pocas personas a parte de Harry conocía, esa persona le había ayudado a Harry durante todo ese año escolar él le había mostrado como usar ese hechizo, y esa persona era Rave Blackstone, muy pocas personas sabían de la existencia de ese hechizo, una era Merlín quien había sido el creador de hechizo tan poderoso, otra era Dumbledore, y los otros Sirius, Remus, James y Lily.

Mientras Harry se volvía a poner de pie después de ese ataque, le vino a la mente el día que Rave Blackstone le había mostrado ese hechizo, Blackstone le enseño como conjurarlo y como controlarlo.

Flash back 

-Muchachos. –Decía Rave Blackstone mientras se sentaba enfrente de su escritorio apilando unas hojas. –Eso es todo por hoy, el desempeño que tuvieron durante esta clase fue excelente. –Les decía a Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Neville, Ginny, Luna y Jin.

-Ya sabes papá. –Decía Jin mientras movía su varita mágica de un lado hacia otro. -Necesitamos estar preparados para un futuro ataque.

-Eso es verdad. –Continuo Hermione. –No sabemos cuando nos van a atacar esos mortifagos y Voldemort.

-Es por eso que hacemos estas pequeñas reuniones. –Dijo Blackstone levantándose de su silla. –Ya pueden retirarse nos vemos mañana en la siguiente reunión.

Blackstone había decidido que era mucho mejor empezar a hacer una practica diaria, ya que con la semanal lo único que hacían era perder tiempo que en esos momentos era indispensable para Harry y toda la comunidad mágica.

Cuando todos los muchachos comenzaban a marcharse, el profesor Blackstone camino hacia la puerta y muy discretamente sujeto a Harry del hombro.

-Necesito hablar contigo. –Dijo el profesor a lo que Harry enseguida asintió.

-Los veré en la sala común chicos. –Dijo Harry a sus amigos haciendo un gesto con la mano. Blackstone cerro la puerta después de unos segundos y puso un hechizo para que nadie pudiera oír lo que le tenia que decir a Harry.

-Y bien profesor¿qué necesita? –Pregunto Harry un poco sorprendido ya que la ultima vez que había hablado con Blackstone así fue cuando descubrió que él era el supuesto espía de Voldemort.

-Harry toma asiento por favor. –Blackstone conjuro dos butacas, en la que los dos se sentaron. -¿Quieres algo de comer?

-No gracias. –Dijo Harry.

-Lo que te tengo que decir, Harry, es de suma importancia, creo que este es el momento preciso para que lo sepas.

-¿Saber que? –Pregunto Harry muy confundido. –Acaso me han ocultado otra cosa. –Esto lo dijo molesto ya que Harry odiaba cuando alguien le ocultaba una cosa.

-Tranquilízate Harry. –Le dijo Rave al chico. –No se te había dicho porque no había llegado el momento.

-¿A no? Yo siempre he estado preparado para esto. –Dijo Harry recordando un poco la conversación que había tenido con Dumbledore en su quinto año. –No me vaya a decir que era porque yo era muy joven.

-Exactamente por eso Harry, en primer año eras demasiado pequeño y apenas estabas descubriendo sobre tu pasado, en segundo ya tenias demasiado en que pensar con lo del heredero de Slytherin, en tercero a pesar de que Voldemort aun no regresaba al poder, todavía no había razón para contártelo y Dumbledore nos prohibió a todos que te contásemos esto que te voy a decir en un momento, en cuarto, cuando Voldemort obtuvo nuevamente su poder tú aun no conocías el contenido de la profecía, en tu quinto año se te iba a decir pero tomaste una actitud un poco difícil, en sexto año Dumbledore por fin te lo contaría pero murió antes de poder hacerlo, y ahora este es el momento indicado, ya sabes todo lo que necesitas saber, lo de la profecía, Lo del diario de los fundadores, y ya has despertado la mayor parte de los poderes que tienes ocultos.

Después de haber oído las razones de Blackstone Harry volvió a sentarse y a tranquilizarse.

-Entonces quiero saber eso que me tiene que contar. Señor.

-Voy a eso Harry. –El profesor hizo una pausa y después continuo hablando. –Tu sabes de las tres maldiciones imperdonables.

-Claro, el Imperius que es para controlar a otro mago o muggle, el Cruciatus que sirve para torturar a alguien y la peor de todas el Avada Kedavra que mata al instante.

-Muy bien Harry, las tienes muy bien estudiadas. –Lo apremio Rave. –Pero existe otra, no es imperdonable ya que esta es una magia blanca, pero si es igual o mas poderosa que las tres maldiciones imperdonables

Harry estaba sorprendido, nunca había oído hablar de una maldición mas poderosa que las tres maldiciones imperdonables.

-Nunca había oído hablar de un hechizo así. –Dijo Harry mostrando curiosidad en el tema.

-Y te aseguro que ni Hermione y ni mi hijo saben sobre este hechizo Harry. –Dijo Rave con una expresión muy seria en el rostro. –De este hechizo solo conocen muy pocas personas, una es el creador de este hechizo, Merlín.

Harry se sorprendió mas al escuchar de un hechizo de Merlín, sabia que Merlín había sido un gran mago, y que había inventado muchos hechizos pero no sabia que tuviera hechizos secretos y con tanto poder.

-Otras personas son por supuesto sus cuatro estudiantes Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin. –Rave aun mantenía un tono de voz serio pero sonreía al ver la cara de emoción de Harry.

-Y ¿por qué no viene ese hechizo en el diario señor?

-Porque ese hechizo es de Merlín, no de los fundadores de Hogwarts. –Respondió Blackstone. –Y como te dije por su gran poder, si el diario llegaba a caer en manos equivocadas ese hechizo podría ser descubierto y utilizado para mal.

-Ya veo. –Dijo Harry hojeando su diario de hechizos.

-Como iba diciendo hay otras pocas personas que conocen la existencia de ese hechizo, otra persona era Dumbledore, él era el encargado de enseñártelo, y las otras personas son Remus, Sirius, Snape, tu papá y también tu mamá, Harry. –Rave hizo una pausa para ver si Harry decía algo pero al ver que no decía nada continuo hablando. –Este hechizo tiene lo mismo de poderoso que de peligroso. Inclusive Merlín batallo mucho en desarrollar tan magnifico hechizo.

-¿Puedo saber en que consiste este hechizo? –Pregunto Harry viendo fijamente a Rave.

-Claro, este hechizo consiste en extraer el alma de tu enemigo y de ahí destruirla.

-Y eso es magia blanca. –Decía Harry con una cara de horror. –es como hacer un horrocrux.

-Es por eso del que solo unos pocos saben de el. –Explico Rave. –Si el hechizo llega a ser utilizado por un ser maligno el hechizo se convertiría en una maldición prohibida.

-¿Qué llegaría a pasar si yo utilizara este hechizo contra Voldemort y al final no pudiera hacerlo bien?

-Si eso llega a ocurrir, será tu alma la que sea extraída en lugar que la de Voldemort.. –Dijo Blackstone intentando calmar a Harry.

-Entonces podría considerarla como un arma de doble filo. –Se decía Harry para si mismo.

-Solo vas a utilizar este hechizo una vez Harry, y solo va a ser para extraer el pedazo de alma que aun queda en lord Voldemort, y así destruirlo, como ya lo sabrás vencer a un mago como Voldemort no es tan simple como solo lanzarle un Avada Kedavra, también deberías de saber que Voldemort nunca morirá con el Avada Kedavra, actualmente yo he utilizado este hechizo secreto para sacar el pedazo de alma de los horrocrux, con este hechizo yo destruí varios horrocruxes.

-¿Qué pasaría si yo no destruyo a tiempo el alma de Voldemort?

-Esta podría regresar a su cuerpo o utilizar otro cuerpo que este por ahí sin vida. –Explico Rave. –Para destruirla se necesita de otro hechizo que te explicare cuando hayas dominado a la perfección este.

-Comprendo. –Dijo Harry muy determinado. –Entonces cuando voy a comenzar con esto profesor.

-Hoy mismo Harry. –Dijo Rave levantándose de su butaca. –Entre mas pronto lo aprendas será mejor Harry.

-Estoy listo. –Decía Harry también levantándose de su asiento. –Cuando quiera profesor.

-Primero que nada el nombre de este hechizo es Abusorushionu de Aruma.

-Tiene un nombre muy extraño. –dijo Harry intentando recordar el nombre del hechizo.

-Tienes que recordarlo con claridad Harry, ya que si mencionas mal el nombre de ese hechizo sus efectos se van a contrarrestar y vas a ser tu el que se quede sin alma.

-A-bu-soru-shionu de A-ru-ma –Repitió Harry con calma recordando el nombre de aquel hechizo.

-Así es Harry no lo olvides. –Dijo Blackstone escribiendo el nombre de la maldición en un pergamino. –Para poder utilizar este hechizo necesitas estar en calma contigo mismo, olvidarte de todos y cada uno, y sobre todo olvidarte del odio que sientes hacia las personas que te han hecho mucho daño Harry.

-Eso va a ser imposible. –Dijo Harry frunciendo el seño y con los brazos cruzados.

-Para controlar este hechizo necesitas de estar en equilibrio, si odias, serás tu el que sea absorbido. –Le advirtió Blackstone. –Primero tendrás que aprender a controlar tus emociones. Pon tu mente en blanco Harry. -ordeno Blackstone.

Harry tardo muchos días en poner su mente en blanco y olvidarse de todos sus emociones y de todas las personas que lo rodeaban.

-Muy bien Harry, has logrado el primer paso, mantenerte en equilibrio contigo mismo. –Dijo Blackstone un día sentado en el suelo.

-Me tomo mucho tiempo y también mucho esfuerzo. –Dijo Harry respirando agitadamente.

-Muy bien, entonces continuemos Harry. –Dijo Rave parándose del suelo y sacando su varita mágica. –Ahora te enseñare el movimiento que se debe de realizar con la varita, para que el hechizo sea poderoso vas a tener que realizar los movimientos de la varita con mucha velocidad y rapidez. También...

-Déjame adivinar, si realizo mal el movimiento seré yo el que pierda mi alma. –Dijo Harry seguro de lo que decía.

-Exacto Harry, es por eso que esta técnica es tan poderosa, y misteriosa. –Dijo Blackstone.

-Lo dominare, estoy seguro, es mi arma secreta en contra de Voldemort. –Dijo Harry. –Estoy seguro que seré yo el ganador de esa batalla.

-Me alegra oír eso Harry. –Dijo Blackstone con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Bueno como iba diciendo el movimiento es así. –Blackstone movía su varita de un lado hacia otro, después dio una pequeña espiral. –Inténtalo ahora tu Harry.

Harry realizo aquel movimiento varias veces hasta que lo realizo perfecto.

-Ahora te mostrare como se hace el hechizo Harry, pon mucha atención ya que solo lo haré una vez. –Dijo Rave poniendo sobre una mesa una pequeña rana.

-Extraerás el alma de esa rana. –Dijo Harry viendo con mucha atención cada uno de los movimientos de su profesor.

-Aquí voy... _Abusorushionu de Aruma. –_El movimiento de la varita de Rave fue tan rápido que Harry muy apenas pudo verlo. Un rayo azul eléctrico salió de la varita de Rave y fue rumbo a la rana en una espiral perfecta, el rayo dio en el centro de la rana justo cuando esta saltaba y cuando todo termino, Harry solo podía ver a la rana tirada en el suelo y una pequeña esfera plateada flotaba entre la rana y Rave Blackstone.

-Eso fue sorprendente. –dijo Harry caminando hacia la esfera plateada.

-No la toques. –Dijo Rave con mucha dificultad lucia muy agotado y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. –esto aun no ha terminado, ahora para destruirla haces esto. –Rave realizo el movimiento para hacer el hechizo pero esta vez al revez, primero realizo la espiral y luego movió su varita de lado a lado, la esfera plateada comenzó a emitir una luz dorada. –Ahora veras porque es una magia blanca Harry. –la esfera empezó a quemarse con un fuego dorado, cuando la esfera fue completamente envuelta en llamas, la esfera plateada emitía un extraño resplandor a su alrededor, después de unos segundos la esfera se desvaneció en el aire. –Así es como se purifica un alma y posteriormente es exterminada, a diferencia del Avada Kedavra esta técnica purifica al alma y al espíritu, pero con Voldemort esto será diferente, ya que Voldemort no posee corazón, su alma se quemara y desaparecerá de este mundo por completo.

-Entonces si el que recibe el hechizo es bueno su alma se purificara y esta descansara en paz, pero si el que recibe el hechizo es malvado, esta se quemara para siempre desapareciéndola de este mundo y ser exterminado.

-Exactamente Harry. –Dijo Rave cayendo al suelo. –Como Voldemort ha destrozado mas de cinco veces a su alma, esta no resistirá a este hechizo y desaparecerá para siempre. Es tu deber y responsabilidad de que este hechizo se realice a la perfección Harry, pelea con tu corazón y triunfaras.

-Pero para realizarlo debes de estar seguro de haber destruido todos los horrocruxes de Voldemort, si no Voldemort continuara regresando, al menos que hayas destruido todos los horrocruxes. –Continuo Rave con su explicación.

-Una vez Dumbledore me dijo cuales eran todos los posibles horrocruxes. –Dijo Harry sentándose enfrente de Blackstone.

-Si, uno es el diario que tu destruiste en segundo. –Dijo Rave. –Otro es el anillo que Dumbledore destruyo, el tercero es el guardapelo que yo tengo y destruí con este hechizo, el cuarto es el pensadero de Ravenclaw, el quinto la copa de Hufflepuff, el sexto es posiblemente la serpiente y el séptimo es el pedazo de alma que aun queda en Voldemort.

-El sexto no es la serpiente. –Dijo Harry después de mucho tiempo de haber estado callado y muy serio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunto Rave poniendo una expresión seria y fría en el rostro.

-Porque el mismo Voldemort me lo dijo el día en que fui con el al departamento de Misterios. –Dijo Harry un poco triste. –El día en que Sirius regreso, yo antes de darle mi poder mágico, alcancé a destruir a la serpiente. Se molesto, pero después comenzó a reírse, y me lo dijo, que yo tengo el pedazo restante de su alma.

-Eso explica la conexión. –Dijo Rave. –No te preocupes Harry. –Dijo Rave después de unos instantes y con una sonrisa cálida. –Estoy seguro de que encontraremos una forma de sacarte ese pedazo de alma.

-Si, un día podré encontrar una forma para destruir ese ultimo horrocrux, aunque me cueste la vida.

Fin del Flash Back 

Harry se paso lentamente su mano derecha por su frente para secarse el sudor frió, y detuvo su mano en su cicatriz que le dolía un poco.

Aunque no sabia como había logrado salir vivo dos veces de la maldición imperdonable, tenia una vaga idea, y esa era talvez que lo que había muerto en Harry era otra cosa, no era él, lo que murió fue el pedazo de alma que tenia de Voldemort.

Lo mas seguro era que Voldemort ya lo sabia, porque Harry podía ver por primera vez en el rostro de Voldemort miedo, Voldemort tenia miedo de morir, ya no estaba protegido por sus horrocruxes, todos habían sido destruidos y ahora tenia que luchar con todo lo que tenia para poder salir con vida y luego hacer mas horrocruxes.

-Por fin. –Dijo Harry aferrando la varita con mucha fuerza, valor y determinación. –Hoy es el día en que la profecía se va a cumplir Voldemort.

-El día en que tu morirás Potter. –Contesto Voldemort estirando su varita.

Harry medio sonrió después de oír a Voldemort, ya no le tenia miedo, lo único que deseaba era que todo terminase, deseaba con todo su ser que todo terminase.

Harry comenzó a prepararse para realizar su ultimo hechizo, no temía hacerlo mal, temía que sus fuerzas no le alcanzasen para realizar el hechizo. Harry puso su mente en blanco, se olvido del gran odio que sentía hacia Voldemort, a lo lejos podía oír como los pocos miembros de la orden del fénix luchaban contra lo que parecían ser miles de mortifagos.

La mirada de Harry se torno fría, y sin expresión.

-Estoy listo. –Dijo Harry para si mismo.

Voldemort se acerco lentamente a Harry, lo suficiente como para poder acertar cualquier hechizo sin fallar.

Harry extendió su varita y lo mismo hizo Voldemort. Una vez mas el rojo y el verde se fundieron, Voldemort veía a Harry con inmenso odio y Harry como se había olvidado del odio que sentía hacia Voldemort, lo miraba inexpresivamente, lo que ocasiono que Voldemort se irritara.

-_Avada Kedavra. _–Grito Voldemort lanzando el rayo color verde a Harry a toda velocidad y potencia.

Voldemort había puesto todo su poder en ese hechizo, si eso no mataba a Potter, entonces nada lo haría, ya que estaba perdiendo mucho poder mágico.

_-Abusorushionu de Aruma. –_Dijo Harry calmadamente y realizo el movimiento adecuado con mucha mas rapidez que la de Rave Blackstone.

Un rayo color azul eléctrico salió de la varita de Harry Potter y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Voldemort con mucha rapidez en una espiral, la maldición de Voldemort paso por el centro de la espiral, y cuando el Avada Kedavra estaba a punto de golpear a Harry, un escudo rodeo a Harry, era un hechizo realizado por uno de los herederos de Helga Hufflepuff, ya que era lo único que podía detener una maldición imperdonable.

El Avada Kedavra reboto en el escudo dividiéndose en mas de cien pequeños Avada Kedavra, los hechizos estaban golpeando a muchos, muchos de la orden salieron perjudicados, y también muchos mortifagos, en los que Bellatrix Lestrange estaba, muriendo con un grito de angustia.

El hechizo de Harry golpeo a Voldemort, Voldemort estaba aterrado, nunca había oído hablar de ese hechizo, sentía como lentamente ese hechizo sacaba algo de su cuerpo, Voldemort ya no podía respirar, su vista se nublaba, y cuando sintió que todo estaba perdido, el hechizo de Potter retrocedió, haciendo que Voldemort recuperara algo de poder.

Harry estaba muy agotado, sentía como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban rápidamente, si seguía así Harry moriría, ya no tenia mas fuerza, cuando estaba a punto de abandonarse y dejarse morir, oyó que alguien le gritaba.

-No te rindas Potter. –Era la voz de Draco. –Aun puedes continuar, esto todavía no acaba.

-Animo Harry. –Dijo Neville que aun mantenía el escudo que lo protegía del Avada Kedavra de Voldemort. –Todos estamos contigo.

-Es verdad Harry. –Ahora era Jin que extendía su varita hacia Harry. –Si necesitas poder, solo pídelo amigo. –Draco, Neville y Jin extendieron sus varitas y de ellas un resplandor verde de la varita de Draco, amarillo de la varita de Neville y azul de la varita de Jin, salieron en dirección a Harry rodeándolo.

Los tres resplandores rodearon a Harry dándole mas poder.

-Harry tu puedes. –Grito Ginny mientras protegía a muchos aurores y miembros de la orden de los cientos de Avadas Kedavras que rebotaban en todas partes.

Cuando las maldiciones desaparecieron, Ginny imito a los demás y comenzó a entregarle a Harry su poder.

-Vamos Harry. –Decía Luna que ya le estaba mandando lo ultimo de su poder mágico. –No te rindas.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? –Ahora era Ron que hacia un gran esfuerzo para mandarle mas poder a Harry. –No actúas como siempre, tu nuca te rendiría.

-Muchachos. –Dijo Harry volteando a ver rápidamente a todos sus amigos. –Gracias.

El hechizo de Harry se hizo mas poderoso y volvió a penetrar en el débil cuerpo de Voldemort.

Voldemort intentaba con toda sus fuerzas salir de ese hechizo pero no lo conseguía, otra vez volvió a debilitarse y a sentir que algo salía de su cuerpo, su vista volvió a nublarse, ya no podía mantenerse en pie, estaba muy agotado, y estaba muy furioso, porque por primera vez lord Voldemort tenia miedo, y se sentía otra vez como humano.

-Un poco mas, necesito un poco mas de poder para extraerla. –Decía Harry débilmente conforme se iba quedando sin poder.

-Harry, tu puedes. –Grito Hermione acercándose a Harry y abrazándolo por la espalda.

Harry sintió un gran calor recorrer su cuerpo, y sintió como de nuevo su poder mágico regresaba atacando nuevamente con todo su poder a Voldemort.

-No te rindas Harry. –Le susurraba Hermione al oído. –Tu nunca has estado solo, yo siempre te voy a apoyar, en todo lo que pueda.

Mientras Hermione lo abrazaba le transmitía mucho poder, Harry sentía que ese poder era distinto al que los demás le habían mandado, algo muy cálido recorría todo su cuerpo, a pesar de estar arriesgando su vida, Harry se sentía muy contento, ya que tenia grandes amigos, el nunca había estado solo, no desde que conoció el mundo mágico.

Voldemort se encontraba muy débil y cansado y justo cuando creía que la cosa no se podía poner peor, noto que algo color plateado salía de su cuerpo eso era muy doloroso.

Voldemort dio un grito y la esfera plateada salió por completo de su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Voldemort cayo al suelo, mientras que la esfera plateada flotaba en el aire, pero era diferente al alma de la rana, el color era uno plateado oscuro, y la rodeaba un aura negra, además la esfera no estaba completa, tenia 6 grandes agujeros.

Los seis agujeros debían simbolizar la parte del alma que Voldemort había separado para depositarlo en sus horrocruxes.

Harry rápidamente guardo su varita y saco la espada de Godric Gryffindor que tenia en su cinturón de la túnica y empezó a correr rumbo a donde se encontraba el alma de Voldemort flotaba, a pesar de estar muy cansado Harry iba corriendo muy rápido, y con cada paso que daba sentía que por fin se acercaba el fin, por fin todo terminaría.

Cuando Harry estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la esfera, Harry blandió la espada y al chocar contra el alma de Voldemort Harry podía oír muchas voces, esas eran las voces de todas las personas que habían muerto a manos de Voldemort, todos le agradecían a Harry, por fin todos podrían descansar en paz.

-Aruma Exumain. –Grito Harry haciendo que la hoja de la espada se tornara de color escarlata y el centro de la espada de color dorado, con ella atravesó lo que quedaba del alma, y esta comenzó a consumirse en un fuego negro.

Cuando el fuego devoro completamente a la esfera plateada, se hizo una pequeña explosión, todos cayeron atrás unos metros, y el cuerpo de Voldemort fue destruido con la explosión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde el día en que Harry Potter había por fin destruido al mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort.

Una semana después de la destrucción de Voldemort, el profeta puso en primer plana la gran noticia.

_El que no debe ser Nombrado ha muerto._

_Harry Potter es nuestro salvador._

El da de ayer los mortifagos junto con el que no debe ser nombrado atacaron Hogsmeade, y Hogwarts, lamentablemente muchos de nuestros amigos dieron su vida para que por fin terminara esta época oscura que duro muchos años.

_Unos medimagos nos informaron que dos estudiantes del séptimo año de Hogwarts, se quedaron a proteger a Hogsmeade, enfrentándose a mas de un centenar de mortifagos, derrotando a mas de la mitad de ellos._

_Según los medimagos, Draco Malfoy y Jin Blackstone, tuvieron un enfrentamiento con el que no debe ser nombrado para evitar que este siguiera adelante._

_Los dos jóvenes perdieron el duelo, pero fueron salvados por varios de los medimagos que estaban ahí._

_En Hogwarts, varios profesores y miembros del ministerio nos comentaron que otros tres estudiantes de Hogwarts, protegieron a su colegio con la vida, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Luna Loovergood tuvieron un enfrentamiento con varios de los mortifagos mas buscados, ayudando a capturarlos. _

_En el bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts es donde se llevo toda la acción, ya que Harry Potter tuvo el ultimo enfrentamiento con el que no debe ser nombrado, empezó el gran combate, en donde el joven mago realizo muchos hechizos de los cuales el ministerio no conocía, logrando por fin derrotar al que no debe ser nombrado._

_-No fue una batalla fácil. –Nos comenta el elegido en una cama del hospital San Mungo después de la gran batalla. –Si no hubiera sido por todo el apoyo que me han dado yo no hubiera ganado nunca._

_Así es como una vez mas Harry James Potter vuelve a salvar a todo el mundo, haciendo que una nueva época de paz reine en todo el mundo mágico._

-Los del profeta se quedan cortos con la descripción de la batalla final. –Decía Ron mientras cerraba el periódico. –Además incluyeron a todos menos a mi, yo también estuve en la batalla.

-Tampoco incluyeron a Hermione. –Dijo Harry sujetando la mano de ella. –Sin ella yo nunca habría ganado.

-Yo concuerdo con Weasley. –Decía Jin que tenia un vendaje en su brazo derecho. –Nadie podrá describir mejor la batalla final que nosotros que estuvimos ahí.

-Es verdad. –Decía Ginny. –Aunque al final no fuimos de mucha ayuda para Harry. –Decía mientras veía de forma dulce a Harry.

-No digas eso Ginny. –Le dijo Harry desde su cama en el hospital. –Si no hubiera sido por todos ustedes yo no habría ganado la batalla, después de todo fue su poder y su apoyo el que me salvo la vida en muchas ocasiones.

Mientras todos hablaban, Madame Pomfrey que estaba ayudando en el hospital entro al cuarto de Harry, hizo callar a todos los presentes y comenzó a quitarle a Harry el vendaje que tenia en la cabeza.

-Muy bien señor Potter. –Decía la enfermera. –Ya se puede marchar cuando quiera de este lugar.

-Muchas gracias. –Decía Harry mientras se paraba rápidamente de la cama.

-Harry espera un momento. –Decía Hermione sujetando a Harry del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione? –Decía Harry un poco sorprendido.

-Es solo que tu frente... –Dijo Hermione apuntando a su frente.

Ahí todos fijaron su atención a la frente de Harry y todos dieron un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Qué les pasa? –Harry estaba un poco sorprendido por como todos lo veían.

-Por que mejor no lo ves por tu propia cuenta Harry. –Le dijo Ron pasándole un espejo a Harry.

Harry sujeto el espejo y se reflejo en el, y al igual que todos los demás se sorprendió aun mas que ellos y se paso un dedo por su frente, esta estaba lisa, la cicatriz había desaparecido.

Harry y los demás regresaron a terminar su ultimo año en Hogwarts, ya que este había sido autorizado a abrir de nuevo.

-Dumbledore tenia razón. –Dijo Harry cuando subía al expreso de Hogwarts y veía por ultima vez a Hogwarts. –La Amistad y el Amor, es el arma que me ayudo a vencer a Voldemort, Voldemort nunca conoció de este gran poder, del poder del amor.

**_Epilogo_**

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que Harry había derrotado por fin a Lord Voldemort.

Neville Longbottom logro graduarse de Hogwarts y tomo el puesto como nuevo profesor de herbó logia tomando el puesto de la señora Sprout.

Jin Blackstone se mudo a Japón junto con Rave Blackstone, actualmente Rave es el ministro de magia de Japón, y Jin es el jefe de departamento de Aurores, logrando hacer una alianza con el departamento de aurores de Inglaterra.

Luna Loovergood termino sus estudios en Hogwarts y fue aceptada en el ministerios en el departamento de control de criaturas mágicas, actualmente es la jefa del departamento, y se caso con un pelirrojo.

Ginny Weasley logro terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts y rápidamente fue aceptada para continuar con estudios superiores para convertirse en una medí maga, ahora es una gran bruja reconocida mundialmente después de haber descubierto muchos antídotos muy útiles.

Draco Malfoy logro que la comunidad mágica lo aceptara y logro convertirse en el jefe del departamento de misterios, también el rubio contuvo matrimonio con Ginny Weasley en el cual los dos son muy felices y tienen ya dos hijos.

Ron Weasley se convirtió en un jugador de quidditch muy famoso, jugo para los Chudley Cannons, se convirtió en el capitán y en uno de los mejores jugadores de quidditch del mundo logrando un gran desempeño en la copa mundial de quidditch, en donde jugo para Inglaterra consiguiendo el campeonato. Actualmente lleva una vida tranquila, se caso con Luna Loovergood y goza de una gran familia, tiene tres hijos.

Hermione Granger logro la mas alta puntuación como estudiante en Hogwarts, y fue aceptada en el ministerio de magia en el departamento de relaciones Internacionales, siendo ahora jefa de su departamento, la bruja es conocida en todo el mundo y goza de una gran familia en la que tiene ya dos hijos.

Severus Snape desapareció misteriosamente y ya nadie lo volvió a verlo.

Remus Lupin fue aceptado en la sociedad, gracias a sus grandes meritos, con la ayuda de Ginny Weasley, logro encontrar la cura a la mordedura del hombre lobo.

Harry Potter se fue a vivir con Sirius al valle de Godric, después de unos años, se caso con la mujer de su vida Hermione Granger y obtuvo un empleo en el departamento de aurores, actualmente tiene dos hijos y por fin disfruta de una vida feliz y de una gran familia.

Fin 

**Bueno, no saben la alegría y tristeza que siento después de haber terminado este proyecto que estuve escribiendo desde hace mas de un año.**

_**Quiero agradecerle el apoyo de todos, y espero que me acompañen en mis futuras historias que tengo por ahí.**_

_**Muchas Gracias a:**_

_**HelenNickedLupin, hadita 1991, HermioneMoon, Marcela, Yunypotter19, Karla Gilmore, Yuna Lockhart, Isabela Black, Hermi Potter 13, Gabb, Brenda Potter Skywalker Kent, Pedro, Kmmy Potter, slayer sephiroth, Jim, Nadia Op, WpG-love, Sarhita Potter, LowlyMariana, Cristal 90, Jen, Fawkes2607, Jesusita, krencita03, hermislu, Eleanor Dumbledore, lynn Nadeko, Kim, Merinos Potter, Jan Black, briads16, gaara maniaca, Andre, Marta, Skarlita, Begoña, Daniel Grint, Young Lady Potter, Francesca, Dunooooo, Atram Potter, **__****_

_**Gracias a todos ustedes que por su apoyo y comentarios hicieron posible que pudiera terminar con mi historia, se que al final me tarde mucho en actualizarla, pero tenia muchos problemas, lamentablemente mi abuelito falleció, y es a él al que le dedico esta historia.**_

_**Ahora solo me queda responder a sus comentarios.**_

_**.: Muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad que significa mucho para mi que me hayas mandado un review, disculpa por haberme tardado en actualizar.**_

_**Cristal90: Como siempre tienes razón, lo que mato Voldemort fue al horrocrux que estaba dentro de Harry, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, que de verdad eres de las que en casi todos los capitulo me brindaron de su apoyo.**_

_**WpG-Love: Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews, siempre me encantaba abrir mi bandeja de correos y ver que tenia un review tuyo, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me diste a lo largo de la historia, un saludo y cuídate mucho.**_

_**Dunooooo: Si, este es el ultimo capitulo, muchas gracias por tu review y discúlpame la demora, se que me tarde mucho en actualizar al final, muchas gracias por todo.**_

_**Pedro I: Si, a mi me invadió una mezcla muy rara de sentimientos cuando termine de escribir el capitulo en mi libreta, supongo que Rowling debió de sentirse también muy triste cuando termino con el libro. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me diste con tus reviews, aunque yo ya termine mi historia te seguiré viendo en la tuya, cuídate mucho y hasta la próxima.**_

_**Yunypotter19: Gracias a ti se hizo esta historia, gracias a que leí tu primer historia, me arme de valor para publicar mi historia, fueron todas tus historias las que me motivaron a escribir mi fanfiction, de verdad muchas gracias, y gracias por todas tus reviews, cuídate mucho y hasta la próxima.**_

_**Helen Nickled Lupin: No te preocupes ya que publique este ultimo capitulo antes de la venta del ultimo libro, asi que no tiene spoilers, ya que ni yo he leido el libro, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.**_

_**Bueno ahora que ya por fin he terminado me despido y estoy muy contenta de que me hayan acompañado hasta el final de esta gran aventura.**_

_**Si desean de otro final, pídanmelo y me romperé la cabeza para escribirlo y mejorarlo.**_

_**Y bueno también quería decir que cumplí la promesa que me hice a mi misma y esa era que tenia que terminar antes de la publicación de Harry Potter and the Deathley hollows.**_

_**Ya ahora si me despido, espero que me digan lo que opinan de mi historia, y bueno hasta la próxima historia que haga.**_

_**Su siempre amiga:**_

_**Liz Echizen.**_


End file.
